


Маяк в песках

by Addie_Dee, Marina_ri



Series: Маяк [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Система Золуса слишком давно и благополучно колонизирована людьми. Дженсен предпочел опасную свободу унылой академической карьере. Но кто же откажется от славы, когда она сама идет в руки? Вот только даже самый продуманный план может дать сбой, а случайная встреча — окончательно вывернуть судьбу наизнанку.</p><p>Арт <b>Vongue</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Клиент жаждал умереть. Люто. Бешено. За большие, очень большие деньги. У Дженсена случился до неприличия удачный год, но даже по его меркам триста пятьдесят тысяч зартари за заказ звучали фантастически неправдоподобно.

Проверку на платежеспособность клиент, как ни странно, прошел: его кодовый айдик в базе контрабиржи значился в списке самых надежных. Покупал он редко, но платил исправно — и щедро.

Дженсен в сотый раз взял в руку виртуальный планшет с заявкой:

вид смерти: насильственная;  
время: 2-5 мин;  
боль: предел;  
страх: предел;  
каналы: 5;  
примечания: государственный формат.

И швырнул его обратно на стол. Планшет упал с раздражающе натуральным стуком и проехал по столешнице, едва не свалившись за край. Раздерганное на цитаты письмо, крутившееся над столом облаком, отнесло к потолку кабины, словно пух от движения воздуха — новый, перед самым полетом купленный серв слишком буквально отыгрывал физические свойства виртуальных объектов. Эффектно, ничего не скажешь, но Дженсену непрогрессивно захотелось откатить систему к прежней версии.

«Государственный формат». Намекнуть яснее невозможно.

Клиент явно следил за репортажами с закрытого суда, и неожиданный для всех смертный приговор — давненько их не было — не оставил его равнодушным. Добыть подобную штуку не взялся бы никто. Да и Дженсен бы не взялся — до письма Галлардо.

Он выдернул один из тучи плавающих над головой обрывков, исписанных плотным острым почерком — сгенерированным по моде двадцатилетней давности. Пропустил между пальцами.

«Обстановка в нашем скромном пристанище как никогда способствует размышлениям о бренности жизни. Понял, что скучаю по тебе, Дженсен. Не мог бы ты изменить свой график и навестить старого друга раньше, чем планировал? Ты единственный, кто…»

Дженсен щелчком отправил обрывок обратно к потолку, почесал кожу под еще не обмявшимся, не севшим по руке браслетом серва, взгрустнув о старом, жестко фиксировавшем запястье, и вывел в визуальное поле пульт управления катером.

Он никогда не пытался выделить смерть в свое направление: мало приятного работать с суриками-суицидниками, отчаявшимися банкротами, неизлечимыми больными и психами, готовыми сдохнуть, чтобы прославиться. Да и доход, хоть и жирный, не окупал риска.

Зато на смерти специализировался Галлардо, ныне известный всей Системе Золуса под своим настоящим именем, которым на свободе почти и не пользовался, — Клайд Пи. Ну или как заключенный КП-2540. В последние годы старик брался только за трэш, от которого у нормального человека случались истерика, недержание, рвота и приступ паники одновременно. Но с нормальными Клайд не работал. Чего там наваришь, на нормальных-то?

Дьявол его разберет, рвался Галлардо к миллиарду на счету, пытался заставить весь Золус вспоминать себя с содроганием еще пару веков — или у него просто-напросто наконец погорели предохранители, но Надзор Лиги гонялся за ним прицельно и упорно. И догонялки закончились-таки не в пользу Клайда — взяли его с поличным.

Тут ведь главное что? Главное — соблюдать простое правило: ни в коем случае не давать Надзору оснований для ареста. Разумеется, занятие таких, как Клайд — и Дженсен, — ни для кого не является тайной. Только вот знать и иметь возможность предъявить обвинение — к счастью, очень разные вещи в их прекрасном мире, перенасыщенном адвокатами и обществами борьбы за права всего подряд.

Но Галлардо правило нарушил, и теперь Дженсен следил, как на иллюминаторах, чересчур старательно прорисованных новым сервом, заслоняя яркий полосатый бок Золуса, растет бурый диск в темных трещинах и багровых вспышках вулканов. Самая граница Красной зоны — радиационных поясов газовой планеты-гиганта, вокруг которой вращалась вся система спутников Лиги и Колоний. Зорг, дохлый каменный шарик — ни атмосферы, ни воды. Радиоактивный ад. Тюрьма.

Тюрьма, в которой впервые за тридцать лет должны казнить человека. Провал Галлардо обернулся для Дженсена небывалой удачей.

Слухи об афере Дженсена — при условии, что он все рассчитал правильно, — расползутся по всей Системе Золуса. Маленькое дельце с казнью позволит ему поменять статус с привилегированного на эксклюзив на всех контрабиржах. О нем будут болтать в грязных барах самых дальних спутников Внешней зоны и в рафинированных виртсалонах Зеленой — Центральной.

И тогда — прицельно и упорно — Надзор начнет гоняться уже за ним.

Дженсен откинулся в кресле, невидящим взором буравя растянувшиеся во весь борт оранжево-голубые полосы Золуса. На краю зрительного поля вспыхнула искра — солнце отразилось от крошечной еще отсюда орбитальной станции — тюремного гейта — возродив прежние сомнения.

План, только что выглядевший таким ясным и логичным, снова начал казаться идиотским.

Нет, в себе Дженсен не сомневался. Но дело было в том, что Галлардо устарел.

Галлардо — суперпрофи, Галлардо — легенда бизнеса, Клайд Пи — первый осужденный пожизненно за нелегальное производство сенсограмм. Единственный — пока — контрабандист, по закону обреченный на длинную смерть от лучевой болезни в подземелье радиоактивного, как сраное солнце, Зорга. Устарел еще тогда, когда разгуливал на свободе и сиял в зените славы. Застыл в своих правилах и принципах, громоздких, как его древнее оборудование, запутался в слишком большой свите.

Он дал себя поймать. А значит, он может проколоться снова.

Клайд отсидел четыре года. Если позволит здоровье, впереди у него еще лет десять вдохновляющего труда по переработке радиоактивной породы в топливо для космолетов.

Дженсен зябко повел плечами. Если гребаный Клайд окончательно свихнулся, если он просто ступит — Дженсену грозит та же незавидная участь. Впрочем, все может получиться еще круче. Его просто поджарит охрана Тюрьмы при попытке к бегству.

Да. Так несоизмеримо круче.

Дженсен загреб ладонью обрывки письма, снова — и снова — складывая из них пазл, выстраивая текст в логическую цепочку. Дешифруя.  
«Бренность жизни» — смертная казнь?

Дотошно-подробные — напрочь Клайду не свойственные — воспоминания о поездке в горы на Земме — точная дата казни?

Требование прислать знаменитый зарийский шоколад — «что-нибудь из новых сортов». Здесь все очевидно, так ведь? «Шоколадом» на биржах называли последнее поколение сенсографического оборудования из подпольных лабораторий Сан-Зари. Дженсен же все правильно понял? Не захотел же долбаный Клайд настоящих конфет?!

«Конфеты» — включая уникальный, вручную сваренный шоколад и защищенную от тюремных сканеров коробку — обошлись в целое состояние.

Виртуальная оболочка кабины подмигнула и сменила дизайн. «Ну, привет!» — подумал Дженсен, пялясь на зависший в воздухе прямо перед носом герб Лиги, перекрещенный поверх двумя лучевыми пушками — ничего не скажешь, у Департамента наказаний творческий подход к логотипам. Бодрый, сочащийся искусственным гостеприимством женский голос искина гейта сообщил Дженсену радостную новость: «Вы приближаетесь к Главному исправительному заведению Лиги Золуса. Ваш допуск действителен только в пределах блока посещений. Пожалуйста, передайте управление своим кораблем навигационной системе станции для проведения стыковки с гейтом».

— Да ты все уже забрала, — раздраженно пробормотал Дженсен. 

Не дождавшись нужной реакции, голос заунывно пошел на повтор:

«Вы приближаетесь к Главному исправительному заведению Лиги Золуса. Ваш допуск действителен только в пределах блока посещений…»

Дженсен сделал противный, глубокий вдох и неохотно произнес:

— Передать управление.

Голос обрадованно закончил свою мантру и добавил: «Проследите за тем, чтобы оружие и медицинские препараты оставались в корабельном сейфе. Список устройств, признанных оружием, и препаратов, признанных медицинскими, загружен в ваш серв. Добро пожаловать!» 

Как всегда при подлете к Тюрьме, загнанное неприятное ощущение коротко сдавило ребра: все, теперь не удрать. Оставалось только ждать, пока искин подведет катер к стыковочному узлу.

Дженсен плеснул себе крепчайшего твискона из коллекции, собранной по заповедникам на Зинакри, где сырье для него все еще выращивали под солнцем, а не в питательных матах, и приготовился следующий час наблюдать, как Золус в псевдоиллюминаторах превращается в тонкий ломтик, заслоняемый голым каменным боком Зорга.

Стоило, наверное, поесть, а не напиваться на голодный желудок, но пищевой синтезатор в катере Дженсен заправлял последний раз на Зойди, так что гостевая бесплатная жрачка для посетителей Тюрьмы оказалась бы очень кстати.

Мелькнула дурная мысль воспользоваться напоследок с трудом выстроенной лазейкой в систему гейта и покопаться во внутренней переписке персонала, выяснить-таки имя Смертника, но риск ради риска — это к Клайду, пожалуйста. Если охране удастся проследить паразитный сигнал в непосредственной близости от Тюрьмы, не спасут никакие налаженные связи и официальные визы.

Да и какая разница, как его зовут, этого парня. Главное, что его казнь в скором времени должна нефигово так обогатить Дженсена. Сеть, за последние пару месяцев изжевавшая в жидкую кашу крохи информации, просочившейся с суда, так и не раздобыла ничего стоящего. Триумвират Лиги поставил на свой приговор гриф «Не подлежит разглашению». Видать, парень крепко оттянулся напоследок.

А впрочем — и на причину казни плевать. Важно только, чтобы запись этой самой казни любой ценой попала в руки Дженсена. При мысли о том, как взвоют конкуренты, когда узнают, кто подрезал редчайшую сенсограмму, в голодном животе екнуло предвкушением. Дженсен встряхнул бутылку твискона, накапал в стакан на полпальца янтарной жидкости и убрал алкоголь в холодильный отсек — в скором времени понадобятся незамутненные мозги.

Минут через двадцать на фоне Зорга стало видно гейт: плавно вращающиеся цилиндры, гроздью нанизанные на центральную полую спицу — галерею, ведущую на станцию со стыковочных узлов. От лифтового терминала, едва заметного за цилиндрами, на поверхность спутника тонким пучком тянулись шахты лифтов, исчезая во мраке.

Перед самой стыковкой навигатор замедлил ход, складывая ощетинившиеся антенны радиационной защиты, превращая катер из ежа в рыбину. Искин мягко — в аккуратности не откажешь — завел корабль в ячейку причала, и шлюзовые ворота бесшумно сомкнулись. Давление за бортом поднялось до среднеатмосферного, и нервирующий неунывающий голос произнес: «Вы можете покинуть корабль. Следуйте дальнейшим указаниям».

Дженсен натянул на лоб капюшон куртки, закинул на плечо заранее приготовленный рюкзак и спустился по трапу. Переходная камера между шлюзом и галереей была настолько маленькой, что даже после двух недель в катере вызывала приступ клаустрофобии.

Неотвязный голос тюремного искина, казалось, глумился, выдавая указания: «Пожалуйста, положите багаж на стол сканера. Пожалуйста, встаньте на красную метку. Пожалуйста, откройте регистрационные данные вашего серва».

Искин умолк, в гулкой, стерильно-безликой тишине ничего не происходило, но Дженсен знал, что его сканируют. Время тянулось, искин медлил, явно издеваясь. Кажется, раньше процедура занимала меньше времени. Или Дженсен отвык? Липкое ощущение между лопаток, что обратного билета не предусмотрено, точно осталось неизменным.  
Когда искин вновь заговорил, Дженсен обрадовался ему, как родному. «Шлюз открыт. Пожалуйста, следуйте за красной полосой». 

В рукаве закрытой галереи, по полу которого пролегла режущая глаз красная дорожка, не наблюдалось никаких демонстрационных экранов с красотами окружающего космоса, как в роскошных космопортах спутников Зеленой зоны, да и понатыканные слишком часто шлюзовые двери, способные выдержать ракетный удар, тоже не создавали легкомысленного курортного настроения.

Перед последним постом искин мурыжил еще дольше, так что Дженсен успел в деталях рассмотреть щели камер и сопла под потолком, через которые подадут парализующий газ в случае, если охрана сочтет посетителя подозрительным.

Дженсен по-дурацки взмок, пришлось откинуть капюшон. Когда терпение стало подходить к концу, искин распахнул последнюю шлюзовую дверь и возвестил: «Вы находитесь в блоке посещений». 

И Дженсен наконец шагнул на гейт.

Пока он добирался до гостевой каюты, искин успел вынести на фиг весь мозг своими бесконечными «пожалуйста», «спасибо» и всяческими намеками. «Будьте паинькой, иначе мы медленно вскипятим ваш мозг в микроволновом поле. Спасибо». Единственное, о чем умолчала искусственная говорливая сволочь, так это о Нино.

Нино расположился с ногами на гостевой кровати Дженсена. Прямо на пушистом, зеленом, словно юная весенняя трава, гостевом покрывале Дженсена. И потягивал довольно паршивый синтетический твискон — гостевое приветственное пойло Дженсена, сжимая горлышко бутыли в левой руке.

Правой он лениво наставил прямо в лоб Дженсену лучевой дезинтегратор — судя по положению пальцев, модели К-157 — и плавно надавил на спусковой рычаг.

Дженсен невольно поморщился и спустил рюкзак с плеча на мягкий ковер, стилизованный в виртуале под лесную поляну. Кое-где даже торчали высокие — до колена — ярко-красные цветы-мутанты.

Неестественно выпученные глаза Нино сфокусировались на чем-то метрах в двадцати позади Дженсенова затылка, а рука лениво заскользила дальше, посылая очередной заряд по многотысячной толпе тупых и склизких кхтонгов. К-157 особенно уважали производители «Кхтонгских войн».

— Пятнадцатый уровень? — осведомился Дженсен.

Нино крупно вздрогнул, так что на покрывало попало несколько капель твискона, ткнул пальцем вверх, ставя игру на паузу, и, проморгавшись, вытаращился на Дженсена. Впрочем, он наверняка продолжал видеть где-то у входа в каюту тушу кхтонговской царицы-производительницы — или кого он там пристрелил.

— Бро! Как я тебе рад!

Бутылка со стуком перекочевала на столик возле кровати, и Нино заключил Дженсена в навязчивое объятье, шагнув прямо сквозь мутантные цветочки. Система гейта физическими свойствами своего декора не заморачивалась.

— Дженс, братуха! Вот как мне Селедка объявила, что твой допуск активирован — я сразу сюда. Ну, думаю, как все сложилось-то! Один к одному. Ты ж везунчик, ты знаешь, чувилло? Я как раз успел твои последние заказы закончить — и, клянусь, ты в жизни лучше болванок не видел. Таких си-джишек понарежешь — народ на биржах в очередь выстроится.

Не прекращая трескотни, Нино услужливо поднял рюкзак, клацнул пальцами в воздухе, открывая шкаф, и устроил пожитки Дженсена на прозрачной матовой полке.

Вот же не терпится. Так не терпится, что рискнул нарваться на штраф: техники, обслуживающие блок посещений, — не тюремная охрана. Льгот никаких, и за самовольную отлучку снимут ползарплаты. Хороший знак — значит, скачанный Дженсеном график дежурств не изменился, и смена Нино действительно подходит к концу.

— Нино, Нино, красавчик, тормозни, ага? Я слегка выдохся, вламывал сюда через всю Систему.  
— А че так, кстати? Я вообще тебя через месяц ждал, твой друган обещался подкатить смертельную групповуху в подъемнике для грейдеров.

Похоже, Нино в роли посредника контрабандиста прокачался настолько, что даже мыслил уже рекламными «продающими» слоганами для си-джи. «Смертельная групповуха в тюремном подъемнике» — отличный анонс! Наклепать тысячу копий и реализовать как эксклюзив, раскидав по главным контрабиржам. Никакого полета вдохновения, но расходится отлично.

— Придется без подъемника в этот раз. Меня большое дело ждет, уйду во Внешнюю зону месяца на три, не до твоего творчества будет. Выкладывай уже свое богатство немеряное.

Нино, как истинно деловой человек, притормозил, вразвалочку приблизился к стулу, крутанул его лихо за спинку и оседлал. Поправил красно-коричневую форменную кепку и важным жестом предложил Дженсену расположиться в кресле напротив.

— Вы первый, мастер «Я-Продаю-Мечты»!  
— Мужик, у меня мало времени, — Дженсен показательно нахмурился; не помогло.

Нино приподнял в ожидании хищно изогнутую бровь, но образ крутого дельца изрядно подпортила нетерпеливая дрожь в пальцах. Интересно, когда его контракт на Тюрьме закончится, этот любитель дешевой порнографии сразу грохнет на си-джи свой зарплатный фонд, или на годик ему хватит записей Дженсена?

— Ладно. Твоя взяла!

Дженсен поднял руки, капитулируя. Отточенным жестом вытянул из ячейки базы подготовленные для продажи «бусы» и швырнул их горстью рассыпавшихся шариков прямо в Нино. Тот неловко подставил ладонь — не ожидал, — и Дженсен чуть не зажмурился, представляя, что файлы сейчас с дробным стуком покатятся по столу прямо в пушистую зелень ковра. Но Нино свой серв, похоже, не апгрейдил — шарики послушно прилипли к кисти.

Нино растопырил пальцы и принялся перебирать си-джи, высунув от усердия кончик языка. При этом он монотонно бормотал под нос, не забывая об инкогнито своих клиентов. Настоящий воротила бизнеса! Дженсен с трудом подавил смешок.

— Тут, значится, все цивильно, ебля в две дырки, охраннику пятого блока пойдет. Повар просил анал с тройным проникновением, отлич-ч-чно, получит три члена себе в задницу, как заказывал… Охранник в тринадцатом хотел побыть бабой, которую пялит робот… Ага, вижу. А эту гадость я даже просматривать не буду, там моча и невесомость, б-р-р-р.

— Нино, меня давно мучает вопрос, — вклинился Дженсен в его бубнеж, — скажи, ты через себя пропускаешь каждую запись?  
— Обижаешь! — не услышал сарказма Нино. — А как же! Я своим клиентам фуфла не продам, подпишусь под каждой си-джи.  
— Член не отвалится? — посочувствовал Дженсен.

Черт, перегнул. Нино ощерил мелкие зубки и огрызнулся:

— А ты крутого-то не строй! Знаю-знаю, ты у нас мнишь себя звездой. Порно от Ти-Эс, непревзойденное качество, неповторимые ощущения. Да только тебе до Галлардо, как от Тюрьмы до Зу на реактивной тяге!  
— Может, и на реактивной, — покладисто согласился Дженсен и выгрузил Нино следующую порцию файлов. — Но я с Клайдом, — он подчеркнул голосом имя: все, нет больше Галлардо, смирись, фанат долбаный, — перетру да свалю, меня только искин и вспомнит. А товарищ мой Клайд тут останется, с тобой куковать, с верным своим поклонником.

Нино оторвался от ревизии файлов и поцокал языком восхищенно:

— Какая же ты поганая сволочь, братуха! Ведь про подельника своего говоришь, про другана!  
— О, ну ты еще нотацию мне прочти. С тебя пять сотен зартари. И не в каких-нибудь закордонных тугриках по мифическому курсу, который существует только у тебя в голове. Хочешь платить во внешней валюте — конвертируй через Банк Лиги.

Нино возмущенно оттянул ворот спецкомбинезона.

— Да ты не сдурел часом? Знаешь, Клайд говаривал — все эти штуки с монтажом си-джи тоже того… мозги-то припекают.  
— Ты за мои мозги не беспокойся. Уж не знаю, как твой обожаемый Клайд, а я свожу по нейрокартам, свои синапсы не жгу. Но вот гляжу я — ты не догоняешь, да? Мне покупателя на записи найти — дело одного сеанса связи, а твою жопу местные охранники от недоеба в реале порвут.

Нино издал возмущенный кудахчущий звук. 

Дженсен лениво поднялся с кресла, потянулся, покрутил шеей, так что хрустнули позвонки, и плюхнулся на кровать. Накачал сервом подголовник и достал из кармана зубфлак. Щелкнул кнопкой, формируя зубочистку, чуть додавил, передерживая для жесткости — рекомендованная лучшими стоматологами Лиги плотность его ни фига не устраивала. Зубочистка отдавала ментолом.

Безусловно, Нино — мужик не шибко большого ума, иначе бы не загремел техником на самый радиоактивный спутник Системы. Но и в смекалке ему не откажешь — правильно чувак оценил рудную жилу. Для них с Клайдом этот ярый фанат си-джи оказался настоящим подарком: смог не только наладить бойкую торговлю записями в обход внимания тюремного искина, но и спустить вниз оборудование — причем умудрился раздобыть где-то древнюю рухлядь, все, как Клайд любил.

Дженсен каждый раз матерился и плевался, выправляя замусоренные каналы, — в отличие от мембран нового поколения обожаемые Галлардо «кирпичи» писали нейрокарты как есть, со всеми шумами. Клайд искусственным мозгам не доверял, и с Дженсеном они на эту тему ругались не раз и не два. «Не позволяй никому принимать решения за тебя» — слишком громкая фраза, если речь идет об аппаратном подавлении паразитных мыслей. Впрочем, несмотря на уйму времени, уходящую на обработку, содержание всегда оставалось на недостижимой высоте. Галлардо есть Галлардо. Даже в жанре тюремного порно. Да и где еще сыскать такой эксклюзив? В санаториях, куда суды упаковывают осужденных за легкие преступления, поживиться-то вообще нечем.

Дженсен, прищурившись, гонял по рту зубочистку и наблюдал, как на лице Нино отражается увлекательная внутренняя борьба жадности со здравым смыслом.

Но теперь с мегаквантами нейромусора, похоже, покончено. Идейная война Ти-Эс и Галлардо завершилась грандиозным поражением последнего: в коробке конфет, отправленной космопочтой прямо с Сан-Зари в Тюрьму, уехало новейшее оборудование, которое только можно достать в Системе Золуса. И которое Клайд попросил сам. Ну, если Дженсен, конечно, правильно его понял.

Нино наконец принял верное решение — высыпал шарики си-джи из горсти, и они исчезли, не долетев до пола, — серв Дженсена отрапортовал, что передача файлов завершена.

— Ладно, Дженсен. Давай. Режь меня по живому. Разуй донага бедного доверчивого Нино. Воспользуйся моей безнадежной ситуацией! Но тогда будь уже человеком и доложи сверху цивила.

Сжимая зубами зубочистку, Дженсен растянул губы в глумливой ухмылке и толкнул к Нино по столешнице карточку счета.

— Да ты просто зверь, Нино! Рвешь весь бизнес. Неужто сумеешь загнать даже лицензионные релакс-сенсограммы с прогулками в сосновых лесах на Зинакри? Или охране адреналина на Тюрьме мало? Я, конечно, работаю в узком сегменте, но парочка си-джи с прыжками в Трещины Земма у меня найдется. Возможно, даже контрабандных, со смертельным исходом.

Нино вдруг разозлился по-настоящему. Он выпрямился во весь свой мелкий рост и проорал, брызгая слюной:

— Слушай, ты… зинакрийский благополучный мальчик! Думаешь — тут шутки, что ли? Хуи пинаем да дрочим без выходных? Думаешь, Департамент психического здоровья ради развлечения тут всю обстановочку цветочками да облачками раскрасил? На Тюрьме что ни день — срыв у кого-то из персонала. Сколько мы тут радиации понахватали и сколько после завершения контракта протянем, ни одна медпрограмма не скажет.

Дженсен достал изо рта зубочистку, с преувеличенным вниманием осмотрел изжеванный кончик и щелчком зашвырнул ее в утилизатор в раме кровати.

— А ты, разутый-раздетый-доверчивый Нино, на жалость мне не дави. Я к тебе и так добр, как искин из программы «Победим депрессию вместе». Думаешь, у вас тут мало желающих посредничать между Ти-Эс и Галлардо?

Нино задергался, заметался взглядом, и Дженсен мысленно налил себе стакан лучшего твискона: попал! Как в нейтрон из базуки. План работал.

— Бы-ы-ыли предложения, — издевательски протянул он, додавливая. — Так что, давай-ка, красавчик, поторопись с оплатой. Мне еще твое дерьмо записанное отсмотреть надо, а Клайда уже наверняка наверх поднимают. Я, если помнишь, к другу на свиданку прилетел.  
— О! Так ты не знаешь? — нехорошо усмехнулся Нино и, скривившись, провел ногтем по карточке счета, перекидывая зарты. — Клайда Пи никто наверх везти не собирается.

У Дженсена похолодело в животе. Что за хрень? Свидания не будет? Но какого дьявола тогда искин активировал допуск на гейт? Или защита на посылке с «конфетами» не сработала, и это не Клайда сейчас отправят наверх, а Дженсена — вниз? И вместо встречи со старым другом его ждет очная ставка?

Нино подозрительно прищурился.

— Ты что же, не посещаешь новостные порталы? Не знаешь, что у нас тут творится?

Не было никакого смысла ломать комедию и делать вид, что про смертную казнь Дженсену ничего неизвестно.

— Ты о чем базаришь? Ну, знаю я, что вашу микроволновку снова расчехлили, вся Центральная зона гудит. Защитникам-гуманистам раздолье — протестами и воззваниями всю Сеть затопило. Но при чем тут Клайд? Не хочешь же ты сказать, что это он — Смертник?

Подобной вероятности Дженсен не допускал. Ну, почти. Нет, серьезно! Трудно поверить, что Клайд потратил квоту на одно письмо в квартал — да еще перед смертью — чтобы сообщить дату своей казни именно Дженсену. Их отношения никогда не были настолько нежными. Нет, Дженсен не мог так ошибиться. Разумеется, насквозь фальшивое послание с тщательно зашифрованной датой — деловое предложение, дань алчности и азарту, а не сентиментальности.

— Клайд? Легенда Галлардо — Смертник?!

Нино аж захлебнулся слюной от возмущения, и Дженсена кольнуло профессиональной ревностью: ну да, Клайд был в своем деле хорош, он гремел по всем биржам, его си-джи считались отборным коллекционным эксклюзивом, но ключевое здесь — прошедшее время. Его эпоха закончилась, а за записи Дженсена извращенцы-ценители и сейчас готовы опустошить свой страховой фонд, а то и фонды будущих внуков.

— Тебе хоть известно, за что этому выродку поджарят мозги в микроволновой камере? Он наших, сука, выкинул на поверхность. Отправил на адову смерть.

Вот это поворот.

Нино содрал с головы форменную кепку и привычным нервным жестом принялся накручивать на палец темную жесткую прядь на макушке.

— По мне — так ты малость преувеличиваешь, — осторожно сказал Дженсен, стараясь нащупать верную интонацию: похоже, важна каждая деталь. — Приятного, конечно, маловато, но вы ж все тут идете на производственный риск. Без атмосферы на поверхности ваши окочурились мгновенно, почувствовать ни хрена не успели. Адовой смерти ты не видел.  
— Ага. Это если б они были без скафандров, — энергично кивнул Нино и, оставив торчать на макушке вертикально закрученную прядь, перешел к следующей.  
— Ты хочешь сказать…  
— Именно. Этот козел собрал заключенных и устроил бунт.

Точно.

Заложники. Единственно возможный план побега.

С Тюрьмы нереально сбежать. Дженсен знал, что Уго Миат, старый агент и напарник Клайда, пытался придумать схему, да ни черта у него не вышло. Лифты управляются только с орбиты, снизу, из подземных тюремных корпусов, их запустить невозможно даже охране. А окажись заключенный на гейте — хоть бы на свидании с прилетевшим другом — никуда не деться от шлюзовых дверей и газовых сопел через каждые десять метров. И неослабного надзора искина, которого не подкупить, не отключить — да к нему вообще никак не подобраться! Дженсен пробовал. Шаг в сторону — и тебя вырубят прямо на месте. Оставались заложники.

— Не знаю, как Смертник скачал ключи от казармы охраны. Они захватили Энзо из сотого блока. Данжура из семнадцатого. Зденека из сорок восьмого. Прямо во сне взяли, с коек. И сразу требования: лифт и катер с допуском. А с ними даже в переговоры никто вступать не стал. Конечно, такой пре-це-дент! Блядь! Ебаная корпорация! Дай они слабину, и контракта цезиевого им больше не видать.  
— И… дальше? — подтолкнул Дженсен, уже понимая, впрочем, что произошло.  
— Дальше? Дальше Смертник заставил парней влезть в скафандры, запихнул в подъемник для оборудования и отправил наверх. И передал, что спустит обратно только в обмен на лифт. Вспомогательный корпус гейта два часа — сука, два часа! — не мог пробиться к подъемнику! Смертник склепал ручной сварочный аппарат и заварил ворота в грейдерный гараж. И сжег все порты связи — в реале сжег, физически. Урод! Селедка вообще не видела эту зону. Пока пробились — наших уже пожгло.

Выбери Дженсен в качестве специализации смерть, как Галлардо, он дорого заплатил бы за возможность использовать погибших охранников в качестве сурсов и снять эмоции с физиологией по всем возможным каналам. Энзо, Данжур и Зденек два часа умирали от удушья, радиации и двухсотградусной температуры. Хуже пытки Дженсен не мог представить.

Нино передернул плечами и нахлобучил кепку.

— Короче, бро, из-за этого говнюка режим в сто раз ужесточили, и теперь заключенных на гейт больше не поднимают. Хотите свидание? Извольте пообщаться в виртуале, — с мстительным удовлетворением закончил он.

Увидеть Клайда или его виртуальную копию — на это Дженсен плевал. Но ужесточение режима — вот что херово. Очень-очень херово. Настолько, что стоило, наверное, пойти поболтать со старым другом о погоде на курортах Эль-Зании, игнорируя его тяжелые взгляды, и свалить с гейта, не оборачиваясь.

Впрочем, в свое время Клайд поделился с Дженсеном одной нехитрой мыслью: если у тебя есть план, приводи его в действие немедленно. Не давай ему залеживаться, утрачивать новизну, не позволяй другим людям тоже о нем думать.

Дженсен взглянул на Нино, который, по всей видимости, собирался по примеру Дженсена лихо вытряхнуть из зубфлака зубочистку, но полезла зубная нить, и теперь он пытался затянуть ее обратно. Да, детка. Тебе не повезло. В нашем бизнесе всегда можно найти очередного жадного техника с нездоровой страстью к си-джи.

И словно в подтверждение с потолка каюты прорезался успешно подзабытый голос искина гейта: «Пожалуйста, проследуйте в отсек свиданий. Пять минут до встречи с заключенным КП-2540».

Очень вовремя, надо сказать.

Дженсен рывком поднялся на ноги.

— Все, Селедка ваша на свиданку зовет. Подходи через полчаса. Успею до отлета проглядеть ваше с Клайдом творчество.

Но Нино уже не слышал: дорвался наконец, задрот. Съехал по сидению стула, широко расставив ноги, и копался ладонью в воздухе у колена. Нейроплеер запустил, сука.

Клайд выглядел в точности как в прошлый визит Дженсена, только вот зубов у него поубавилось. Если бы Дженсен не знал, что перед ним виртуальная копия, решил бы, что видит за силовым полем в кресле стандартного отсека свиданий реального Клайда Пи: желтоватая, обтягивающая череп кожа, длинные седые волосы с редкими черными прядями в районе макушки, мутный, слегка косящий взгляд и вечная кривая ухмылка — будто у главного контрабандиста Золуса парализовало лицевой нерв. А вообще — кто его знает? Может, и парализовало. Старик так долго барыжил чистой смертью, что сам стал походить на ее воплощение.

— Рад видеть тебя, друг мой! — тихо и размеренно произнес Клайд и склонил голову в долгом церемонном приветствии.

Черт, да у него любой банальный жест воспринимается намеком! Как тут иносказательно обговорить весь план?! Хорошо хоть, по закону частные свидания с заключенными имеет право прослушивать лишь искин, заточенный на вычленение «опасных» слов и подозрительных конструкций. А если потом Надзор по ордеру поднимет запись... Ну так это будет потом.

— Взаимно, приятель, взаимно! — кивнул в ответ на приветствие Дженсен, стараясь преодолеть невольную неловкость здорового человека у койки смертельно больного. Клайд все же выглядел препаршиво. — Я рассчитывал прилететь позже, как обещал. Но твое письмо обеспокоило меня. Не ухудшилось ли твое здоровье?

«Ну, колись, Галлардо! Я правильно тебя понял? Ты просил меня быть на Тюрьме в день казни?»

— Здоровье не крепчает, но видеть тебя именно сегодня и именно сейчас — отрада для моих слепнущих глаз.

Ну, похоже, Дженсен не свихнулся и верно расшифровал дату. Погнали дальше танцевать танцы. Вторым вывернутым па попробуем узнать, получил ли Клайд оборудование и смог ли с ним разобраться: последняя модель, между прочим, не дерьмо стародавнее.

— Благополучно ли добрались мои гостинцы?  
— Да, мой добрый друг. Получил и оценил, благодарю за усилия.  
— «Вся сладость Сан-Зари» — непревзойденные мастера. Но я не знал, по нраву ли тебе придется именно этот сорт. Боялся, новейший вкус покажется слишком экзотичным.

«Твоего севшего зрения и трясущихся рук хватит на то, чтобы найти в конфетах прозрачные мембраны камер не толще твоего седого волоса?»

— Тот, кто хоть раз попробовал знаменитый шоколад Сан-Зари, оценит любой его сорт, — отрезал Клайд.

У Дженсена слегка отлегло от сердца. Старина Клайд! Похоже, он гарантирует, что справится с камерами. Вопрос в том, будет ли он в нужном месте в нужную секунду, но это уже его проблемы. Если вызвал Дженсена, значит — все схвачено и без помощи его верного изворотливого менеджера Уго.

— Надеюсь, ты поделишься угощением с приятелями.

«А я улечу из этой клоаки с рабочей сенсограммой смертной казни безжалостного ублюдка!»

Клайд слегка раздраженно дернул ртом и проговорил с напором:

— Думаю, ты осознаешь, насколько редко здесь удается провести время с друзьями в приятной душевной беседе, как сложно передать свою мудрость и знания молодому поколению.

А, ну да, точняк. Дженсен как наяву услышал в своей голове тихое и разборчивое: «Ты же придумал, болван малолетний, как я солью сенсограмму с Тюрьмы в обход искина и охраны?!»

От разговора потихоньку начинало сводить челюсть. Время с друзьями, передать мудрость... Вот теперь надо прямо намекнуть Клайду, что Дженсен собрался на полную воспользоваться услугами Нино, пусть даже придурочный жадный техник и не поймет своего участия в нахальном рисковом плане. Ага. Попробуем так.

— Надеюсь, старина, тебя навестит какой-нибудь верный поклонник, отдающий должное твоим заслугам, и вы распробуете мой подарок вместе.

— Надеяться — это правильно, друг мой. Я всегда надеюсь. Даже здесь.  
— Отличная философия, Клайд. Нам стоит верить в людей. Всегда найдется кто-то, кому мы ненавязчиво сможем передать наши знания. Иногда человек способен впитать наш опыт, сам того не зная, даже думая, что ищет совсем другое.

Дженсен выделил голосом «ненавязчиво», «передать» и «ищет совсем другое». Галлардо плавно прикрыл веки, едва заметно кивая. Они оба понимали: узнай Нино о сделке с записью смертной казни, сдаст их первый. Теперь сиди внизу ровно, Клайд, и жди своего суперфаната с гейта.

А вот сейчас предстояло самое сложное.

Галлардо ничего в своей жизни не делал за так. Выгодой могло стать что угодно, разменом становились не только зартари, но и полезные контакты, сферы влияния, талантливые сурсы, тайное слово, сказанное шепотом в нужное время нужному человеку...

Что ты хочешь, заключенный КП-2540? Что потребовалось потухшей, закатившейся звезде Галлардо? Какие блага и выгоды ты жаждешь получить в обмен на самый эксклюзивный эксклюзив, который только может появиться на контрабирже?

— Думаю, лишь такой умудренный человек, как ты, Клайд, способен рассчитать истинную цену возможности делиться своим богатым жизненным опытом.

Клайд то ли улыбнулся, то ли это спазм прострелил его лицевой нерв.

— Я человек неприхотливый, друг мой. Хватит беседы с добрым знакомым и изумительных конфет. Надеюсь дождаться сладостей не только с Сан-Зари, но и с Земма.

«Так вот какова твоя цена, Галлардо? Старый дьявол! Затосковал без славы?»

На Земме конфет не делали, точнее — производили какую-то местную синтетическую дрянь, как на большинстве спутников Колоний. Но именно на Земме была записана первая и единственная совместная работа Ти-Эс и Галлардо. Единственная серия си-джи, под которой айдики Клайда и Дженсена стояли рядом.

И цена сделки — имя Галлардо на устах всего рынка, как в старые добрые времена. Клайд хочет оставаться легендой, хочет, чтобы каждый клиент, купивший запись, каждый конкурент, даже краем уха прослышавший о ней, — знали, кто на самом деле ее добыл.

Ну что ж, так даже проще.

— Разумеется, старина! Твое желание для меня закон. Ты береги себя, мы все за тебя переживаем. Передавай с оказией, как дела, как самочувствие. Я буду ждать.

Искин включился удивительно вовремя, спасая Дженсена от дальнейших дурацких разговоров: сообщить Клайду все равно больше нечего, а в светской беседе старый учитель никогда не блистал.

«Сеанс посещения заканчивается через одну минуту. Приготовьтесь к прерыванию связи». Дженсен поднял в прощальном жесте руку и торопливо повторил на всякий случай:

— Я буду ждать!

Клайд согласно склонил голову, искин начал обратный отсчет, и Дженсен вышел из отсека свиданий, не дожидаясь официального окончания визита.

Нино в каюте не оказалось. Все верно. Судя по расписанию, сейчас он как раз готовит стандартный отчет к передаче вахты.

Дженсен принюхался и, выругавшись, сунул в утилизатор покрывало и врубил усиленную очистку матраса. Ну Нино, вот же сука мерзопакостная! Все-таки дрочил.

До казни — если Дженсен просчитал правильно — оставалось пятьдесят две минуты. Он перетащил часы — и с местным, и с зинакрийским временем — с периферии зрительного поля в центр и огляделся поверх. Нино вот-вот нарисуется: он, конечно, техник неплохой, но тот еще халтурщик. Да и зудит у него, хочется похвастаться записями Клайда. А значит — если ставим задачу не сдохнуть с голоду, необходимо очень быстро ее решить.

Дженсен настроил серв на торчавший в углу каюты синтезатор пищи и наскоро пролистал меню. Н-да, деликатесами не разживешься, предлагают самый стандарт. О, вот интересный раздел — короткий список блюд от шеф-повара. Того самого, что без риска остаться в реальности с разодранным анусом получит в себя сегодня три члена.

Дожевывая пирог-плачинду, Дженсен подумал с усмешкой, что вполне достиг уровня высокооплачиваемой элитной проститутки: запоминать людей по их предпочтениям в сексе.

Нино, загнанно дыша, ввалился в каюту с торжествующей улыбкой во весь рот.

— А разве здешнему персоналу не предписано запрашивать разрешение на вход? — Дженсен вытер губы и кинул быстрый взгляд на часы.

Нино проигнорировал замечание, уселся в кресло, закинув ноги на стол и своровал с тарелки недоеденный Дженсеном кусок пирога. Настроение у него явно было преотличным. Ничего, сейчас исправим этот досадный момент.

— Выгружай. У нас минут десять, пока ваша Селедка не начала выпихивать меня с гейта.  
— Слушаюсь, мастер! — юродствуя, откликнулся Нино, вытянул руку, зачерпнул возникшие в воздухе шарики файлов и высыпал горкой перед собой.

Он подтолкнул первый шарик к Дженсену через стол, и тот покатился с тяжелым стуком.  
Дженсен, проигнорировав этикетку, раскрыл список технических характеристик файла с картой нейропаттернов. Ничего интересного, обычный мордобой: заключенный, похоже, нарочно злит охрану и как может нарывается на то, чтоб закончить безрадостную житуху на Тюрьме в качестве боксерской груши. А скорее всего — он точно знает свою роль: наверняка Клайд наобещал ему с гору, если подвяжется сурсом. Легендарный Галлардо разводил людей на вещи и похуже.

Нино по одной перекатывал по столу болванки, и Дженсена потихоньку накрыло раздраженным нетерпением. Он просмотрел уже массовое оральное посвящение новичков в полноценные члены группировки, порево с использованием самодельной машинки для татуировок, женскую драку в стерилизационном душевом отсеке, избиение и изнасилование бригадой охранников заключенного при разыгранной попытке к побегу — а подходящая сенсограмма все никак не попадалась. Клайд, скотина, все делал точно по заявкам, ну никакого полета творчества. И придраться не к чему.

Видя, как Дженсен мрачнеет и брезгливо кривится при анализе каждой записи, Нино слегка занервничал и ускорился. Он сгрузил скопом последние три болванки, и вот оно! Наконец-то.

— Так, чувак, — протянул Дженсен, с отвращением отпихнув от себя просмотренный файл. — Это что еще за подстава? Я тебе что заказывал?  
— Все в порядке, бро! — подскочил Нино на стуле. — Как договаривались, отличная запись!  
— Отличная? Ты мозг-то свой игрушечный в дело хоть иногда пускаешь или все нейроны спалил нахуй? Оговаривали как?  
— К-как? Вот… Шикарная штука, твои клиенты визжать от восторга будут. Заключенный облизывает ноги охраннику, весь спектр, как просил. Унижение, страх, скулеж, свербеж… что там еще… Я сам болванку загружал, все дорожки чистые. Чуть не сблеванул даже, так пробрало!  
— Заключенный? Заключенный?! Ты дебил, Нино, мы на бабу договаривались! Куда я твоего мужика жирного дену?

В голосе Нино прорезались панические визгливые нотки:

— Ты, часом, сам-то не перегрелся? Думаешь, там, внизу, полно баб, что ли?!  
— Да мне по болту, что у тебя там внизу, а что вверху! — заорал Дженсен и перегнулся к Нино через стол. — Я заказ нашел, ты его взял на исполнение, а это — ебаный брак!

Техник мелко затрясся, но позиции так просто не сдал:

— Ты ж у нас чертов гений, вот и поменяй моего заключенного хоть на телку, хоть на пылесос! Тебе — три минуты монтажа, а я за эту запись жизнью рискую, между прочим!  
— Жизнью Клайд рискует, а ты все сливки снимаешь, уебок недоделанный! Еще си-джи сводить меня поучи, чмо! Хотел бы сурика нанимать, чтоб тюремную киску отыгрывать — в студии бы работал, а не в Красную зону мотался.

Нино краснел, бледнел, пытался возражать, открывал и закрывал рот, но Дженсен орал, как раненый, не позволяя ему вставить ни слова.

— Не умеешь — не лезь к серьезным дядям в серьезный бизнес! Короче — все. Мне такое дерьмо даром не надо, забирай обратно всю партию.  
— Всю?! Как же… но как же… ты ведь… я все достал… остальное… — залепетал Нино, тыча пальцами в просмотренные Дженсеном сенсограммы, выложенные аккуратной ровной линией на краю стола.  
— Да хоть сожри, хоть в жопу сунь твое «остальное»!

Дженсен махнул рукой, швыряя в лицо Нино шарики файлов. Тот инстинктивно зажмурился, замахал руками, и файлы прилипли к его ладоням. Надо бы Нино проапдейтить серв, выглядит, придурок, как облепленный радужными жуками с Зора.

— У меня заказ на тюремные сиськи, а ты, мудило, все просрал!

Теперь главное — не прекращать прессинг, не дать Нино опомниться. Дженсен сунул в рот зубочистку, откидываясь в кресле. И проговорил едва слышно, так чтобы технику пришлось изо всех сил напрягать слух:

— Слушай во все уши, красавчик, повторять не стану. Ты от меня ни пол-ари не получишь, пока не переделаешь, как забились.

Нино, все еще мелко трясясь, неловко стряхнул файлы с ладоней и покусал верхнюю губу острыми зубами.

— Ладно. Ладно, не психуй, давай договоримся. Тебе улетать через три минуты. Возьми за полстоимости всю партию, а? Зуб даю — телочку я тебе через неделю организую.  
— Не-а, — покачал головой Дженсен, вальяжно разваливаясь в кресле. — Так у нас не пойдет. Я перся к тебе за конкретным заказом и без него даже пальцем не шевельну. Придумывай давай, как оставить меня на гейте и организуй по-быстрому запись. Я тебе не мальчик, обещалками клиентов корми.

Нино наконец поддался. Сдвинул решительно брови и хлопнул по столу:

— Жди здесь, я мигом.

И выбежал за дверь, ломанувшись прямо сквозь разросшийся куст красных цветочков.

Дженсен напряженно ждал. Через две минуты сорок семь секунд голос искина сочувственно возвестил на всю каюту: «Ваши психофизические показатели не соответствуют норме. Предварительный диагноз — невроз. Управление транспортным средством не рекомендовано. Задержитесь до постановки окончательного диагноза и оказания вам помощи».

— Мой диагноз... что? — тупо переспросил Дженсен.

«Нервное истощение организма, отягощенное острым расстройством сознания и кратковременным нарушением высшей нервной деятельности», — любезно расшифровала Селедка и продолжила: «Внимание. Не рекомендовано управление...»

Дженсен плюхнулся с ногами на кровать и крикнул, затыкая искин:

— Да понял я, понял! Отдыхаю!

Ай да Нино! Молодец, мужик. Не подвел. Поправляя данные биометрии, с нервным срывом еще и стебанулся в отместку. Дженсен усмехнулся и привычно мазнул взглядом по часам. Если дальше пойдет вот так же впритык, он точно заработает срыв.

На краю зрительного поля замигал сигнал вызова. Нино, красавчик, кто бы сомневался.

— Ответить! — бросил Дженсен.

Полкаюты тут же отрезало; веселенькая полянка дополнилась точно такой же веселенькой виртуальной беседкой, заплетенной ненатурально зелеными лианами в пышных розовых соцветьях. Декорируя пост техников блока посещений, Департамент психического здоровья явно издевался. Под слишком ярким псевдосолнечным светом Нино в своем громоздком служебном кресле смотрелся бледным сморчком.

— Все на мази, бро! Выспись, отдохни, а у меня смена заканчивается. Болванка с телкой будет у тебя через восемнадцать часиков. Даю слово!

Дженсен прервал Нино щелчком пальцев. Подался вперед и рявкнул, так что у самого заложило уши:

— Слушай сюда, козел! Ты и так, считай, сидишь, как арестованный, а вот мне тут разлеживаться некогда! Да стоит тебе свалить на пересменок, твой напарник запалит нас моментом! Или Селедка планово показания снимет и вышвырнет меня с гейта. Все, наигрались в бизнес.

Дженсен вскочил с кровати, дернул из шкафа рюкзак и уже возле выхода из каюты выложил последний козырь:

— Счастливо оставаться, я полетел. И дальнейших дел с тобой вести не намерен. Клайду скажу, что ты ненадежен, пора посредника менять. Ты его достал, кстати, своим фанатством, хуже глиста в заднице. Бывай!  
— Стой! — завизжал Нино.

Дженсен замер, выжидательно глядя в глаза. На бледном лбу Нино выступила испарина; губы он изжевал почти до крови.

— Чувак, послушай… Погоди. Можем сделать так. Я дам тебе доступ к приемному стеку. Служебному. Файл упадет сюда, вот, смотри.

На стойке базы в зрительном поле Дженсена появился высокий прозрачный стакан.

— Клайд обещал организовать передачу так быстро, как сможет. Забирай тогда болванку и вали! Но плата вперед.

Будь у Дженсена реальная нужда в очередной низкопробной нелегальной порнухе, он ни в жизнь не стал бы сливать зарты до анализа файла. Но где-то на стороне Нино искин выл тому в уши об окончании смены и необходимости немедленно покинуть блок посещений, и казнь должна была состояться с минуты на минуту.

Продемонстрировав для отвода глаз несколько секунд неуверенности, Дженсен махнул рукой и быстро активировал карту оплаты счета.

— Остальные записи вернуть не забудь.

Он настолько выжал Нино, что у того даже не осталось сил обрадоваться. Вяло улыбнувшись, техник скинул всю прежнюю партию файлов прямо на пол каюты и пропал из поля зрения вместе с беседкой. А Дженсен принялся гипнотизировать взглядом стек. Теперь все зависело от того, не растерял ли Галлардо свои навыки за время отсидки, и не перегнул ли Дженсен палку с их бредовой конфетной конспирацией.

Когда на дне служебного стека проявилась тонкой полосой «жидкость» заливающегося файла, Дженсен успел добраться в своих размышлениях до поименного перечисления конкурентов, которые в случае его провала с удовольствием понаблюдают, как Надзор снимет кожу с живого Ти-Эс. Впрочем, если план не выгорит, на нем и кожи-то не останется.

Через десять минут после начала заливки — столбик темно-красной жидкости успел подняться лишь до половины стакана — Дженсена уже колотило от беспокойства. А он-то переживал, что будет сложно растянуть каждый канал на заказанное клиентом время: по процедуре Смертнику должны были зачитать приговор, кольнуть анестезией, сунуть в микроволновую камеру — и оп! Через три секунды имеем мозги вкрутую. В гуманной Лиге даже не сдохнуть как следует.

Пятнадцать минут. Смертнику там что, все прегрешения скопом зачитывают, начиная с рождения? Сенсограмма все заливалась и заливалась без прерываний. Клайд, дружище, ты же все правильно понял? Будет весело в финале операции обнаружить на хрен никому не нужную болванку с тюремной девкой, облизывающей ноги охраннику!

Когда файл наконец залился, Дженсен торопливо вытряхнул стек на ладонь, формируя привычный шарик, пролистал карту первых кадров, шумно выдохнул, распознав оглашение приговора, — и увидел, что стакан по-прежнему полон.

Нино, скотина такая, закрыл возможность уничтожения файлов. Ладно, никто и не ожидал, что жадный дрочер откажется добровольно от бесплатной порнухи. Ничего, на каждого хитрожопого техника найдется свое проверенное средство.

Дженсен выдвинул из панели лоток с инструментами для зачистки, но даже от безотказной файловой кислоты жидкость в стеке лишь побледнела.

Нино — идиот! — видно, тоже решил, что просчитал Дженсена, и сделал где-то резервную копию. И взламывать его рабочее пространство под носом у Селедки и искать это «где-то», зажав в ладони сенсограмму смертной казни, — чистое, тупейшее самоубийство.

Дженсен вышвырнул служебный стек из своего серва, подчищая все следы, и рванул в коридор. Селедка тут же забубнила прямо в темечко: «Пожалуйста, вернитесь в каюту и продолжите отдых. Вам не рекомендовано управление транспортными средствами».

— Да отдохнул я! — крикнул Дженсен, подбегая к посту. — Запрашиваю проверку психофизического состояния!

После тридцатисекундного сканирования у первых дверей Селедка возвестила с непередаваемой интонацией дебильного счастья: «Ваши психофизические показатели близки к норме. Вы можете покинуть гейт. Орбитальная станция спутника Зорг желает вам приятного полета!»

— И тебе не болеть! — буркнул под нос Дженсен, с нарастающим ужасом осознавая все последствия кретинской выходки Нино: файл, оставшийся в его системе, как пить дать потопит их обоих.

Главное сейчас — добежать до стыковочного узла. При каждой заминке возле очередного поста и каждой нудной процедуре сканирования голову начинали разрывать панические мысли. Хрен с ним, с Нино. Сам виноват. Даже если второму технику, заступившему на вахту, приспичит сунуть нос в барахло своего сменщика, оставшееся в рабочем поле, Нино наверняка с формулировкой «служебная халатность» полетит с гейта вверх тормашками прямиком в исправительный санаторий — своего не станут сдавать Надзору, мало ли что всплывет на допросах.

Но вот если Дженсена запалят при попытке нелегально вывезти с Тюрьмы сенсограмму смертной казни, он отправится вниз, к Клайду, куковать пожизненное и ковыряться в радиоактивной породе, медленно теряя зубы, волосы, мозги и надежду.

В катер Дженсен влетел, хватая ртом сухой воздух и хрипло выкрикивая приказ своему искину запускать двигатели и валить отсюда с максимальной скоростью!

Пока искин катера трепался с Селедкой, согласовывая старт, Дженсен выкатил из ячейки темно-красный шарик файла, испещренный темными колючими значками, раздумывая, не запихнуть ли его в дебри скрытой зашифрованной базы. Обострившийся инстинкт дернул: что-то не так. Что-то странное было в этом пульсирующем файле, слишком тяжело и горячо лежал он в ладони. Дженсен сжал кулак, одергивая себя: нет времени разворачивать паттерны, да и прятать сенсограмму — тоже. За минуту, оставшуюся до старта, ни хрена не успеть.

Когда на псевдоиллюминаторе, нарисованном сервом, начали медленно и печально расходиться черные лепестки шлюзовых ворот, у Дженсена от облегчения ослабли колени.

Плюхаясь в кресло, он швырнул рюкзак под ноги, и в этот момент все зрительное поле полыхнуло алым и пронзительный голос тюремного искина, в котором едва узнавалась Селедка, жестко сообщил: «Внимание! Гейт переходит в режим карантина. Заглушите двигатели и ждите дальнейших указаний!»

И диафрагма ворот неумолимо начала смыкаться, отрезая Дженсену путь на волю.

В стеке Нино нашли файл. «Внимание! Гейт переходит в режим карантина…»

Нино успел сообщить, кому слил казнь. «Заглушите двигатели...»

Дженсена возьмут с поличным. «Ожидайте дальнейших...»

Ему каюк.

Ослепнув от красных всполохов в зрительной зоне, Дженсен слизнул с верхней губы едкую каплю пота и проорал, что было сил:

— Покинуть причал!

Искин кинул катер в узкую щель, и за стуком крови в ушах и приказами Селедки едва различался его навязчивый нудеж: «Старт не рекомендуется. Опасность повреждения!»

— Ходу! — выкрикнул Дженсен, и катер отстыковался от гейта, оставляя Тюрьму за кормой.  
— Да! Да, сука! Отсоси! — Дженсен, расхохотавшись, выбросил вверх кулаки, не веря, что удалось, выбрался, выкрутился, ушел!

И тут же сирена ввинтилась в уши — навязчиво, по кругу, по кругу — и низкий раскатистый голос искина оглушил приговором: «Необратимые повреждения! Необходима немедленная стыковка».

Дженсен стиснул пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Он выдернул себя из оцепенения и, усиленно не думая о последствиях, отключил искин, переведя на себя управление. И лег на орбиту вокруг Зорга, ожидая каждую секунду удара в спину из лучевых пушек.

Разжал кулак он, только когда черный диск, покрытый вулканами, скрыл искру гейта, а все иллюминаторы залепили жирные оранжевые полосы Золуса. Обращенная к гиганту поверхность Зорга почти кипела лавой и пламенем.

Дженсен развернул катер и, расходуя топливо сверх всякой меры, на полной скорости направил его прочь от Золуса. Подогнул под себя одну ногу, стараясь успокоиться в привычной позе, вернул искину полномочия и запустил сканирование повреждений.

Пульт засиял, выплевывая массивы информации, сигналя о незначительных поломках, с которыми без проблем можно было дотянуть до ремонтных доков Зи-Новы, искин бурчал стандартную диагностическую чухню.

Но Дженсен видел только одно: уменьшенная модель его катера, обычно напоминавшая ощерившегося иголками серебристого морского ежа, теперь с одной стороны казалась начисто лысой. Шлюзовые ворота сбрили с корпуса усы радиационной защиты.

Вцепившись онемевшими пальцами в плотную ткань штанины, Дженсен почувствовал себя голым посреди открытого космоса. Все, он покойник. Первая же вспышка на солнце — и его сожжет, как Смертника в микроволновой камере.

Сайт мониторинга солнечной активности, как обычно, висел в поле быстрого доступа, и Дженсен тупо уставился на мигающее оповещение: к краю солнечного диска приближалась особенно активная группа пятен. Ожидать вспышки стоило через двадцать восемь — тридцать пять часов. Даже если накинуть еще часов двадцать на время распространения фронта до Золуса, выйдет меньше, чем два зинакрийских дня.

До Зи-Новы, ближайшего из центральных спутников, с максимальным ускорением Дженсену было лететь около пяти суток.


	2. Chapter 2

Корабли, полные мертвецов, плывут сквозь космос, послушные моей воле. Летающие могилы, набитые сокровищами. Не той дрянью, что для вас, жалкие ублюдки, лепят в изобилии синтезаторы. О, нет!

В моих руках — нечто несоизмеримо более ценное. Единственное, что еще имеет ценность. Прозрачный, охлажденный до сверхнизких температур дейтерий. Серебристый рений. Сине-белый блестящий осмий. Серый тяжелый тантал — истинные богатства нашей фальшивой, зажравшейся, потерявшей связь с реальностью Системы. Я хочу, и я беру.

Сладкие воспоминания перед навязанным небытием.

Ошметки злости — не выгорело, сорвалось. Презрение через край, через губу, сквозь ухмылку: вы не победили. Ни искин, ни люди. Я хитрее и умнее, я просто — могу. Вы же — никогда.

Я сам — эксклюзив, как эксклюзивны мои деяния. Их перечень сладкой музыкой льется в уши. Ваш ужас — лучший комплимент, ваша ненависть смешит.

Я растягиваю в улыбке рот, и ваши рожи корежит от брезгливости, но я всегда опознаю ужас: вот он, на раздутых посиневших лицах дохлых дикарей. Пальцы хватаются за горло в пустой попытке дать доступ воздуху, по моему приказу медленно уходящему из грязной каюты.

Каменистые, пустынные, стерильные спутники несутся по своим орбитам вокруг распухшего Золуса; серый шарик — затянутый рыжей паутиной трещин, коричневый — в черных провалах каньонов, красный — мутный от песчаных бурь.

Зеда, Зартанда, Зу — моя личная сокровищница, зараженная вшивыми поселениями дикарей, выкинутых из Лиги тупых ублюдков и отребья. Такого, как вы.

Содранный с руки серв, укол в плечо и мельком страх — пустой, инстинктивный. Не будет боли, будет последнее представление. Я почти спокоен, я совершил невозможное. Вы сами виноваты, вы не захотели отпустить меня.

Ожидание, ожидание, тело готово онеметь и принять то, с чем невозможно смириться. Холодная капля пота на лбу, толчок, лежать унизительно, унизительно!

Полоса света сужается, закрывается крышка, темно, так темно. Ожидание, вот сейчас, сейчас, руки отнимутся, ну же… Пальцы шевелятся, цепляются ногтями за гладкий свод камеры изнутри. Просто ошибка, надо сообщить.

Крик, собственный крик:

— Эй, безрукие уродцы! Даже правильную дозу не способны вколоть, я все чувствую!

Слишком отчаянно, слишком высоко звучит голос.

Нет.

Нет, только не это, не это. Такого не может быть. Не со мной! Надо не чувствовать, не шевелиться, надо заснуть, сейчас, сейчас, скорее!

— Эй! Не сработало, вы слышите, эй!!! Не включайте, нет! Не смейте! Не смейте! Закон… Вы пожалеете! Вас посадят, казнят! Я все чувствую! Сволочи… Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!!!

Голос срывается, хрипит, не хватает дыхания, уши закладывает, и парализует, наконец-то, да!

Но это другой паралич.

Запредельный нечеловеческий ужас сковывает тело, я могу только шептать, умолять, губы соленые от слез, в штанах мокро, неважно, нет, выбраться, выпустите, кулаки впустую бьют о крышку, я не буду, я так не буду, я сожалею, клянусь, я клянусь. Не включайте! 

— Не включайте! Я жив, я жив, я хочу жить, я не хочу так, не включайте!

Шепот, сиплый шепот, голосовые связки никак не могут сомкнуться, они сорваны вдрызг, и гул темноты вокруг забивает уши.

— …пожалуйста…

Температура растет, пот катится по лбу беспрерывно, огненные вспышки перед глазами мешают полной слепоте. Тело выламывает лихорадкой, зубы клацают о зубы.

— Я… все… понял… не надо… не надо… сразу… пожалуйста…

Губы не слушаются, слова не те, не те. Я хочу признаться, хочу назвать код счета, настоящего счета, не той фальшивки, что я кинул Надзору. Я вижу сложный путь к нему через Сеть в воздухе прямо перед собой. Каждая мышца выкручена судорогой, я не могу кричать.

Я готов. Любой получит доступ к моим счетам, к бешеным зартам. Любой, кто разгонит излучатель на полную мощность!

— На полную… пожалуйста… убейте. У-бей-те...

Боль наползает на лоб от висков, и дальше, через темя к затылку. Сквозь череп вгоняют раскаленный металлический прут. Кожа медленно поджаривается, я чувствую запах паленого мяса и треск горящих волос. Кровь идет горлом, или я прикусил язык, я хочу захлебнуться, я слышу крики — вот здесь, прямо тут, рядом. Моей головой играют трупы — перекидывают ее через сетку. Они улыбаются, они благодарят за игру, за смерть, они счастливы.

Покойник в синем форменном комбинезоне держит мою голову за волосы, пока я давлюсь рвотой, и шепчет мне на ухо:

— Мы счастливы. Мы очень счастливы. Мы мертвы.  
— …убей меня…

Моему языку некуда упереться, чтобы попросить — зубы раздроблены в крошево.

Я беззвучно ору, и мое обугленное тело агонией подкидывает вверх, разбивая изнутри о крышку микроволновой камеры.

Дженсен, шумно хватая ртом воздух, судорожно скомкал в кулаке золотистые нити нейрокарты и вышвырнул за пределы зрительного поля.

Сердце неистово колотилось, губы пересохли, и все тело покрывал мерзкий ледяной пот. Си-джи-рипер выкатил стандартное предупреждение: «Сохранить изменения?» Дженсен отказался и задвинул рипер в панель.

Руки дрожали, когда он щедро наливал в стакан самый крепкий твискон в коллекции.

Будем честны: Ти-Эс никогда не стать вторым Галлардо — слишком уж отвратительно наблюдать изнутри башку вот такого клинического урода, даже не прогоняя через себя ощущения, ограничиваясь графиками и паттернами. Судя по зрительному треку и нескольким записанным выкрикам, Смертник грабил корабли колонистов из Синей зоны. Взламывал искин, убивал команду, откачивая воздух из жилых отсеков, и присваивал грузы — запредельно дорогие, добываемые по крупицам редкие элементы, без которых не заработают ни один синтезатор, ни один искин, ни один двигатель космического катера.

О да, ублюдок знал толк в том, что имеет цену. Сколько он успел наварить?

Дженсен, морщась, вернул в зрительное поле нейрокарту и подцепил ногтем крохотный узел — неудачную попытку сжигаемого заживо купить себе быструю смерть. Развернул аккуратно, стараясь не задеть ничего лишнего. Отлично закопанный в Сети счет, и сам бы лучше не спрятал. И ведь Смертник помнил наизусть все пути и коды! Впрочем, у него другого выхода не было: серв заключенного в Тюрьме открыт и прозрачен любому охраннику.

Слишком большой глоток твискона обжег горло. Дженсен закашлялся, не веря глазам: суммы на счету вполне хватило бы, чтобы прикупить не самый мелкий остров на Эль-Зании, в лучшей климатической зоне, и ни хрена не делать до конца жизни.

Пальцы дернулись сами собой, почти автоматически меняя коды доступа к счету. Кто бы теперь ни добрался до копии сенсограммы — Клайд, Нино, да кто угодно — им не обломится ни ари.

Твискон из дрогнувшей в руке бутылки выплеснулся на стол. Сукин сын и его поганая смерть — от одних паттернов мозги как вкрутую сварились. Дженсен пил, пытаясь смыть стоящую у горла тошноту, и бессмысленно пялился в пустой черный иллюминатор, присыпанный, как пылью, немигающим крошевом звезд.

И только когда алкоголь немного согрел кровь и мучительные картинки жуткой болезненной смерти отступили, до сознания дошло — как фейерверком ослепило: тюремщики грубо нарушили процедуру казни.

Нарушили закон.

Смертнику вкололи пустышку вместо анестезии, после чего пытали пятнадцать минут, поджаривая микроволнами самой низкой интенсивности, пока он не сгорел заживо. Как Данжур, Энзо и Зденек.

В руках у Дженсена оказались не просто эксклюзивная запись и лопающийся от зартов счет — в его серве притаилась дьявольская бомба.

Которая разметала на атомы рисковый, но такой реальный план спасения.

Учитывая вспышку на солнце — долбаное невезение! — без радиационной защиты в открытом космосе Дженсен неминуемо сдохнет, но он мог бы внаглую вернуться на Зорг. Слить базу на внешний засекреченный сервер, отмазаться нервным срывом и затребовать починки катера. Казнь? Какая такая казнь? Серв чист, предъявляйте, что хотите! Надзор ни в жизнь ничего не докажет.

Но теперь разговор шел уже не о Надзоре. Используя запись, Дженсен может пожизненно упаковать каждого, кто приложил руку к казни, а на Тюрьме бывшим охранникам лучше сразу устраивать суицид, без наивных попыток выжить в новой роли заключенных.

Если Дженсен вернется, ему светит прискорбный несчастный случай, и хорошо если перед смертью ему не выдернут руки и ноги, выясняя, что он увез с гейта. Да одной казни, запущенной через нейроплеер по всем каналам, будет достаточно, чтобы Дженсен во всем признался и заодно отписал все свое движимое и недвижимое имущество. Клайд никогда не брезговал связываться с подобными схемами, мудак престарелый!

Значит, оставался последний вариант. Пожалуй, еще более бредовый, чем возвращение на Зорг. 

Дженсен увеличил, крутанув пальцем, карту Системы Золуса. Метка «вы находитесь здесь» мигала все еще на орбите Зорга. А между Зоргом и недостижимой Зи-Новой, сияющей огнями ночных городов, кипела сплошным облачным покровом бело-голубая сфера.

Забр.

Единственный необитаемый спутник в Системе. Так и не колонизированный из-за проблем с радиацией — слишком близко его орбита лежит к Красной зоне, недостатка суши — ни одного материка, только редкие гряды и архипелаги скалистых островов, и препоганого характера — постоянных штормов, извержений и землетрясений.

Оповещение с сайта мониторинга солнечной активности безжалостно мигало в левом углу зрительного поля.

Дженсен уселся с ногами в кресло и в раздумье запустил пальцы в волосы. Пожалуй, на одном из архипелагов получится укрыться от вспышки. Вот только до поверхности на межпланетном катере никак не добраться.

Впрочем, около сотни лет назад одна оптимистически настроенная корпорация пыталась бесхозный Забр использовать, замутив на спутнике строительство гигантского парка развлечений для любителей океанского экстрима. Самые крутые волны в Системе, серфинг в шторм для настоящих психов и все такое.

Ребята разорились еще на этапе строительства: потопили конкуренты — морские курорты Зинакри и Эль-Зании — проведя через парламент закон о допустимом риске в индустрии развлечений.

Дело вошло во все учебники экономической истории как одно из самых громких банкротств, и, конечно же, про него замутили непременную эпическую драм-среду и пару трэшевых ужастиков. И Дженсен отлично помнил любовно смоделированный во всех подробностях недостроенный космопорт на орбите у Забра, похожий на полуразложившийся труп то ли гигантского кальмара, то ли кита с щупальцами. Ничем ему эта хрень сейчас не поможет, там очевидно не работают ни радиационная защита, ни лифты.

Впрочем, если подумать… Строители же каким-то образом спускались на поверхность? А значит, должен существовать служебный гейт с лифтовым терминалом. И вряд ли его разобрали — корпорация лопнула быстро и громко, никто не стал бы заморачиваться и тратить немалые зарты на демонтаж.

Гейта в Сети не обнаружилось — паршиво, но ожидаемо. Может, его и не демонтировали, но, похоже, отключили. Однако время тикало, а иных вариантов спасения по-прежнему не светило. К черту, главное, чтобы долбаную скорлупу гейта не разнесло метеоритами, а систему можно будет запустить по новой. Дженсен натравил искин катера на поиск координат в регистрационном реестре орбитальных сооружений столетней давности и развернул си-джи-рипер.

Монтаж всегда помогал отключиться от реальности, а сейчас впереди маячило порядка сорока шести часов до возможной стыковки — ну или до самой идиотской смерти сезона, на радость Нино.

Даже жаль, что вначале предстоит уйма технической работы. Сейчас бы использовать собственный ужас от мысли, что искин ни хрена не найдет — или найдет, но приведет катер к пробитой и выпотрошенной коробке, бессмысленным мусором болтающейся на орбите. Пустить в дело ледяной ком в желудке и мерзкую вату в коленях, вытащить из себя, натянуть на них нити нейрокарты Смертника.

Пожалуй, после того как все закончится, стоит обновить коллекцию алкоголя. Заслужил, вашу мать!

Дженсен облизнул губы и без колебаний провернул в гнезде болванку со смертной казнью. Начнем, как обычно, с фильтрации паразитных мыслей.

Когда ныряешь с головой в чужие чувства, когда препарируешь чужие эмоции, когда с нуля создаешь из ошметков желаний, страстей, страданий цельную картину чувственного опыта, более реального, чем настоящий, видеть собственные сны — непозволительная роскошь. И даже симптом непрофессионализма.

Поэтому, когда Дженсен разлепил глаза и обнаружил напротив себя сидящую в кресле полуголую девицу в блестящем переливающемся лифчике цвета крыльев зеленых зорийских жуков и с начесанными в высокий хвост каштановыми волосами, он не подумал, что это сон. Он просто заорал.

— Мать твою! Ты кто, на хрен, такая?!

Девица растянула в соблазнительной улыбке темно-вишневые пухлые губы, отвела назад плечи, выставляя грудь, и произнесла с доверительной интонацией:

— Привет. Я Синди. Дашь порулить?  
— Че-го? — окончательно напрягся Дженсен, и тут до него дошло. — Ты — искин? Искин чертова служебного гейта? Я добрался до твоего жуткого Забра?

В густо подведенных глазах девицы мелькнуло непонимание.

— Я — Синди, — терпеливо, как дебилу, повторила она. — У меня есть для тебя чудное парковочное местечко, как раз под твой… м… размер.

Дженсен автоматически кинул взгляд на бутылку, обнаружил, что прикончил ее до дна, увлекшись монтажом, и проверил систему мониторинга солнца. Вспышка случилась восемнадцать часов назад, и теперь к Системе Золуса приближался фронт выброшенной в космос солнечной плазмы. Окрестности Забра он должен был накрыть через три часа.

В псевдоиллюминаторах на фоне сизых облачных потоков плыла цилиндрическая коробка служебной станции — целая, спасибо всем богам Золуса — размером не больше лифтового терминала тюремного гейта. От коробки белыми соломинками свисали вниз, в атмосферное варево, всего три шахты.

— Ну что, милый? Ячейка готова, будем стыковаться? — Синди покачала ножкой. Острый серебристый каблук, не будь виртуальным, оставлял бы в покрытии пола серьезные вмятины.  
— Старушка, ты вообще представляешь, какая между нами разница? Я не стыкуюсь с дамами, которые старше меня на сто лет, — не удержался Дженсен.

Визуальная поддержка искина давным-давно стала анахронизмом, а уж сексапильная вульгарная девица, на которую западет разве что космический дальнобойщик, считалась попсой даже во времена освоения Забра.

Синди юмора не поняла; должно быть, строители, которые бригадами прилетали воздвигать новый экстремальный курорт, не отличались остроумием. Встала с кресла, огладила бедра, обтянутые короткими, не по нынешней моде высоко сидящими шортами, и неуверенно спросила:

— Изменить внешний вид? Сообщите приятные для вас параметры. Корпорация «Галакси Тракер» заботится о своих сотрудниках и гостях.

Дженсен замотал головой:

— Не-не-не, уговорила. Передаю управление. Ты ведешь, детка.

Синди обрадовалась не меньше Селедки и исчезла вместе с креслом, лихо заложив вираж к стыковочному узлу. Дженсен успел только выругаться ей вслед. Повезло, что его катер гасил перегрузки.

Дождавшись, пока Синди накачает в шлюз воздух, Дженсен захватил рюкзак, выбрался из катера и огляделся.

Гейт, похоже, представлял собой сплошной зал ожидания вокруг лифтовых шахт: никаких перегородок, мягкие кресла-лежаки, где-то у стен пищевые синтезаторы и перед ними — столики под неожиданно легкомысленными тентами. Серв настраивался на древнюю систему со скрипом, медленно расцвечивая зал служебными знаками и веселенькой корпоративной символикой «Галакси Тракер».

В трескучей тишине непривычно крошечного, забытого всеми, отключенного от Сети гейта Дженсена накрыло запоздалым откатом. Он ушел, он жив, его не поджарит в открытом космосе! Автоматика работает — а значит, станция закроет от фронта, пока искин будет заново выращивать катеру усы радиационной защиты.

И болванка со смертной казнью — заказ на триста пятьдесят тысяч и прямой билет к славе — смирно лежит в ячейке серва, дожидаясь, пока из нее смонтируют си-джи, которая взорвет на хрен биржи и вознесет Ти-Эс к самым вершинам. Пожалуй, это стоит отметить. Жаль, не с кем.

Дженсен широко улыбнулся и запрокинул голову, замерев на пару секунд. На потолке искрилась и штормила красочная схема так и не построенного экстремального парка.

Стоило облегчению вперемешку с ликованием овладеть телом, пустой желудок напомнил о себе тянущей голодной болью. Дженсен решительно прошел через зал к синтезаторам. Один из них, ближний к лифтовым шахтам, валялся на полу, разобранный на монтажные листы — будто кто-то пытался добраться до сырья. Странная идея. Здесь настолько плохо готовят? Или мимо случился кто-то без двух ари на счету?

Ботинок проехался по скользкому, и Дженсен, поймав равновесие, с удивлением уставился на белый порошок, рассыпанный вокруг останков автомата. Надо ж. Оказывается, во времена «Галакси Тракер» сырье для синтезаторов пищи производили не гелевое, а порошковое. Если чувак пытался добыть бесплатной жратвы, его ждал облом: от одного вида белой дряни на зубах скрипело песком.

Возле работающего синтезатора Дженсен уселся за столик под цветастым тентом и запросил меню. Посреди столешницы бил, переливаясь из голубого в оранжевый, виртуальный фонтанчик.

— Очень рекомендую взять тюнтек, — доверительно сообщила Синди, материализуясь за плечом. — Пальчики оближешь.

В тишине голос искина прозвучал оглушительно, и Дженсен не рявкнул на нее только потому, что от феерической внезапности ее появления перехватило горло.

— Ты издеваешься? — поинтересовался он, откашливаясь. Синди обошла столик, удерживая на ладони планшет с тонким стилом, цветом гармонирующим с серебристыми каблуками ее туфель. Поверх шорт на ней теперь красовался белый трогательный фартук. Назад в прошлое, вот ведь…  
— Ни в коем случае, милый! В меню имеется цебярь, шурьба, тувонь чигян и калаккатико с разными наполнителями. Сывель не рекомендую. Из напитков есть арям, джомбо и безалкогольная сима. Чего желаешь?

И Синди в ожидании склонилась к Дженсену, так что он смог заглянуть ей в вырез зеленого блестящего лифчика.

— Послушай, старушка, а ты не могла бы заняться делом? Выбрать готовую жрачку в меню я и сам смогу, а вот катер мне нужно чинить.

Синди задумалась и кокетливо прикусила ноготок — Дженсен понадеялся, что она связывается сейчас с его искином.

— Ремонтные работы ведутся только для корпоративного транспорта, милый. Выбрал что-нибудь?  
— Эй! Да какая тебе разница? Ты сто лет тут в потолок плевала, займись делом.  
— Ремонтные работы ведутся только для корпоративного транспорта, — чуть жестче повторила Синди. И не лень было программистам «Галакси Тракер» заморачиваться с интонациями!  
— Ладно же. Я буду тюнтек и большую симу со льдом. А ты далеко не отходи.

Дженсен развернул виртуальный лоток с инструментами и легко — слишком легко, даже не интересно — вскрыл систему гейта. В отличие от Селедки, надежно укрытой завесой из десятков тысяч степеней защиты — задень хоть одну нить и тебе каюк, Синди оказалась вся как на ладони.

Он вытянул треки путей к управляющим блокам и развесил в воздухе перед собой цепи безопасности — ладно, по тем временам, может, и крутые. Но все равно без шансов: Дженсен такие головоломки щелкал еще в детстве. Классика.

Он играючи пересобрал цепь, сохраняя в серве лазейку для себя — да что там, целый парадный вход — и огляделся, выбирая подходящую корпоративную эмблему. Хорошо прокачанный серв позволил отодрать ее со стены без труда, но вот какие тактильные ощущения к ней присовокупить, так и не определился, так что в пальцах оказалось нечто мягко-склизкое. Захотелось вытереть ладонь о штаны.

Дженсен вызвал схему доков и зашвырнул эмблемой в свой катер — бритый с одного бока. В голове звякнул запоздалый сигнал: а ведь хрен его знает, что там на самом деле произошло, на Тюрьме.

Ладно, с этим позже. Пока пусть искин катера разбирается с кодами эмблемы и прописывает в опознавательный сигнал принадлежность покалеченной посудины давно почившей корпорации «Галакси Тракер». А лучше — сразу руководству корпорации.

Рядом с катером, в соседней ячейке, Дженсен заметил одноместную спасательную капсулу с какого-то лайнера, но разглядеть ее не успел: Синди резко сменила гнев на милость.

— Приступаю к сканированию всех систем транспортного средства, — отчиталась она и сняла фартук с таким видом, будто собралась танцевать стриптиз. — Счастлива приветствовать на Забре, директор. Включить специальное обслуживание? — и она потянулась рукой к застежке лифчика.  
— Стой-стой-стой! Отставить, старушка. Обойдусь. И давай-ка без официоза.

Синди пожала плечами и кокетливо поправила лямку.

— Тюнтек готов. Приятного аппетита!  
— Да забей, я сам себя обслужу. Ты диагностику проводишь?  
— Разумеется, милый, я могу делать массу дел одновременно, — она обиженно надула губки.  
— Да кто тебя разберет, древность столетняя!  
— Вышла из строя защита класса зета-пять-два-двенадцать в кластерах с восемь тысяч двести пятого по... — похоже, Синди собралась подробно зачитывать весь список повреждений.  
— Ну-ка притормози. Ты всякой технической херней не грузи, дай пожрать спокойно. С моим искином разбирайся, он у меня парень суровый, тебе понравится.

Синди уселась напротив Дженсена, подперла кулачком острый подбородок и задумчиво уставилась в сторону, качая под столом ножкой.

Дженсен развернул карту спутников связи у Забра, найденных его искином в реестре, и обустроил себе личный защищенный канал в Сеть, оставив гейт вместе с Синди отключенными — для надежности, и заодно отрубил возможность любого вызова на свой серв извне. Безопаснее исчезнуть пока со всех радаров — и из всех баз мониторинга.

Он успел прикончить тюнтек, выхлестать два стакана симы и наскоро просмотреть новостные порталы: никаких сенсаций про розыск Надзором известного эмозитора или несчастный случай на гейте Зорга.

Синди наконец вышла из оцепенения, возвестила с едва уловимой мстительной интонацией: — Для восстановления защиты потребуется триста сорок восемь стандартных часов шестнадцать минут, — достала маникюрный флакон и принялась полировать ногти.

Дженсен подавил непродуктивное желание отобрать у виртуальной девицы виртуальный пузырек и расколошматить его о невиртуальный пол.

— Сколько-сколько, говоришь, часов потребуется? Да это же десять зинакрийских суток!  
— Триста сорок восемь стандартных часов шестнадцать минут, — согласно кивнула Синди и свалила, оставив Дженсена в одиночестве.

Согласно краткой справке, болтающейся над Забром в карте Системы, здесь, под самым боком у Золуса, сутки длились восемнадцать часов. Получалось — по местным меркам Дженсену предстояло провести на тесном гейте заброшенного спутника около месяца.

От веселенькой перспективы слегка затошнило. Он точно свихнется. В катере спать невозможно, когда по тебе ползают ремонтные роботы, — придется дрыхнуть в зале ожидания, сдвинув кресла. Через недельку он начнет разговаривать с Синди всерьез, а то и предложит ей раздеться от недотраха: месяца полтора уже без ебли, черт! На родной Зинакри хрен кого разведешь на секс-сделку, заплесневели все: к чему рисковать-напрягаться, когда в нейроплеере проверенный вариант на любой вкус? А «Бумтаун», любимый бар на Зойди, синей, как вся Синяя зона, какие-то сволочи взорвали аккурат в последнее посещение Дженсена.

Нет уж, хренушки. Надо спускаться на Забр. Хоть без клаустрофобии обойдется. А может, удастся наснимать развалин для антуражных си-джи. И океан. Там же, мать его, океан! Дико захотелось вниз: размяться, побродить под настоящим небом, поплавать, наконец — мышцы от постоянной жизни в катере атрофируются скоро.

Сайт мониторинга исправно отсчитывал секунды: оставалось сорок минут. Стоило бы переждать вспышку на гейте, вот только хрен знает, сколько сохранится радиационная опасность. Здесь, на орбите, наверняка дольше, чем на поверхности, под атмосферой, а значит, лифтом не воспользуешься еще сутки. Или двое. Вот черт.

Дженсен задрал голову и подробно оглядел движущуюся карту будущего парка. Главная диспетчерская располагалась почти впритык к лифтовому терминалу. Он дернул ярлычок строительной спецификации: отлично, противорадиационный бункер есть.

Если поторопиться... Да. Можно успеть. Дженсен рванул к лифтам.

Устраиваясь в кресле и позволяя Синди заботливо надуть подушку, чтобы спина выдержала перегрузки, он лихорадочно соображал, не забыл ли чего — зудящая мысль-заноза торчала на самом краю сознания и не желала вытаскиваться.

Лифт ухнул вниз, разгоняясь. Дженсен привычно втянул кислород из маски. Не любил он это дело. Тишина в кабине казалась жутковатой: обычно хоть один из пассажиров да начинал бормотать под перегрузками, а остальные сопели и шумно дышали.

Разгон почти сразу сменился торможением, и минут через пятнадцать включился голос Синди:

— Поздравляю с прибытием на Забр!  
— Может, отстегнешь? — поинтересовался Дженсен, сдавливая ладонями пульсирующие виски.  
— Рекомендую полежать пятнадцать минут. Твой организм плохо переносит перегрузки, милый.  
— Ой, ну хорош опускать-то! Подумаешь, обиделась! Пусти меня, некогда разлеживаться.  
— Удачного выполнения миссии, — холодно попрощалась Синди, отщелкивая ремни безопасности.

Дженсен вскочил на ноги и выдернул рюкзак из багажной полости.

— Не плачь, старушка! Для твоих лет — ты просто огонь! — ухмыльнулся он, чувствуя, что уже потихоньку начал сходить с ума. И уже делая шаг в лифтовой холл, кинул на прощанье: — На обратном пути…

В ту же секунду жилистая рука обхватила его сзади, сдавив предплечьем горло. Дженсен рванулся, но в шею больно уперлось холодное острие, угрожая пробить артерию.

Жесткая хватка не давала возможности пошевелиться, сзади раздавалось тяжелое дыхание, и негромкий хриплый голос произнес над ухом:

— Дернешься — горло проткну. Говори. Кто ты? Кто ты такой?

Уму непостижимо. Нет, в это даже поверить невозможно! Как? Как можно быть таким идиотом?!

Спасательная капсула в доках.

Развороченный синтезатор.

Вот она, заноза — на долбаном гейте кто-то был. И что мешало проверить все лифты — не торчит ли какой внизу? Но эйфория же! Азарт! Отлично, Дженсен, высший балл! Мог хотя бы шокер держать наготове, выбираясь на чертов заброшенный спутник, но нет! Зачем же?

Паршивая привычка — выходить сухим из воды. Расхолаживает.

Острие едва ощутимо царапнуло кожу, напоминая: человек за спиной ждет ответа.

Дженсен заговорил, тщательно выбирая слова и стараясь держать ровную, спокойную интонацию; получалось с трудом — незнакомец влегкую мог сломать шею. Или придушить. Чудесное обилие вариантов!

— Тише-тише… Спокойно. Меня зовут Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз.  
— Кто ты? — повторил голос с нажимом, и хватка на горле стала жестче.

Дженсен инстинктивно рванулся, боясь задохнуться, и замер — острие чиркнуло под мочкой уха и по шее за воротник поползла капля крови.

— Какого черта?! Я ответил! Я не опасен! Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз. Мой корабль поврежден.  
— Ты из Лиги? Из этого вашего… Надзора?

Попался, придурок! Прячется от закона? Значит, можно и про Тюрьму ввернуть — сойти за своего.

Дженсен постарался дышать ровно, успокаивая психа, готового перерезать его сонную артерию.

— Я здесь один, и я не имею отношения к Надзору. Навещал друга на Тюрьме, летел обратно, повредил катер. Забр оказался по курсу.  
— На Тюрьме? Ты был на Тюрьме?

Острая херовина перестала давить на горло, но хватка не ослабла.

— Интересуешься Тюрьмой? Давай закончим абсурдный разговор и пообщаемся нормально?  
— Стой как стоишь!

Непонятный чувак сдернул с плеча рюкзак и отбросил в сторону. А затем без предупреждения впечатал Дженсена лицом в лифтовую дверь.

— Руки на стену, ноги расставить.

Дженсен послушался — острие кольнуло выемку у основания черепа. Жесткая ладонь обшарила карманы, тренированным движением прохлопала штанины брюк.

А может, и хорошо, что Дженсен не припрятал в рукаве шокер — для перепуганного беглого слишком уж профессионально действовал парень. Не ровен час — пришпилит к стене, как жука. Странно, чего он не начал с обыска серва?

— Я представился. А тебя как зовут? — главное, поддерживать легкий треп — как ни в чем не бывало, не показывать страха.  
— Заткнись.  
— Слушай, можешь проверить. Мой катер наверху, Синди его чинит. Я тут застрял, и…

В ушах вдруг раздался пронзительный сигнал, в зрительной зоне нарисовались здоровенные «20-00», тут же сменившиеся на «19-59», и желтая стрелка уперлась в двери лифтового холла, недвусмысленно намекая, что из терминала нужно линять.

Встревоженный голос Синди объявил:

— Радиационная опасность. До прибытия ударного фронта от коронарного выброса осталось девятнадцать минут. Укройтесь в защищенном помещении.

Рука парня даже не дрогнула.

— Эй, приятель, может, отпустишь меня? Девятнадцать минут до вспышки.

Дженсена грубо встряхнули за шкирку, и голос возле самого уха произнес:

— Откуда такая точность?  
— Чего? — не понял Дженсен. — Ты что, слепой? Или глухой? Да пусти меня, спечемся же заживо!

И Дженсен рванулся в сторону, ощутив, что свободен.

Он развернулся спиной к лифту и оказался нос к носу с высоченным худым парнем в потертом строительном комбинезоне. Тот отступил на шаг, держа наперевес активированную монтажную отвертку. Вот ведь стыдоба! Развели, угрожая отверткой! С другой стороны, горло она проткнула бы не хуже ножа. Дженсен вытер шею, поморщился, глянув на окровавленную ладонь, и протянул ее новому знакомому.

— Попробуем лицом к лицу? Рискую повториться, но я — Дженсен, и я тут застрял. А ты?

Парень уставился на протянутую руку так, будто ничего страннее в своей жизни не видел. Он хмурился и переводил недоверчивый взгляд с лица Дженсена на его ладонь.

— Ее надо пожать, — намекнул Дженсен и нетерпеливо потряс рукой. — Осталось меньше семнадцати минут.

Псих скосил глаза куда-то в угол, словно проверяя.

— Откуда такая точность? Сам рассчитал?  
— Шестнадцать с половиной минут, — Дженсен задрал бровь в ожидании.

А если парень не беглый? Потерял свой корабль в какой-нибудь жуткой аварии, дотянул в спасательной капсуле до Забра и теперь в самом деле поехал мозгом?

Наконец полоумный засунул свою отвертку в широкий пояс-чехол и коротко, жестко пожал вымазанную в крови ладонь.

— Станция «Маяк», — невпопад сообщил он, заторможенно разглядывая кровь Дженсена на пальцах.  
— Это какой-то пароль?

Парень вытер руку о штанину, откинул со лба лохматую прядь волос, прочистил горло и повторил:

— Станция «Маяк». От радиации надо прятаться в бункере на «Маяке».  
— И где станция?  
— А вон там, — новый знакомый, который умудрился так и не назвать своего имени, указал подбородком в сторону выхода из холла.

Сквозь стеклянные двери Дженсен смутно углядел вдалеке, за мешаниной полуобвалившихся конструкций, очертания высокого конусообразного здания, на котором — спасибо, Синди — острием вниз горел желтый треугольник.

— Сколько отсюда?  
— Около километра.

Дженсен молча схватил с пола рюкзак и рванул к дверям. Вот сейчас вышло просто отлично! Этот мудак обыскивал, задавал тупые вопросы, вместо того чтобы укрыться от вспышки и нормально поговорить!

Следуя указателям, Дженсен выбежал из терминала и рванул вдоль причала для яхт к территории стройки. Местный чудик держался рядом, то и дело поглядывая на небо. Дженсен тоже задрал голову, но увидел только какой-то ржавый решетчатый остов, быстро летящие облака и редкие синие прогалины между ними.

Спасительные желтые стрелки, стелясь под ноги, вывели мимо лабиринта строительных ангаров на гремящий мост через узкий залив. От быстрого бега сердце колотилось в горле, прохладный воздух царапал легкие, а чокнутый местный почти не запыхался. Огненные цифры скакали перед глазами, мешая обзору, но Дженсен не рискнул убирать их из зрительного поля.

Когда до станции оставалось около пятидесяти метров, путь преградил котлован с проржавевшим экскаватором, завалившимся на бок на самом дне ямы.

Дженсен рванул в обход по стрелкам, но тут его снова схватили:

— Не сюда! — парень дернул за капюшон, направляя вниз, в котлован.  
— Охренел?! Нам направо!  
— Так короче, — отрезал псих и начал спускаться.

Поколебавшись секунду, Дженсен последовал за ним. Оказавшись внизу, парень неожиданно посторонился, пропуская вперед, и, не успел Дженсен сделать и шага — резко толкнул в спину. Дженсен споткнулся, теряя равновесие, из глаз посыпались искры — мерзавец заломил его руку, впечатывая лицом в огромное колесо экскаватора.

— Ты соврал! Ты уже бывал здесь!

Дженсен зашипел от боли и выдавил с трудом:

— Да ты, я погляжу, озабоченный! Любимая поза?  
— Говори, откуда знаешь, каким путем попасть на станцию?

В животе нехорошо екнуло. Похоже, парень действительно сошел с ума от одиночества. Сколько он уже здесь торчит? Цифры стали ярче, а механический голос Синди потерял всякий намек на человеческий тембр.

— Радиационная опасность. До прибытия ударного фронта осталась одна минута. Немедленно укройтесь в защищенном помещении.  
— Пятьдесят девять секунд! — в отчаянии завопил Дженсен. — Хочешь подохнуть, сиди тут, только пусти меня!

И тут небо полыхнуло. Дженсен задрал голову: изнанка туч вспыхивала светом, будто там, внутри, били и били молнии.

— Ну все. Нам пиздец, — неизвестно зачем сообщил он, ощущая, как от ужаса немеют пальцы на ногах.  
— За мной, — коротко скомандовал парень и полез вверх по скалистой стене котлована.

Дженсен старался не отставать, базальт крошился под пальцами, не давая ухватиться, подошвы ботинок скользили, срывались с острых камней. Парень вылез первым и протянул руку, помогая выбраться.

Когда они добежали до вестибюля станции, вырубленного — насколько Дженсен успел заметить — прямо в скале, смятое фронтом небо уже пылало от горизонта до горизонта зеленым и фиолетовым.

Стрелки, путаясь в ногах мчавшегося впереди парня, рванули через полутемный холл к боковому коридору, вглубь скалы.

Коридор закончился тяжелыми шлюзовыми дверьми, вызывая непрошеные ассоциации с Тюрьмой. Серв тут же услужливо прорисовал под ладонью пульт управления. Дженсен завис на секунду, разбираясь в древней символике, а парень метнулся к торчащей из стены черной коробке и со всей дури долбанул по ней кулаком — двери, заскрежетав, поехали в стороны.

Наконец до Дженсена дошло, что означают устаревшие значки на пульте, и он спешно вызвал подъемник, за каким-то чертом оставленный внизу, в бункере.

— Сюда, здесь лестница! — крикнул парень и шагнул прямо в шахту.

Увиделось как наяву: идущий снизу подъемник размазывает идиота, раскатывает в лепешку, и нахватавшийся радиации Дженсен остается один.

— Куда?! — завопил он и выдернул сумасшедшего кретина из шахты.

Они повалились на пол под тяжелый гул открывающихся дверей подъемника.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Дженсен повернулся, чтобы высказать психу все, что он думает о навязчивых попытках убить его или самого себя, и напоролся на совершенно охреневший взгляд. Парень встал, глядя на Дженсена, как на фею, и с изумлением произнес:

— Как?  
— Да что?!  
— Как ты это сделал?

У Дженсена дернулось веко. Он, не говоря ни слова, шагнул в подъемник и мазнул в воздухе большим пальцем, отправляя кабину вниз. Парень успел заскочить внутрь, когда двери уже начали закрываться. Весь спуск в бункер он настороженно оглядывал стенки кабины, не реагируя на Синди, уныло считающую полученную ими дозу радиации: «Тридцать семь миллизиверт. Сорок два миллизиверта». Или нервы стальные, или голова.

Подъемник добрался до бункера за две секунды до того, как Синди объявила: «Пятьдесят два миллизиверта» — хреново, но не смертельно. И то ладно.

Похоже, все служебные помещения на Забре строили под копирку — изнутри бункер оказался мини-копией зала ожидания на гейте. Штук пятнадцать оранжевых раскладных кресел стояли вокруг центральной колонны спинками друг к другу, на потолке жила своей жизнью карта парка, а одна из стенных витрин переливалась, мигала и рябила сотней-другой этикеток-трейлеров — развлекалово для застрявших в бункере строителей. Куда бы Дженсен ни повернулся, витрина, как приклеенная, следовала за ним — долбаные навязчивые интерфейсы столетней давности!

Отмахнувшись от рекламы и послав панель за край видимой зоны, Дженсен прошел к креслу и рухнул без сил. Он всего на секунду прикрыл веки — и тут же дернулся от острой боли в плече.

— Опять какая-то херня?! — возмутился он и с удивлением обнаружил возле себя сидящего на корточках психа с автоматическим шприцем в руке. — Что ты вколол мне, ненормальный?  
— Это антидот. Мы поймали дозу. Не страшно.

Парень выпрямился, закатал рукав свитера и привычным движением ввел лекарство себе в плечо. Затем отложил шприц на стол и сказал:

— Джаред.  
— Это что еще?  
— Джаред. Меня так зовут.

И протянул Дженсену грязную мозолистую ладонь.

За псевдоокном небо над острыми серыми скалами меняло цвет. Пульсировало в облаках изумрудными и малиновыми всполохами, отражаясь в гребнях несущихся к берегу волн; вспышки ослепительно-белых и фиолетовых молний резали глаза. Судя по ситуации снаружи, в бункере придется торчать часа три с лишним. Замурованным вместе с психом.

Дженсен обернулся. Парень сидел в одном из дальних кресел, расставив колени и приподняв плечи. Автоматическим, вработанным движением он ловко крутил в руках свою отвертку, слава богам Золуса, отключенную. Сейчас, когда жизни Дженсена в очередной — который за сегодня? — раз прекратила угрожать опасность, можно было поближе разглядеть нового знакомого. Стараясь не показывать интереса, Дженсен исподтишка сканировал фигуру человека, который полчаса назад мог с легкостью его убить.

Тощий, жилистый, сильный — опасный головорез, явно умеющий обращаться с оружием. Рукав тонкого свитера, надетого под фирменный комбинезон с эмблемой «Галакси Тракер», так и остался закатан, и Дженсен видел, как напрягаются бицепсы при каждом движении кисти, когда Джаред поигрывал отверткой.

Одежда, найденная, судя по всему, здесь же, на станции, не давала никакого представления о том, откуда парень прилетел.

Неровно отросшие каштановые волосы Джареда — что за древнее имечко? — торчали на затылке во все стороны и падали на глаза нечесаными прядями. Из-под воротника на шею наползала изогнутая черная линия: то ли шрам, то ли грязь. А может, татуировка. Причем набитая варварски, прямо на кожу — явно не виртдекор. Поза выражала напряжение, а обветренное лицо выглядело неприветливым и угрюмым.

Что ж, пора растопить лед.

— Крутая вспышка, — кивнул за окно Дженсен. — Видал, как жарит?

Джаред покосился с опаской и пожал одним плечом. И ответил осторожно, как помешанному:

— Да я вообще не пойму, куда ты пялишься последние пять минут.

Дженсен фыркнул. Ситуация начала проясняться.

Он вышел в центр бункера и ткнул рукой в окно, за которым серв с помехами, но прорисовывал вид со станции: прибрежные скалы и торчащие из волн заостренные вершины дальней гряды островов.

— Так. Джаред. У меня назрел серьезный вопрос. Что ты видишь за окном?  
— За каким, на хрен, окном? Мы в сотне метров под землей.

Дженсен кивнул сам себе и вытащил рекламную панель в видимую зону. Ткнул наугад в какую-то романтическую драм-среду, выбирая режим общего просмотра, и растянул во всю стену.

— А сейчас?  
— Н-ничего. Слушай, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

Парень просто напрашивался на то, чтобы поглумиться над ним со вкусом, но Дженсен отключил звуковую дорожку в драм-среде и смилостивился:

— Похоже, Джаред, у тебя полетел серв. И давно ты живешь тут без визуальных интерфейсов?

Джаред не ответил, но уставился на свое запястье, рассматривая старый коричневый браслет серва. Подобную мягкую модель лет семь как сняли с производства. Это ж до какой степени надо опуститься, чтобы довести свой серв до подобного состояния?

— Синди, старушка! — окликнул Дженсен. — Когда снаружи закончится весь этот фестиваль?  
— Ориентировочное время снижения уровня радиации до нормы — двести три минуты.  
— Синди? — вышел из оцепенения Джаред. — Ты сказал — Синди?  
— Ну да. Искин. А что, ты и эту цыпочку не видишь? Как ты вообще стыковку с гейтом провел?

Джаред наморщил лоб, мучительно припоминая что-то.

— Когда я пришвартовался на гейте, давно... там была… была девушка. Очень… очень откровенная. Я ее забанил.

Вот это номер. Ничего подобного Дженсен даже представить себе не мог.

— Ты отключил искин?! Ты торчишь один на радиоактивном спутнике — и добровольно отрубил искин?  
— Да, — жестко ответил Джаред и нехорошо прищурился.  
— Ладно, твое дело, — Дженсен примирительно поднял ладони вверх. — Раз уж нам все равно куковать тут три часа, может, пока починю твой серв?  
— Он не сломан.  
— Ага. Только в бункер приходится спускаться без подъемника сотню метров по лестнице.  
— Ничего, ноги не отсохнут, — усмехнулся Джаред.  
— Да ты же никаких пультов управления не видишь! Признайся, уже все синтезаторы пищи на станции раздолбал?

Джаред дернул подбородком, отмахиваясь от последнего аргумента.

— Еда — не проблема.  
— А радиация? Сколько ты успеваешь схватить, пока карабкаешься по ступеням?

В раздумье Джаред постучал отверткой по колену. А потом потер бровь костяшкой указательного пальца и решился:

— Ладно.  
— Отлично! Откроешь доступ?

Дженсен вызвал панель поиска устройств, выбрал в списке выдачи мягкий коричневый серв и растянул на половину своего визуального поля. И замер, в ступоре рассматривая через зрительный экран Джареда абсолютно голые стены.

Не стало ни окна, ни витрины с рекламными этикетками-трейлерами, ни экрана, на котором до сих пор беззвучно крутилась сопливая драм-среда; синтезаторы пищи превратились в гладкие серые цилиндры. Пропало все, на что Дженсен никогда не обращал внимания, но что составляло неотъемлемую картину окружающего мира: полосы управления, болтавшиеся рядом с креслами, пульт у дверей в подъемник, узор на полу, мягкое свечение стен, переливчатая красочная карта экстремального парка развлечений, расцвечивающая потолок.

Привычная, хоть и безбожно устаревшая, визуальная оболочка до последней секунды не давала Дженсену всерьез задуматься о том, что фактически он заперт с опасным незнакомцем в голой коробке в ста метрах под землей, а сверху, на вымершем безлюдном спутнике, бушует радиационный фронт.

Во рту резко пересохло, и легкое головокружение заставило пошатнуться. Преодолевая мимолетный приступ клаустрофобии, Дженсен глубоко втянул воздух носом и выдохнул через рот. Нужно сконцентрироваться на задаче и не поддаваться панике, благо до своей цели он добрался даже слишком легко — наколол парня влегкую, развел, как ребенка.

Теперь Дженсен мог выкачать из серва Джареда полную информацию о нем. Все регистрационные данные. Личные счета. Визовую историю перелетов. Мог узнать, что Джаред ищет в Сети, что смотрит и слушает, какие си-джи предпочитает, во что играет, на что дрочит. Мог пролистать список быстрых контактов и узнать, с кем Джаред обычно разговаривает. И откуда же, черт возьми, он свалился в этот ад!

Только ничего похожего в серве Джареда не было.

Прикрывшись мониторингом неисправности, Дженсен забрался в самые глубины серва, ожидая обнаружить там привычный захламленный лабиринт. Но нашел такую же пустую коробку, как та, что окружала их в реальности.

Ай-ди у парня отсутствовал. Ноль данных о фамилии, имени, гражданстве. Никаких банковских счетов — или имущества. Список контактов зиял девственной пустотой, а единственными порталами, которые посещал в Сети Джаред, оказались сайт мониторинга солнечной активности и исполинская Библиотека Золуса. Хотя у него и на полках в серве книг, к удивлению, нашлось предостаточно. 

В истории виртуальных игр болталась пара древних стрелялок, но их не запускали уже вечность. Как и порно — Дженсен вообще не обнаружил порнухи в серве. Несколько классических эмофоний частенько проигрывали через примитивный нейроплеер по одному имеющемуся каналу — да и только.

Зато вместо привычных инструментов в панели быстрого доступа мигали в окошках-иллюминаторах непрерывно меняющиеся потоки данных: многомерные кодовые матрицы, кривые распределения, пляшущие шкалы на сером лаконичном фоне. Помимо солнечной активности Джаред регулярно проверял датчики всех систем станции «Маяк». Общая картина смахивала на пульт управления катером при диагностике состояния — техническая хрень, в которой Дженсен никогда не пытался разобраться, полностью доверяясь искину.

Специалисты настолько высокого уровня, способные работать с подобными прогами, считались в Лиге элитой и загребали нефиговые зарты. Если Джаред — серьезный профи, почему он оказался в такой заднице, как последний оборванец?

Но больше всего напрягало, безусловно, отсутствие у парня ай-ди. За свою обширную практику перелетов и посещений жутких, отвратительных уголков Системы Золуса, Дженсен ни разу не видел человека без каких-либо регистрационных данных. Даже на самых дальних спутниках Синей зоны, даже на Зартанде, до сих пор, кажется, считающей, что она находится в состоянии войны с Лигой — у людей имелся опознавательный код. Ну… потому что… этого же никак не избежать, верно? В два года каждому младенцу государство имплантирует под кожу головы мазеры-передатчики, с помощью которых он будет видеть, слышать и ощущать виртуальную реальность; мазеры настраиваются на личный серв-браслет — и оп-па! Добро пожаловать в систему, детка!

Получается, либо чувак настолько крут, что Дженсен тупо не смог взломать его личную информацию, либо настолько крут, что смог стереть себя из системы.

Имеющиеся варианты выглядели вдрызг неправдоподобно: если Джаред совершил преступление такого масштаба, что ему пришлось исчезнуть практически в прямом смысле слова, он должен был перерезать глотку Дженсену в ту же секунду, как тот сделал шаг из лифта.

Кстати, о лифтах. Дженсен, стараясь не привлекать внимания, вытащил через лазейку в системе Синди график движения кабин. Сейчас в наземном терминале стояли две из трех: в одной спустился Дженсен, а вторая… вторая торчала там уже больше года! Жаль, до гейта отсюда не доберешься, не проверишь, что там за спасательная капсула.

Вот же дерьмо! И надо было так влипнуть…

Джаред, казалось, не проявлял никакой заинтересованности в результатах обследования собственного серва. Из чехла на поясе он достал тяжелое металлическое колесо размером с ладонь и принялся приваривать к нему отверткой короткие спицы.

Да кто же этот парень?!

Наскоро перетащив на свой серв всю скудную информацию, которая имелась у Джареда, Дженсен откашлялся и бодро произнес:

— Ну, все не так стремно! Ты прав, поломок и сбоев нет, просто у тебя жутко старый серв. Ограниченный. Он не подхватывает никаких виртуальных интерфейсов. Сейчас я поставлю обновления, и ты сможешь…  
— Не нужно, — отозвался Джаред.

Он мельком взглянул на Дженсена и тут же вернулся к своему непонятному занятию.

— Что не нужно? — опешил Дженсен.  
— Апдейта. Мне это не нужно.

Дженсен пересек комнату и уселся в кресло возле Джареда. Тот ощутимо дернулся, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Слушай, мы же вроде решили, что тебе не помешает хотя бы пульт управления подъемником. Давай я прокачаю твой серв, а ты потом все лишнее отключишь.

Джаред заколебался. Взглянул исподлобья, и Дженсен смог разглядеть неожиданно пушистые ресницы и цвет его глаз — каре-зеленых, с желтоватыми крапинками по ободку радужки. Таких глаз — темных, слегка раскосых — Дженсен ни у кого не видел на центральных спутниках.

— Ты правда летел с Тюрьмы? — словно через силу спросил Джаред.

О как. Ну что ж, поиграем в вопросы-ответы. Дженсен забрался в кресло с ногами, откинулся на спинку и непринужденно сцепил за подголовником пальцы в замок.

— Ага. А что?  
— А как ты… в смысле… ты просто пристыковался?  
— Ты бывал на Тюрьме? — вместо ответа спросил Дженсен.

Джаред сжал челюсти, мотнул головой и уставился на свое колесо. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Дженсен оказался настолько не в состоянии просчитать собеседника. Все указывало на то, что Джаред на Тюрьме бывал. Откуда тогда дебильный вопрос про стыковку?

— Ладно, можешь не отвечать, твои дела. Я получил официальную визу в Департаменте исполнения наказаний. И да. Просто пристыковался.  
— Если можно отключить лишнее, прокачивай. Мой серв.

Джаред встал с кресла и с видимым облегчением отошел к синтезатору. Если парень когда и обладал зачаточными навыками ведения беседы, за год в одиночестве он их все продолбал.

Сейчас главное — не спугнуть и успеть оказать услугу, за которую асоциальный психопат будет благодарен. Вдруг она станет аргументом в пользу Дженсена, если его все-таки решат зарезать?

Вытащив управляющие блоки Джаредовой системы, Дженсен запустил загрузку обновлений. Последняя версия заливалась на устаревший серв медленно, словно нехотя. Минут через пять Дженсен щелкнул пальцами, завершая апгрейд, и обернулся к Джареду. И едва не заржал в голос.

Одной рукой Джаред вцепился в пластиковый бок синтезатора, глядя перед собой огромными ошалевшими глазами.

Дженсен осмотрел зал через поле Джареда, теперь неотличимое от его собственного. Окно вернулось на место; вспышки в небе уже явственно отливали алым. На растянутом во всю стену экране герои драм-среды закончили бегать по своему любовному треугольнику и теперь решили устроить мягкую — «разрешено смотреть детям от четырнадцати» — групповуху. Синтезатор заиграл иллюминацией и закрутил в воздухе стойку с меню, логотипы «Галакси Тракер» и прочий декор бункера мигали на своих обычных местах.

Даже легче стало, надо же. И тут Джаред заорал:

— Убери это немедленно! Как ты живешь в этом кошмаре?! Блядь-блядь-блядь…

Он неловко махал в воздухе руками и судорожно дергал настройки, отключая все визуальные функции одну за одной. Дженсен видел сквозь его поле, как он убирает поддержку интерьера, режет отображение рекламы, глушит интерфейсы, как тычет, раз за разом промахиваясь, в ползунок, регулирующий автоматический вывод развлекательных функций, одновременно закрываясь плечом от экрана, на котором неизвестная актрисулька с урчанием зарывалась носом между пышных грудей Гвендолин О, звезды мелодрам прошлого века. Дженсен, бывало, клеил сурсам ее впечатляющий бюст в спецвыпусках порнухи для любителей подержаться за мягкое — по нынешней моде грудь у девиц отсутствовала.

— Тише, тише, приятель, — Дженсен, сдерживая смех, попытался успокоить Джареда. — Не надо так торопиться, еще отрубишь что-нибудь важное в запале.  
— Да что важное?! — не унимался Джаред, продолжая тыкать во все подряд. — Теперь я понимаю, чего вы такие ебанутые на этих ваших центральных!

Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно!

Конечно, Дженсен и так успел увериться в том, что таинственный чувак родом из Колоний. Что он каким-то чудом преодолел огромное расстояние, прорвался через границу Лиги и добрался из Внешней зоны сюда, в самый центр Системы. Но приятно получить подтверждение своим выводам.

— А с чего ты решил, что я из Зеленой зоны? — развалившись в кресле, с ухмылкой поинтересовался Дженсен. Знал бы он, с какой легкостью можно выбить из колеи этого мрачного упертого оборванца, сразу бы взял тепленьким.  
— Да по тебе видно! — рявкнул Джаред, заканчивая чистку своего поля. — Централ, блядь! Холеный вон какой. Загар… В какой еще зоне Системы можно безнаказанно жариться на солнце?  
— Уж в твоей-то Синей точно нельзя, да? — отбрил Дженсен.

И Джаред наконец заткнулся. И понял, сколько всего лишнего наговорил за последние полминуты.

Не-а. Куда ему до серьезного преступника? Мелочь санаторная, точно.

Несколько секунд они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. Дженсен ухмылялся во весь рот, а Джаред тяжело дышал и смаргивал часто, все еще не в силах отойти от пошатнувшейся картины привычного мира.

— Ну? — подтолкнул Дженсен. — Может, пришла пора поговорить? Я ответил на все вопросы. Твоя очередь.

Насупившись, Джаред отошел в самый дальний угол бункера и оперся ладонями о спинку кресла.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

Дженсен легко пожал плечами.

— Например, откуда ты?  
— Не твое дело, — отрезал Джаред.  
— Ладно. Как твоя фамилия? Я представился полностью, но ты назвал только имя.

Джаред потер ладонью глаза и упрямо мотнул патлатой башкой.

— Не скажешь? Ну супер. Я так понимаю — спрашивать, как ты попал на этот спутник, тоже бесполезно?  
— Прилетел. В спасательной капсуле.  
— Держишь меня за идиота? Конечно, ты прилетел в спасательной капсуле, ты же понимаешь — я видел ее в доках на гейте. Откуда прилетел? Что с твоим кораблем?  
— Послушай… послушай, Дженсен…  
— Нет, это ты послушай.

Дженсен в одно движение поднялся на ноги и подошел к Джареду вплотную, отсекая его плохо скрываемые панические попытки отстраниться, видя, как его корежит от неудобства, как тяжело ему дается близкое расстояние. Год с лишним в одиночке размером с радиоактивный, вечно штормящий спутник — не шутка.

— Мой корабль сломан, — жестко проговорил Дженсен. — Я застрял здесь дней на двадцать по местным меркам. Забр — не твой спутник, и «Маяк» — не твоя станция. Придется как-то приспособиться к моему присутствию. Не хочешь рассказывать про себя — иди в задницу, обойдусь. Твои дела. Но я не ищу проблем. Так что скажи мне, Джаред. Ты собираешься стать моей проблемой?

Двумя ладонями Джаред резко ударил Дженсена в грудь, отталкивая от себя. Вот же сильный, сученыш! Как пневмопрессом приложил.

— Хочешь договориться, Дженсен? Давай договоримся. Я не лезу к тебе, а ты — ко мне. Сиди тут хоть двадцать дней, хоть сто, плевать. Просто знай: когда я добрался до станции, здесь не работало ничего. Ни генераторы, ни батареи, ни отопление, ни системы очистки воды и воздуха, ни сырьевая фабрика. Я наладил, как мог, все системы, но тут каждую минуту может похериться какая-нибудь мелочь, и все развалится на хуй — оборудование старое, сгнившее. Хочешь остаться — сиди здесь на моих условиях и не лезь, куда не надо.

Дженсен ликовал. Он наткнулся на истинное сокровище. Станет нехилым удовольствием писать его, вот такого, хрен-пока-разберет-какого, опасного варвара, реального отщепенца — несмотря на всю его нехилую профквалификацию. Вон в какой стойке стоит, сволочь! Правое плечо неуловимо выдвинуто вперед, кулаки сжаты, ноги расставлены и чуть пружинят. Если парню не понравится ситуация, Дженсену так прилетит в голову — потом мозги не соберешь.

Главное сейчас переждать вспышку, а потом уж Дженсен изыщет возможность незаметно подсунуть Джареду записывающее оборудование и вытащит из него все: снимет его злость, и страх, и растерянность, животную опасную силу и странную оторопь технически подкованного дикаря перед лицом цивилизации.

— Заметано. Никто ни к кому не лезет.

Дженсен сдвинул два кресла, обустроил себе удобное сиденье из подушек, щелкнул зубфлаком и выдвинул си-джи-рипер. При перелете от Зорга к Забру он так увлекся монтажом смертной казни, что забил на барахло Нино. Пора бы в нем разобраться.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/01_Mayak_CG_final.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

Клайд Пи прыгнул выше своей безумной седой головы. Умудрился на дешевом оборудовании Нино записать на удивление крутые сенсограммы.

Все верно, Клайд, все верно. Дай человеку доступ к супераппаратуре с искусственными мозгами, и последний лох сможет гнать стабильное безликое качество, уверенный, что обнаружил встроенную функцию «шедевр». А имея на руках поломанное, отслужившее свою службу барахло, вытянуть с тюремной братии эмоции и физиологию так, как ни одному искину не доступно — это надо быть настоящим гением. Надо быть Галлардо. 

Дженсен настолько увлекся сборкой записи с пресловутым облизыванием ног тюремному охраннику, что не заметил, как прошло два часа. И лишь потянувшись сменить изжеванную в мочало зубочистку, обнаружил, что Джаред напряженно сидит на полу у стены, продолжая крутить в руках свое невнятное колесо.

Именно Джаред и выдернул из творческого угара, в котором Дженсен мог пребывать сутками — если не запрограммировать серв отслеживать время, проведенное за работой.

— Эй, Дженсен! Что там за окном? Сколько осталось?  
— А? Ты что-то сказал?  
— Да. Сколько осталось?  
— Ну, ты сам можешь теперь проверить.  
— Я все отключил.  
— И? Включи обратно. Или верни из бана Синди. Как ты тут до меня справлялся?

Джаред затих и ответил, когда Дженсен уже заново провалился в процесс монтажа.

— Обычно я смотрю на сайте мониторинга, когда фронт проходит орбиту Забра. Но они всегда большой разброс дают.  
— А-га, — почти не слушая, кивнул Дженсен. До финальной конвертации ему оставалось применить фильтр, чтобы убавить степень брезгливости, которую испытывал заключенный, и наложить другой, чтобы вытянуть уровень его возбуждения.  
— Еще наверху датчики радиации стоят. Уровень снизился, но пока опасно.

Дженсен плюнул и задвинул си-джи-рипер в панель. Похоже, парень сломался и хочет потрепаться. Ха, ну так бы и сказал. Дженсену не жалко.

— Синди, старушка, поведай аудитории, сколько нам тут еще торчать?  
— Двенадцать минут, дружок! Или тебе в сутках? — сообщил игривый голос Синди. Теперь, когда опасность почти миновала, искин снова позволил себе фривольничать.  
— Слышал — не слышал? Около десяти минут еще. Успеем посмотреть комический скетч из прошлого века. А. Ну да. Ты же «все отключил».  
— Отключил, — твердо кивнул Джаред и, помявшись, спросил негромко:  
— А чем ты сейчас занят?

Дженсен потянулся с хрустом и отшвырнул на пол одну подушку.

— Уже ничем.  
— Я помешал?  
— Если хочешь о чем-то спросить — валяй. Можем приостановить наше соглашение в одностороннем порядке.  
— Я и спросил, — Джаред смущенно почесал бровь, не глядя в глаза. — Что ты делал сейчас?  
— А на что было похоже? — Дженсен не мог отказать себе в удовольствии постебаться лишний раз и заодно прощупать Джареда на предмет его загадочных тайн.  
— Похоже на припадок, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Хотя вообще-то прикольно. Махал в воздухе руками очень быстро, крутил что-то в пальцах, растягивал, схлопывал.  
— Никогда такого не видел?  
— Чтоб именно так с сервом работали — нет.  
— Я, Джаред, монтировал си-джи. Я эмозитор.

Лицо Джареда изменилось. Он ненавязчиво подался к Дженсену и уставился на него удивительно открытым завороженным взглядом.

— Ты пишешь эмофонии? Сам?  
— О, на эмофониях сейчас не заработать, ими только эстеты балуются. Пафосно, помпезно, на любителя. Народ уже не удивишь одним салатом из эмоций. Я на высокое искусство не претендую, пишу сенсограммы. Ты же… Ты же в курсе, что это такое?

Джаред замялся. Черт побери, откуда он выкопался? Прямиком из легенд про подземные города на астероидах?

— Я слышал. Дрянь. Сенсоигры, я знаю. Когда отдача от выстрела в плечо, паленой шкурой воняет и колени болят, если грохнешься. Только оно все равно все ненастоящее.  
— Это ты, друг, слабенький канал поддержки гонял. Кто ж тебе в игровую среду будет сенсограмму по полной включать? Ты ж после первого удара из базуки не то что бегать — ползать не сможешь. Настоящие си-джи — это вся физика по полной. Все, что чувствовал другой человек — звуки, запахи и отдача твоя в полном объеме. От реальности, поверь, не отличишь.  
— Зачем?

«Зачем, Джаред? Да затем, чтобы такие, как я, могли продавать мечты. Чтобы делали свой бизнес, зарабатывая на базовых человеческих страстях и слабостях. Потребности в безопасности. Страхе. Лени. Жадности. Пороках. Жирный куш — ваше желание попробовать все, ничем не рискуя».

Вслух Дженсен сказал, надеясь, что не выглядит диктором в рекламном трейлере лицензионной коллекции сенсограмм:

— Затем, что жизнь коротка, Джаред. Всего не успеешь. Но с помощью сенсограмм — си-джи — ты сегодня прыгаешь в ледяной кратер на Сан-Зари, а завтра участвуешь в гонках катеров на Зинакри. И побеждаешь, кстати, чего в реальности хрен добьешься. А так — получите полный комплекс ощущений победителя: брызги в морду, удары сиденья о зад и эйфория на финише. Заманчиво?

Джаред хмыкнул и недоверчиво покачал головой.

— И ты пишешь вот это? Катера… брызги?  
— Да. Свожу. Разное. Но Синди уже шепчет непристойности и предлагает выбираться на поверхность.  
— Непристойности, вот-вот, — себе под нос буркнул Джаред и гибко поднялся с пола.

У дверей, ведущих прочь из бункера, Дженсен занес руку, чтобы вызвать подъемник, но Джаред категорично остановил его:

— Я сам.  
— Валяй, жги! — посторонился Дженсен, стараясь не сильно светить глумливой ухмылкой.

Для человека, которого визуальные интерфейсы на несколько минут вышибли из колеи, Джаред довольно быстро разобрался с панелью управления.

Подъемник с подозрительным скрежетом поднялся на первый жилой уровень — как оповестило табло — и выкинул их напротив террасы — узкого балкона, кругом опоясывающего башню.

Над горизонтом, за бурлящим океаном, полнеба затмевал исполинский бок Золуса — отсюда даже можно было разглядеть, как вихри в его полосах текут и крутят петли. Таким громадным Дженсен его еще никогда из-под атмосферы не видел. На родной Зинакри полосатый гигант казался раза в три меньше, а на внешних спутниках почти не отличался по размеру от солнца. 

Справа обзор закрывал длинный мыс, ощерившийся спицами колеса обозрения, а слева над волнами протянулись тенью руины моста — видимо, на соседний остров: половина пролетов обрушилась, оставив после себя лишь торчащие из воды изъеденные солью опоры.

Волны грохали в скальное подножие станции; ошметки пены долетали почти до террасы.

— Нехило штормит.  
— Не. Обычное дело. Здесь всегда так. — Джаред нарисовался в проеме, прислонившись плечом к разобранной дверной раме, из которой торчали жесткие усы ископаемых проводов. — Иди за мной. Выберешь себе каюту.

И он, не оглядываясь, двинулся мимо подъемника через крошечный холл в круглую комнату, видимо, служившую кают-компанией для бригады строительных диспетчеров: несколько диванов, вездесущие витрины с этикетками игрушек и драм-сред — которые Дженсен тут же пришпилил по местам, чтобы не прыгали в зрительное поле при каждом повороте головы. Девочки и мальчики в виртуальных нишах по стенам — почти клоны Синди — скучали, покачивая ножками, накручивая локоны на пальчики и принимая позы, очевидно, сто лет назад считавшиеся соблазнительными.

На панели возле особенно знойного блондина с пошло надутыми губами Дженсен заметил витрину с си-джи — лицензионными, конечно, и древними, как корабли первых колонистов. В бункере и таких не было.

— Выбирай каюту, — предложил Джаред, и Дженсен повертелся на месте, придирчиво оглядывая двери, расположенные кругом. На следующий уровень вела проржавевшая винтовая лестница.  
— А ты где живешь?

Джаред замялся на мгновение, но ответил:

— Вон там, прямо напротив подъемника.  
— Ну а мне давай ту, что рядом. С соседом веселее! — и Дженсен улыбнулся так приветливо, как смог, ожидая — сейчас парень заартачится.

И точно.

— Может, возьмешь на третьем жилом? Там каюты просторнее.  
— А я не гордый. Мне много не надо.

И пока Джаред не выдумал еще какой-нибудь предлог сплавить его подальше, Дженсен торопливо прошел в выбранную каюту, прикидывая, как скоро получится подсунуть в комнату к дикарю записывающее оборудование.

Спину жег недовольный взгляд. Ничего, переживет. Считай — из одиночки его выпустили, пусть привыкает общаться.

Тем более что Дженсен собирается держать его как можно ближе к себе.

В каютах на Забре не устанавливали синтезаторов пищи. Нет, в смысле — вообще. Никаких!

Дженсен даже заглянул под раскладную кровать и высунул голову за выходящее на террасу окно. На гейте Тюрьмы в гостевых каютах и то торчали синтезаторы, а здесь, кроме примитивной койки, встроенного шкафа и крошечного свободного пространства в центре не было ни черта. Спасибо, хоть душевую кабину с туалетом умудрились впихнуть.

Раздвинув вручную дверцы шкафа — визуального интерфейса для него не предусматривалось — Дженсен озадаченно оглядел выставленный на нижней полке ровный ряд бутылок с водой. Открутил крышку у одной и с осторожностью понюхал содержимое. Точно, вода. И даже вроде бы свежая. Странно.

При взгляде на кровать заломило спину. Пожалуй, пора помыться с дороги, пожрать и выспаться. Дженсен запустил цикл очистки матраса, сформировал через серв валик под голову — большего древний лежак не позволил, и задумался, не перетащить ли сюда диванных подушек из кают-компании.

Тихий стук костяшек о пластик и зеленый огонек, зажегшийся на двери в каюту, дали понять, что к Дженсену гости.

— Заходи! — крикнул он, вытряхивая на заметно побелевшую койку содержимое рюкзака — тщательно упакованное записывающее оборудование, шмотки, шокер и пищеконцентраты на всякий случай.  
— Одеяло. Вот.

Джаред замер на пороге, держа на вытянутых руках аккуратно сложенный конверт одеяла с вездесущим логотипом «Галакси Тракер».

— Швырни на кровать. Слушай, там вода какая-то в шкафу. Нафига?  
— Забрать? Тебе мешает?  
— Да не, просто…  
— Отлично. Ужин через сорок три минуты в общей столовой.  
— Чего?

Дженсен даже оторвался от распихивания своего барахла по полкам.

— Ужин. Через сорок три… сорок две минуты.  
— Есть необходимость в подобной точности? А если я не проголодаюсь через сорок три… сорок две минуты?  
— Завтрак в семь утра.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Тормозни-ка. Ты хочешь сказать, что я обязан принимать пищу по расписанию? Тут в страшный черный час ночи синтезаторы превращаются в цезиевые баллоны или…или что вообще может произойти?  
— Я отключил синтезаторы.

Дженсен на секунду прислонился лбом к прохладной дверце, пытаясь справиться с раздражением.

— Могу я спросить — зачем?

Джаред ответил невозмутимо:

— Жрут энергию. Здесь и так регулярные сбои в энергосистеме. Термальная электростанция погибла во время извержения лет пятьдесят назад, а резервные батареи еле тянут. В шторм без отопления приходится в монтажной куртке спать.  
— Не, чувак. Я не верю — ни одного включенного синтезатора?  
— Они по-любому не работают на гелевом сырье. А фабрику мне удалось переналадить на гель.

Дженсен вспомнил порошок, рассыпанный по полу на гейте.

— В столовой. Через тридцать девять минут, — и, развернувшись по-военному, Джаред вышел из каюты.

Сейчас Дженсена мог спасти только горячий душ.

Только случилось страшное.

Проведя инспекцию небогатого набора местных моющих ароматов, Дженсен скривился и перетащил из серва на виртуальную полку в кабине свою любимую коллекцию — тут же отрисованную душем по местной моде в вульгарные пузатые флаконы с порхающими вокруг разноцветными лепестками. Впрочем — черт с ним, древним, мог вообще коды не прочитать.

Сейчас стоило расслабиться после феноменального для одного дня количества попыток распрощаться с жизнью.

Дженсен загрузил в разбрызгиватель мягкий, вкрадчивый аромат с провокационным названием «Милый убийца»: теплые оттенки горячего песка и глубоко запрятанная нота афродизиака. Разделся до пояса и включил воду, чтобы согреть душевую кабину.

Кабина издала надсадный утробный рев и заткнулась. Воды не было.

Наверное, не стоило колотить в соседнюю каюту кулаком, было бы достаточно автовызова. Джаред распахнул дверь так резко, что Дженсен ввалился внутрь, споткнувшись о порог.

— Проблемы? — встревоженно спросил Джаред.  
— Не то слово, Джаред! — едко произнес Дженсен. — Что на этой гребаной станции с водой?  
— Все в порядке, — отвел взгляд тот, явно стараясь не смотреть на полуголого Дженсена.

Ничего, блядь, переживет!

— В порядке, говоришь? В моем душе нет воды. Почему?  
— Я отключил воду.  
— Зачем?!

Дженсен осознал, что срывается на крик, совершенно не добавляя себе очков.

— Она была пустая. Каюта, — Джаред отвернулся и принялся разглаживать идеально натянутое покрывало на койке.

Дженсен ткнул большим пальцем себе в грудь и произнес с напором:

— Если ты не заметил, теперь она полная. Каюта! Поэтому верни все назад!

Уже знакомым задумчивым движением Джаред потер бровь и кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Справедливо. Сделаю. За пару дней управлюсь.  
— За пару... что? Какого черта ты не можешь врубить все прямо сейчас?  
— Чтобы отладить все правильно, потребуется два дня. У меня расписание.  
— Мне нужен душ сейчас! Если ты не в состоянии — я разберусь. Синди! Старушка, включи воду в моей каюте.

Синди материализовалась возле окна, накручивая на пальчик длинную прядь в высоком хвосте:

— Провожу диагностику, милый.  
— Ага. Ты только сгинь, а? И так места мало.

Синди обиженно надула губы и исчезла. Через несколько секунд она отчиталась:

— Непроходимость трубопровода в районе насосного отсека. Возможно, механическое засорение. Локализовать квадрат не могу. Обратитесь к технику. Ах да. У нас же нет техника.  
— Стерва.  
— И вам приятно провести время, директор.

Ругань с искусственным интеллектом — вот, уже дошел до ручки! — бесстрастно прервал Джаред:

— Искин тебе не поможет.

И когда Дженсен обернулся, собираясь в самой едкой форме высказать все, что он думает о варварских методах организации быта одного полоумного, Джаред добавил, отведя взгляд:

— Можешь принять душ у меня.

О как. Ну с того бы и начал, что уж! Или голый торс так подействовал?

Несмотря на ломящую все тело усталость, память услужливо подкинула ощущение уверенных пальцев, ощупывающих в поисках оружия, дразнящее дыхание возле уха, мужской, незнакомый, естественный запах. Полтора месяца воздержания, блядь!

Нарочито медленно Дженсен осмотрел предложенное. Ладно, в процессе «душа» разговаривать с психопатом не придется, а вот жилистое, сильное тело, скрытое под свитером и строительным комбинезоном, может принести массу удовольствия. Пожалуй, если верно просчитать секс-сделку, есть шанс выторговать себе парочку поцелуев, обойдя пресловутый первый пункт. Дикаря удастся развести, Дженсен нутром чуял. Обветренный жесткий рот, ямочка над верхней губой — такую картинку и в си-джи вставить не стыдно.

— По рукам, приятель! — в тесной каюте очень легко оказалось вломиться в личное пространство Джареда и наслаждаться его смятением.

Год с лишним на просушке — и ни одной порнушной си-джи в нейроплеере! Даже представить невозможно. Ух, будет ураган!

Джаред отступил на шаг к двери.

— Полотенце. В хозяйственном блоке. Сейчас принесу.  
— Поло… что? Тут и сушка не работает? Да что за черт!

Джаред, не дослушав, ретировался, и Дженсен, махнув рукой на перспективу вытираться тряпкой, наскоро отсканировал пространство.

По-видимому, каюта Джареда раньше считалась служебной и не предназначалась для жилья — над кроватью низко нависал скошенный потолок, уменьшая и без того крошечные размеры комнаты. За стеной ровно тревожно гудело — скорее всего, там проходили воздуховоды.

Вот на этот косой потолок идеально будет прилепить блоки снятия динамической нейрокарты.

Напора воды в душе даже на боковые сопла не хватало — на макушку издевательски текла слабая, едва теплая струя. От резкого технического запаха — придурок что, дезинфектор в разбрызгиватель залил? — свербело в носу, а делать подарки всяким психам и загружать собственные ароматы Дженсен не нанимался — все равно дикарь, скотина примитивная, не оценит.

Да и хрен с ним. Свой кайф Дженсен все равно сегодня словит. Отыграется и за обыск в терминале, и за вытирание мордой колеса экскаватора, и за схваченную дозу радиации, и за перекрытый водопровод!

Прохладная пародия на душ не могла сбить желание: оно ворочалось внутри, скручивалось тугим клубком, тянуло и диктовало свое. Стоило подготовиться к приходу секс-компаньона, и Дженсен ущипнул легонько сосок, пустив импульс вниз, принимая в ладонь потяжелевший член. Главное — не торопиться, растянуть удовольствие, встретить парня так, чтобы тот без колебаний раздвинул ноги, чтобы не стеснялся, не зажимался, а только вскрикивал от наслаждения, готовый на все, готовый даже приоткрыть рот и лизнуть язык Дженсена. Наверняка его сухие губы под губами будут восхитительны! Контакт рот в рот, эксклюзив, диковинная, тонко-извращенная редкость в секс-сделках.

Рука против воли ускорилась, скользя по мыльной коже, и Дженсен пережал себя, тормознул, не разрешая особых вольностей. Ну где его носит? Сил же никаких нет.

Словно услышав последние мысли, Джаред коротко стукнул в дверь:

— Полотенце!  
— Давай, открыто! — отозвался Дженсен.

Дверь распахнулась, и Джаред заглянул внутрь. И застыл истуканом, крепко стиснув в пальцах полотенце.

Дженсен фыркнул, сплевывая воду, и медленно, будто нехотя, огладил яйца, цепляя Джареда взглядом, не позволяя разорвать зрительный контакт. «Смотри в глаза, парень, смотри. Ты все равно видишь, как движется моя рука, ты все равно знаешь, что будет дальше. Сейчас — мое тебе обещание».

Как под гипнозом, Джаред подался вперед, помутневший, поплывший. Классный, надо ж.

— Ну и какие у нас условия? — нараспев проговорил Дженсен, продолжая дрочить себе в расслабленном, тягучем ритме. — Валяй, ты первый. Любимые позы? Что ни-ни? Есть ли милые причуды? Предупреждаю: я парень открытый, могу почти все. Верни визуальную поддержку интерфейсов, открою тебе свой профиль по секс-сделкам. Кончишь от одного рейтинга.

И тут Джаред отпрянул, зажмурившись так крепко, что побелели веки. Через секунду он разжал стиснутые зубы и выплюнул, брезгливо сощурившись:

— Со шлюхами-централами не ебусь. Сам справишься. Полотенце на койке, ужин через двадцать шесть минут.

И, сделав шаг назад из тесной душевой, он с преувеличенной аккуратностью прикрыл за собой дверь.

Дженсен прислонился спиной к стене в потеках химически пахнущей мыльной дряни и расхохотался, разрубая накрученный узел из неловкости, возмущения и все еще — черт бы побрал злополучного психа, ведь повелся! — возбуждения.

А как заговорил, а? «Шлюхи-централы», ну прямо поэт! Где ж твой захолустный помойный спутник, гордячка? Где ж ты научился такому помпезному показушному презрению?

Ничего. Теперь вся твоя грязь, все твои дурацкие тайны будут вытащены наружу. Теперь — точно. Сука.

Очистив мозги от лишних рефлексий, Дженсен сосредоточился на физических ощущениях и наспех закончил начатое, испытав короткое сухое удовольствие, почти не принесшее разрядки.

Обернув вокруг бедер нелепое полотенце, он прошлепал в свою каюту, схватил оборудование, вернулся к Джареду и заперся изнутри. Если надумает нагрянуть сверхморальный хозяин, отмажемся процессом одевания.

Дженсен с трудом высушил тряпкой руки и, стараясь лишний раз не дышать, достал из футляра записывающие мембраны. С осторожностью отделил верхнюю, растягивая ее кончиками пальцев, и примерился. Серв, просчитав геометрию каюты, обозначил паутиной разбегающихся линий схему крепления.

Тончайшие пластины идеально ложились на обрисованные сервом позиции, сливаясь с неровной поверхностью потолка, меняя цвет, повторяя все углубления и трещины. Дженсен взмок от напряжения — хоть заново в душ иди. Прилепив последний блок, отступил на шаг — потолок потолком, ни черта не разглядишь; да что разглядишь — такую модель и сканером не засечь.

Для проверки он запустил снятие сенсограммы с самого себя: прошелся по комнате, постоял у окна, наклонился, повертелся на жесткой кровати. Данные лились исправным потоком. Дженсен проверил болванку на мусор и провалы, но оборудование честно снимало нейрокарту шикарного качества. Еще бы! Фуфла не держим.

Скоро узнаем, какого дерьма ты там наворотил, шваль.

Раздражение схлынуло, и Дженсен, следуя за заботливо предоставленными Синди указателями, поднялся в столовую в прекрасном расположении духа.

Опоздавших Джаред явно не ждал: сидел за столом и методично зачерпывал ложкой из миски невразумительную белесую массу. На Дженсена даже не взглянул. У стены за его спиной громоздился круглый, чудовищно уродливый металлопластиковый бак с грубыми швами сварки — что еще за хрень?

На противоположной стороне стола, в максимальном отдалении от Джареда, стояли полстакана воды и еще одна миска со студенистой кашей, явно предназначавшейся Дженсену. В нос ударило омерзительным острым запахом: на Зинакри так пахли медузы, выкинутые на берег после шторма. К горлу невольно подкатило.

Надо валить на гейт. Немедленно, прямо сейчас.

Дженсен щелкнул крышкой зубфлака и сунул в рот ментоловую зубочистку.

Небо в широком, в полстены, псевдоокне, прорисованном прямо поверх реальных, напоминавших бойницы, гасло на глазах, наливаясь синевой. Солнце, похоже, село: заброшенный спутник под самым боком у Золуса вращался, как волчок, — еще бы, сутки вдвое короче зинакрийских! Вот только ночь наступить забыла — день сгустился до сумерек, да и только: гигантский бок Золуса сиял над океаном, затмевая звезды и отражаясь в волнах яркой рябью.

Джаред сидел ко всей этой красоте спиной. Да он ее и не видел со своим ущербным сервом.

Валить на гейт, поджав хвост? Спать на сдвинутых креслах и упражняться в остроумии с Синди? Позорно сбежать от мальчишки-дикаря с раздутым самомнением и отказаться от целой обоймы си-джи, которую можно нарезать из буйного зверинца в его голове? И все это после того, как Дженсен, рискуя жизнью, стащил запись смертной казни с самого неприступного гейта в Системе?

Не-а. Не дождетесь!

Даже если сноб с помойки привык жрать дерьмо и жить в дерьме, Дженсену следовать его правилам ни хрена не обязательно. Жили ж здесь нормальные люди, хоть и сотню лет назад. А значит, можно все наладить, как надо.

Демонстративно игнорируя сосредоточенно жующего психа, Дженсен прошел к одному из отключенных синтезаторов у стены и наклонил, прикидывая вес — тяжеловато, но поднять можно. Тот, что стоял в бункере, крутил меню — работал. Если затащить его в свою каюту — решим проблему со жратвой.

Остается вода. Дженсен не намерен больше радовать закомплексованного дурня посещениями его душа.

Помнится, Синди ворковала про засоры в насосном отсеке. С этого урода станется там все камнями завалить. Ну а Дженсен не обломается расчистить. Не на того напал!

Уже на пути к подъемнику Дженсен вызвал схему «Маяка»; насосный отсек располагался в отдельном крыле, ниже уровня океана, вместе с сырьевой фабрикой. Подъемник там останавливался. Отличный план: расчистить завалы, потом спуститься в бункер и затащить наверх, в каюту, синтезатор.

Дженсен повеселел. Правда, вид станционного водопровода слегка охладил его пыл: дальняя стена длиннющего узкого отсека терялась за нагромождением труб, фильтрационных колонн, закрытых резервуаров, кубов древнего оборудования — на удивление вычищенных, едва не сияющих, и исправно гудящих. Никаких камней не наблюдалось.

Разобраться здесь казалось нереальным; Синди, кол в могилу ее давно почившему программисту, небось снова предложит обратиться к технику, который — вот сюрприз — тоже сдох лет пятьдесят назад.

Дженсен озадаченно огляделся и выплюнул зубочистку. Ага! Почти посреди зала торчали два здоровенных бака, грубыми швами подозрительно напоминавших самосваренного монстра из столовой.

А перед баками, на самой толстой в отсеке трубе, красовалось колесо со спицами — точная копия того, что Джаред не выпускал из рук в бункере, только крупнее раза в три. От колеса к бакам тянулись тонкие гибкие шланги.

— Это, как может наблюдать многоуважаемый суд Лиги Золуса, неоспоримая улика! — возвестил Дженсен и усмехнулся эху своего голоса.

Колесо холодило ладони и стояло насмерть. Серв проклятую железку игнорировал, не находя не то что интерфейса, даже тупых подсказок. Дженсен подергал все спицы, потянул колесо на себя, попытался вдавить его в трубу, пыхтя и наваливаясь всем весом, но не добился ни черта.

Ладно. Будем мыслить логически: колесо — круглое — вращение? Он уперся коленом в трубу и крутанул обод что есть сил, напрягая до боли мышцы. Металл под руками дрогнул, подался — и через несколько поворотов труба загудела, наполняя пространство станции журчанием воды.

Получай, придурок! Думаешь, весь из себя крутой механик? На каждого вандала найдется человек с мозгом!

Но откуда у Джареда нарисовалась настолько патологическая повернутость на воде? Может, он не заметил, но здесь целый спутник покрыт долбаным океаном — наладил опреснители, и у тебя неограниченный запас.

Конечно, колонисты с Зиласси, которые видят открытую воду только в глубоких ущельях, тоже слегка свихнуты на ее экономии, да и на Зеде с Зартандой пустынь достаточно — но даже там Дженсен не встречал подобной одержимости. Безусловно, есть еще расчудесная Зу. Но прилетел бы Джаред с Зу — на его шее болталось бы ожерелье из отрубленных пальцев врагов, а в носу торчала чья-нибудь бедренная кость. Не исключено — Дженсена, поскольку его бы загрызли насмерть прямо там, у лифта.

Дженсен зябко повел плечами. Вот наградили же боги фантазией! Послушав мерный гул воды в трубопроводе, он развернулся, собираясь пойти и спереть из бункера синтезатор. И встретил лицом твердый, как проклятое колесо, кулак.

Затылок впечатало в трубу. Охнув от боли, Дженсен уцепился за тянущиеся вверх шланги — чудом умудрившись не упасть.

Перед ним, тяжело дыша от бешенства, стоял разъяренный Джаред. Дженсену стало по-настоящему страшно: парень явно растерял все остатки вменяемости — рот перекосило, глаза застилала густая, концентрированная ненависть.

— Ты не имеешь права! Ты не можешь ничего здесь трогать!

Надо было ответить, что угодно! Попытаться сбежать. Но после удара во рту кипела кровь, в носу булькало, а навязчивый звон в ушах не позволял сориентироваться в пространстве.

Джаред шагнул вперед, Дженсен попытался поставить блок, прикрыть голову — и получил хлесткий удар стопой по коленной чашечке. Нога подогнулась. Дженсен рухнул на колено и, скользя по гладкому полу, рванул в сторону, под трубу. Но не успел. Джаред поймал его за капюшон, как тогда, у котлована, развернул и без замаха вбил в лицо локоть.

Ничего не видя от боли, Дженсен с силой выкинул кулак вперед и чудом попал — Джареда откинуло, но тот выпрямился мгновенно и цепко ухватил Дженсена за волосы.

— Никогда. Не трогай. Воду. Никогда!

На каждое слово приходился одинаковый крепкий удар: в живот; в бок; в челюсть.

Кинув остатки сил на слова, Дженсен прохрипел, не пытаясь даже смотреть в озверевшее лицо сбрендившего выродка:

— Убьешь. Стой. Сейчас ты меня убьешь.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/02_Mayak_fight_final.jpg)

И внезапно сработало.

Джаред отпустил, отпрянул, отшатнулся, и спасительный пол рванул навстречу. Сознание слегка мутилось, сумрачно и почти уютно. Только провалиться в теплое мешала маячащая сверху обеспокоенная рожа с одурелыми глазами на пол-лица. Псих что-то говорил — не разобрать. Дергал, тормошил — не давал подтянуть к груди колени.

— Мудак, — прошипел Дженсен.  
— Что?

Джаред наклонился совсем близко. Его руки отвлекали от боли, четко и быстро ощупывая тело.

— Дженсен, что ты сказал? — в голосе окончательно слетевшего с катушек недоумка промелькнули просительные нотки.

Дженсен неловко махнул рукой, сделав слабую попытку оттолкнуть, перекатился на бок и сплюнул красным. И выкашлял, потрогав языком зубы:

— Нычки воды в шкафу? Серьезно? Мудак ты, Джаред без гребаной фамилии.

И поднялся, шатаясь — сначала на колено, а потом и в полный рост. Джаред топтался рядом, пытался помочь, но Дженсен не позволял прикоснуться к себе. Хватит уже.

Он дошел, прихрамывая, до подъемника и кинул через плечо застывшему посреди переплетения труб Джареду:

— Ты понимаешь, что чуть до смерти не избил человека, который просто хотел принять душ?

Издалека Дженсену показалось: парень горбится и прячет лицо в ладонях. Но после удара затылком о трубу в глазах двоилось, и Дженсен не стал бы сейчас ставить на свое зрение.


	4. Chapter 4

Синди, рассекавшая по медблоку в блестящей пародии на форму медтехника — короткие шорты-комбинезон и вырез сзади до самого копчика — бесповоротно завершила картину путешествия в героическую эпоху пилотируемых грузовых кораблей и космических дальнобойщиков.

В древнюю медкапсулу — наглухо закрытую, громоздкую и некстати напомнившую тюремную микроволновку — Дженсен едва заставил себя забраться. Правда, сработала та на удивление прилично: у Дженсена все еще было лицо. Хотя и зудящее от какой-то липкой дряни, в которой его вымазало завершающей медпрограммой.

Вернувшись в свою каюту, он придирчиво осмотрел отрисованную сервом в воздухе копию собственной головы, потыкал пальцем в припухшую переносицу, скривился и аккуратно повернулся на кровати, отыскивая положение, в котором меньше всего беспокоило треснувшее ребро. Стягивающая повязка холодила ноющую грудную клетку, в голове звенел межзвездный вакуум, местные станционные часы над дверью показывали четыре утра. Кажется, уже светало: от окна по полу косо ползли розовые полосы света. По внутреннему времени Дженсена, привыкшего к зинакрийским суткам, стоял самый разгар дня. Сна не наблюдалось ни в одном глазу.

Да и как тут заснуть, если из соседней каюты полным ходом идет прямая трансляция? Дженсен развернул поток с камер, просматривая характеристики подопытного психопата-убийцы. Судя по матрице мышечных сокращений, Джаред метался от стены к стене, периодически дергая себя за волосы. При всем обширном опыте, Дженсен никогда не встречал такой ненависти к самому себе.

Четкими, плотными пучками нитей нейрокарты перед Дженсеном разворачивался комплекс из страха причинить вред, совершенно неподъемного чувства вины и какой-то незнакомой, неопознанной и саморазрушительной эмоции. Прогнав показатели по собранной вручную базе, аналогов ей Дженсен не нашел.

Но ясно одно: там, за стеной, Джаред ругает себя, ненавидит, но даже не делает попытки постучаться к Дженсену с извинениями или с вопросом о самочувствии.

Впрочем, Дженсен в любом случае не открыл бы.

Ближе к утру Джаред слегка успокоился и прекратил шарахаться по каюте. Визуальная дорожка отразила быстро приближающееся покрытие матраса и потухла, сменившись чернотой: психопат рухнул в койку лицом вниз и крепко зажмурился. И тут Дженсен с мстительным удовлетворением увидел себя самого.

Изображение вышло смазанным, мутным, без мелких деталей — как всякое воспоминание, но не оставалось ни малейших сомнений: Джаред вытащил наружу крепко отпечатавшееся на сетчатке — душ в каюте, тонкая струя с потолка кабины и мокрый загорелый Дженсен с темными от воды волосами.

А что, совсем неплохо! Неужели у него и правда такой здоровый член или буйное воображение Джареда приукрасило действительность? Кожа блестела от воды и мыла, пальцы, крепко сжатые на члене, двигались гипнотично-сладко, а улыбка вызывала только одну реакцию: продолжай, пожалуйста, продолжай!

Хмыкнув, Дженсен с накатившим развязным весельем подумал, что, пожалуй, он бы себе дал. И, кинув взгляд на нейрогормональные матрицы, прошептал победно:

— Ха! Ну еще бы, детка!

От густоты и силы возбуждения Джареда у него самого встало жестко и тяжело — желание пробило даже закачанные в организм анестетики. Картинка неотвязно висела перед внутренним взором Джареда, и тот изо всех сил вжимался пахом в матрас, придавливая стояк.

Ну что ты, малыш, что ты? Давай, это же так просто. Держи картинку, держи, детка, и руку вниз. Спусти свой дурацкий комбинезон, обхвати рукой член, представь, что ты там, под душем, рядом со мной. Представь мою руку для начала, долбись в мой кулак, гладь себя, мучай, сдери сумасшедшее напряжение с тела, тебе аж больно, я же вижу. Как ты выдерживаешь, ведь твое желание — за гранью? Поддайся, легче заснешь, легче проснешься. А утром посмотрим, как ты взглянешь мне в глаза, гордячка!

Предвкушая запись, которая по накалу станет новым хитом в разделе мастурбации, Дженсен приготовил си-джи-рипер, но тут случилось странное.

Картинка пропала, Дженсен увидел потолок, потом стены каюты и — пол. Пол ритмично удалялся и приближался, а мышечная матрица отрисовала силовое напряжение на грудных, дельтах и трицепсах.

Отлич-ч-чно! Самый идиотский выбор в данной ситуации. Отжимания против дрочки! Просто прекрасно.

Дженсен глупо ощутил, что его обломали. Почти так же, как в душе днем. Опустили, послали грубо.

Резким движением он загнал рипер обратно в панель и в раздражении повернулся на бок, охнув от боли в ребре.

Он пробьет Джареда. Он обязательно его пробьет. Но пока надо акклиматизироваться и перенастроить внутренние часы. Снотворного, что ли, хлопнуть? Ведь не заснуть же, сука!

Звуковой сигнал и зачем-то последовавший за ним стук в дверь разбудили не хуже серва. Дженсен резко сел в кровати и ощупал бок. За время сна повязка растворилась, резкая боль больше не дергала на каждом вдохе, осталось только тянущее ощущение дискомфорта в районе треснувшего ребра.

— Добить пришел? — громко поинтересовался Дженсен, спуская ноги с койки.  
— Завтрак в семь, — глухо раздалось из-за двери. — Через двадцать девять минут.  
— Да подавись, — буркнул под нос Дженсен, с трудом собирая себя по кусочкам.

Хрена ли он разбудил в такую рань?! Поспать удалось не больше пары часов.

Желудок сжался при мысли о завтраке. Вчера вместо нормального ужина Дженсену достался только пищеконцентрат, притащенный с катера, да и тот было неудобно жрать разбитым ртом.

Судя по тишине за дверью, Джаред все еще там топтался. Думает, его впустят, что ли?

— Что на завтрак, повар? — гаркнул Дженсен.

Джаред не соизволил ответить на вопрос. Зато офигевший от таких подарков Дженсен услышал волшебное:

— Я открыл доступ воды в твой душ.

И Джаред наконец-то свалил.

Пытается загладить вину?

Что ж, все складывается прекрасно. С любого сурса, правильно прогретого самобичеванием, можно собрать недурную коллекцию оригинальных эмоций. Главное — не передавить. В душевой кабине Дженсен выбрал безотказно утренний морской аромат — коктейль из запахов любимой бухты, кодированный на заказ. Полноценного напора воды добиться так и не удалось, но Джаред и без того нехило прогнулся.

Ага. Еще бы. До сих пор колено дергает после удара.

Дженсен утилизировал окровавленные шмотки и влез в свежую одежду, ставя себе мысленную напоминалку — разведать, где на станции можно обновить гардероб. А то подобными темпами придется голым ходить, подпитывая воображение упертого ненормального, всеми силами избегающего секса.

Упертый ненормальный сидел в столовой в знакомой позе перед знакомой миской знакомой мерзопакостной каши. Он поднял на Дженсена короткий неловкий взгляд и произнес зажато:

— Ты опоздал. Твой завтрак.  
— Трудности с передвижением, — Дженсен демонстративно потер ребро. — И завтрака я не вижу.  
— Вот же, — удивился Джаред и кивнул подбородком на миску с белой жижей, как и вчера стоящую через стол от него.

Дженсен, преувеличенно прихрамывая, прошел к своей так называемой еде, скривился и толкнул миску через стол, чуть не расплескав. Затем плюхнулся в кресло справа от Джареда, задев его локтем, и подтянул к себе свою порцию. Джаред медленно отклонился влево, избегая контакта.

— Поведай мне, Джаред. Что это за жижа, которую ты так аппетитно поглощаешь? — и Дженсен, низко наклонив голову, заглянул Джареду в лицо, наслаждаясь его замешательством.

Джаред нервно слизнул с губ белесую субстанцию, даже не представляя, как выглядит, зараза! И сказал, напряженно хмуря брови:

— Планктонная паста.  
— А более развернутый ответ?  
— Питательный концентрат для заправки пищевых синтезаторов. Полный набор необходимых для организма элементов. Ешь.  
— Я хочу заправить им синтезатор, — заново начиная звереть, продекларировал Дженсен.

Джаред вздохнул и терпеливо напомнил:

— Я их отключил.  
— Включи.  
— Синтезаторы здесь устаревшие. Работают на порошке, — Джаред вернулся к поглощению непотребного вида пасты.

Получался замкнутый круг.

Жрать хотелось уже невыносимо, и Дженсен внаглую зачерпнул ложкой из миски Джареда, отчего тот дернулся и по-детски попытался прикрыть еду локтем.

На вкус паста оказалась гораздо лучше, чем на запах — напоминала недодержанный морской омлет.

Дженсен проглотил отдающее сырыми креветками месиво и вкрадчиво сказал, уважительно поглядывая на Джареда:

— Но ты же у нас технический гений. Сможешь синтезаторы переналадить? Как фабрику?

Не реагируя на наглую лесть, Джаред пожал плечами:

— Нужно варить новые сырьевые кассеты. На «Маяке» не из чего, я здесь все облазил. Можно поискать в ангарах на стройке, но какой смысл?  
— Смысл в нормальной цивилизованной еде, умник.  
— В пасте есть все, что необходимо для поддержания жизнедеятельности. К чему синтезатор, если на выходе ты получишь тот же набор элементов?

Непроходимая тупость и феерическое упрямство!

— Слушай, длинный! А может, ты просто никогда нормальной жратвы не видел? Скрываешь, где вырос? Небось, на помойке? Всю жизнь подбирал объедки в своем кибиточном лагере?  
— Централ, сразу видно, — сквозь зубы процедил Джаред. — Вся ваша жизнь сплошная дрочка. И еда ваша — дрочка, никакого смысла, кроме самоудовлетворения.

Так во-о-от что у нас тут! Философия, гляди-ка! Все веселее.

Дженсен обошел столовую и взял в руки стакан с водой, сиротливо стоявший на дальнем конце стола. От слов Джареда остался поганый осадок: Дженсен и сам мог бы выдать такое про всех своих сограждан, на чьих маленьких и больших слабостях он с удовольствием наживался. Но слышать подобные речи из уст дикаря оказалось неожиданно неприятно.

— Да ты, никак, трепач пламенный? Обсираешь то, чего не имеешь? Дешевка ты, Джаред.

И сделав пару глотков, Дженсен выплеснул в утилизатор остатки воды из стакана.

Джаред в момент оказался на ногах, и не успел Дженсен среагировать, как его предплечье сдавили стальной хваткой. С неподдельной угрозой ублюдок тихо сообщил прямо в ухо:

— Еще раз выльешь воду — покалечу. Ты понял?

Дженсен осторожно высвободил руку, развернулся к Джареду лицом и твердо, раздельно произнес:

— Пожалуй, Джаред, нам пришла пора поговорить. Валяй. Озвучивай весь свод правил, я готов к компромиссам.

В переговорах Дженсен — без ложной скромности — считал себя асом. Факт признавал даже Уго Миат, бессменный менеджер Клайда, способный уболтать человека на сжирание рептилиями заживо под запись.

Профессиональных сурсов Дженсен разводил на съемки, которые могли нехило повредить их карьере — или вовсе закончиться в санатории. Раскручивал обычных, далеких от бирж людей на роль сурсов, а хозяев гостиниц и баров — на установку скрытых камер.

А как он продавал! Еще едва закончившим эмозиторий студентом — толпа которых стыдливо подвизалась на контрабиржах без всякого толка, пытаясь впарить свои концерты из переживаний людям, жаждущим совсем иных ощущений — вроде трех членов в задницу или падения в пропасть без страховки. Всего за год Дженсен сделал себе громкое имя — настолько громкое, что сам Галлардо позвал его работать вместе.

А уж какие невероятные секс-сделки Дженсен заключал в барах Синей зоны! О, как он умел торговаться!

Стандартное начало сделки, взаимный просмотр профилей и шаблонный первый пункт: «Никаких контактов рот в рот». Ха! Однажды он не просто растащил на реальную групповуху одну юную разнополую пару, планирующую свадьбу, но и умудрился поиметь с каждого по три минуты поцелуев! Си-джи с их феерическим сексом он, конечно, продал втридорога: на себе использовать не собирался — еще чего не хватало. Дженсен, в отличие от своих клиентов, до виртуала не опускался.

Но при дальних перелетах с Сан-Зари или Зойди до родной Зинакри, когда трахаться хотелось до зубовного скрежета, он частенько вспоминал, как заставил ребят целоваться друг с другом, а потом — по очереди — с ним. У девчонки были восхитительно мягкие губы, а бешеная ревность и возбуждение парня только добавляли остроты. Парень, впрочем, целовался с неменьшей страстью, пока его невеста отсасывала Дженсену в третий раз. Имен их Дженсен, конечно же, не помнил.

Но Джаред… Это имя надолго застрянет в памяти. Упрямый, ограниченный, несгибаемый урод в принципе не понимал сути сделки. Ты мне — я тебе, ну что может быть проще?!

Джаред требовал, чтобы Дженсен не трогал никакие системы жизнеобеспечения станции, не прикасался вообще ни к чему. Требовал, чтобы прием пищи происходил строго по часам. Требовал свести к минимуму их контакты. И все это можно было бы вытерпеть или обойти, если бы не бак.

Чертов ебаный ненужный идиотский бак для воды, который Джаред, повинуясь своей психопатической мании, сварил посреди столовой!

Выслушав требования Дженсена — обеспечь, сука, приличный напор воды и настрой синтезатор на нормальное человеческое меню — Джаред задумался на целую минуту и выдал:

— Ладно. Ты централ, я понимаю. Вы все неженки. Пока я открыл тебе вентиль, но собираюсь присоединить к баку душ в твоей каюте. Норма воды в день на тебя — сто литров. Вместе с душем и синтезатором. Сообрази сам, как расходовать. Видишь уровни для контроля? Захочешь пить — наливать отсюда, — и Джаред ткнул пальцем в уродливый кран, торчащий с краю металлопластиковой бочки.  
— А если я превышу свою норму? — с трудом сдерживая ярость, поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— В этом случае знай: ты забираешь мою воду. Когда я пустил тебя в свой душ, я отдал тебе одно свое «помыться». Превышаешь норму — крадешь у меня.

От последних слов неприятно заныло почти зажившее ребро и колено прострельнуло остаточной болью.

— Мы договорились? — с наивной уверенностью спросил Джаред.  
— Нет, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Нет?  
— Не-а. Нет. Ни за что. А ну иди сюда!

Растеряв остатки самосохранения, он схватил Джареда за лямку комбинезона и подтащил к окну.

— Смотри. Смотри наружу. Через бойницу смотри, сволочь, раз нормальное окно отключил! Что ты видишь?  
— К чему ты…  
— Что. Ты. Видишь?  
— Развалины.  
— Еще?  
— Мост. Другой остров. Станцию на нем.  
— Еще?  
— Не знаю. Чего ты хочешь? Отцепись!  
— Еще! — заорал Дженсен.  
— Вулканы. Золус. Облака. Океан.  
— Вот.

Дженсен, не выпуская синюю лямку, подтащил несопротивляющегося офигевшего Джареда к его рукотворному творению, к его монструозной безобразной бочке, к его хренову баку.

— Как в эту штуку попадает вода?  
— Из опреснителей.  
— Супер! Оп-рес-ни-те-ли. Океан. У тебя неограниченный — вдумайся, дебил ты несчастный! — неограниченный запас питьевой воды. Зачем бак?!  
— Я забыл предупредить. Его надо наполнять каждый день.

Дженсен взвыл.

— Ну это же нелогично!

Пока он метался по столовой, пока срывал беспомощную злость, расшвыривая кресла, Джаред открутил у бака кран, быстро смочил в воде какую-то тряпку и протер свою пустую миску из-под пасты. Конечно, зачем нам утилизаторы? Ведь было бы слишком просто настроить синтезатор на выдачу посуды.

Лекарства продолжали действовать, избитое тело еще не пришло в себя, и Дженсен быстро утомился. Отдышался, развернул Джареда к себе за плечо и спросил почти спокойно:

— Откуда ты? Я не спрашиваю, как ты сюда попал, не спрашиваю, от чего ты бежишь, что тебя пугает. Просто признайся — почему ты такой больной?

По лицу Джареда прошла тенью короткая судорога, и показалось — он хочет ответить. Очень хочет открыть все Дженсену, сознаться. Ну, давай. Давай, парень. Твои тайны не будут в сохранности, но, во всяком случае, ты скинешь с плеч груз. Станет легче.

Но вместо ответа Джаред почесал костяшкой бровь, отводя глаза, и спросил негромко:

— Если я перенастрою синтезатор пищи на привычную тебе еду, ты станешь экономить воду и есть по расписанию?

И вот тут Дженсен осознал, что подобные провальные сделки еще не случались в его практике.

Он фыркнул, похлопал Джареда по плечу одобрительно и кивнул:

— Ладно. Ты синтезатор настрой, тогда вернемся к разговору.

И под напряженным, неодобрительным взглядом в спину Дженсен взял свою миску с пастой и, жуя на ходу, вышел из столовой.

Работа. Ему срочно нужна работа.

Монтировать в каюте не хотелось — не для того он спускался на долбаный Забр. И так в тесном катере времени проводил больше, чем дома.

Дженсен устроился с ногами на диване в кают-компании, сунул в рот зубочистку и развернул мордобой, купленный у Нино на Тюрьме. Воспоминания о смачных звуках ударов Джареда, о непроизвольном глотании собственной крови, о трещащих костях и резкой, сбивающей с ног боли еще не остыли, и Дженсен на вдохновении и злости свел одну из самых своих жестоких боевок. Пальцы летали по нитям паттернов, переплетали эмоции и физические ощущения, вычищали путаницу петель, сминали раздерганные пучки в тесный клубок, и общая картина менялась, приближаясь к настоящей, насмерть почти, драке: сурик Клайда знал, что его пишут, и думал много лишнего о своей выгоде, да и охрана отрабатывала с ленцой.

Как и в прошлый раз в бункере, из монтажа Дженсена выдернул Джаред — никакого почтения к творческому процессу!

— Привет, — неуверенно сказал он и, обойдя комнату, уселся на пол под нишей, в которой игриво качала ножкой веселая рыжая девочка с ненатурально узкими ступнями.  
— Виделись уже, — буркнул Дженсен.

Джаред подобрал пустую миску, брошенную Дженсеном на пол, и сообщил назидательно:

— Надо мыть за собой посуду. У меня только две тарелки.  
— Наладишь синтезатор — будет сколько хочешь, — равнодушно пожал плечами Дженсен.

Помолчав, Джаред протянул руку в сторону развернутого перед лицом Дженсена си-джи-рипера, которого не мог видеть, и вдруг попросил, смущаясь:

— Можно мне посмотреть, что ты пишешь? Покажешь?

А вот теперь — все.

Он еще не знает, глупый дикарь Джаред, как попал. Не понимает, что через пару дней весь, с потрохами, будет принадлежать Дженсену. Даже не догадывается, как будет унижаться ради маленькой толики богатства, которое хранится у Дженсена в серве.

Главное — разыграть верную карту. Случай сложный, начнем, пожалуй, с приличного.

— Хочешь посмотреть мою работу?

Джаред серьезно кивнул.

— Я не против. Есть предпочтения или мне подобрать на свой вкус?  
— Ты. Подбери. Я не знаю, я не использовал си-джи, как ты рассказывал. На все каналы.

Дженсен мог бы сказать: да знаю я. Доступ-то к твоему серву открыт, дурила! Вижу я твою скудную коллекцию замшелой классики, пафосные эмофонии, которые только в помпезном зале с ширмами «для выражения чувств» запускать, в компании пожилых ценителей прекрасного.

— Отлично. Я когда тебе серв прокачивал, нейроплеер примитивный удалил, он все равно не потянул бы нормальное качество. Сейчас у тебя последняя версия. Сможешь оценить весь спектр ощущений.

И, пожалуй, Дженсен знал, чем впечатлить дикаря.

Не видишь океана, значит?

— Для начала на диван сядь. Теперь верни визуальную поддержку для интерфейса передачи данных и запусти нейроплеер.

Джаред неуверенно поводил пальцами в воздухе, настраивая визуальное поле, и Дженсен кинул ему через комнату искрящийся зелено-голубой шарик файла. Джаред поймал ловко и развернул в нейроплеере.

К тому, что парень тут же начнет задыхаться, Дженсен оказался не готов. Джаред задержал воздух в легких, надул щеки, плотно сжав губы, и беспорядочно замахал руками — приступ паники в полный рост.

Можно было бы помочь ему, войти в его зрительное поле и остановить си-джи. Но Дженсен, развалившись на диване, с интересом наблюдал: когда же Джаред просечет, что вокруг него — не вода. Что он легко может дышать — и плыть при этом в беспокойных морских волнах, чувствуя, как от ветра в лицо летят соленые брызги, нырять, опускаясь на дно, разглядывать кораллы и разноцветных причудливых рыб, откапывать из песка раковины фантастической красоты, касаться пальцами гладких глянцевых водорослей. Что он может вынырнуть и увидеть, как сияющая в сумерках оранжевая дорожка от Золуса указывает путь к каменному гроту, и если поплыть туда, ощущая, как уверенно держит вода сильное, тренированное тело, можно попасть в холодный бодрящий источник, бьющий со дна. Что можно отдаться древнему океану и принять его мощь, немея от восторга и собственных возможностей, собственной силы и всемогущества.

А уж какие в этой записи морские ежи! Засмотреться.

Джаред больше не смог задерживать дыхание и судорожно втянул воздух, видимо, ожидая, что в легкие хлынет вода. И тут до него дошло.

Плыви, Джаред. Плыви в открытой огромной воде, не жалей, не экономь, наслаждайся подарком. Учись, твою мать, потому что и тюремный техник бы понял — ты, дурак, даже плавать не умеешь.

И Джаред плыл. Он взмахивал руками и напрягал ноги, повторяя движения пловца-сурса, с которого снимали сенсограмму, не умея еще расслабляться во время сеанса, оставаться неподвижным. Отфыркивался, опускал голову, и глаза у него были, как у Нино, когда тот в игре палил в свою кхтонгскую царицу-производительницу.

Минут через пятнадцать заплыв подошел к концу.

Очень медленно, словно нехотя, Джаред сфокусировал взгляд. Смотрелся он так, будто перебрал твискона пополам с наркотой с богемного архипелага на Зюнвихе, где селились вышедшие в тираж актеры, профессиональные сурсы и подающие надежды дизайнеры кодов — там барыжили самыми забористыми смесями.

Пошатнувшись, Джаред вцепился одной рукой в подлокотник и ткнул пальцем вверх, закрывая нейроплеер. И уставился на Дженсена с непередаваемым ошалевшим выражением на лице.

— Ну вот что-то типа того, — скромно пожал плечами Дженсен.  
— Ты… это ты написал?  
— Да, старье. Но люблю, ничего вроде вышла штучка.  
— «Ничего»? Дженсен, это… Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Это было… невероятно. Невероятно.

Похоже, парня заклинило.

Дженсену вдруг стало неуютно. Никто и никогда не смотрел на него с таким искренним восхищением. Покупали, да, еще как покупали, но вот слать восторженные письма, к счастью, никому в голову не приходило. Забытое с эмозитория чувство гордости и удовлетворения отозвалось эхом, расшатало, подняло на поверхность давно замурованные на дне амбиции юнца.

Поздравляем, Дженсен Эклз, вы падки до лести! На что повелся, эмозитор херов? Чувак ведь просто неискушенный. И запись на самом деле проходная, не по профилю. Основная специализация — секс, мордобой, а вот теперь, благодаря старому черту Клайду Пи, еще и смерть. Так и до наркотрипов недалеко.

А, в жопу рефлексии! Цель достигнута, крючок крепко вошел Джареду под кожу. Будем подсекать.

— Рад, что ты оценил, приятель. Если понравилось, могу выгрузить свою базу в витрину. Вон на стене, ты не видишь, небось? Врубишь поддержку, увидишь. Сотру старье и новое положу.

Джаред кивнул торопливо, тупо оглядев пустую — для него — стену, где между светловолосым тонким парнем в синих обтягивающих плавках и брюнеткой с острыми коленями располагался набор классических эмофоний, выпусков тур-граммы «Открой для себя Колонии» и рекомендованных психологической службой «Галакси Тракер» релакс-сенсограмм — жуткая несусветная древность.

— А что у тебя есть? В базе?  
— Да разное. Лесных прогулок и массажа пяток не найдется, зато экстрима прилично. Гонки, прыжки с парашютом и без, спуск с обрыва без страховки, заплывы со смертельно опасными земноводными.

Пожалуй, если парня так вштырило, стоит накидать ему личных записей и юношеских проб, где Дженсен делал упор на ощущения — как вот с каменным гротом.

Но сердцем коллекции станет, безусловно, порно. Дженсен улыбнулся сам себе, замешивая свои самые горячие записи с прошедшим лицензионную цензуру набором. Накидаем разного — партнеров любого пола и возраста, боль, подчинение, власть, ролевухи, секс-игрушки, ванильный мягкий стандарт.

Поглядим, Джаред, на чем застрянешь, где сломаешься, на что подсядешь, когда придешь за дозой.

Имея доступ к серву мальчишки, снимая полную нейрокарту из его каюты, Дженсен будет знать о нем все. Станет его подсознанием, его порочным вторым «я». Влезет в его сны и мысли. Тотальный контроль.

— И все бесплатно, не думай! Раз уж, Джаред, мы с тобой тут застряли вдвоем, платы с тебя не возьму. Пользуйся, чем хочешь!

Джаред хмыкнул и пожал плечами:

— Да у нас в общине деньги вовсе не использовали. У меня их и не было никогда. Купить бы все равно не смог.

О-па! Ну и вираж!

Заканчивая загрузку си-джи в витрину, Дженсен покосился на Джареда — просек, что ляпнул лишнего или нет? Просек, похоже. Напрягся, уставился в пол. А потом взял и вышел из кают-компании, ни слова не говоря. Хоть бы намекнул, куда намылился. И чем он тут целыми днями занимается, кроме починки техники?

Интересно, где ж это в Системе существуют общины, да еще и вот такие, экстремальные, без зартов? Вроде на Зиласси обитали какие-то чокнутые сектанты, молились своим сектантским богам, но Дженсен никогда не совался в подобные места. Материалов для монтажа порно с них не снять, навара никакого, себе дороже выйдет.

Дженсен, заинтригованный не на шутку, вытащил поисковый конструктор: собрать запрос о религиозных фанатиках из Колоний — и, зацепившись взглядом, пролистал заодно новостные порталы.

На Зорге по-прежнему не случалось никаких происшествий, и свободный эмозитор Дж. Р. Эклз по-прежнему не интересовал ни одну государственную структуру. Отсутствие информации угнетало: такая афера, как кража казни, никак не могла остаться без последствий. Тревожный факт, что они не всплывали на поверхность Сети, мог означать только одно: тюремщики решили обойтись без участия Надзора.

Вместо запроса о фанатиках Дженсен собрал бота, настроенного на добычу любых упоминаний о Тюрьме, Зорге, казни, Ти-Эс и эмозиторе Эклзе. Перетряхнул тщательно собранную коллекцию системных лазеек: заглянул в шлюз входящих сообщений к своему адвокату и проверил списки оповещения трех космопортов Зинакри. Ни посланий от Надзора в адвокатской почте, ни собственного ай-ди в списках.

Тюремная охрана явно не пошла по самому простому пути: склепать на Дженсена компромат и упаковать от греха в санаторий. Есть, конечно, крошечный шанс, что они ступили, просто не догнали, с какой бомбой Дженсен удрал с гейта…

Надо бы найти способ связаться с Клайдом, разведать обстановку изнутри — а впрочем, нет. Сиди тихо, Ти-Эс! Сейчас стоит лечь на дно, затаиться на забытом всеми Забре, раскинуть по Системе широкие сети и ждать, пока кто-нибудь из тюремщиков не совершит ошибку.

Дженсен потянулся, отшвыривая в сторону планшет с последним списком оповещений, и на секунду ему показалось, что в глазах потемнело — но в комнате тут же вспыхнул искусственный свет. Небо в дверном проеме стремительно густело — нет, чернело — и в нем начали проклевываться крупные звезды. Дженсен рванул на террасу. Он и забыл, пока торчал месяцами в Синей зоне, как это бывает — полуденное затмение на центральных спутниках.

Солнце прямо на глазах заползало за диск Золуса, поджигая его атмосферу радужным переливающимся ореолом. Несколько минут — и все погасло: ореол, солнце, Золус; угольно-черное небо присыпало, как порошком, тысячами отчаянно мигающих звезд. «Маяк» засиял иллюминацией, отбрасывая на океан дорожку света. Надо же, Джаред не отключил аварийное освещение. Кстати, о Джареде.

Отличный повод принудить его пользоваться нормальной связью, а заодно выяснить, где шарахается подопытный. Ну и развлечься, конечно, не без того.

Дженсен вернулся под крышу, нашел в устройствах коричневый старый серв и щелкнул пальцами, вызывая Джареда на контакт. Тот игнорировал сигнал вызова так долго, что Дженсен решил — парень уже не отзовется. Но тут посреди кают-компании возник узкий темный провал ангара и в нем — ошеломленный Джаред с кучей силиконовых листов и ржавых железок в руках. Вот он, небось, офонарел, когда увидел прямо перед собой артистично перепуганного виртуального Дженсена на диване.

— Это ты?! — завопил Дженсен.  
— Что? — шарахнулся Джаред, ничего не понимая.  
— Признавайся — ты отключил солнце?! Отключатель хренов!

Джаред вытянул шею, заглядывая куда-то за угол, потом смешно замотал головой и принялся объяснять на полном серьезе:

— Нет! Ты не бойся, я первый раз тоже испугался! Здесь каждый полдень затмение. Сейчас полдень. Девять часов. Диск солнца проходит за диском Золуса, и, раз его угловой размер меньше...

Не в силах больше держать серьезное выражение лица, Дженсен расхохотался и хлопнул себя по колену.

— Ладно, расслабься, можешь так не пыжиться. Знаю я, что там за что заходит, в школе хорошо учился. На моем родном спутнике тоже каждый полдень затмение. Я гляжу — ты нашел материал для сырьевых кассет? Когда я смогу начать питаться, как человек?

Джаред вспыхнул, выпустил из рук кусок какой-то рельсы, с жутким грохотом упавший на пол ангара, и сконфуженно дернул ладонью перед лицом Дженсена, завершая связь.

Обиделся, лапочка! Ну подстебнули, что ж теперь?

Вспоминая смену эмоций на лице Джареда, Дженсен, улыбаясь, направился в хозблок. Стоило сшить себе что-нибудь практичное.

Ателье-аппарат долго и со скрипом загружал управляющие коды Дженсенова гардероба, лажал, выдавал сообщения об ошибках, но в конце концов справился. Только Дженсен отказывался признавать за «справился» факт принудительно вышитого аляповатого логотипа «Галакси Тракер» на заднице его любимых штанов, разработанных в лучшем модельном доме Зюнвиха.

Ладно, пока перекантуемся так, а стоит Джареду погрузиться в богатый и причудливый мир си-джи-порно, и он будет только рад перепрограммировать упертую корпоративную автоматику на любые схемы.

На ужине Джареда не оказалось. После неравной борьбы с ателье-аппаратом Дженсен решил утешиться работой и так увлекся, что опоздал к назначенному часу. Чудо все-таки случилось, и один из синтезаторов пищи привычно крутил меню! От радости Дженсен выхлестал три стакана ледяной симы и сожрал два тюнтека, едва не лопнув.

Заставить себя нацедить воду из бака он не смог — чертову херовину хотелось взорвать ко всем ебеням, чтобы не мозолила глаза.

Джаред так и не появился. Солнце село, и Золус отсвечивал в проеме выхода на террасу, заливая кают-компанию густым рыжим киселем сумерек. Освещение врубать не хотелось. Да ни черта вообще не хотелось, даже работать.

Провалявшись два часа на диванных подушках в вялых поисках сведений о сектах Синей зоны, Дженсен понял, что с тюнтеками явно переборщил — горло пересохло.

Малодушную мысль налить воды из бака Дженсен с ужасом отмел. Есть же синтезатор, а значит — ледяная сима в любых количествах. Ну, в пределах ста литров.

Серый цилиндр в столовой, еще недавно крутивший меню, стоял распахнутым настежь. И перед ним, копаясь в разложенных по полу неаппетитных силиконовых кишках, сидел на корточках Джаред. Дженсен, пожалуй, предпочел бы остаться в неведении на тему устройства пищевого агрегата.

Залипнув взглядом на торчащем из-под воротника изгибе татуировки, Дженсен сообщил:

— Мне нужен синтезатор.

— Я его отключаю, — отозвался Джаред, не поднимая головы.

Истерический смешок удалось удержать с трудом.

— Из-за того, что я продолбал время ужина?

Интересно, этого кретина в малолетстве за опоздания пороли надзиратели в общине, и теперь он отыгрывается за свои детские травмы? Вот же угораздило запереться на пустом спутнике с опасным психом!

Дженсен фыркнул уже в открытую, и Джаред соизволил, наконец, поднять глаза.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Ты опоздал на ужин. А еще у тебя перерасход воды. Так что твой душ я тоже отключил. До завтра. Ты не способен держать договор даже сутки.  
— Какого черта? Откуда перерасход? Я выпил три стакана! Это литр, никак не сто!  
— Проверь уровень сам.

Дженсен, стиснув зубы, обернулся к баку. Оба столбика шкалы действительно стояли на нуле.

— Ты что, слил мою воду? Зачем, кретин? Потешить свой шовинизм? Централы ни на что не годятся, ага. За конченого идиота меня держишь? Как будто я не знаю, сколько пил.

Джаред аккуратно скрутил трубки и поднялся на ноги.

— Чтобы сделать литр твоего напитка...  
— Симы!  
— Неважно. Синтезатор потратил несколько десятков литров на цикл промывки и цикл синтеза. К тому же ты его не отключил, так что он, ориентируясь на твои предпочтения, наморозил полный контейнер льда и запустил еще один цикл промывки. И твоя вода закончилась. Вместе с моей. Ты должен был отключить синтезатор.

— Как, больной ты болван? Как я могу отключить синтезатор, если я не техник?

— Я тебе написал, — и Джаред ткнул пальцем в стену, прямиком в живот невидимой для него блондинке, томно облизывающей шарик шербета. 

Дженсен не верил своим глазам: из блестящих трусиков девицы торчала уродливая черная коробка, вроде той, внизу, у подъемника. И рядом, прямо под соблазнительно согнутым коленом, просматривалась аккуратно выведенная от руки надпись: «Нажми». Не виртуальная, в отличие от блондинки, — намалеванная на стенном покрытии какой-то красной дрянью.

Дженсену снова захотелось послать все к дьяволу и свалить на гейт. Но нет уж, фигу! Не возьмешь, урод! Вдох-выдох, и продолжаем.

— Я даже не заметил это... эм... устройство, — Дженсен подбирал слова, словно ступал по скользкому. — В моей вселенной и в моем веке, Джаред, люди не пишут на стенах. Они оставляют визуальные маркеры. Или посылают, мать твою, сообщения!

Джаред всерьез задумался — на минуту, не меньше — и кивнул.

— Справедливо. Об этом я не подумал. Я не стану отключать синтезатор. Но воды до завтра не будет. Я наполняю бак в четыре тридцать утра, на рассвете.

Дженсен открыл рот — и закрыл. Попить можно и из бутыли в шкафу. Ничего, он отыграется на скотине, уж будьте уверены!

— Но синтезатор все равно расходует слишком много воды, — продолжил Джаред как ни в чем не бывало. — Даже если его вовремя выключать. Тебе стоит мыться экономнее.

— Отсоедини синтезатор от своего долбаного бака, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Сделай ему собственный водопровод.

— Почему? — с интересом спросил Джаред.

— Потому что ты заебал своими играми! По «общине» своей соскучился, да? Если нет надзирателя с шокером, стань своим погонщиком сам? Играй сколько влезет, но меня уволь, у меня не было в детстве строгого воспитателя со склонностью к телесным наказаниям и нет ни малейшего желания обзаводиться им сейчас.

Дженсен понимал, что порет чушь, он швырял в Джареда слова наугад, надеясь нащупать, поймать отблеск реакции. Но на лице дикаря не читалось ничего, кроме любопытства. Зверски не хватало аппаратуры.

— Открой мне великую тайну, а? Какого дьявола я должен мыться, как солдат на гейте, когда за окном целый океан воды?

— Неограниченный ресурс ведет к деградации.

Во завернул! И где слов-то таких понахватался? Хотя — ладно уж, признаем очевидное: речь у парня удивительно грамотная, только выговор незнакомый, жестковатый. А с его техническими навыками и забитыми книжными полками в серве считать его дикарем и вовсе нерезонно.

Но убеждения, ебаный же в рот! Откуда ж такие кривые, вывернутые принципы?

Дженсен обошел кругом разобранный синтезатор и постучал по его серому боку возле снятой передней стенки.

— Я погляжу — ты действительно соскучился по секте или что там у тебя? Когда перейдем к призывам покаяться и сдать все средства во славу... кстати, во славу кого?

Привычно проигнорировав вопросы, Джаред едва заметно дернул подбородком — отлично, хоть какая-то реакция!

— Вы, централы, привыкли жить так, будто еда самозарождается в синтезаторах...

— Нет, чувак, я на эту еду обычно зарабатываю в поте лица. А ты...

— ...а опреснители вечны и нетленны. Допустим, в Лиге это прокатывает. Но здесь может случиться все, что угодно. Люди не просто так отсюда ушли.

— Ну да. Их сожрали конкуренты. И нет, конкуренты — это не племя каннибалов с Зу.

Видимо, Джаред начал терять терпение — он подался корпусом вперед с едва заметной угрозой, на скулах резко обозначились желваки.

— На одном из островов за проливом есть такая же станция, как эта. Только стоит под углом градусов тридцать к горизонту. Скала под ней раскололась и просела, похоже, подземное извержение. Весь насосный отсек и главный генератор ушли под воду.

— К чему ты...

— С нашим насосным отсеком может случиться то же самое. В любую минуту. И я не собираюсь выживать вместе с человеком, который не понимает, что значит контролировать воду, и устраивает истерики из-за вкуса еды.

— Я просто свалю из этой дыры, умник.

Джаред пожал плечами:

— Скала может расколоться и под лифтовым терминалом.

И он повернулся, чтобы уходить, заехав Дженсену по ноге мокрыми трубками из синтезатора.

— Жить так, будто завтра конец света, ведет к деградации еще похлеще, ты, параноик! — кинул ему в спину Дженсен.  
— Нет. Это единственный достойный способ жить. Кстати, из-за твоего синтезатора у нас, похоже, проблемы с отоплением.

И на этой многообещающей ноте Дженсен остался в столовой один — размышлять, что в условиях Забра могут означать проблемы с отоплением для одного отдельно взятого контрабандиста-порнографа. Размышления ни капли не добавляли позитива окружающей действительности.

Три стакана симы. Три! Ну ладно, еще два тюнтека. Но все нутро Дженсена отказывалось признавать ответственность за последствия, вызванные одним человеческим ужином. Все его стылое оледеневшее нутро.

Отопление вырубило на всех уровнях станции «Маяк».

На родной Зинакри, в трехстах тысячах километров отсюда, наступила настоящая ночь, а не убогое ее подобие, которое случалось на Забре каждые девять часов. Дженсен провалился в сон, едва коснулся подушки. Разбудил его холод и странный шум: за стеклом глухо и надсадно выло — на одной ноте, будто снаружи врубили реактивный двигатель. И сквозь вой мерно грохотали взрывы.

Плохо соображая спросонья, Дженсен вскочил с кровати и распахнул окно на террасу. И охренел.

Воздух ударил в лицо обжигающей стеной ледяного крошева, сдирая кожу, словно Дженсен высунул голову в люк на полной скорости. Золус едва мигал алым сквозь бешено закручивающиеся жгуты туч, выхватывая редкими вспышками из тьмы стеклянные гребни несущихся на «Маяк» волн. Провалы между ними зияли бездонной чернотой. Содержимое желудка подкатило к горлу. Дженсен вцепился в подоконник. Казалось, башня сейчас ухнет в пропасть.

Волны долбились в стены станции, захлестывая террасу потоками рваной пены. Дженсен навалился на окно всем весом, ноги скользили по полу, мгновенно ставшему мокрым от соленых брызг. Во все щели немилосердно сквозило; перед глазами встала разобранная рама двери, ведущей из кают-компании на террасу — ну точно по направлению ветра. Какого дьявола долбаный технический гений не заварил там все наглухо — за год?!

Напяливая на себя всю одежду и с трудом справляясь с застежками окоченевшими пальцами, Дженсен мрачно представлял себе торжествующую рожу Джареда и его невозмутимое: «Я же предупреждал».

Ну и конечно, зеленый огонек над дверью и короткий стук не замедлили появиться. Дженсен надвинул поглубже капюшон и гаркнул:

— Заходи!  
— Ураган, — вместо приветствия сообщил Джаред, вваливаясь в каюту с ворохом тряпья под мышкой.  
— Да вижу, — огрызнулся Дженсен. — Ты можешь починить отопление?  
— Сейчас? — скептически поинтересовался через плечо Джаред. — Скорость ветра двадцать шесть метров в секунду.  
— Ну ты же у нас супертехник! Кстати... Кстати — что ты делаешь?

Супертехник встряхнул тряпку, которую притащил с собой, и она оказалась одеялом с логотипом «Галакси Тракер» — точно такое же валялось комом на койке у Дженсена.

— Ложись. К утру ветер стихнет, я смогу забраться на крышу и заменить батареи.

Дженсен невольно задрал голову к потолку.

— Синтезатором пробило аж до крыши? Не подозревал в них такой мощи.

Джаред усмехнулся.

— Это буря, а не синтезатор. Ложись.

Вот сука. И тут до Дженсена дошло.

Неужели — сдался? Сломался, титановый истукан?! Неожиданно и крайне удачно!

Надо будет потом пролистать нейрокарту. До какой степени возбуждения дошел Джаред, прежде чем решился на перепихон, наплевав на все свои пафосные речи и принципиальные убеждения? А может, просто надумал согреться сексом. И прекрасно. Никто не против! Жаль только, к себе не позвал — записалась бы отличная атмосферная ебля перед концом света; антураж вполне подходящий: кровавые вспышки в окне вместо освещения, завывания ветра и пропитавшие каюту запахи соли и йода.

Джаред уже устраивался на узкой койке, натягивал рукава свитера до самых кончиков пальцев, и Дженсен ввинтился к нему под два одеяла. И улегся лицом к лицу, с жадностью разглядывая сухие обкусанные губы, забавную ямочку на подбородке, расширенные в темноте зрачки. Джаред сдвинул недоуменно брови — уморительно озадаченный — и попытался отстраниться. Дженсен легко коснулся родинки возле его носа, а когда убирал руку — как бы случайно мазнул по губам. Прострелило от пальцев до самого паха.

— Что ты делаешь? — в замешательстве спросил Джаред.

Улыбнувшись интимно, Дженсен провел раскрытой ладонью по его бедру — вверх от колена, греясь и лаская. Жадно втянул носом техническую вонь, перемешанную с естественным и очень мужским запахом, и сказал, понизив голос:

— Решил поменять местами секс-сделку и прелюдию. Ты против?

О, он был не против, Дженсен засек все признаки того, до какой степени Джаред был не против. На виске билась жилка, выдавая учащенный пульс, поверхностное дыхание через рот притягивало внимание к приоткрытым губам — не оторваться! Зрачки скрыли радужку, а ресницы слегка подрагивали. В тесноте под одеялом от него палило жаром и похотью.

В какую секунду ситуация изменилась, могла бы подсказать исключительно нейрокарта. Гадливый оскал и злобный ледяной прищур охладили не хуже шквального ветра.

— Вижу, нам еще о многом придется договориться, — процедил Джаред и грубо скинул ладонь с бедра. — Все еще наивно полагаешь, что я буду трахаться с чужаком? С централом? С тобой?

Дженсен приподнялся и навис над Джаредом, уперевшись ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, не давая ему дернуться и уйти от контакта, с садистским удовлетворением наблюдая, как он морщится и старается увернуться. Неожиданная ярость придала сил.

— Не знаю, как в вашей ебанутой общине, Джаред, но в моем мире — если один парень ночью приходит к другому в койку, это означает секс. Теперь давай-ка, разубеди меня. Докажи, что я не так тебя понял!

— В моей общине, — жестко проговорил Джаред, — принято греть друг друга под утро, когда аккумуляторы уже почти на нуле, а температура за бортом падает до минус шестидесяти. Чтобы на рассвете не пришлось хоронить трупы тех, кто окочурился от холода.

— Минус шестьдесят? Нехилые у вас ночки. И сколько же они длятся?

— Ты абсолютно не заточен на выживание, — привычно не ответил на вопрос Джаред. — Я решил — тебя надо согреть до утра, пока я не починил батареи. Здесь, на Забре, довольно тепло, но изоляция хреновая, и в бури ночи ледяные. Я знаю, я тут полтора месяца без отопления жил.

Дженсен резко перекатился на бок, повернувшись к Джареду спиной. Пусть думает, что хочет, пусть даже наивно полагает, что задел очередным наебом. Неважно. Места для манипуляций в зрительной зоне категорически не хватало, мешала стена каюты, в которую Дженсен упирался носом, но все фигня, кроме одного. Новые вводные данные стоило немедленно проверить!

Минус шестьдесят. Дженсен ни о чем подобном даже не слышал. На Зиласси к концу полуторамесячной — в зинакрийских сутках — ночи тоже не жарко, но таких температур нет и близко.

Оставался только один вариант. Дженсен шевельнул пальцами, вызывая в зрительное поле модель Системы и толкнул осторожно, прокручивая до самой дальней орбиты. Так, ознакомимся с планетографией. Вся поверхность — пески и скальные выходы; открытой воды нет, биосферы нет. Времен года тоже нет, на весь годовой цикл приходятся только два световых дня длительностью по шесть зинакрийских месяцев. Получается, ночь — три тысячи двадцать четыре часа. Жесть! Резкий климат — за трехмесячный «день» пустыня раскаляется, за «ночь» вымерзает до минус шестидесяти.

Да ну. Не может быть!

Дженсен развернулся обратно — и ляпнул, не успев прикусить язык:

— Чувак, ты с Зу?

Болезненная судорога прошла по лицу Джареда, он раскрылся на мгновение, на долю секунды, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы засечь: парень страстно желал откусить себе язык. Открутить назад время. Не слышать имя родного спутника из уст… как он сказал? Чужака.

Джаред захлопнулся так же быстро, закрылся, выдвинул вперед челюсть и с вызовом ответил, угрожающе щуря глаза:

— С Зу. И что?  
— Да ничего, — легко пожал плечами Дженсен. — Просто никогда там не был. Всю Систему облетел, но на Зу как-то не довелось спускаться.

Абориген с Зу метался по лицу напряженным взглядом, но шиш тебе, мальчик. Уж ты-то точно не прочтешь Дженсена Эклза. Не дано.

— Ну грей давай, раз обещал! Спокойной ночи!

И Дженсен уткнулся в стену, ощущая всем телом густой жар за спиной. Уши больше не мерзли, можно снять капюшон. А ведь вдвоем и правда гораздо теплее.

— Бестревожной смены, — пробормотал куда-то в шею Джаред, приподнимая дыханием волосы на затылке.

Интересно, получится ли заснуть? Все тело звенело предвкушением — подобный эксклюзив при верной подаче сможет даже переплюнуть смертную казнь!

Переплюнуть Галлардо.

До Зу никому из эмозиторов, жадных до кровавого трэша, добраться так и не удалось: туда летали только бригады охотников на каннибалов — суровые мужики с самых дальних спутников Системы. Иногда в рейды брали заскучавших обывателей из богатых Колоний — те платили немереные зарты за удовлетворение своей страсти пострелять не в игрушке, а вживую. По людям. Немногие из них возвращались с Зу. И ни одному контрабандисту в рейд попасть так и не удалось. А если и удалось, мировой рынок си-джи о том умалчивал.

Клайд и здесь оставался непревзойденным. На Зу он сделал себе имя. «Истребители каннибалов» — серия, превратившая его, еще мальчишку, в знаменитость, открывшая путь на вершину, к Легенде. Настоящая, не разыгранная в студиях, война, настоящие, не в генераторах склепанные, смерти. Ярость, боль, запредельная эйфория удавшейся атаки, горящие в раскаленных песках тела, зубы, рвущие человеческую плоть, — и все по полной, по всем каналам, почти без фильтров. Агрессия и отточенное искусство убивать — подлинное, взращенное не на игровых средах. Бесконечной пустыней очищенное от мелочного дерьма. Серия взорвала биржи задолго до рождения Дженсена, но до сих пор оставалась самой продаваемой в своем жанре: в Системе Золуса настоящую войну можно было найти лишь на Зу.

Отморозки, крошащие друг друга в кровавое мясо, массовые убийства — такое дерьмо появлялось постоянно, и до Клайда, и после. Но только Клайд показал людям войну чистую, рафинированную, со стратегией, тактикой, солдатским братством и свирепым, безжалостным врагом, достойным уничтожения — даже Дженсен, никогда не считавший себя поклонником жанра, впечатлился «Истребителями» настолько, что вписался однажды — не без помощи менеджера Клайда, Уго, — в партию охотников. Правда, дальше гейта его не пустило консульство, которое не жаждало проблем в случае пропажи гражданина Лиги на подведомственной территории, но, оказалось, и к лучшему — тот рейд из песков так и не вернулся.

Дженсен, разумеется, Галлардо копировать не собирался, у него имелся свой интерес. Секс на войне. Секс как животный инстинкт, а не извращенное развлечение разжиревшего разума. Такой же очищенный от всего наносного смертью и пустыней.

Не сложилось.

А вот теперь за спиной на узкой койке лежал подарок — билет Дженсена на Зу. Хотя Джаред со своим профессионализмом и философскими задвигами не вписывался ни в какие схемы и роли.

Черт, слишком мало информации. Потом, разберемся потом. Теперь уж парню не ускользнуть. Дженсен закрыл глаза и отмахнулся от Зу, маячившей перед мысленным взором на самом краю Системы. Все завтра.

Похоже, Джаред уже проваливался в сон: он глубоко вдохнул и, видно, случайно ткнулся носом Дженсену в затылок. И одновременно в задницу уперлось твердое, готовое, горячее даже сквозь комбинезон.

Дженсен в который раз едва не расхохотался. Жаль, нет смысла заключать пари с самим собой. Глупые люди с их глупыми воззрениями, пытающиеся обмануть естество!

Не в силах отказать себе, Дженсен чуть повернул голову и спросил громким шепотом:

— Джаред?  
— Чего ты? — прошипел тот  
— Да так, спросить хочу. Ты там что — нюхаешь мои волосы?  
— А? Нет! С чего ты взял?!  
— Ага. А в зад мне твоя отвертка упирается?  
— Тут просто тесно, ты, мудак самовлюбленный!  
— Ну что-о-о же ты, Джаред? К чему оскорбления? Бросай врать себе и — так и быть — давай уже трахаться.

Джаред приподнялся на локте и больно приложил твердым кулаком в плечо. Вот же разъярился, надо ж!

— Развлекаешься, централ?  
— Ага, — кивнул Дженсен, потирая ушиб.  
— А скажи, ты со всеми «так и быть» ебешься, с кем в одном пространстве оказываешься? Такой цивилизованный лигийский формат?  
— Ну как тебе сказать…

Дженсен с трудом перевернулся на спину, развалился, устроив ладони за головой, и, откровенно издеваясь, огладил взглядом контуры Джареда, скрытого одеялом. Все боги Золуса! Какое у него должно быть тело!

— Таких, как я, вообще нет на центральных. Упрекаешь в том, что мне хочется все попробовать самому? В наше время все труднее, Джаред, найти кого-то для личного опыта.  
— Сочувствую, — без тени сострадания выплюнул Джаред. — Только ко мне не лезь. Иначе…  
— Покалечишь? — с пониманием ухмыльнулся Дженсен.  
— Нет. Просто рыло начищу. Как в насосном отсеке. Спи.  
— Очень культурно!

Джаред не ответил.

Вернувшись к созерцанию своей стены, Дженсен на удивление быстро начал проваливаться в сон.

Проснулся он, как ни странно, раньше Джареда. Часы над дверью показывали три двадцать. Час до рассвета. Хотя толку с того рассвета — светлее вряд ли станет: буря только усилилась. По стеклу текли потоки воды, станция ходила ходуном и орала под ветром — грохотом, скрипами, истерически частым стуком, долгими завываниями, гулкими стенаниями винтовой лестницы в кают-компании.

На шею давило тяжелое и теплое. Рука? Дикарь с Зу пытался задушить? От мимолетного испуга сердце кольнуло металлической иглой. Джаред выдохнул шумно, с протяжным стоном, и толкнулся сзади, вжимаясь крепким стояком в поясницу.

Он… спит? Это он во сне? Дженсен высвободил из-под одеяла руку и осторожно коснулся пальцев Джареда на своей шее. Нет, не опасно. Наоборот… Ощутив касание, Джаред неосознанным ласкающим движением скользнул ниже, к плечу. Дженсен повертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и внаглую переместил руку Джареда себе на талию. Вот он охренеет, когда проснется и поймет, что всю ночь обнимал чужака!

Скорее бы проснулся. И это можно устроить.

Если идейный упертый кретин не собирается сотрудничать, раскрутим его подсознание. Дженсен аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, отклячил задницу и толкнулся назад. Покрутил бедрами, притерся плотно-плотно к паху Джареда, заставляя его тяжелее дышать и стонать поверхностно, на самой границе слышимости.

Собственная жажда отвлекала, путала мысли, густое возбуждение диктовало заткнуть правильный рот, перекрыть фонтан дешевых моральных банальностей и выебать жестко, чтобы просил, сука, умолял, хотел больше и больше! С ума сходил от нетерпения, чтобы не осталось сил прикрываться фальшивой нравственностью!

Только жалкие остатки силы воли да некстати проснувшийся азарт не позволяли сдаться, рвануть рукой вниз, обхватить член и спустить, толкаясь задницей в крепкий стояк.

Технический, едкий запах пропитал даже одеяло, и Дженсен неожиданно велся на него, теряя контроль. Здесь другая задача, другая! Докажем парню, чего он стоит, разложим перед ним его самого, вздрюченного, по-животному жаждущего разрядки, трахающего во сне подвернувшуюся задницу.

Ч-черт, он проснется, он точно проснется, если толкаться в него слишком резко, слишком часто. Надо терпеть и двигаться плавно, танцуя и возбуждая, только дразня…

Неожиданно Джаред встрепенулся, забарахтался, запутался в руках, в ногах, в одеялах, в Дженсене, и — была не была — получай, скотина!

Дженсен издал нарочито-сонный, приглушенный стон, почти всхрап, и откинулся назад весь, спружинив, проехавшись снизу вверх по рвущемуся из одежды члену.

— Нет! Нет, о нет, о нет, о нет… ах… — Джаред зашептал беззвучно, отчаянно, почти испуганно и — явно не в силах больше сдерживаться — рывком подтянул Дженсена к себе, вжимаясь, кончая в него через слои ткани, мыча в шею, заводя вибрацией звука на голой коже.

От ненормального отчаянья, от злого всхлипа, от того, как Джаред, кончив, отпрянул назад, как заведенный продолжая шептать свои болезненные злые «нет», можно было спустить даже без рук. Да только воды нет, переодеться не во что и обман мигом раскроется — стоило, блядь, притворяться спящим! Дженсен дышал глубоко и сонно, маясь, мучаясь от невозможности разрядки — сам себя перехитрил, каков молодец!

Теперь надо ждать неизвестно сколько, пока психопат за спиной снова уснет, и тогда хоть в стылый душ без воды, хоть куда — лишь бы сжать горящий от притока крови ствол и…

И проиграть собственному телу, как жалкий одинокий дикарь. Да пошел он!

Почти не слушая Джареда, который пыхтел за спиной, пытаясь устроиться на самом краю кровати в своем испачканном комбинезоне, Дженсен сжал колени, стиснул веки крепко и начал считать антенны радиационной защиты, оберегающие катер. Способ всегда помогал заснуть, не подвел ни разу. Он представил, как Синди один за одним выращивает длинные гибкие усы, как они тянутся, истончаясь, исчезают в черноте, и его наконец накрыло сном.


	5. Chapter 5

Умей Дженсен видеть сны, получил бы шанс проснуться не в таком паршивом настроении. Может, ему приснились бы пухлые губы той девчонки, ее поцелуй с женихом, и он кончил бы ночью — черт с ним со всем, ладно! Все лучше, чем безнадежный утренний стояк и мутное, почти похмельное состояние. От недосыпа и холода мелко и противно потряхивало. Буря закончилась, как и не было: башня больше не трещала и не гудела, а в окне нахально сиял чистый клок неба. Вот только дыхание с губ по-прежнему срывалось паром.

Джареда рядом не оказалось. Кровать с его стороны успела остыть.

Зато прямо на одеяле в видимой зоне мигал с настойчивым писком виртуальный конверт. Дженсен поднял его и прочитал, щурясь спросонья от яркого света: «Завтрак в 7.00». Перевел взгляд на часы. Шесть тридцать, блядь!

Будет ли предел подобному издевательству?

Графа подписи на конверте пустовала — конечно, ведь у нашего отшельника отсутствовал идентификатор, а значит, и сетевой профайл. Зато теперь ясно — почему. Он же с Зу — единственного спутника, где такое возможно. Просто чудо, что у чувака имелся серв: по доходившим до Дженсена слухам, консульство даже мазеры населению не имплантировало.

Кутаясь в куртку, Дженсен прошаркал в душ и, особенно не надеясь, активировал подачу. О, не зря он вчера разыгрывал порноспектакли! Джаред подключил воду.

Круче того! Когда озябший и заспанный Дженсен явился в столовую, опоздав меньше, чем на пять минут, синтезатор приветственно мигал, услужливо предлагая утреннее меню. Будь «Маяк» укомплектован современным оборудованием, а не столетней рухлядью, в воздухе стоял бы запах горячего бодрящего джомбо.

Натянутый как струна Джаред сидел на своем месте и жрал свою пасту. Он одарил Дженсена коротким взглядом исподлобья и нервным кивком и потер ладонью запылавшее ухо; скулы неумолимо заалели следом.

Настроение стремительно улучшалось.

— Доброе утро!  
— Угу.

Джаред, не поднимая глаз от тарелки, начал есть быстрее. Собирается сбежать? Не-а. Не выйдет.

Дженсен заказал себе полную чашку крепкого джомбо и понюхал выехавший на крышку синтезатора темный ароматный напиток. Вроде неплохо. Будем надеяться, что сто лет назад уже умели правильно собирать джомбо, а если нет — стоит попытаться загрузить в этот металлолом собственные коды.

— Эй, Джаред!

Парень дернулся и едва заметно приподнял плечи.

— Чего?  
— Налить джомбо? Местный не так уж плох. У вас в общине как дела с едой обстояли?  
— Обойдусь, — буркнул Джаред.  
— Ясно. С едой плохо, как и с вежливостью. Пасту жрали?  
— Нет.

Синтезатор предлагал самый примитивный омлет — после завтрака точно надо будет перепрограммировать его на персональное меню.

Дженсен плюхнулся возле Джареда, поставил чашку с джомбо к нему поближе, чтобы хамоватый упрямец точно ощутил животворный утренний аромат, и с ногами устроился в кресле вместе с тарелкой.

— Ты наладил энергию? Круто, — набив полный рот омлета, Дженсен сделал пробный комплимент.   
— Почему ты садишься сюда? — вдруг спросил Джаред, резко разворачиваясь и буравя Дженсена тяжелым недовольным взглядом.  
— Не понял, — честно сообщил Дженсен, продолжая жевать и заинтересованно посматривать на Джареда.  
— Сюда, — теряя терпение, повторил Джаред и ткнул в подлокотник кресла. — Тут полно места. Столовая на две бригады рассчитана. Но ты упорно садишься рядом со мной. Зачем?

Дженсен вытер рот ладонью и показательно оглядел столовую. Ну да. Два длинных стола, не меньше двадцати кресел. Джаред рядом, похоже, готовился взорваться, как маленький вулкан. Хотя… если учитывать рост — не такой и маленький.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Может, мне не хватает общения? Я, в отличие от тебя, не стал бы добровольно ссылать себя на безлюдный спутник, я, можно сказать, люблю людей. Кстати, как тебе спалось?

Черт, как же жаль, что взял с собой только один набор оборудования на экстренный случай! Смущение, которое заставило Джареда побагроветь, наверняка превосходило по силе все образцы в базе.

— Нормально, а тебе? — выпалил он, снова принимаясь за еду.  
— Прекрасно, тебе спасибо.  
— М-мне?  
— Конечно. Согрел. Я сразу вырубился и проснулся только от твоего сообщения.

Джаред на мгновение с облегчением прикрыл веки.

— А на Зу что, люди друг к другу ближе, чем на два метра, не подходят?  
— Да тебе какая разница?! — вспылил Джаред, швыряя со звоном ложку на стол. — Чего пристал?

Ой-ой. Передавил, не рассчитал прессинг. Теперь могла помочь только предельная честность. Ну, с этим проблем нет.

— А мне интересно, — искренне сказал Дженсен. — Про твою Зу у нас легенды ходят, одна страшнее другой. И вот ты — живой абориген с самого дальнего спутника Системы, куда отчаянные придурки из Колоний на сафари ездят. Можешь столько настоящего рассказать! Тебе самому-то не интересно, как народ в Зеленой зоне живет, как у нас все устроено? На самом деле, а не как твои наставники-проповедники вещали. Или кто там у вас?  
— Старейшины, — тихо сказал Джаред.  
— Вот. Я и не знал, что такое бывает сейчас. А ты живого централа, небось, тоже впервые видишь?

Джаред потер бровь, покрутил с гулким стуком пустую миску и ответил, будто с трудом выпихивая наружу слова:

— Не первый. Я видел. В консульстве на гейте.  
— Ха, ну скажешь тоже! В консульстве! Разве это настоящие централы? Там чиновники жопы греют, они нигде не люди. Слушай, давай договоримся так.

Дженсен для убедительности пододвинулся к Джареду вместе с креслом и заговорщицки наклонился к его уху:

— Давай на равных. Ты мне вопрос про центральные, а я тебе — про Зу. И станем так чередоваться. Ну, например, за ужином, быстрее время пролетит.

Парень колебался, держался за свои тайны, как за стержень, по обыкновению отклонялся от Дженсена в сторону, цепляясь за расстояние.

Дженсен дружески положил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся, подбадривая:

— Соглашайся, от этого никому плохо не будет! Чего ты? Я ж не про личное, не стремайся. А Надзору я тебя сдавать не собираюсь. Может, за мной самим Надзор охотится.

Главное — верно разложить карты. Искушение знанием — у мальчишки ни одного шанса. Джаред осторожно снял с плеча руку Дженсена. Потом взглянул в глаза и неуверенно кивнул.

— Ну и отлично, договорились! Начнем сейчас?

Джаред замотал головой:

— Мне надо на другой остров, поискать батареи на замену. Две секции ураганом снесло в океан.

Стоило бы, наверное, предложить свою помощь, но лучше Дженсен воспользуется моментом и соберет полное досье на Зу по сетевым информаториям.

Свою первую си-джи Джаред взял за полчаса до ужина — те самые гонки на катерах.

Дженсен постоянно держал на периферии своего визуального поля старый коричневый серв, но основную часть времени там было скучно — технические данные шли сплошным потоком, а больше ни черта и не происходило.

Но сейчас через объединенные зрительные поля было видно, как шарик файла медленно, нерешительно перемещается в нейроплеер и рычаг запуска, отклонившись вправо, продолжает подрагивать, словно Джаред так и не убрал с него пальцы, готовый в любую секунду вынырнуть из тучи брызг, окутывающей стремительно летящий по фарватеру болид. В свое время Дженсен загнал несколько сот тысяч копий этой си-джи. Удачный выбор, парень!

Любой другой человек, известный Дженсену, после прогона одной записи неизбежно потянулся бы за следующей. Слишком яркие впечатления, и мир меняется, дышит жизнью, чужие эмоции, проигранные по сетям собственных нейронов, кажутся настоящими до сердечной боли, и хочется вернуть их любой ценой, хочется увидеть смысл в существовании, в биении пульса. Понять, услышать, почуять — я жив, и я могу все!

Но Джаред дисциплинированно выгрузил обратно в витрину файл и за едой даже не заикнулся о впечатлениях. Хотя Дженсен знал, как до сих пор свистит у него в ушах от скорости и влажного ветра.

Заливая в синтезатор свой набор кодов, Дженсен исподтишка наблюдал, как по задумчивому лицу мальчишки пробегает слабая тень улыбки — отсветом воспоминания о пережитом.

О пережитом кем-то другим.

— Могу я предложить тебе гамбо с креветками? Секретный рецепт, я ради него хакнул базу на одном курортном архипелаге Эль-Зании.

Джаред поднял от неизменной миски нездешний взгляд и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ну, как знаешь. Сдается, если я притащу со своего корабля твискон, мне его в одиночестве распивать придется?  
— Твискон?

Дженсен с тарелкой, полной зелени и морских гадов, устроился, по обыкновению, справа от Джареда.

— Не слышал о твисконе? Много потерял. Если интересно, могу рассказать.

Ну? Давай, лови шар, Джаред. Пока все для тебя.

Ложка крутилась в пальцах Джареда, невольно приковывая к ним взгляд. Коротко, неровно остриженные ногти потемнели от постоянной возни с технической дрянью, и, сидя рядом, Дженсен мог разглядеть жесткие мозоли на ладонях и подушечках пальцев. Интересно, какие они на ощупь, такие натруженные руки? Как чувствуется их прикосновение к голой коже? Память подкинула ощущение воспоминанием — теплая тяжесть на шее, шершавые пальцы. Скорее бы он нашел порно!

— Расскажи о другом, — решился наконец Джаред.

Дженсен раскрыл ладони, показывая: я весь внимание, спрашивай, о чем хочешь.

— Вот та запись. Си-джи. Где каменный грот и море. Там что, настоящие рыбы?

Вопрос удивил, но Дженсен скрестил ноги в кресле, палочками отправил в рот порцию гамбо и кивнул:

— Ага, конечно. Живые, настоящие.  
— И как они… они прямо в море плавают? Или ты снимал их в специальном аквариуме?

Ну конечно! Пытаясь по обрывкам собрать картину жизни на Зу, Дженсен не стал зарываться в стандартную планетографию — его интересовало совсем другое. Но потоковое видео с орбиты могло бы подействовать угнетающе на неподготовленного человека — даже на Зиласси были видны горы, оазисы, города. На Зу — одна бесконечная мертвая пустыня. Интересно, в общинах хоть учебные ролики с живностью детям показывали?

— Никакого аквариума, Джаред. Только море.  
— А что еще там есть? В море?

Хм. Дженсен никогда и не задумывался.

— Водоросли есть, морские ежи, ты видел. Они живые! Однажды я об такого рассек пятку, прыгая со скалы. Под камнями живут крабы.  
— Со скалы…— завороженно протянул Джаред и набросился с вопросами:

— А леса? Я сейчас посмотрел твою гонку. На катерах. Видел лес вдоль берега. Он живой? Растет? Не визуальная обманка?  
— Я не пишу си-джи с обманками, Джаред. Это ниже моего достоинства, — Дженсен усмехнулся сам себе. — Гарантирую: все настоящее, все существует. В лесу деревья, звери всякие, птицы.  
— Просто так?  
— В смысле? Просто — как?  
— Ну, звери. Сами по себе? Они… они бегают? По лесу? О них никто не заботится, не кормит?  
— А зачем их кормить? Сами жрут, сами размножаются. Живут.  
— А ты видел? Сам видел? Рыб, зверей, птиц?

Глаза Джареда светились, он жадно слушал Дженсена, задавая смешные, подчас глупые вопросы, ответы на которые порождали новые и новые. Его не занимало социальное устройство, не интересовали города и дома, секс, еда, одежда. Он, умирая от любопытства, спрашивал про моря и океаны, про каменистые склоны, обрамляющие тихие лазурные пляжи Эль-Зании, про живность, свободно разгуливающую на воле. Про текущую просто так, прямо по земле, пресную воду, которую никто не пытается упрятать в резервуар и обвешать датчиками.

Дженсен отвечал, отставив тарелку, увлекшись тоже, разглядывая привычный мир глазами аборигена с опасного, не предназначенного для людей спутника, пытаясь представить — как же все это видится ему? Должно быть — волшебной сказкой, бредовой фантазией, оторванной от реальности картинкой. Псевдоокном на голой стене противорадиационного бункера, в котором Джаред наверняка провел немалую часть жизни — судя по справочным данным, проблемы с радиацией на Зу еще покруче, чем на Забре.

Разговор прервал короткий противный «бип», и в визуальном поле Джареда, из его панели быстрого доступа развернулась таблица планировщика.

Джаред встрепенулся, вынырнул из нарисованного мира и сказал, смущаясь:

— Слушай, ты прости. Мне через семь минут надо проверять планктонные маты на пищевой фабрике. А ты еще ни о чем не спросил.  
— Да не страшно, можно позже, — отмахнулся Дженсен великодушно.  
— Нет, — заупрямился Джаред, снова закрываясь броней, отгораживаясь официальным договором. — Спрашивай. У меня мало времени, но не хочу ходить в должниках.

Вот он как это воспринимает. В сущности — совершенно правильно. Ты мне — я тебе, единственная работающая схема отношений. Надо его расслабить, спросить о чем-то безопасном, но значительном.

Про Зу Дженсен, несмотря на свою провальную попытку вписаться в рейд к охотникам на каннибалов, знал немного: о дальнем спутнике по Сети ходило больше сказок, чем серьезной информации. Болтался там одинокий гейт, он же консульство Лиги, да стоял вокруг лифтового терминала паршивый городишко — туристов из Колоний под конвоем туда еще пускали, а Дженсену даже спуститься на поверхность не удалось. Ну а по открытой пустыне шлялись каннибальские племена, и жрать там, кроме как друг друга, было действительно нечего. Ни о каких общинах в сетевых информаториях Дженсен не нарыл ни слова.

Нашлись, правда, не вызывающие доверия ссылки на древние архивы со смутными намеками на какой-то Великий Исход, Собрание Верных и прочую хрень, от которой сводило зубы. Дженсен сунулся было изучать тему, но завяз в первом же обсуждении: умер Бог или таки не умер?

Единственное, что удалось вынести из чтения архивов — Исход, судя по всему, состоялся, и, похоже, лет двести назад несколько тысяч чокнутых перебрались с центральных спутников на Зу.

Что стало с тем Исходом? Это тайное знание терялось во мраке веков и йоттаквантах накопленного в Сети информационного мусора. То ли люди пали жертвой каннибалов, то ли просто не смогли выжить в суровых условиях, то ли вернулись обратно в Зеленую зону. А может, Джаред — потомок тех отчаянных переселенцев, так качественно спрятавшихся в пустыне от всего мира, что даже Лига не метит их ай-ди? И как, скажите на милость, парню удалось выбраться из такой дыры?

Но к последнему вопросу Джаред, безусловно, еще не готов. А вот про общины стоило выяснить любые частности.

Джаред настороженно ждал, и Дженсен, почесав затылок, закинул первый крючок:

— Слушай, ты учти, я про Зу и про общины ваши не знаю ни фига, так что… ну… сколько вас там человек?  
— Всего в общине или на ферме? — уточнил Джаред, неуловимо мрачнея.

Э… Погодите — на ферме?!

— Что за фермы? Ты деревенский парень, да? Твоя семья держит ферму?  
— Семья? Нет, у нас нет семей. Только фермы.

Ответ слегка обескуражил. Фермы Джареда явно имели мало общего с зинакрийскими адептами древних пищевых технологий.

— В таком случае я понятия не имею, о чем ты. Что это такое, ваши фермы?

Джаред задумался и начал крутить ручку ложки.

— Дом. Большой дом. В нашем жило семьдесят девять человек.  
— И все — твои родственники, что ли? У тебя много братьев и сестер, Джаред?

Тот дернул подбородком и приподнял плечи.

— Не знаю. Возможно. У отца были хорошие гены, наверняка у него несколько детей, но я не узнавал.  
— У вас там что — казармы? — окончательно охренел Дженсен. — Тебя не родители растили?

Джаред, в свою очередь, удивленно воззрился на Дженсена:

— Да если каждый начнет своими детьми заниматься, кто будет работать и защищать общину? Я сначала на детской ферме жил, а потом на «Седьмую» переехал. Семь... нет, восемь уже лет назад. Сразу после совершеннолетия.

Дженсен слегка запутался в цифрах. По его расчетам выходило, что парню никак не меньше тридцати, но на тридцатник Джаред не выглядел.

— Стой, а у вас когда совершеннолетие наступает? В двадцать три? Как в Лиге?

Джаред фыркнул пренебрежительно.

— В пятнадцать.  
— Значит, тебе сейчас двадцать три?

Вытерев лоб широкой ладонью, Джаред решительно поднялся на ноги:

— Ты обещал не говорить про личное. И мне пора на сырьевую фабрику. Спасибо за рассказ.

И Джаред, не оглядываясь, рванул вниз по лестнице. На столе возле его кресла осталась лежать скрученная почти что в узел ложка.

Порно Джаред нашел через четыре дня.

За это время их жизнь удивительным образом устоялась. Здесь, на Забре, ничто не отвлекало от работы, и Дженсен монтировал целыми днями, один раз даже пропустив короткую ночь посреди привычных зинакрийских суток. Завтраки оживляла ругань из-за бака, который до сих пор вызывал единственное желание — взорвать чертову нелогичную махину! За ужином, согласно договору, Джаред отвечал на вопросы и спрашивал сам, но почти не проявляя энтузиазма. Похоже, жизнь на центральных интересовала его меньше, чем Дженсена — уклад в общинах на Зу.

На второй день Дженсен заметил: Джаред перекроил свое жесткое расписание. В сетку ежедневных задач он включил дополнительный пункт — просмотр сенсограмм. Регулярно, за полчаса до ужина, он запускал одну си-джи, выбирая в основном морские темы.

Записывающее оборудование простаивало — Джаред, забивший каждую минуту своей жизни каким-то делом, приходил в каюту только мыться и спать. Перед сном он отжимался, доводя себя до крайней степени усталости. Ни Дженсена, ни кого-то другого он больше не представлял, но судя по записям, к утру его начинали мучить кошмары. За полчаса до подъема он просыпался весь в поту, с колотящимся сердцем и до сигнала серва слепо пялился в потолок. В один из дней видеодорожка отразила нечеткую картинку кошмара: шуршание песка, странный глухой звук металлической лопаты и серо-желтая пустыня, куда хватает глаз. Тогда Джаред проснулся в слезах. Они высохли сами, пока он привычно лежал на спине и, не моргая, смотрел прямо перед собой. До ужина он не произнес ни слова.

И вот теперь Дженсен, сидя в своей каюте и почти не дыша, наблюдал через объединенное зрительное поле, как в нейроплеер грузится сенсограмма со смуглой тонкой девушкой на фоне высокой океанской волны.

Эту девушку Дженсен знал как облупленную. Лучшее гетеросексуальное порно, выпущенное им в том году. Ну все, Джаред. Твои самые смелые мечты сбудутся прямо сейчас.

Картинку Дженсен не видел, но точно знал, какие импульсы транслируются Джареду прямо в мозг по всем выкрученным каналам. Очень скоро парень получит множественный женский оргазм, а потом, поменявшись с партнершей местами, кончит от тонких девичьих пальчиков в заднице и пухлого умелого рта на члене. Мягко, ванильно, самое то, чтобы в полной мере ощутить возможности искусства порно-си-джи.

На пятой минуте Джаред резко схлопнул нейроплеер. Неужели — не то? Неужели придется попотеть, вычисляя предпочтения мальчика из закрытой общины?

Оглушительный удар едва не вынес дверь, огонек панически замигал красным, и разъяренный голос проорал:

— Открой, гниль! Открывай немедленно!

Все указывало на то, что открывать не следует.

Дженсен на всякий случай спрятал в рукаве шокер, устроился с ногами на кровати и отдал распоряжение:

— Открыть.

Джаред ввалился внутрь, брезгливо сжимая в пальцах шарик си-джи — розовый с салатовыми прожилками.

— Это чье? Что это за мерзость?

Вот оно что. Дела обстоят гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем думал Дженсен.

— Мое. И ты сам понял — что это, — спокойно ответил он. — Ты говорил, у вас в общине использовали сенсограммы. Не видал ничего похожего?  
— У нас не было сенсограмм! Только эмофонии. А это… Это…  
— Это порнография, Джаред.

Дженсен поднялся на ноги и, ухмыляясь, сложил на груди руки. Все. Заебало надуманное морализаторство.

— Стоит, кстати, оч-ч-чень недешево. Знаешь, почему? Потому что позволяет людям испытать наяву то, о чем они могли только грезить. Получить мечту без всяких заморочек и комплексов, стать сексуальными, желанными. Любимыми — представь, есть и такие выпуски. Испробовать самые отчаянные фантазии без всякого вреда для организма. Снять напряжение, в конце концов, мозги очистить. Когда ты последний раз снимал напряжение, Джаред? Скажи мне!

Дженсен точно знал — когда. В ту ледяную ночь Джаред лихорадочно трахал его через одежду, думая, что он спит. Но рано пока выкатывать подобный упрек.

— Это чужое, — побледнев, пробормотал Джаред. — Не мое. Я так не чувствую, я так… я так не хочу.  
— А как? Как ты хочешь, Джаред? Только скажи, и ты получишь от меня любую фантазию. Тебе внушили, что это стыдно? Но ты человек, Джаред, такой же, как я и все прочие, и похер в какой общине и в какой дыре мира ты рос. Человеку по природе свойственно хотеть, свойственно возбуждаться, желать другого. Глупо отрицать инстинкт. И поверь, я умею удовлетворять его самым наилучшим образом. Думаешь — это порно? Намекни, и я покажу тебе такие позы, такие раскладки и такие ощущения, которых ты не мог даже вообразить, о которых даже не думал. Ты узнаешь все о возможностях собственного тела, об удовольствии, которое оно может тебе подарить. Не строй тут целку, парень. Я вижу тебя насквозь.

Джаред прекратил хватать ртом воздух и захлебываться праведным гневом. Он протянул руку, вложил в ладонь Дженсена розовый шарик си-джи и произнес ровно:

— Ты больной и убогий, Дженсен. Правы те, кто принимал Завет Исхода: вы, оставшиеся, отдали все за удовлетворение потребностей тела. Как будто ваши мозги — только центр удовольствий, и вы дрочите его и дрочите, неважно чем, неважно как. Жить — требует слишком много усилий, да? Куда как проще врубить нейроплеер, заглушить голод чьим-то возбуждением… мерзость же! Не жизнь, жалкое существование, Дженсен. Мне показалось, ты… ты великий. Талантливый. Ты столько можешь. А ты просто торгуешь чужими оргазмами?  
— Чужими, говоришь? Думаешь, когда ты плыл к каменному гроту по световой дорожке Золуса, это был ты? Думаешь, опуская ладонь в воду, мчась на полной скорости к финишу — это был ты? Другой парень рулил болидом и рассекал по волнам, чтобы ты мог ощутить скорость и воду на своем лице, он чувствовал, чтобы мог почувствовать ты. То, что не дано тебе, то, что никогда не случится.

Джаред оттянул рукава свитера, скрывая испачканные в чем-то черном пальцы, крутанулся, сделал пару шагов по каюте, снова напоминая, каким безумным он показался Дженсену в их первую встречу.

Он больше не мог держать ровный тон, он сорвался на страстный, отчаянный шепот, он размахивал руками, и Дженсен боялся, что он ударит. Схватит за грудки. Сделает что-нибудь неадекватное, совсем, напрочь.

— Ты ошибаешься! Там, с рыбами, в гроте, ты показал их — мне. Мне! Я знаю, плыл — другой. Но я — видел. Воду. Сквозь… воду. Видел дно океана. Я думал — я умру, так много мне было. Ты заставил меня вспомнить, что значит быть живым. А потом дал мне чужой стояк. Чужие грязные слова. Чужую похоть. Да, тело… оно… хочет. Всегда! Но я — не тело. Не только тело. Зачем потакать ему и подставляться? Бросать подачки, вроде этой, — он с отвращением махнул рукой в сторону шарика си-джи, который Дженсен так и держал в ладони, — лишь бы заткнулось. Будто нет ничего важнее его потребностей. Ты знаешь, на Зу… у нас хранилась запись в общине. Не си-джи, нет. Только эмофония. Да, понимаю, ты скажешь — чужие чувства. Но они не были чужими. Они заставляли чувствовать — меня. Не глушили, не отупляли, не заливали по уши чьим-то — вытаскивали из меня мое собственное. Словно разговор с другом, с кем-то, кто знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам. Как пальцем тыкало в самое нутро — вот же, слепой ты дебил! Как ты мог забыть? Как ты мог позволить себе забыть? Там не было ничего эдакого. Даже не как рыбы в океане. Просто солнце, восходящее солнце. «Полярный рассвет». Она называлась «Полярный рассвет».

Нет.

— Знаешь, когда ночь длится три тысячи часов, ты в какой-то момент начинаешь жить, как будто она не закончится никогда. Это даже не отчаяние, не страх — рутина. От рождения было темно, и сдохнешь ты во тьме, ну вот так устроено. Стирается все. Идешь в патруль один, на боевое дежурство с группой или полетевшие аккумуляторы реанимируешь, зная, что, если не справишься, все твои — умрут. А ты ничего не чувствуешь. Пустота. И вокруг такие же пустые лица. Тебе, может, жить несколько часов осталось, а тебе все равно. Как будто ты уже мертвый. И вот тогда я грузил в плеер «Рассвет». И он ни разу не подвел. Не заездился. Потому что бил всегда в самую суть. Заставлял каждую клетку тела орать: «Ты живой!» Как птицы орут, когда восходит солнце. Птицы, — Джаред запустил пальцы в волосы, дергая пряди, — я никогда не видел птиц. Но тот парень, что написал «Рассвет»…

Блядь, только не это. Пожалуйста. Пусть он не…

— Я не знаю, не представляю, как централу удалось. Как он вообще смог почувствовать — так. Там, где легко жить, где нет ни ледяной пустыни, ни ночей длиной в вечность, ни боевых дежурств, из которых любой может не вернуться. Но он… он вообще уже умер, наверное. Может, ты знаешь. Может, он у вас классик и все такое. Дж. Р. Эклз.

Горькая слюна обволокла рот, и Дженсен гулко сглотнул. Он хотел заткнуть Джареда, выгнать, но не мог придумать — как. Шокер в рукаве неприятно холодил кожу.

Мечущийся, шальной взгляд Джареда остановился на лице Дженсена. Брови поползли вверх.

— Постой-ка…

Да вашу мать!

— Выметайся, Джаред. Я достаточно наслушался. У тебя своя правда…  
— Ты представился там, у терминала, возле лифта….  
— … у меня — своя. Пиздуй и не порть мне вечер.  
— Это ты, — Джаред отступил на шаг, пальцы смяли штанину комбинезона.  
— Что?  
— Дж. Р. Эклз. Дженсен Эклз — ты. Твоя запись.

Ноги стали ватными, силы кончились как-то вдруг, и Дженсен опустился на кровать. И уставился в стену. Отрицать глупо.

— Моя. Дальше?

Джаред ссутулил плечи и отошел к окну. Волосы топорщились на затылке свалявшимися прядями, татуировка на шее в вечернем свете казалась темным запекшимся шрамом. Пальцы терзали рукава свитера, оттягивая их, дергая. Пытается поверить. Смириться. Нашел, блядь, классика, тупица!

— Когда ты написал «Полярный рассвет»? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Джаред глухо.  
— В эмозитории. Дипломная работа. Дешевка, Джаред, все дешевка, хотел сыграть на базовом. Рассвет, надежда, ага. А ты и повелся.

Джаред в один шаг оказался рядом, навис сверху, растерянный, а потому злой. Его глаза горели маниакально, словно Дженсен посягнул на святое. А ведь, похоже, так есть.

— Не было там ничего про надежду! Надежда — дерьмо. Наоборот все. Не жди, не надейся. Просто будь. Прямо сейчас. Живи! Даже если тебе пять минут осталось.

Джаред сел рядом, совсем близко, пытаясь поймать взгляд, как всегда делал Дженсен, веселясь и сбивая дикаря с толку.

Он искал ответ в лице Дженсена, пыжился, дурак, что-то понять, увидеть смысл там, где его не ночевало даже! И морща мучительно лоб, комкая рукава свитера и почти не моргая, Джаред спросил:

— Ты написал «Рассвет», а теперь сводишь порнографию для жирных сытых обывателей, которым даже трахнуться самим лень? Как такое могло случиться, Дженсен?  
— Пошел. На хуй. Из каюты.

Притихший Джаред медленно кивнул, будто что-то понял, кинул напоследок разочарованный взгляд и вышел прочь.

Щенок! Ущербный. И имеет наглость осуждать?!

Дверь Дженсен прикрыл с демонстративной осторожностью и, развернувшись, шарахнул о стену кулаком прямо возле панели управления ебаным, ебаным, дурацким душем! Кисть свело пронзительной болью, и розовый шарик выкатился на пол из разбитых пальцев. Что с ним случится? Вечная виртуальная херовина.

К ужину Дженсен не вышел — есть резко расхотелось. Выдвинул было си-джи-рипер, но при одной мысли о работе стало тошно, да и пальцы саднили после удара, не получалось с нужной аккуратностью переплетать нити паттернов.

Распахнув окно на террасу и разглядывая торчащие спицы недостроенного колеса обозрения, Дженсен измочалил в хлам пять зубочисток. А ведь смешно до колик! Ну идиотизм чистой воды — какой-то дикарь, мальчишка, позволил себе ханжеские глупые упреки.

Сталкиваясь с человеческой тупостью и ограниченностью, с нечистоплотностью подельников и дилеров, дружище Клайд любил пофилософствовать на тему того, что каждому в их прекрасном мире, богатом на многообразие ебанутостей, стоит заниматься своим делом и не соваться туда, где он ни бум-бум. Абориген с Зу хорош в починке техники — вот и пусть барахтается в силиконовых кишках синтезаторов, реагентах и прочих неаппетитных жидкостях. Дженсен отлично сводит порнографию — так с какого хера он должен стыдиться? В жизни не стыдился, всегда знал себе цену. Секс прекрасен, и только выращенный замшелыми старейшинами ханжа способен осуждать порно!

Так что ж так шарахнуло? Отчего так долбануло, что ни черта не хочется, и к рукам как гири прицепили — не поднять? Зачем в голове раз за разом прокручивается разочарованное презрение Джареда?

Да кто он такой?! Давний поклонник? Ну, склепал Дженсен дурацкую эмофонию. Штучная поделка — сложная, мутная схема, когда тот, кто пишет, и тот, кто слушает, создают произведение вместе. Глупое сотворчество, которым в сопливой юности бредил восторженный Дженсен. Как тогда, с чертовым «Полярным рассветом». Он же хотел поразить экзаменаторов, сыграть на важном для всех. На надежде.

И только Джаред смог по-своему включиться, дорисовать, доконструировать, вплести в эмофонию свой опыт и свои эмоции, полученные, блядь, не на диване с си-джи по всем каналам, а напрямую. Из жизни. Скрестить Дженсенов затертый символ рассвета с настоящим восходом солнца после ночи, длящейся три месяца. И вывести на потоке — свое. Другое. К черту надежду, оставь ее, плюнь. Живи прямо сейчас. Будь, твою мать. Просто будь.

Ни один экзаменатор, ни одно светило из тех, кто жал Дженсену руку и обещал обеспечить протекцию в Академии Сенсоники, даже близко не подошли к подобной интерпретации.

Не окажись Дженсен запертым на заброшенном спутнике без возможности сбежать, он двинул бы сейчас прямо в «Бумтаун» — любимый бар на Зойди. Налакался бы в хлам, еще и пил бы всю дорогу. Хотя нет, «Бумтаун» взорвали. Да плевать, в Синей зоне полно баров. Впрочем, и на гейте, в катере, осталась прекрасная коллекция алкоголя. Самое время начать ее приканчивать!

Ночью на гейт Дженсен все же не потащился, проспал оставшиеся до рассвета часы, даже не раздеваясь, свернувшись на койке клубком. Забил на завтрак, проигнорировал дежурное сообщение Джареда и, выпив за утро чашек пять крепкого джомбо и переждав полуденное затмение, направился к лифтовому терминалу.

Катер стоял разобранный и сиротливый. Работы у Синди хватало — она починила все мелкие неисправности и теперь маялась с малознакомой антирадиационной системой.

Дженсен для порядка, не испытывая даже особого любопытства, покопался в спасательной капсуле Джареда, но ничего толком не выяснил: транспортное средство числилось приписанным к «Валенсии» — туристическому лайнеру, возившему граждан Лиги в экзотические круизы по Колониям. Никакого крушения «Валенсия» не терпела — Дженсен проверил. Где и как Джаред сумел раздобыть посудину, узнать не представлялось возможным.

Нагрузив рюкзак под завязку, Дженсен спустился на лифте в терминал. Мелькнула мысль остаться наверху — какая уж, к черту, разница, но диванные подушки в кают-компании были куда удобнее кресел на гейте.

Приходя в себя после спуска, Дженсен зубами выдернул у бутылки пробку и прямо так, по-жлобски, сделал несколько больших глотков.

Миновав пристань у гейта, в самом начале лабиринта стройки он встретил запыхавшегося Джареда.

— Ура супермеханикам! — Дженсен в приветственном жесте выбросил вверх руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой. — Твискон будешь? 

Уперевшись ладонями в колени и пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Джаред помотал головой.

— Ага, я так и знал. Порочные удовольствия слабого тела. А я выпью!

Джаред смотрел снизу вверх, и растрепанные ветром пряди падали на его глаза. Хорош, черт. Вот так оставить стоять, расстегнуть ширинку, нажать на подбородок большим пальцем...

— Откуда бежим? Гонится кто?

Джаред выпрямился и вытер рукавом взмокший лоб.

— Я на другой станции был. Лифт увидел, что поднимается. Думал, ты улетел.  
— Улетел? На чем, дубина? Как я уже говорил — привет, я Дженсен Эклз, и мой корабль сломан. И нет, я не хочу об этом поговорить.

Дженсен сделал еще пару глотков твискона, скривился — крепкий, зараза, особенно если без закуси да на голодный желудок. Есть, впрочем, не хотелось.

Он направился к «Маяку» прогулочным шагом вдоль побережья. Джаред держался чуть поодаль, пиная носками ботинок мелкие камни и железки. За котлованом, у входа в станцию, виднелись распахнутый ангар и перед ним, на площадке — брошенный ротоплан, на котором Джаред, похоже, и совершал свои вылазки на соседние острова. Надо ж, так спешил, что даже машину под крышу не загнал.

— Слышь, а чего ты бежал-то? Если я улетел — ты как собирался догонять? Подпрыгнул бы на своей вертушке в космос?

Джаред смутился и пожал плечами.

— Тебя на завтраке не было. И ужин пропустил.  
— Теперь ты отключишь мне воду навеки?

Джаред дернул за рукав, развернул на себя и сказал неуверенно:

— Хватит...  
— О, заигрываем? Я уже не так плох для тебя? Ты аккуратнее, сам же знаешь — я ебусь по принципу «так и быть», а сейчас этот принцип как никогда кстати. Полтора месяца с одной правой рукой! Чувак, уж ты-то должен меня понять.

Джаред скривился, отпустил рукав и пошел вперед. Дженсен расхохотался ему вслед, глотнул щедро снова — горло почти не жгло, и в пустом желудке образовалось приятное тепло. В сложившихся обстоятельствах он имеет право накидаться. Да хоть в жопу нажраться до пьяных чертей перед глазами!

Джаред ступил в ячеистую тень от нависающего над обрывом остова водной горки и обернулся; тень словно разрезала его на дольки. Пощипал в нерешительности нижнюю губу и произнес осторожно:

— Хочешь поговорить?  
— О чем это? Предлагай темы, обсудим! А надумаешь выпить — готов поделиться в любую минуту!

Если так пойдет, бутылка закончится, не успеет Дженсен добраться до каюты. А, похуй, рюкзак полный. Джаред ковырял пальцем логотип «Галакси Тракер» на кармане комбинезона и настороженно молчал.

Щурясь, Дженсен задрал голову. Ржавое кружево погнутых ураганами конструкций таяло в слишком ярком небе, растворялось, как в кислоте. Пластик покрытия — если он там вообще был — давно сорвало ветрами. Но опоры стояли. Хорошо здесь строили. На века.

Твискон согревал рот, развязывал язык и будоражил, будоражил, толкал на подвиги. Подпрыгнуть, подтянуться, забраться на самый верх недостроенной горки, пройтись, балансируя, по краю — над Джаредом, над океаном, над всем гребаным спутником...

— А как у вас в общине обстояли дела с сексом? — взбалтывая последние капли твискона, оставшиеся на донышке, спросил Дженсен.

Джаред вспыхнул:

— Тебя не касается!  
— Э нет, стой! Сам же хотел поговорить! Ты мне должен, чувак. Колись давай, я тебе про морских ежей все рассказал, вплоть до процесса спаривания. А у вас там как с этим делом?

Дженсен подтянул брюки на коленях и развалился на камнях, прижимаясь спиной к скрещенным балкам. Джаред рядом угрюмо опустился на корточки.

За несколько разговоров под ужин Дженсену так ничего и не удалось узнать про сексуальную жизнь в общинах — настоящих, надо же, со всякими советами старейшин, как в детской книжке. В Джаредовом скомканном бормотании промелькнул какой-то Дом зачатий, напугал Дженсена до икоты, и тему он форсировать не решился. Но вот теперь не отступит. Не-а!

— Ну? Я страстно хочу секса, Джаред. В смысле — рассказывай.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — пробурчал Джаред и тут же поправился: — Уточни вопрос. Что конкретно тебя интересует?  
— Да все! Я любопытный. Вот оно у вас как, под запретом? Или по жестким правилам под надзором старейшин?  
— Нет никаких запретов. И правил нет.  
— То есть можно трахаться, с кем захочешь? И никому нет дела?  
— Ну... да.  
— Так чистый же праздник, Джаред! Ты меня прям успокоил. Интересно, чего ты тогда такой на эту тему сдвинутый? Или наоборот? Непродвинутый?

Джаред поджал губы и отвернулся; тень на его лице сместилась, закрывая глаза, словно темной повязкой. Дженсен допил бутылку, облизнул со вкусом горлышко напоследок и придвинулся ближе.

— А где все происходит? В этих, домах, мать его, зачатия?

Джаред, похоже, удивился, но терпеливо ответил:

— В Доме зачатья происходит зачатье. А секс — ну, где получается. У всех по-разному. Мы, на «Седьмой», одну подсобку освободили, а на «Третьей», я знаю, ребята договаривались спать в соседних комнатах, если кому надо было. А на центральных что, на площади ебутся? Что за вопросы?  
— Вот как на центральных — ты узнавать не захотел, но моя база все еще в твоем распоряжении, — подмигнул Дженсен.

Джареда опять скривило. Дженсен плюхнул рюкзак перед собой и вытянул очередную бутылку. Плевать на год, плевать на сорт. Вкус уже все равно не оценить.

— Слушай, чувак, а у тебя-то был кто-то? Ну, с кем ты в подсобке или еще где?  
— В смысле — кто-то? Кому тоже надо, с тем и ебались. Оно же по-разному всегда накатывает. Ты ж не выбираешь, в какой сортир бежать, если посрать приспичило.

Коллекционный твискон брызгами полетел прямо в Джареда. Дженсен вытер губы и очумело покачал головой:

— Посрать, значит? Да-а-а, парень, с таким подходом я еще не сталкивался.

Он понизил голос, добавив интимных теплых нот, и спросил, надеясь не спугнуть:

— А если нравится кто-то? Ну, вот бывает, что хочется только с ним? Только... в него? Или в нее?

Джаред думал так долго, что Дженсен решил — промолчит, не скажет. Но нет, ответил нехотя, разглядывая скальную кромку берега:

— Была одна девушка. Милли. Красивая. С ней совсем по-другому было. По-особенному. Но когда ради ребенка — там же иначе. Там смысл.  
— У тебя есть ребенок?! Джаред, у тебя ребенок?!  
— Чего ты взбудоражился? Пять, если не ошибаюсь.  
— Сколько?!

Кажется, Дженсен даже протрезвел.

— У меня хорошие гены, мне часто приводили девушек в Дом зачатий. Только я уже старый. Радиация, после двадцати трех нельзя детей. А, все это теперь неважно.

Джаред поднялся гибко, прислонил козырьком ко лбу ладонь. Интересно, что он там видит? Утесы соседнего острова? Уходящие в небо белые трубки лифтовых шахт? Неважно. Хотелось остаться тут, под невесомым, будто плывущим в небе решетчатым остовом водной горки, и обдумать, проиграть в голове заново всю полученную информацию.

— Моя очередь, — сказал Джаред.

Его голос доносился откуда-то сверху и казался придуманным, как он сам — невозможный, несуществующий абориген с Зу, где многое имело смысл — кроме того, чем так давно и с таким удовольствием занимался Дженсен.

— Как ты повредил корабль?

И Дженсен пожалел, что напился. На подобные вопросы стоило отвечать, четко просчитывая каждое слово. Но вреда не будет, если выдать определенный кусок информации. И Дженсен честно ответил:

— Удирал с тюремного гейта. Вот и повредил.

Джаред уселся рядом, придвинулся близко и спросил с нажимом:

— Ты сбежал с Тюрьмы? Ты сидел?  
— Ха, скажешь тоже! С Тюрьмы нельзя сбежать.  
— Тогда что ты там делал? Почему удирал? Тебя преследовали?

Да тут интерес неподдельный, жадный. Личный. Ишь как пытливо в глаза заглядывает, в какой стойке парень. Опустим пока тему.

— Слушай, приятель, давай так. Мы вроде договорились отвечать честно, и я готов, правда. Но тебе этого дерьма даром не нужно. За него можно на пожизненное загреметь. Или мне, или тебе. Побереги свою задницу.

Джаред смотрел в лицо несколько секунд, будто раздумывал, стоит ли настаивать. Но потом хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся, протягивая Дженсену руку:

— Ладно. Пошли, мне на станцию надо, закончить все дела до ужина. Придешь на ужин?

Голову кружило, ноги не слушались, и подняться Дженсен смог, только уцепившись за протянутую ладонь. Сколько там он успел выцедить из второй бутылки? Такое опьянение пропадает! Сейчас бы в клуб — забить уши музыкой, облапать в толпе всех перспективных кандидатов на секс, а потом долго и со вкусом трахаться, чтоб утром тело звенело остатками алкоголя, танцев и оргазмов. А вот хуй вам, Дженсен Эклз. Да и того нет.

— Не. Я, Джаред, нажрался совсем. Пойду приму алкосорб и поплаваю, надо все системы отладить. Иначе — О-оп! Держи! — упаду в котлован и сломаю себе шею. Тебе убирать.  
— Поплаваешь? — уточнил Джаред с непередаваемой интонацией человека, которому только что пообещали показать, как люди умеют летать. Он поддерживал за пояс и недоверчиво пялился на Дженсена абсолютно круглыми глазами.  
— Эй, Синди! — гаркнул Дженсен. — Составь мне компанию, старушка, и проводи к самой красивой бухте!  
— Давай-ка сначала алкосорб, — скептически проговорил Джаред. — Что бы там эта херня не значила.

Алкосорб снял опьянение, но так и не смог очистить голову. Синди привела на другой конец острова, в круглую бухту за длинным мысом, работавшим, как волнорез. Вершины дальнего архипелага отсюда не проглядывались — только открытый океан и развалины моста. Интересно, какое здесь дно? Волны нешуточные, но вроде бы на берег можно выбраться без риска быть расплющенным о скалу, как медуза.

Сидя на камне и вдыхая соленый воздух, Дженсен крутил в голове мутные картинки быта общины, силясь представить — как можно пережить три месяца тьмы и температур под минус шестьдесят? Как можно существовать, не имея личного пространства и собственных интересов, жестко подчиняя себя общим целям? Как можно касаться другого человека только с целью продолжения рода или тупого, быстрого снятия напряжения?

Похоже, даже Галлардо, прославивший Зу своими «Истребителями каннибалов», оказался не в курсе существования общин. А ведь там, на краю Системы, действительно можно спрятаться от всего мира. От Надзора уж точно. Интересно, что выбрал бы Клайд, имей он такую возможность: пожизненную ссылку на Тюрьму или добровольное идейное заточение в жестких условиях военной базы посреди мертвой пустыни? Никаких увольнительных, бессрочная каторга.

Сам Дженсен сомневался, к чему склонился бы, случись у него подобный выбор. Уж лучше прогнать через себя казнь Смертника и сдохнуть на хрен от болевого шока.

Раздевшись, Дженсен разложил шмотье на камне и запросил у Синди карту остаточной радиации — со вспышки времени прошло достаточно, но подстраховаться не мешало.  
Синди честно раскрасила океан пятнами уровней. В бухте мощность дозы держалась на двух миллизивертах в час — терпимо.

Прорисовав сервом рельеф дна, Дженсен выбрал самое глубокое место под утесом со скошенной верхушкой и, ежась от ветра, взобрался наверх. Босые стопы царапала вулканическая порода, крошащийся от сильных ветров базальт остро впивался в пятки, и в голове светлело, прояснялось. По утесу вниз змеились трещины, скрываясь под водой, и стоило представить, что потухший вулкан в любой момент может расколоться надвое — как похмелье отступило, откатилось рябью.

Дженсен вдохнул глубоко, глядя на торчащий из океана громадный бок Золуса, поднял руки и прыгнул, оттолкнувшись от скалы. Он вошел сквозь волну, разрезая ее сомкнутыми ладонями, подобрался от того, как холодная вода принимает тело, расступается, позволяя опускаться ко дну, а потом выталкивает вверх с усилием, тащит, тащит, и надо постараться, чтобы опуститься ниже, еще ниже к подводным скалам.

Когда от недостатка воздуха стало печь легкие, Дженсен рванул вверх. Он вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, и поплыл, выдыхая в воду, загребая беспокойную океанскую волну. Мышцы пели, тело, соскучившееся по нагрузкам и плаванью, выдавало полную мощность, и Дженсен потерял счет времени.

Он повернул к берегу, только когда сумерки сгустились над бухтой. И, подплывая к скале, увидел силуэт Джареда. Мальчишка сидел на камне, возле которого на гальке валялась брошенная Дженсеном одежда. Дженсен поднял руку и помахал. Джаред нерешительно махнул в ответ. Ладно, пора вылезать. Кажется, мозги слегка встали на место, да и усталость давала знать о себе.

— Ты чего тут? — крикнул Дженсен, выбираясь на берег и вытряхивая из уха воду. — У тебя ужин по расписанию!  
— Завтра в семь поем, — отозвался Джаред.

В полутьме не получалось разобрать выражение его лица. Будем надеяться, бесперебойный автомат поменял свой распорядок не из-за какой-нибудь аварии.

Под резким ветром Дженсен мгновенно замерз и непослушными пальцами начал напяливать одежду на мокрое тело. Джаред следил за ним молча.

— Давно ты здесь?  
— Давно. Смотрел, как ты прыгнул. Как будто... полетел.  
— П-ф-ф, да брось! Видел бы ты, что вытворял сурс, с которого я писал каменный грот. Профессиональный пловец. У него рекорд — может девять минут не дышать под водой.  
— Я не хочу, как сурс, — покачал головой Джаред. — Я хочу сам. Сам. Дженсен, научи меня плавать.

Дженсен уже знал этот взгляд. Восхищение, восторг, ты крут, Дженсен, ты гений, Дженсен, ты умеешь летать. Теперь-то он в курсе, что последует дальше. Ты мудак, Дженсен, ты централ, и ты проебал... Что? Неважно. Проебал.

— Найди в Сети инструкцию «Как научиться плавать», загрузи в серв и вперед. Ты ж себе устроил тут канал в Сеть? Ну точно, вспышки отслеживать. Вот и займись.

Дженсен, ежась от холода, накинул на мокрые волосы капюшон и уселся на камень. Молчание затягивалось. Бухта гудела от ветра, волны разбивались о мыс, а Джаред рядом не шевелился, даже вроде бы не дышал. Дженсену хотелось остаться одному.

— На Зу нет воды, — невпопад сообщил Джаред, глядя на мелкую гальку, крутящуюся в кипящей у самого берега волне.  
— Тоже мне новость, — пожал плечами Дженсен.  
— Нет рек, озер, ручьев. Совсем. И я...

Дженсен повернулся и очертил взглядом профиль Джареда — лохмы надо лбом, забавный нос, торчащие влажные ресницы, подбородок с ямочкой, губы, которых до жути хотелось коснуться губами.

— И ты? — подтолкнул Дженсен.  
— Я боюсь воды. Я боюсь. Пожалуйста, научи меня плавать.

Дженсен молча расстегнул застежку и скинул куртку обратно на камень.

Джаред рядом раздевался четко, быстро, аккуратно складывая одежду на гальку — комбинезон, свитер с логотипом, оранжево-синюю футболку цветов «Галакси Тракер». Ботинки с грубой подошвой он ровно поставил возле стопки шмотья, запихнув в них тщательно свернутые синие носки. Когда Джаред выпрямился, рыжеватый в свете Золуса, расчерченный фиолетовыми сумеречными тенями, Дженсен едва не застонал в голос.

Мальчишка был совершенным. Вытянутый, поджарый, он весь состоял из перекрещенных жил, сухих твердых мускулов, об него, должно быть, можно сломать кулак. Ни намека на загар, но сейчас он казался золотисто-песчаным, и рот Дженсена мгновенно наполнился слюной, так захотелось вылизать его плоский рельефный живот — не накачанный, без искусственно выраженных кубиков, которые периодически входили в моду на центральных. А настоящий. Совсем.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/03_Mayak_gold_final.jpg)

Длинные ноги Джаред чуть расставил, словно боялся, что упадет, что не сможет сделать к воде первый шаг. Он сжимал кулаки, отчего мышцы прорисовывались на руках и жилы вздувались тревожно.

Наконец Дженсену удалось рассмотреть как следует татуировку на его шее. Два узких изогнутых лезвия, словно две косатки в смертельном танце. Что за хрень в башке, откуда на Зу косатки? Такими клинками только брюхо врагу вспарывать.

Серые трусы Джареда с логотипом «Галакси Тракер» скрывали пах, но плотно обтягивали крепкую задницу, и Дженсен дышал носом, не позволяя возбуждению выбить из колеи, потерять контроль. Ведь Джаред — вот такой, весь как на ладони — надеялся на него.

Непривычное чувство, Дж.-Р.-Эгоизм? В чем твой шкурный интерес сейчас, когда парень готов отдать в твои руки собственную жизнь, думая, что ты можешь научить... да хоть чему-то, блядь!

Концентрируясь на задаче, Дженсен опустил взгляд и увидел на тонкой стопе Джареда, прямо под круглой гладкой косточкой, еще одну татуировку — стилизованные мечи — скорее узор, чем оружие.

Джаред прекратил сверлить океан остановившимся взглядом и напряженно посмотрел на Дженсена. Кинуло в жар.

— У тебя широкие плечи, — констатировал Джаред.  
— Ну, никто не жаловался, — по привычке отшутился Дженсен, но парень досадливо мотнул башкой:  
— Широкие. Ты поэтому так хорошо плаваешь.  
— Ты готов?  
— Нет. Пойдем.

У самой воды, где галька темнела от прибоя, Джаред затормозил.

— Прыгать? Со скалы? Нет?

Похоже, его так переклинило от стресса, что речь застопорилась, ему остались только отрывочные короткие слова будто бы чужого языка.

— Успокойся, эй! Никаких прыжков. Плавать сначала научись. Просто войдем в воду.  
— Я не смогу, — спокойно сообщил Джаред. Примерно таким же тоном он предупреждал, что отключит в столовой синтезатор, если Дженсен не станет соблюдать режим.  
— Сможешь. И знаешь почему?

Джаред — весь задеревеневший, со стылым обреченным взглядом — повернул голову в ожидании.

— Потому что, мать твою, ты первый человек, кому я такое говорю искренне. У меня, знаешь ли, проблема с верой в людей. А вот ты просто шагай в воду, и если оглянешься... Считай — я выстрелю тебе в спину. Пошел. Я рядом.

И Джаред пошел. Сделав первый шаг, он ступил татуированной ногой прямо на мокрую гальку, и жесткая волна окатила его до колена. Он покачнулся, и Дженсену показалось —сейчас упадет. Дико хотелось войти в воду сразу, согреться, не зябнуть на мокром ветру, но Джареду требовалось время.

— Выстрелю, — напомнил Дженсен, держась за его плечом, готовясь ловить, не пускать на берег — интересно, как?

Странный стук отвлек, заставил оглянуться, и только через несколько секунд Дженсен понял, что это стучат у Джареда зубы.

— Шагай, — коротко приказал Дженсен и положил ладонь между сведенных лопаток, направляя. — Быстрее.  
— Да, старший! — отчеканил Джаред с напрочь безумным взглядом и пошел вперед, попер, как бульдозер, прямо в океан, не останавливаясь, не тормозя, и Дженсен понял, что он собрался топиться, только когда высокая волна окатила его с головой.  
— Стоять! Назад! — заорал Дженсен и нырнул, дернул под водой Джареда на себя, заставляя отступить, выталкивая его на воздух.

Джаред вынырнул, забился, захлебнулся, инстинкты сработали, заставляя тянуться выше. Дженсен обхватил под мышки, рванул назад, и еще, пока не вытащил придурка на мелкое место, где тот мог стоять в воде по пояс и кашлять, хватая ртом воздух, хрипя и отплевываясь.

— Тише, тише ты, тише, все хорошо, хорошо! Не надо геройства, не надо так больше, думай, блядь, головой, ну что ты... Вода держит, понимаешь? Ты понимаешь? Она соленая, она выталкивает, ты, даже если захочешь, — не утонешь, ты не утонешь, Джаред! Взгляни на меня, ну!

Джаред смотрел, перепуганный, дикий, как зверь, водил вокруг руками, усиливая волны, закручивая себя в водяную спираль, и Дженсен держал его за плечи и тряс, пытаясь добиться осмысленного, вменяемого взгляда. Черт дернул связаться с психопатом!

— Ты... — прохрипел Джаред, хватая за руки. — Ты... Дженсен... Дженсен...  
— Да, идиот, меня так зовут, да что же с тобой?!  
— Я в воде. В воде!

Джаред заорал, задрав к Золусу голову, и волна толкнула его к берегу. Он устоял и даже сделал шаг вперед.

— Что делать, Дженсен? Что дальше?  
— Хочешь дальше?

Джаред закивал, с волос полетели брызги.

— Глубже не ходи, понял?  
— Да. Что дальше?  
— Сейчас я буду держать тебя за ноги. Ты ляжешь на воду лицом вниз и будешь грести. Слушай, как дышать, слушай внимательно, Джаред.  
— Да. Да.  
— Не сбивайся с ритма. Гребок правой. Вдох. Левой. Выдох. Смотри, где волна, и делай вдох в другую сторону. Сможешь?  
— Лицом в воду?  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Пошел!

Это было похоже на войну, на драку, на самую грубую еблю. Пожалуй, подобный панический страх Дженсен видел только в той записи — микроволновая камера и человек, знающий, что умрет в корчах. Хотелось сбежать, плюнуть на все, оставить за спиной весь этот дурдом, не отвечать за чужую жизнь, не быть тем, кому доверяют —чужая роль, чужая, черт, да как же так вышло?!

Но Джаред не оставлял выбора. Он орал, он трясся, он стискивал зубы, но опускал лицо в воду, вытягивал вперед руки и греб на мелководье — ровно, четко, не сбиваясь. Поднимался на ноги, отдыхал — секунды — и снова бросался на волну.

А потом Дженсен понял, что если не вылезет на берег, то утонет сам ко всем чертям. Джаред стоял, опустив между рук голову, уперевшись ладонями в скалу, и переводил дыхание. От дорожки света на волнах по его спине плясали причудливые блики.

— Ты не утонешь? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Нет.  
— Я вылезу? Замерз.  
— Да. Да. Я тоже. Сейчас.

И Джаред поднял голову, улыбаясь во весь рот, счастливо, легко и так безмятежно, что Дженсен не выдержал, ответил, любуясь ямочками на щеках и сияющим взглядом, напрочь преобразившими хмурое, жесткое лицо.

— Ты молодец.  
— Я был ужасен.  
— Ты крут, Джаред.  
— Я орал, кажется.  
— Ты будешь плавать, как рыба.

И Джаред расхохотался, заразительно, громко, запрокидывая голову и поглаживая пальцами скользкие от воды выступы на скале.

Дженсен выбрался на берег и рухнул у камня. И ничуть не удивился, ощутив, как сильно, как крепко стоит.

На ветру мокрые волосы Джареда мигом превратились в гнездо, капли скатывались по шее, и татуировка будто двигалась в полутьме, цеплялась острием за яремную вену. Дженсен оделся и, развалившись у камня, беззастенчиво разглядывал Джареда, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на его перевитые мускулами руки, сильный торс, торчащие от холода соски — языком бы пройтись, губами, прикусить, чтоб вскрикнул!

Пьяно покачиваясь, Джаред подошел, такой лучисто-счастливый, что перекрывал своей светящейся улыбкой гребаный Золус.

Он приподнял край трусов, выжимая ткань, и Дженсен жадно уставился ему в пах — мелькнула головка члена, темная, налитая. Ох, не взвыть бы! Видать, Джаред тоже готов, и если он смог доверить свою жизнь чужаку — что ж, с близостью больше не должно быть проблем. Вот и прекрасно — терпежу не осталось никакого, все.

Джаред лизнул мокрую ладонь — Дженсена аж повело от фантомного ощущения влажных пальцев на члене — и качнул головой недоверчиво-радостно. Потом влез в комбинезон и, усевшись на гальку, принялся жестко шнуровать ботинки.

— Спасибо, Дженсен! Спасибо, что согласился.  
— Не за что, чувак. Бога благодари, что у меня ребро до сих пор ноет и сил не осталось, иначе я бы тебя взгрел! Глянь, каких ты мне синяков насажал.  
— А вы на центральных бога за все благодарите?  
— А вы там, со своими старейшинами, не молитесь, что ли? Чтобы господь уберег от дьяволовых искушений.  
— Бог умер, Дженсен, — то ли глумясь, то ли серьезно сказал Джаред. — А дьявола и вовсе не существовало никогда. Такая же обманка, как твои си-джи. «Там» — только люди и пустыня. И ничего больше.

Дженсен придвинулся плотно, коснулся коленом колена и спросил, притираясь плечом:

— Если бог умер, а черта нету, что же ты кричишь, когда кончаешь, а, Джаред? Когда хорошо. На самом-самом пике?

Джаред хмыкнул, но глаз не отвел, наоборот. Повернул лицо, оказываясь слишком, слишком близко, провоцируя урвать наглый поцелуй, и признался чуть смущенно:

— Имя. Имя того, с кем я в эту минуту. Когда на пике.

Интересно, он сам понимает, что делает? Как действует? Су-ка...

Дженсен расставил колени и торопливо дернул застежку вниз. Хотелось все сделать вальяжно и показушно, но руки уже тряслись от нетерпения, и соль на губах казалась вкусом Джареда, и технический запах от его комбинезона бил под дых. Дженсен обхватил себя, потянул кулак вверх, подставляясь прохладному воздуху, и сказал, поражаясь порнушной хрипоте в голосе, естественной, не разыгранной:

— Раз уж ты успокоился, раз тебе полегчало, обещаю, Джаред: я заставлю тебя прокричать мое имя столько раз, что ты охрипнешь.

Глаза Джареда остекленели, улыбка медленно сползла с лица, и он стремительно поднялся на ноги. Галька полетела из-под протектора.

— Это все? Все, что тебя волнует?

Да чтоб его! Опять? Все по новой?! Дженсен отлично помнил, как Джаред представлял его под душем, как вжимался болезненным стояком в матрас. Сколько можно разыгрывать недотрогу? Не, не отвертится.

Дженсен закусил губу и выгнулся весь, откинул голову на камень и ответил, глядя из-под полуприкрытых век:

— А тебя что волнует, Джаред? Ты же говорил — с чужаком не ляжешь. Ну так ты жизнь мне доверил. Неужели я не заработал свое... м-м-м... удовольствие? Иди сюда, давай же. Хочу. И ты. Хочешь.

Джаред замер, приподняв плечи, а потом сплюнул пренебрежительно в сторону.

— Ошибаешься, Дж. Р. Эклз. Ну, доверился я тебе в воде. А ты как был жалкий безвольный централ, потакающий своим прихотям, идущий туда, куда тельце слабое прикажет, так им и остался. И даже хуже.

Дженсен почти не видел его лица, лишь силуэт черной тенью на фоне горящего Золуса нависал сверху. Джаред поставил ногу на камень возле головы Дженсена, склонился, уперевшись в колено локтем — темный призрак в густых сумерках — и закончил презрительно:

— Я понял, как так вышло. Понял, почему ты после «Рассвета» стал писать чужую еблю. Ты высоты не держишь. Ты же, сволочь, летать можешь. Но страшно, да? В тепло бежишь. В грязь. В гниль.  
— Выходит, этот сортир, Джаред, слишком изгваздан для тебя? — желчно спросил Дженсен, растягивая по лицу издевательскую, ядовитую ухмылку.

Джаред не ответил, почти развязно спружинил от камня и, не говоря ни слова, пошел в сторону «Маяка».

Пах скрутило короткой резкой болью — откатившее возбуждение остаточно напомнило о себе. Ветер усилился, капюшон рвало с головы, и Дженсен едва справился с застежками на брюках окоченевшими пальцами.

Все. Игры кончились. Он выжмет этого мудака досуха, продаст и перепродаст, расчленит на эмоции, разберет на составляющие, по молекулам, вытащит все страхи, все желания, все сожаления, использует каждый оттенок боли и радости, все, что держит его на ногах. Наживется на всем, что для него важно.

И теперь Дженсен точно знал, что он возьмет у слабоумного пещерника с Зу. Не важно, как скоро, но он выебет его жестко, неискушенного, не знающего ничего о собственном теле, — и запишет невинность. Дорогую, востребованную непорочность. Лишение ебаной девственности! И слюни на Джареда будет пускать вся Центральная зона, и каждый любитель порно будет кончать на него, под него, с ним! Дженсен вымажет его в сперме, как дешевую шлюху, потопит, сделает то, чего он так боится — искупает в грязи сытых обывателей.

Пытаясь хоть немного согреться, Дженсен подтянул к груди колени и кинул злой взгляд в сторону, куда ушел Джаред. Его силуэт мелькнул на кромке скалы, и Дженсену показалось — он обернулся. Но это вряд ли, вот уж точно.

Жди, мальчик. Просто жди.


	6. Chapter 6

Тесный кокон для сна в катере, домашняя широченная кровать, невостребованная большую часть года, скрипящие койки дешевых комнат над барами Синей зоны, причудливые кушетки, парящие над полом в курительных домах Зюнвиха — утром нужно быстро осознать положение своего тела в пространстве; восстановить события, произошедшие до рассвета, собрать себя обратно из темного ночного небытия. Просыпаться и не понимать, где находишься, — паршивое чувство, знакомое людям, играющим с Надзором в увлекательную игру: «Ты не знаешь, где я, и ничего не докажешь!»

Нужно было встать и добраться до сортира, но Дженсен лежал с чумной тяжелой головой и, не открывая глаз, пытался сообразить, где он: на Зинакри в собственном доме, в открытом космосе или в гостинице на Зойди? Предпочтительнее всех последний вариант — особенно, если рядом лежат близняшки-бармены Тина и Тжин. Секс и бесплатное бухло — что может быть лучше?

Дженсен выбросил руку вбок, особо не надеясь коснуться смуглой спины привыкшего спать на животе Тжина, и пальцы больно треснулись о стену. Дженсен зашипел и открыл глаза.

Ох, сука! Забр, ебаный Забр! Ночей нормальных нет, и сейчас светло — Золус яркий, с койки в окно виден. Солнце еще не встало, и все тут дурацкое, и режим получается дурацкий, будто Дженсен пристрастился спать днем. Вот нечего было вчера вырубаться сразу после плаванья.

Переведя взгляд на часы, Дженсен мученически застонал. Четыре утра! Даже Джаред еще не встал наполнять свой кретинский бак! Интересно, кстати, как ему тут после привычных суток длиной в полгода на Зу, когда солнце почти не движется по небу? А здесь оно вращается подобно бешеному волчку — от такой карусели недолго совсем спятить. Даже Дженсен уже потерял чувство времени.

При мыслях о Джареде раздражение усилилось. Дженсен заставил себя выбраться из постели, дойти до душевой и наскоро умыться. Вот не заснуть теперь, точно!

Ладно, проверим ночной улов.

Судя по нейрокарте, у механика с пустынной Зу выдалась тяжелая ночка: каждый раз при входе в фазу быстрого сна Джареда накрывало кошмаром. Настолько хреново он еще не спал, и Дженсен подробно пролистал визуальную и слуховую дорожки.

Отчетливая картинка повторялась раз за разом с пугающей и навязчивой периодичностью. Дженсен уже видел ее, но сейчас чуткая аппаратура сняла небывало яркую для сна сенсограмму, словно на изнанке век Джареда транслировались нечеткие эпизоды драм-среды.

Шорох песка. Шепот. Лопата с трудом входит в слежавшуюся песчаную корку. Снова шорох. Песок падает в яму, падает, и Дженсен вместе с Джаредом наклоняется над краем. Он зачерпывает новую порцию песка и швыряет, швыряет вниз, но яма никак не заполнится. Никак. И тогда Дженсен садится на корточки и пропускает песок сквозь пальцы. Песчинки сухим ручьем льются вниз, и ботинок упирается в мягкое. Дженсен отшатывается и вздрагивает всем телом: из ямы торчит неподвижная человеческая рука. Тонкая, и на узкой тыльной стороне ладони темнеет какой-то знак. Присмотревшись, Дженсен разбирает два стилизованных меча — скорее узор, чем оружие.

Он продолжает копать, но от слез не видно, куда нужно швырять песок, и лопата скрежещет металлом по обломкам камней. Шепот залепляет уши, и Дженсен просыпается с криком. Джаред просыпается.

Дженсен свернул нейрокарту: он и без записи знал, что будет дальше, а смотреть, как Джаред пялится в потолок до самого подъема, ощущая разъедающую глаза соль на мокрых ресницах, не было ни малейшего желания. Так и начинаешь ценить собственную неспособность видеть сны.

Возможно, не стоит допытываться у Джареда, что привело его на Забр: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Вон, прямое доказательство — там, за стеной. Встанет сейчас, как автомат, и попрется наполнять свой извращенский бак.

Закутавшись в одеяло, Дженсен вытащил в зрительное поле добычу поискового бота за прошедшие сутки, развернул страницу новостного портала. И оцепенел, увидев верхний заголовок:

«Клайд Пи, знаменитый Галлардо, первый осужденный пожизненно за производство нелегальных сенсограмм, скончался в Главном исправительном заведении Лиги на Зорге».

Чувствуя, как съеживается желудок и сердце сбивается с ритма, Дженсен прошерстил другие источники и помимо перепечаток официального релиза нашел только крошечную кричащую заметку в желтой колониальной прессе:

«Галлардо погиб в Тюрьме! Месть заключенных или охраны?»

О причинах смерти, ясное дело, не говорилось ни слова.

Парящие перед глазами буквы никак не желали складываться в слова. «Скончался». «Погиб». Больше нет, не будет, все. Неубиваемый, вечный, как черный рынок си-джи, Клайд Пи, легендарный Галлардо. Тот, кому поклонялись, кого боготворили, кого ненавидели и боялись — как человека, приручившего смерть; как человека, который мог отрезать вам небольшой кусочек тотального исчезновения, подарить вкус последнего вздоха, а потом вернуть к жизни с окончанием записи, заставляя по-новому ценить ваше мелочное, ничем не оправданное бесцельное существование. Кто управлял эмоциями убийцы и убитого, на чьем счету числилось большее количество суицидов, чем на совести охранников с Зорга, адовой Тюрьмы.

Дьявол, научивший Дженсена действенным правилам, давший в руки инструменты и сказавший: «Играй. У тебя великое будущее, мальчик». Умный, смертельно опасный выродок, с которым Дженсен никогда не прекращал соревноваться, стремясь доказать что-то самому себе. Теперь вот и не вспомнить — что.

И сейчас из номера второго Дженсен автоматически стал номером первым. Номером первым в кандидаты на убийство, поскольку теперь и ребенку ясно — охрана Тюрьмы вовсе не собиралась официальными способами искать виновного в утечке записи смертной казни, проведенной в обход всем мыслимым правилам и законам.

Клайда Пи убили. И Дженсен — следующий.

Тесная каюта «Маяка» показалась стертой, тусклой, словно Дженсен только что вынырнул из колониальной драм-среды с задранной до предела яркостью. Краски потухли, померкли, скудная обстановка утратила отчетливость и перспективу — как всегда при возвращении в реальность. Пытаясь ухватиться за собственные эмоции, выдраться, вылезти из вязкого, замедленного времени, Дженсен прислушался к себе и не нашел в голове ни одной мысли. Все чувства притупились, тело ощущалось механическим, запрограммированным автоматом. 

Он не знал, сколько длилось странное, видоизмененное восприятие, но в себя привел резкий озноб — спину пробил холодный пот. Докучливая внутренняя дрожь и затрудненное дыхание сбивали с толку, голова предобморочно плыла и звенела, а пальцы онемели настолько, что никак не получалось поднять руку и закрыть новость о смерти Клайда.

Новость, подписавшую Дженсену приговор.

Теперь он знал, как выглядит настоящий страх, знал, что чувствовал Смертник, на собственной шкуре испытал животный ужас перед лицом неминуемой гибели.

И ради Клайда, ради себя, ради щедрой оплаты за опасную аферу стоило закончить монтаж. Закончить то, за что так глупо и так страшно умер Клайд в радиоактивном аду Тюрьмы. Дьявол и его смертный час: ирония в духе великого и зловещего Галлардо.

Дженсен сжал зубы и мотал головой, пока тело не встряхнулось, не пришло в себя, пока не вернулась обратно вся суть, все, что было, блядь, Дженсеном Эклзом, лучшим эмозитором в этой гребаной Вселенной!

Горячий, на грани терпежа, душ успокоил и привел в порядок мысли. Не дожидаясь сообщения от Джареда, Дженсен решительно направился в столовую. Сегодня его ждет большая работа, и стоит заказать в синтезаторе самый крутой джомбо из всех загруженных.

Вторая чашка джомбо подходила к концу, когда Джаред нарисовался в столовой. И удивленно задрал брови, увидев Дженсена, сидящего за дальним концом стола, на месте, которое сам так активно ему навязывал. Дженсен отправил в рот последнюю ложку омлета и сдержанно кивнул. Джаред ответил зеркальным кивком.

Тарелку Дженсен не стал утилизовывать, молча сполоснул под краном из бака. В кают-компании он привычно устроился на полу, досчитал мысленно до пяти, настраиваясь на работу, и развернул смертную казнь.

Он развесил вокруг себя инструменты монтажа, паттерны нейрокарты, матрицы состояний, испытывая спокойное удовлетворение от того, насколько самодостаточный материал горел, пульсировал сейчас под его пальцами: не нужно лезть в базу эмоций, не требуется накладывать записи сторонних сурсов, нет необходимости обогащать и усиливать импульсы. Здесь было все. Сходящие с ума инстинкты. Неверие в исход. Надежда — пустая, наивная, волшебная детская надежда: вдруг обойдется? Вдруг это всего лишь сон, и будет пробуждение, и беспросветная боль уйдет, и агония, ставшая в страшную секунду самим смыслом существования, окажется просто шуткой расшалившегося разума, и ужас схлынет, принося вместо себя спасительную, очищающую, желанную смерть.

Первым делом Дженсен вымарал из записи коды счета Смертника и все отзвуки эмоций, с ним связанные. С прощальным приветом от убийцы он разберется позже, когда будет спокоен за свою шкуру, а может статься — именно счет позволит Дженсену выжить.

Следующим шагом стало ощутимое снижение мощности всех физических каналов: Дженсен не собирался выпускать в мир сенсограмму, способную убивать. Шанс сгореть заживо, сдохнуть от болевого шока при прогоне через себя жестокой гибели в микроволновом поле стремился к ста процентам. Мозг неподготовленного человека мог принять за чистую монету данные нервных импульсов, одновременно сработавших болевых рецепторов и решить, что все, кирдык. Тело на самом деле сгорает заживо, суставы скручиваются в узлы, кровь булькает в глотке, доведенная до градуса кипения, температура зашкаливает, и в галлюцинациях, которые приходят, чтобы защитить от разрушительной действительности, все гораздо хуже и в миллион раз больнее.

Не позволяя себе включать воображение, ориентируясь исключительно на коды и пучки нитей, Дженсен летал пальцами по паттернам, расставлял акценты, управлял казнью, ощущая себя палачом, всесильным богом, карающим и беспощадным. Только теперь он начал понимать, что находил Клайд в своей ненормальной, бесчеловечной смертной теме, что так яростно и ревностно искал в ней, монтируя самоубийства, убийства, расчленения заживо, драки с дикими животными, борьбу с природной стихией, где человек проигрывал раз за разом, превращаясь в ничто.

Потеряв счет времени, Дженсен завершил монтаж и поставил финальной точкой свою размашистую, широкую подпись, яростно, с нажимом выведя перед лицом буквы «Т. С.». Прости, старина Клайд, обещанной тебе второй подписи здесь не будет.

Дженсен в бессилии рухнул вперед, упираясь в пол локтями и роняя голову на скрещенные руки. Пальцы гудели, и откатом выжало до предела, стерло последние отголоски эмоций. Остались пустота, измотанность и слабый намек на удовлетворение от работы.

— Что ты писал сейчас? — спросил тихий голос Джареда.

Не нашлось сил даже на то, чтобы вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Интересно, давно он маячил за спиной? А впрочем — не интересно.

— Не твое дело, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Дженсен, задвигая рипер в панель. Вело от усталости и больше всего на свете хотелось остаться одному.  
— Можно с тобой поговорить?  
— Уже говоришь, — пожал плечами Дженсен.

Подушки, рассыпанные по полу, выглядели многообещающе. Надо прогнать пещерного идиота и позволить себе вырубиться прямо здесь, в кают-компании.

Джаред мялся за плечом, откашливался, неловкий, сконфуженный, уже не вызывающий интереса.

— Я хотел сказать... я был не прав. Там, на берегу.  
— Ага. Принял к сведению. Это все?

Дженсен лениво шевелил усталыми пальцами — бесцельно серфил новостные порталы, особенно не надеясь на новую информацию. Ее и не было. Пора собраться с духом и написать заказчику о готовности работы. Но это завтра.

На плечо легла неуверенная ладонь, и от прикосновения слегка полегчало.

— Я был не прав, — повторил Джаред, и Дженсен хмыкнул, дернув плечом и скидывая руку. И обернулся впервые за разговор.

Джаред напряженно застыл над ним, сдвинув брови и сжимая губы добела. Жаль, такой момент пропадает: не хотелось ни торжествовать, ни подъебывать. Дженсен мог только пялиться снизу вверх и ждать, когда чуваку надоест скорбно стоять на одном месте, демонстрируя покаяние.

— Дело не в тебе. Я понимаю, у нас разное... разная жизнь. Просто мне нельзя.  
— Да что нельзя, Джаред? — вяло спросил Дженсен. Как же надоели эти его запреты, заебы, ограничения. Вот не живется человеку.  
— Мне нельзя, чтобы хорошо. А с тобой стало очень хорошо, там, в океане. Ты летать учил. А потом… Потом еще это. Я разозлился не на тебя. На себя. Понимаешь?  
— Не-а, Джаред. Ни хрена я не понимаю. И вообще, знаешь, твое «я не прав» в стакан не нальешь.

Джаред потер бровь и отвел взгляд.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
— Да я уж яснее ясного дал понять, чего хочу, — скорее по привычке откликнулся Дженсен и поднялся на ноги, с трудом распрямляя спину и прогибаясь в пояснице.

Болтовня никак не заканчивается, и надо уже добраться до каюты и запереться там наглухо. Ужин в любом случае давно прошел, а в рюкзаке осталась парочка пищеконцентратов.

— Ладно, — кивнул Джаред. — Я согласен.  
— А? — Дженсен даже не понял, о чем разговор.  
— Ты же про секс? Я согласен, давай.

Слова Джареда доходили медленно, пробивались, как сквозь мутный густой ил. Дженсен недоверчиво приблизился к нему, ища подвох в открытом взгляде, ожидая очередной пламенной обличающей речи.

— И что же, — едко поинтересовался он, — чужак-централ внезапно стал достойным твоей задницы?  
— Ты плавать учил, — обезоружил Джаред. Вернул подачу.  
— Ладно. Пошли к тебе.  
— Сейчас? — уточнил Джаред.  
— А когда? В мою каюту, прости, не зову. Не имею привычки водить к себе на одноразовый трах.

Джаред кивнул, натянул рукава свитера на пальцы и пошел вперед. Не веря в удачу, Дженсен двинулся следом.

Наконец-то! Наконец мембраны запишут то, что нужно. Предвкушение разом вытеснило мутную усталость, и пальцы подрагивали от прилива чистого вдохновения. Судя по рассказам Джареда, они в общине знать ничего не знают про секс-сделки! От перспектив закладывало уши, как при спуске с гейта на лифте.

В каюте Джаред откинул угол идеально натянутого покрывала и спустил лямки комбинезона. Дженсен вальяжно прислонился спиной к двери душевой и заправил большие пальцы за пояс брюк. Если терпеливо ждать, вынуждая парня самого показать себя, можно смутить его, выбить из равновесия, вытащить из него целку — и набрать максимум материала для монтажа, чтобы было чем побаловать грязных онанистов Зеленой и прожженных грубых дрочеров Синей. Сегодня у Ти-Эс удачный улов.

День, правда, паршивый. Но это уже частности.

Джаред тем временем закатал до подмышек свитер, приспустил комбинезон с трусами, встал коленями на кровать, задрав голую задницу, и, вжавшись мордой в матрас, глухо произнес:

— Давай.

И закусил край одеяла, готовясь, видимо, к неприятной, но необходимой боли.

Разглядывая сильные мускулистые ноги, прагматично откляченную задницу, ямочки на пояснице, гряду острых позвонков на худой спине, Дженсен пытался осознать, что, собственно, сейчас происходит.

Интересно будет потом пролистать собственную нейрокарту, наверняка лучше всего такую реакцию можно описать одним словом: «Охуел».

Джаред ждал, размеренно дыша, и его член болтался между ног без намека на эрекцию. Крупные яйца хотелось немедленно потрогать, лизнуть, царапнуть легонько, крепкие ягодицы притягивали взгляд, напрашивались на прикосновение, но в целом вся картина не располагала к сексу абсолютно.

Под наспех задранный свитер уходил глубокий рубец, который начинался где-то под ребром и тянулся к позвоночнику белой зарубкой. В ярком, искусственном свете каюты Дженсен разглядел еще несколько мелких шрамов. Он поднял глаза к потолку и глубоко, скорбно вздохнул.

Суперлюбовник с Зу вопросительно глянул из-под руки.

— Джаред, признайся мне вот прямо сейчас, на берегу. Что, по твоему мнению, ты, черт побери, делаешь?  
— У тебя имеется больше одной версии? — удивленно откликнулся Джаред, не меняя позы. — Ты не беспокойся, тебе подставляться в ответ не придется. Я не буду.  
— Вот значит как? Ты «не будешь»?

Хоть плачь, хоть смейся! Да-а-а, Дженсен Эклз, будьте осторожны в своих желаниях, а то еще сбудутся, не дай бог. Хотел трахнуть дикаря-отшельника? Получите-распишитесь. Можно прямо на идеальной заднице.

Медленно расстегнув куртку, Дженсен погасил в каюте весь свет, оставив только тусклый ночник над кроватью. Ладно. Можно понять жесткий режим колониста, привыкшего жить в суровых условиях ограниченных ресурсов. Можно смириться с его ненормальной тягой контролировать воду. Можно — с нечеловеческим усилием — постараться проникнуться вывернутой моралью и ебанутой философией, втемяшенной с детства старейшинами. Но трахаться вот так: наспех, по-быстрому, ради короткой физиологической разрядки, заниматься сексом, как перед боевым дежурством, когда в дверь наверняка колотят остальные братья по оружию, кому тоже приспичило поебаться — это не к Дженсену, пожалуйста.

Неспешно раздеваясь и предвкушая первое прикосновение, Дженсен думал: неужели с той девушкой, с Милли, с которой «ради ребенка», имя которой Джаред, наверное, кричал вместо «О боже мой!» перед оргазмом, было вот так же? Она легла, раздвинула ноги, и... все?

Джаред начал проявлять признаки беспокойства. Он вертел башкой, пытаясь разобрать, что происходит за его спиной, и Дженсен подошел близко, голый, слегка озябший, и положил на сведенные лопатки ладонь, задирая выше идиотский свитер.

— Чего ты...  
— Тш-ш-ш.

Чуть влажная от пота, горячая кожа грела ладонь. Дженсен замер, настраиваясь на звучание чужого тела; провел по спине вниз, огладил задницу — ох, хорош, как хорош, трогать бы бесконечно! Он встал на колени перед кроватью и с легким нажимом помассировал копчик Джареда большим пальцем, задел костяшками мошонку. Джаред оцепенел. Дженсен легко просунул между его напряженных ног ладонь и гладко спустился до колена по внутренней стороне бедра. Потом поднялся вверх плавным успокаивающим движением, согрел дыханием стремительно наливающийся член и не удержался, лизнул широко. И развел ягодицы, лаская языком яйца и твердый, накрепко вставший член.

Джаред рванул вперед, чуть не въехав башкой в стену, запутался в комбинезоне, выкрикивая судорожное:

— Что это? Блядь, что... что это было?

Дженсен ухватил его за лямку, потянул назад, в прежнюю позу, и зашептал быстро, горячо, спуская комбинезон ниже, раздевая одуревшего Джареда, не давая ему возможности опомниться:

— Тихо, тихо, ничего страшного. Тебе ведь не страшно, Джаред? Все в порядке, доверься мне. Я не могу трахаться, как ты привык, не могу и не буду, это бред, понимаешь? Зачем тогда другой человек, скажи мне? Я не хочу так. Я тебя хочу, и ты согласился, и все будет так, как я скажу, понял? Сними. Сними это, у нас уговор, ты сам предложил.  
— Чего ты хочешь... — дрожащим голосом начал Джаред, и Дженсен прервал его грубо, сжимая ягодицу, тиская жадными пальцами, трогая изумительно горячий член:  
— Тебя. Тебя хочу. Всего, не только зад. Сними ботинки, твою мать, и выполняй договор!

И Джаред послушался. Перевернулся поспешно, аккуратно расшнуровал ботинки, задвинул их под кровать и снял, наконец, осточертевший комбинезон. Дженсен встал между его раздвинутых коленей и потянул свитер с футболкой вверх. Джаред в полутьме моргал часто, смотрел круглыми ошалевшими глазами и беспрестанно облизывал губы. Не удержавшись, Дженсен провел указательным пальцем по его влажным губам и приказал коротко:

— Лизни. Оближи, ну?  
— З-зачем?  
— Лижи!

Джаред осторожно высунул язык и, зажмурившись, лизнул подушечку пальца самым кончиком. Дженсен аккуратно ухватил его за подбородок и толкнулся пальцем глубже в рот, по языку. Джаред инстинктивно сжал губы, и Дженсен, не удержавшись, застонал, откидывая голову. Ох, как же сладко, как мокро, хо-ро-шо... Но терпежу на игры не хватало, и Дженсен приказал:

— Вот теперь перевернись. Вставай, как привык, давай.

Джаред с облегчением вернулся в прежнюю позу, думая, дурак, что сейчас все закончится и странный централ наконец-то сделает то, зачем они здесь собрались.

Нет, детка, так просто не отделаешься. Сколько ж нервов попортил за неделю, гадина первобытная! Сколько оскорблений навыдумывал! Получай же!

Дженсен раздвинул ягодицы, полюбовался видом и лизнул уже по-настоящему, дурея от вкуса потной соленой кожи, от запаха дикого возбуждения, от того, как мгновенно и бешено Джаред затрясся, застонал, заорал почти в голос, как подался на язык, как смял покрывало, напрягаясь всем телом, так что заходили мышцы под кожей, рельефный, животный, дикий.

Дженсен лизал и трахал языком, захлебываясь слюной, проходясь по мошонке стоном и влажными губами, а потом вставил по мокрому облизанный Джаредом палец, ввернул на фалангу, сгибая, стараясь дотянуться до самого горячего, ждущего там, внутри, куда так нестерпимо хотелось.

Джаред вскрикнул, задохнулся, треснул кулаком по стене, словно пытался сдержаться, стиснул внутри палец, но так только лучше, да, дикий? Да, сладкий, сильный, чокнутый, невинный?

Дженсен положил свободную руку на спину, надавил, выгибая Джареда, как надо, и зашептал в него, задевая губами подтянутые яйца:

— Не зажимайся, разреши, я покажу, я покажу, как хорошо, как правильно, плыви, твою мать, не бойся! Дыши, Джаред, дыши.

Второй палец вошел с трудом, слюны не хватало, флакон со смазкой остался в куртке, и Дженсен как раз хотел потянуться за ней — но не смог отказать себе в удовольствии пройтись языком по нижней стороне здоровенного налитого члена, защемив губами нежную кожу у головки.

И Джаред заскулил вдруг, всхлипнул надрывно и кончил, сжимаясь задницей, от одного прикосновения, совсем без дрочки, без нормального траха — только от пальцев и языка, от обычной, черт возьми, подготовки. Дженсену пришлось пережимать себя срочно и дышать размеренно-глубоко, отодвигая, отгоняя волну, готовую прошибить все блоки контроля — чтобы не опозориться, не рвануть следом.

Когда тело Джареда перестало бить оргазмом, он перевернулся медленно, тяжело хватая воздух открытым ртом, и попытался что-то сказать. Но Дженсена сорвало вмиг, вдрызг, он сам не понял от чего. Может, от неподдельных, неудержимых эмоций Джареда, не шаблонных, не тех, что выдавали прежние секс-компаньоны, наученные через си-джи штампованным реакциям. Или дело было в этом ебаном, ебаном, уже виденном у Джареда восхищении, этом лучистом взгляде снизу вверх!

Дженсен бездумно рванул к его губам, обхватил голову, запутался пальцами в нечесаных волосах и проговорил прямо в приоткрытый рот, заикаясь от желания:

— М-можно? Можно поцелую? Можно? Д-дай.

Джаред нерешительно положил на бедра шершавые ладони и ответил изумленным шепотом:

— Ты не спрашивал разрешения, чтобы обслюнявить мою задницу, а теперь просишь о поцелуе? Вы, централы, точно больные на всю голову.

И первый коснулся губами губ.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/04_Mayak_s_final.jpg)

Перед глазами полыхнуло, вся кровь ринулась вниз, и Дженсен, не веря, еще не веря, толкнулся языком между зубов Джареда, жадно вылизывая его рот, сминая губы, прижимаясь всем телом к жесткому телу. От вседозволенности кружилась башка, и Дженсен понял — не продержится он, ни хрена он не продержится.

— Возьми... в руку... тронь мой член... сожми меня, — горячечно зашептал он, не отрываясь ни на секунду ото рта Джареда, наплевав, насколько для того дико дрочить другому парню, насколько непривычно или стыдно.

Джаред медлил, а Дженсен целовал его, не в силах прекратить стонать, понимая, как подставляется сейчас, как рассыпается в дым.

— Рукой, ну! — почти злясь, почти срываясь в неудовлетворенное бешенство, рыкнул он, и Джаред обхватил наконец член мозолистой ладонью. 

Хватило двух движений, чтобы Дженсен сорвался, неудержимо падая в крепкий кулак, поддаваясь крутящей тело судороге.

Он обессиленно рухнул вперед, вздрагивая и постанывая горлом на каждом выдохе. Джаред осторожно опустился на матрас, обнимая за спину под лопатками, разрешая недостижимый, всегда, всегда недостижимый чертов контакт рот в рот, отвечая с удовольствием, толкаясь языками.

Через пару минут, когда сознание слегка прояснилось и стало возможным приподняться, Дженсен заглянул Джареду в лицо.

— Эй, чего ты? Чего? — обескураженно спросил он, проводя пальцем по влажным, слипшимся ресницам.  
— Мне хорошо. Так хорошо. Все, Дженсен. Все.

Наверное, хотел сказать: «Все в порядке», но не смог. Ну, у Дженсена, наконец, все точно было в полном порядке, и, чувствуя, как в бедро упирается твердое, он в предвкушении растянул губы в хищной улыбке.

— Ладно, Дикий. Дай знать, как будешь готов. Вечер только начинается.

И он совершенно бесплатно и безнаказанно сорвал себе еще один сухой и глубокий поцелуй.

Джаред отвечал, о боги, как же он отвечал! Неуклюже, неумело, он стукнулся зубами о зубы Дженсена, разозлился на себя, рыкнул, рванул вперед, все так же поддерживая под спину широкой уверенной ладонью. Дженсен оседлал его бедра, чувствуя, что совершенно спокойно может откинуться назад, перенести вес на руку Джареда — тот удержит, конечно, удержит.

Кожа под пальцами лихорадочно пылала, от прикосновения к рельефным мышцам вышибало остатки самоконтроля, и Дженсен гладил, гладил резкие скулы большими пальцами, ласкал поцелуями шею, прикусывая, оставляя следы, мыча от удовольствия в ямочку над ключицей — дорвался, Эклз, шлюха ты центральная, прав, Джаред, прав, скотина! Но какой же, блядь, какой — не оторваться!

Казалось кощунственным пропустить хотя бы сантиметр тела Джареда, и Дженсен вылизывал все шрамы, которые попадали под губы, все родинки и рельефные линии, очерчивающие мышцы, совершенно на автомате отмечая про себя каждый оттенок реакции, каждый вздох, стон, вскрик.

Джаред обмирал восторженно, вздрагивал, не понимал, куда деть руки, смущенно подставлялся под ласку и только гладил, гладил плечи, все больше трясясь, инстинктивно пытаясь ткнуться в Дженсена членом, таким же твердым и здоровым, как он сам. Он тек так сильно, что по животу Дженсена размазалась потеками смазка, а Джаред все вскрикивал, ахал недоуменно и гладил плечи.

Дженсен толкнул его в грудь, ударил, укладывая головой на валик, и сполз по гибкому телу ниже. От слюны уже хлюпало во рту, и, проиграв языком простейшую мелодию на кубиках пресса мальчишки, Дженсен с облегченным стоном наделся ртом на его член, разом, до глотки. Когда крупная головка ткнулась в заднюю стенку горла, Дженсен только сморгнул и подался вперед. Глаза слезились, пошевелить языком казалось нереальным, Дженсен судорожно дышал носом — от упоения и недостатка воздуха кружилась голова. Член заполнил весь рот, всю глотку, но Дженсен сделал попытку сжаться горлом.

Там, выше, Джаред вскрикнул и зашептал-затараторил в панике:

— Мне-слишком-слишком-не-могу-так-не-бывает-Дженсен!

Горло обожгло горячим, Дженсен чуть подался назад, даря себе возможность сглотнуть — и глотал, и глотал, глотал, а Джаред мычал надрывно и кончал так умопомрачительно долго, что стало страшно захлебнуться.

А потом, когда все кончилось, и Дженсен вытер слезы и губы о твердый живот, Джаред ухватил под мышки и легко дернул на себя, перевернул в одно движение и навис сверху, беспорядочно целуя нос, лоб, виски, уши, шею. Он тыкался губами и бормотал неразборчивое, и Дженсен сам не понял, когда начал смеяться — не над ним, а вообще, просто. Просто потому, что вышло так хорошо и здорово, и подлец этот дикий не сбежал посреди процесса, не испугался, не задвинул очередную речугу, а просто, блядь, кончил, как нормальный человек. Хотя нет, поправочка. Такого оргазма Дженсен не видел у нормальных людей.

— Что мне сделать? Что мне сделать для тебя, Дженсен? Я так не умею, я… я никак не умею, но скажи, скажи… ты хочешь? Еще хочешь?

Джаред навис над ним — потрясающий, чумной, одурелый, пахнущий терпко собой и спермой, открытый — бери, пиши, что хочешь, любую эмоцию, отдаст себя без кривляний, без искусственных трафаретных реакций. И Дженсену почему-то стало страшно.

Но яйца ломило, член горел огнем, тяжеленный между ног, и срочно нужно было пристроить его, прижаться к Джареду, трахнуть его, в конце-то концов!

Прочистив опухшее горло, Дженсен положил ладонь на щеку Джареда и сказал, не удержался, поглаживая большим пальцем его губы:

— Я хочу так, что ног уже не чувствую, и тебе не отвертеться. Сейчас я возьму тебя, натяну — и ты голос сорвешь орать. Но признайся. Сколько ты не трахался? Я так прикидываю — год с лишним? А когда ты дрочил-то в последний раз, Дикий?

Джаред напрягся, сощурился, отстранился едва заметно и ответил с деланным равнодушием:

— А я не дрочил. На Зу последний раз. Давно.

Дженсен вытаращился, не веря, думая, что ослышался.

— Как? Ты же… вон же… твою мать, да ты воспламеняешься — только тронь! Неужели не хотелось?  
— Хотелось, — кивнул Джаред. — Очень. Но я не дрочил. Только если снилось всякое. Тогда во сне кончал.

Краска залила лицо Джареда, поднимаясь от щек ко лбу, под кромку взмокших растрепанных волос.

— Иди сюда, — только и смог проговорить Дженсен.

То, что он собирался сделать, не позволял ему никто и никогда. Он писал такое в си-джи, а самому попробовать не удалось ни разу, не протащил условие ни в одну секс-сделку. Но Джаред сказал — можно все. И наплевав на то, что рот до сих пор вязал вкус спермы, Дженсен поцеловал его. Интересно, как он чувствует себя у Дженсена на языке?

Джаред откликнулся без намека на брезгливость, чуть недоверчиво, все еще настороженно, и Дженсену пришлось сбежать с кровати — к куртке, за сексфлаком, куда угодно, только бы взять себе секундную передышку. Иначе все обещания грозились не сбыться.

Увидев белый блестящий цилиндр, Джаред насторожился.

— Зачем это? — спросил он, хмурясь и подтягивая к груди колени.  
— Твой член только что побывал в моей глотке, а мой язык — у тебя во рту. Ты все еще мне не доверяешь?

Пожалуй, любые вкусы и ароматы сейчас будут лишними — Дженсен хотел ощущать только Джареда. Черт, да он весь будто усиленный по общим каналам, как персонаж суперъяркой драм-среды. Звучит чище и пахнет гуще, приятнее, теплее. Дженсен устроил ладони на коленях Джареда.

— Ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги.

Джаред заморгал часто-часто.

— Я не женщина, — угрюмо ответил он.  
— Чтоб тебя!

Дженсен выдавил в ладонь смазку без вкуса и запаха.

— Джаред, это убогая фантазия. Может, она кажется тебе мужественной, брутальной, но нет женских и мужских поз. Есть секс и двое… или трое… или больше. И они хотят, чтобы стало хорошо. Всем по-разному хорошо, так что ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги. Для меня.   
— Для тебя? — уточнил Джаред.  
— Ага, — легко кивнул Дженсен, начиная потихоньку терять терпение. Смазка на пальцах стремительно остывала.  
— Ладно.

Джаред, поерзав, устроился на спине и согнул колени — точь-в-точь девчонка перед камерой во время первого виртсекса. Последнюю ассоциацию Дженсен благоразумно не стал озвучивать и добавил себе баллов. Он поцеловал колено, огладил голень, потерся щекой о бедро, и Джаред вздохнул едва слышно.

Его мягкий член выглядел крупным даже так, даже расслабленным, и его снова хотелось в рот — ощутить, как он будет увеличиваться на языке, как Джаред подбросит бедра и рванется глубже.

Так, это позже, позже. Пока влагу, наполнившую рот, можно использовать иначе.

Дженсен приник к промежности Джареда и лизнул, ввинтился языком между ягодиц. Он снова растягивал узкую задницу, наполнял ее слюной, жадно прислушиваясь к ноющим, поверхностным звукам, которые издавал Джаред. Два пальца в смазке легко вошли по скользкому, и значит — Джаред расслабился, поверил. Двигая ритмично рукой, Дженсен спросил в промежутке между поцелуями живота и паха:

— Вы в общине не растягивая ебались? Прямо так?  
— Д-да, — выдавил Джаред, зажмурившись крепко-крепко.  
— Садизм, — разозлился Дженсен. — Варварство какое-то. Больно же! Зачем?  
— Сейчас… не больно. Хорошо. Хорошо, Дженсен.

Ох, сука. Похоже, реакция на собственное имя в постели — напрочь неадекватная. Разберемся с ней позже.

Третий палец вошел с усилием, и Джаред замер, но Дженсен подтянулся выше и лизнул темный торчащий сосок. Джаред задохнулся и распахнул глаза — плывет, ох, как плывет, развезло совсем. Неужели хочет снова?

Дженсен согнул пальцы, и еще раз, и снова, удерживая ритм, подцепляя изнутри Джареда, разогревая его, будоража.

— Что там? Внутри. Дженсен, почему так хорошо?

Господи, у него встает. Господи, как быстро, как…

— Ты мне мозг весь сломаешь на хрен! — прорычал Дженсен и ткнулся взмокшим лбом в лоб Джареда, ускоряясь, трахая его рукой размашисто и часто.  
— …почему?  
— Это ты, дурак, это я. Не знаю, почему, не знаю! Природа, мать ее, да кто же разберет? Держись и… И не могу я больше!

Дженсен поспешно размазал по члену остатки смазки, подтащил Джареда к себе и натянул рывком — глубоко, жарко, до самого конца. Он хотел все сделать правильно — ну правда же, как с целкой, ну блядь! Но просто не смог. И въехав внутрь, стиснутый гладкими жаркими стенками, притормозить не смог тоже. Он вскрывал Джареда собой, растлевал, развращал, пачкал его своей похотью, своим потом, сочащейся смазкой, вламывался в узкое и податливое, куда затягивало неумолимо и сладко.

От безжалостно-пьяного блаженства закладывало уши, Джаред сквозь зубы тихо вскрикивал, по спине бежали мурашки, и все получалось как-то слишком жестко. Дженсен согнул ноги Джареда в коленях, развел, навалился сверху, раскрывая его членом, растрахивая под себя, вдалбливаясь резко.

Джаред выгибался навстречу, скалил зубы, комкал покрывало и не понимал, дурак неопытный, как можно усилить, раскрасить ощущения. Дженсен с трудом разжал его кулак, дернул руку на себя. И потянул в рот.

Язык коснулся жестких мозолистых подушечек, слюна поверх спермы окрасилась резковатым техническим вкусом, и вместо того, чтобы просто облизать Джареду ладонь и показать, как будет здорово дрочить себе во время ебли, Дженсен сам обхватил его член, не в силах тормознуть, не в состоянии прекратить нанизываться ртом на его пальцы.

Член внутри Джареда, горячий ствол в ладони, пальцы во рту — Дженсен весь превратился в поршень: вперед-назад, вверх-вниз, трахай мой рот, Джаред, трахай мой кулак, кричи, скули, выгибайся на мне. Знакомься, Дикий. Это ты.

— Дженсен. Я умираю.  
— Твою мать!

Они, кажется, завибрировали оба, схлестнулись, обменялись ебаной вибрацией, и сдетонировало, взорвалось, кончилось вдруг — до минутной глухоты и резкой, на грани боли, судороги на все тело.

В себя Дженсен пришел от ломоты в пальцах. С неохотой открыв глаза, он понял, что лежит на Джареде, намертво приклеенный к нему спермой. Джаред сверлил его непонятным взглядом, и — вот сюрприз! Оказывается, они переплелись пальцами — крепко, до потери чувствительности.

— Пусти. Руку сломаешь, — с трудом ворочая языком, промямлил Дженсен, и Джаред отпустил, сконфуженно-виновато буркнув:  
— Не сломаю.  
— Не уверен. Хотя после такого... тебе все можно. Ты, кстати, как?  
— Я… Мне надо проверить электростанцию.

Дженсен неохотно откатился в сторону, едва не рухнув с узкой койки. В звонко-звенящей отголосками секса тишине Джаред поднялся, натянул свой мятый комбинезон и, прихрамывая, поспешно направился к выходу из каюты. У самой двери он порывисто обернулся, открыл было рот, но потом досадливо скривился и торопливо вышел.

Дженсен перевернулся на живот и ткнулся рожей в матрас, вдыхая запах Джареда. Не осталось сил ни удивляться, ни злиться, ни задаваться вопросами — тело, получив свое, благодарно размякало в теплой истоме, расслабленное концентрированным, густым удовольствием. Теперь бы добраться до своей каюты, глотнуть твискону и выспаться на год вперед. Все равно думать вам, Дж. Р. Эклз, сейчас решительно нечем — все мозги протрахал лучшим сексом в жизни.

Впрочем, велика вероятность, что таким казался каждый удачный секс. Потом прикинем, как вернем голову на место.


	7. Chapter 7

Сутки длиной в восемнадцать часов, вода по лимиту, жратва по расписанию, каюта меньше сортира в катере — достали уже ощутимо. Но бесил Дженсена сейчас — сосед. Разовый любовник. Подвернувшийся некстати дикарь с явственными психическими отклонениями.

После короткого завтрака, за которым Джаред не проронил ни слова, шарахнулся от прикосновения, сухо отказался от джомбо и резво ушел в туман чинить свои любимые игрушки, Дженсену даже стало казаться, что вчерашний неистовый секс ему попросту привиделся. Послышалось собственное имя, которое Джаред выстанывал на самой грани, привиделись мозолистые пальцы во рту, привиделись откровенные, безнаказанные, недоговорные поцелуи рот в рот, губы на губах, вкус спермы на языке. Ч-черт! Даже сейчас встает, стоит только вспомнить.

Да что с ним не так, с этим стукнутым?!

Дженсен досадливо развернул нейрокарту, пролистнул относительно спокойную ночь Джареда и докрутил до вчерашнего вечера.

Паттерны показали однозначное: секс был. Тогда чего он?!

Ладно. Посмотрим внимательно, благо — не привыкать подглядывать за самим собой: можно конкретно обогатить по крупицам собранную базу эксклюзивных эмоций.

Только в этот раз стало неловко. Неужели это он, Дженсен, повидавший любые одержимости, извращения, заскоки, сексуальные выверты больного или ленивого мозга, вот так реагирует на неопытного зажатого болвана?

С интересом истинного исследователя Дженсен наблюдал, как вчера его вело от запахов, стонов, слов, от животной отдачи Джареда, как взлетали все показатели от простых, наивных вопросов: «Что это, Дженсен?», «Почему так хорошо, Дженсен?», «Для тебя, Дженсен?»

Похоже, вывод о лучшем сексе лежал не сильно далеко от правды. Впору бежать с максимальным ускорением в Синюю зону — восстанавливать пошатнувшуюся в собственных глазах репутацию.

Визуальную дорожку Джареда он отшвырнул сразу — прикольно иногда взглянуть на себя чужими глазами, но сейчас волновало другое. Растянув во все поле главный нейроканал, Дженсен аж присвистнул, в полнейшем обалдении пялясь на необычные, невиданные показатели.

Вместо типичной многопетельчатой сложной вязи на карте гудели и сияли толстые, яркие пучки. Если все правда, если Джаред никогда не знал удовольствия от хорошего секса, по всему выходило — он должен был сконцентрироваться на своих ощущениях; естественная, ожидаемая, самая распространенная во вселенной реакция: запереться в голове с собственным кайфом и жадно переваривать дармовое наслаждение.

И Джаред, неопытный Джаред, неотесанный и ограниченный, получив за один вечер столько чувственных открытий, просто обязан был схлопнуться, сосредоточиться полностью на своем теле, на своих трех — вот же зараза! — мощных оргазмах и купаться в них, не выныривая.

Только паттерны показывали обратное. Нейрокарта зафиксировала небывало мощный всплеск эмпатии, и нити в ярких пучках тянулись не внутрь, а наружу, словно Джаред всем существом вглядывался куда-то за пределы собственного тела. Куда-то… в Дженсена? Бешено, рьяно стремился понять, что чувствует Дженсен, пытался трактовать незнакомые, отсутствующие в накопленном опыте сигналы. Прислушивался к каждому стону, приказу, ловил дыхание, биение сердца и страстно хотел совпасть, подстроиться, зазвучать вместе.

…Глупое сотворчество. Абсурдный «Полярный рассвет». Который и до того, черт возьми, не вписывался, никак не вписывался в плоскую версию о дикаре, выросшем в суровых условиях запрета на эмоции, узкой заточенности на выживание и доведенной до маразма практичности.

Джаред горел весь, пылал, распахивался настежь, и удовольствие, которое щедро доставлял ему Дженсен, лишь подпитывало, насыщало его желание узнать: «Кто ты, какой ты? Как ты умеешь — так? Покажи мне! Научи. Откройся».

Дженсен попятился, плюхнулся на матрас, едва не промазав задницей мимо, отодвинул нейрокарту, чтобы не мутила мозги, не сбивала с толку: от красочных пучков Джаредовых эмоций трясло, затягивало во вчера, в соседнюю каюту, слишком тесную из-за скошенного потолка над койкой. Потолка, надежно скрывающего на своей потертой фактуре тончайшие записывающие мембраны.

Несколько раз сжав и разжав кулаки, Дженсен заново придвинул к себе рипер. Не за тем он полез читать Джареда, чтобы сейчас возбуждаться на пройденный трах. Что там случилось, в конце? Что вылезло после того, как Джаред едва не сломал пальцы, стискивая судорожно руку в своей руке?

Подобное переживание Дженсен уже видел. Когда Джаред избил его в мясо в насосном отсеке, когда метался по каюте, выдирая волосы и ненавидя себя с исступленной страстью, когда захлебывался в вязком чувстве вины.

Незнакомая, неопознанная саморазрушительная эмоция. Клайд Пи наверняка расшифровал бы ее. Клайд Пи прочитал бы нейрокарту Джареда и сто процентов вынес бы верный приговор. Сколько бы ни бурлила в мальчишке задушенная, задавленная воспитанием и условиями жизни сексуальность, если взять в расчет спасательную капсулу на гейте, нездоровый интерес к Тюрьме и ночные кошмары, он — сурс не для Дженсена. Парень должен был достаться Клайду.

Клайду, который не создаст больше ни одной смертельной сенсограммы. Который не выдаст миру ни одной темной, опасной записи, призванной вернуть радость жизни, получить обманом доступ ко всем счетам или жестоко и беспощадно убить.

И клиент, готовый отвалить за казнь Смертника триста пятьдесят тысяч зартари, ждал своей сенсограммы не от Клайда. Он ждал, когда великий Ти-Эс свяжется с ним для передачи готового заказа.

Дженсен аккуратно вытянул из стопки ярлыков контрабирж Зарийскую экваториальную и встряхнул, загружая свой кабинет — привилегированный, с полной меблировкой. Серв привычно отрисовал вдоль стен стеллажи с рядами планшетов-заказов, архивные колонны, портативный рипер и отчаянно мигающие и струящиеся цветные табло: ставки, текущие запросы, рейтинги, новости. В углу новостного скромно висела траурная сфера с айдиком Галлардо.

Ничего не стоило представить собственный айдик в окружении подобной пурпурной сферы, но Дженсен эакусил зубочистку, поколебался несколько секунд, вытащил планшет с заказом и налепил поверх значок о готовности — белый, разрешающий открытие информации по сделке. Значок мигнул и исчез — мгновенно, словно клиент последние недели дневал и ночевал на бирже в ожидании. Хотя, разумеется, всего лишь поставил себе оповещение.

Как бы там ни было, дело приближалось к финалу. Сейчас на счет должна свалиться закрытая сумма, потом они с клиентом станцуют неизбежный для любых нелегалов ритуальный танец — «Вам меня не наебать» — а потом… Потом — все. На табло свежих сделок засветятся проданный заказ и айдик Ти-Эс, и вся биржа — весь Золус — узнают, кто добыл запись смертной казни.

Дженсен не торопясь развернул панель расчетов, уже ожидая увидеть неактивный бланк с четырьмя нулями, но лоток входящих был пуст. Что за черт? Дженсен проверил еще раз. Пусто.

Захотелось встряхнуть панель — бессмысленно и жалко. Он стиснул зубы. Нет, только не на последних метрах. Если бы клиент передумал, он не забрал бы значок, тянет, сука, не может с деньгами расстаться. Ну же, давай!

Перед глазами мелькнуло, но вместо ожидаемого счета со стеллажа стремительно спланировал узкий конверт с логотипом биржи — Дженсен еле успел поймать. Уже зная, что ничего хорошего не увидит, он выдернул тонкий лист.

Слишком ровные строчки, почерк, сгенерированный по одному из набивших всей Системе оскомину шаблонов.

«Дорогой Дженсен, прежде чем завершить нашу маленькую сделку, предлагаю встретиться и обсудить некоторые детали. Обстоятельства, как ты мог заметить, изменились».

Внизу на листе светилась прямая ссылка вызова.

Стены каюты слегка поплыли и сдвинулись к центру, от внезапной патологической сухости во рту язык показался бумажным, инородным предметом, мешающим доступу воздуха. Стискивая в пальцах виртуальный листок, Дженсен с излишней поспешностью закрыл интерфейс кабинета, словно мог избежать опасности таким тупым способом.

«Дорогой Дженсен». Клиент знает его настоящее имя. Какого дьявола! С самого первого выполненного заказа, с первой си-джи, проданной еще на «площади», в мутном потоке однодневок, Дженсен использовал на биржах псевдоним Ти-Эс, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не светить ни ай-ди Дж. Р. Эклза, ни лиговские банковские счета.

Имя знали только те, с кем довелось работать лично, не в Сети, и кто никак не мог сдать клиенту: Клайд, менеджер Клайда, еще пара — надежных, сука, годами проверенных! — человек из свиты Галлардо, услугами которых Дженсен пользовался, решая непростые проблемы контрабандиста. Плюс личный адвокат. Плюс Нино.

Блядь, Нино! Самое слабое, гнилое звено — избежать которого не было ни малейшей возможности: на тюремный гейт визу по айдику не получишь.

Дженсен достал из шкафа бутылку с водой и с жадностью выхлестал половину.

Нет, не станем торопиться с выводами. У Нино на подобную подставную комбинацию мозгов точно не хватит. Разумеется, там, по другую сторону ссылки вызова, — не тупой тюремный техник. И не Надзор: не его методы — устраивать подпольные сеансы связи через контрабиржу. Тот, кто ждет звонка Дженсена, вряд ли станет зачитывать ему номера статей Кодекса Лиги.

Находиться в каюте Дженсен больше не мог — замкнутое пространство давило на плечи, вызывало панические ассоциации с микроволновой камерой. Он пересек кают-компанию и остановился на террасе возле подъемника, судорожно, глубоко вдыхая солоноватый воздух. Сжатый в пальцах конверт казался взрывоопасным.

Дженсен расправил листок и прочитал послание еще раз.

Отловив на бирже полтора месяца назад столь редкий заказ с фантастически щедрым вознаграждением, он решил: вот же счастливая случайность! Удачное совпадение. Клиент начитался репортажей с суда и захотел получить пять минут эксклюзивной смерти — законное желание, учитывая, что последняя официальная казнь состоялась в Системе Золуса тридцать лет назад.

А если не существует никакого эксцентричного, чокнутого, жадного до острых ощущений богатея? Если заказ выставили на биржу с конкретной целью: зацепить единственного человека на черном рынке, которому под силу провернуть губительно опасную аферу и вывезти контрабандой запись с самой Тюрьмы? И Смертник — вовсе не цель? Что, если цель — Ти-Эс? Хуже того — Дж. Р. Эклз?

Дженсен многим, очень многим перешел в индустрии дорогу, но кто, кто, дьявол его раздери, мог подобраться к нему так близко? Просчитать так четко? Развести на такой безрассудный, немыслимый, запредельно рисковый поступок?

Н-да. Хотел стать знаменитым, детка? Но одно дело создать легенду из виртуального Ти-Эс, которому не страшна прямая путевка на Тюрьму. И со-о-овсем другое — из Дженсена Р. Эклза, с его уютным домом в Заповеднике на Зинакри, гражданством Лиги, свободой передвижения по всей Системе Золуса, обожающим семейством и какой-никакой, но честной эмозиторской славой. Вон, даже на Зу есть поклонники.

Оглядев беспокойный океан, Дженсен поднял глаза к темнеющему небу. Солнце краем заползало за Золус. Скоро грянет затмение.

Затмение. Спасительная тьма: закрыть глаза и не отвечать на вызов. Отменить заказ, сунуть в утилизатор виртуальный листок, сжечь его, забыть и залечь на дно.

А через год-другой можно будет стереть из готовой смонтированной си-джи часть с приговором и микроволновую камеру и распродать по проверенным клиентам Галлардо как смерть от жесткой радиации: навар, конечно, нежирный да и славы никакой. Зато Дженсен останется жив.

И никогда не узнает, что за сука затеяла аферу, заманила в ловушку, подставила Клайда. Кто же, в недра Зорга его задницу, захотел поиметь Ти-Эс.

Вокруг Золуса вспыхнул ореол подожженной солнцем атмосферы. Дженсен сощурился от яркости, отвел глаза и увидел вдали, на нависающем над океаном утесе, абсолютно голого Джареда. Что он там делает, интересно знать?

Приставив ко лбу ладонь козырьком, Дженсен наблюдал, как Джаред, не шевелясь, стоит на самом краю. Вот же долбоеб! Все не дает покоя Дженсенов прыжок? Так в бухте и дно нормальное, и скала не настолько убийственно высокая. Ломанется вниз — спасай его потом, не умеющего плавать. Если будет, что спасать.

Прыгнет или нет? Давай уже, придурок, скоро совсем стемнеет. Самый темный час всегда в полдень.

Джаред на скале задрал голову к небу, окинул длинным взглядом проступающие в прорехах облаков россыпи звезд и начал спускаться вниз, к океану, к бухте, где Дженсен учил его плавать.

Верное решение, парень. Нефиг тебе прыгать.

А вот Дж. Р. Эклз — прыгнет.

Небо над океаном окончательно погасло, и на всем «Маяке» вспыхнул свет. Дженсен вернулся в кают-компанию и свалился на диван, потирая ноющие виски. Морду свою можно не прятать: тому, кто знает имя, выяснить, как он выглядит, — дело одного поискового запроса. А вот местонахождение необходимо скрыть, и как можно тщательнее.

Зайти через проверенный сервер во Внешней зоне, сесть так, чтоб ни один долбаный логотип «Галакси Тракер» не попал в поле зрения... не, слишком просто. Хотите играть? Поиграем.

Дженсен порылся на полке с оболочками. Вот он, «Бумтаун», любимый бар на Зойди, взорванный какими-то дебилами то ли за деньги конкурентов, то ли во имя очередного лозунга Анти-Лиги. Незадолго до взрыва Дженсен с разрешения Тжина и Тины понатыкал под потолком камер и снял весь бар вкруговую, чтобы сваять вирт-интерьер для серва: при длинных перелетах так было веселее напиваться в одиночестве.

Он активировал этикетку и движением ладони послал на себя распахнувшееся окно, натягивая на кают-компанию «Маяка» провонявшую синтетическим алкоголем и дымом уютную тьму бара.

Предавшись минутной ностальгии, Дженсен взглянул в сторону барной стойки. Сейчас Тжин махнет ему рукой и подмигнет, намекая на горячую ночь. Дженсен отлично помнил тот трах — близнецы превзошли себя, оба гибкие, они завязывались в такие узлы и фигуры, что Дженсен от зависти дал себе зарок поработать над собственной растяжкой.

Кинув напоследок взгляд в сторону стойки и усмехнувшись тому, как Тжин походя щиплет Тину за задницу — со спины их, одинаково стриженых и выкрашенных в белый, и не различишь — Дженсен развалился на диване со стаканом твискона и развернул письмо. И кликнул по ссылке прямой связи.

Стену бара напротив Дженсена словно бы проломило и прямо перед собой он увидел безликий кабинет — невнятный цвет пустых стен, чересчур яркое освещение, ни картин, ни стеллажей, ни стола. А в центре кабинета, с трудом умещаясь в сером невыразительном кресле, сидел, ухмыляясь, сам Уго Миат.

Уго Миат — бессменный менеджер, правая рука знаменитого Галлардо. Уго, ведавший продажами смертоносных си-джи, верный напарник, легко улаживающий все проблемы, руководивший всеми делами Клайда, вербовавший готовых к смерти суриков подкупом, угрозами или уговорами. Уго Миат, позволивший закатать Клайда Пи на радиоактивный Зорг.

Какого дьявола?!

С сытым удовлетворением Уго кивнул Дженсену, демонстрируя четвертый подбородок, который он отрастил со дня их последней встречи. Дженсен автоматически потянулся во внутренний карман за зубфлаком.

— Рад тебя видеть, Ти-Эс, — растянул Уго в улыбке жирные губы.  
— А я вот тебя не очень, ты уж прости, — вернул Дженсен улыбку и расслабленно прикусил кончик зубочистки.

Уго с преувеличенным любопытством окинул взглядом бар и усмехнулся. Узнал место, скотина! Дженсен частенько связывался с ним отсюда, пристраивая свои работы на закрытые биржи. Короткие толстые пальцы шевельнулись едва заметно — проследить пытаешься, сволочь? Не выйдет. Никому в Системе не найти Дженсена на Забре, уж об этом он позаботился.

— Ну, я тебя не приятельствовать пригласил, так что переживу как-нибудь такой нерадушный прием. Готова ли запись, Дженсен?  
— Клиент получил уведомление. Ты получил. Значит — готова.  
— Отлично, парень, ты справился. Не буду спорить, Клайд в тебе не ошибся. Рад, дорогуша, что ты развеял мои сомнения.

Уго откинулся в кресле и пригладил волосы, точнее, те несколько редких прядей, что скрывали его лысину. Дженсен в который раз подумал, что, при его доходах, Уго Миат мог вылепить из себя красавчика, однако ж предпочитал не вкладываться в свою внешность. Вероятно, в его сегменте индустрии лучше работал образ ядовитой жабы.

— А позволь полюбопытствовать, Дженсен. Сколько подписей стоит в финале твоего нового шедевра? Ах, нет, дай угадаю. Одна?

Не вынимая зубочистки изо рта, Дженсен широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы.

Уго хохотнул и одобрительно покивал, медленно массируя оттянутую мочку уха.

От насмешливо-оценивающего взгляда заплывших жиром глазок Дженсена захлестнуло злостью. Он продолжал улыбаться, чтобы держать ярость при себе, трансформируя ее в холодное показное равнодушие. А вот сейчас — главный вопрос, ублюдок.

— Спасибо за «шедевр» авансом, Миат, но, должен предупредить, из мгновенной смерти много не вытянешь.

Уго отмахнулся, даже не пытаясь держать маску.

— Брось, Дженсен, мы оба в курсе: в твоих руках — красивые и долгие, очень долгие минуты изощренного убийства. Кто станет платить триста пятьдесят тысяч за три секунды жареного мозга? Даже в твоей обработке, Ти-Эс.  
— Так ты знал. Еще размещая заказ, ты знал, что будет ни хрена не обычная казнь? Вот только мне сообщить забыл. Анонимный покупатель, а? До чего ты докатился, Уго.  
— Всего лишь уступка твоему честолюбию, дорогой мой. Мальчик вырос, пора играть в собственные игрушки.

Выкинуть бы кулак вперед, вмазать жирной сволочи, чтобы отлетел вместе с креслом, чтобы треснулся своей яйцеобразной лысой башкой о стену, чтобы на собственной шкуре ощутил, каково это, когда твоя жизнь — в чужой руке.

Не-а, не дождется, сука. Ни черта не дождется. И реакции на «мальчика» — тоже. И без того обоим ясно: Дженсен послал бы Уго прямиком в Красную зону, приди тот с предложением стащить смертную казнь из-под носа тюремной охраны. Да что там Уго! Дженсен и Клайда бы послал с его письмом — если бы не тот заказ на триста пятьдесят тысяч. Если бы — не возможность прославиться. Все через биржу, публично и прозрачно. Свое, настоящее дело. Собственные игрушки. Дьявол!

Но что-то не складывалось, и Уго ждал. В глубине его маленьких внимательных глазок горел азартный огонек.

— Отличная подстава, Уго! Я-то думал — лечу подрезать санкционированную казнь. А на деле у меня тут убийственные доказательства преступления ублюдков, от которых пощады не жди. Не видать моему адвокату официальных предъяв Надзора — подонки меня без всякого закона порвут на куски. Но я ладно. Я мог удрать. А вот Клайду удирать было некуда. Его неизбежно грохнули бы при таком раскладе.

— Естественно, — легко кивнул Уго, продолжая теребить мочку уха. — Мы брали в расчет подобный исход, сразу, как старина Клайд узнал милые подробности плана долгой зажарки Смертника.

Дженсен вынул изо рта зубочистку и наклонился вперед, не веря очевидным, неоспоримым выводам:

— Мы — брали в расчет? Мы? Клайд знал про растянутую казнь, знал, что ему не выжить, если я вывезу запись с гейта?

Уго кивнул и расслабленно закинул ногу на ногу. Зубочистка треснула в пальцах Дженсена.

Клайд Пи был безбашенным, рисковым, увлекающимся, ненормальным, он всегда заходил слишком далеко, он слишком часто бездумно ржал над смертью, но он никогда не был самоубийцей.

— Галлардо, — с неподдельным почтением проговорил Уго. — Хотел уйти в сиянии славы. Уйти легендой. Не гнить еще десяток лет на радиоактивном Зорге, забытым всеми. Предпочел не терять высоты. — И хохотнул, как плюнул: — Правда, ты лишил его этого маленького бонуса, верно, Дженсен? Подпись-то одна.

Дженсен в два глотка осушил стакан и налил себе еще, из последних сил стараясь не торопиться под пристальным, насквозь пробивающим взглядом.

Клайд. Дженсена подставил Клайд, не Уго.

Уго Миат по-отечески качнул головой:

— Но он бы понял тебя, Дженсен. Зачем мертвецу слава? В конце концов, в первую очередь он заботился о тебе.  
— Заботился? Загребая жар моими руками?  
— Что ты, дорогуша, что ты! — Уго поднял ладони. — Казнь — это было твое дело. Первая твоя серьезная работа, и ты справился, Дженсен. Ты выжил! И кстати, — Уго поставил на колено локоть и с повышенной заинтересованностью навалился на кулак четвертым подбородком. — Интересно, а как ты выжил? Расскажешь?  
— Думаю, перебьешься, — огрызнулся Дженсен.  
— Жаль, жаль. Тебя, знаешь ли, ждали на подлете к Зи-Нове. Охрана думала — ты рванешь туда. Беспилотный грузовик-автомат, сбой в программе искина, столкновение на оживленной трассе и — бам! Такое случается. Редко, но случается. Но ты не прилетел.  
— Я не прилетел, — с мстительным удовлетворением Дженсен отсалютовал Уго стаканом.  
— Кстати, они считают тебя мертвым, ты в курсе? Слышал, ты повредил радиационную защиту.  
— Слухи, Уго. Слухи.  
— Слухи да сплетни — моя специализация, дорогуша! — разулыбался Уго.  
— Может, шепнешь на ушко, что же там случилось, на Тюрьме? До того, как убили Клайда.  
— О, там не произошло ничего захватывающего, — скучающе махнул рукой Уго. — Дурной сменщик этого вашего посредника... техника...  
— Нино?  
— Во-во. Он решил, что к Нино с Тюрьмы свалилась новая порнушка и закатал ее себе в нейроплеер по всем каналам. Еще и промотал вперед, пропуская установку сурсов на позиции — они там все, дармоеды, благодаря Галлардо привыкли с болванками халявными дело иметь. Ну и сам понимаешь: шок, остановка дыхания. Искин воспринял весь этот балаган нападением на сотрудника и врубил тревогу.

Так вот чего Селедка орала нечеловеческим голосом! Н-да. Тупо получилось. Можно было сидеть на жопе ровно и не дергаться. Хотя... Охранники наверняка быстро разобрались, в чем причина тревоги. И если бы Дженсен не рванул тогда через закрывающиеся ворота — отправился бы вслед за Клайдом, как пить дать.

— А что с Нино? Тоже шлепнули?  
— Да кому он нужен! Отбрехался. Не знал, мол, не ведал, подставили. Теперь будет койку в санатории мять. Закатают от греха. А ведь твой план был хорош, Дженсен. Но вечно все портят идиоты.

Уго понимающе подмигнул, ослабил воротник рубашки и с интересом оглядел обстановку вокруг Дженсена.

— Покойник во взорванном баре, да, дорогуша? Что ж, в чувстве юмора тебе не откажешь.

Дженсен равнодушно пожал плечами. Все сказанное с трудом помещалось в его голове. Стоило, наверное, куда-то бежать, что-то делать, но что и куда — пока вырисовывалось со скрипом.

Уго внезапно изменился в лице, придвинулся к Дженсену вместе с креслом, наклонился близко и сказал, переходя на жесткий серьезный тон:

— Но я позвал тебя, Дженсен, чтобы донести — шутки кончились. Ты сам понимаешь, что наша непростая ситуация требует скорейшего разрешения. И у тебя, мой зинакрийский мальчик, есть два пути. Ты можешь стереть свою подпись с си-джи, отправить запись мне, и мир узнает новый и последний шедевр великого Галлардо. Да, Ти-Эс, я точно знаю — это шедевр. Я могу представить, что ты сделал с записью. Клайд неспроста считал тебя своим учеником.  
— И что же в этом случае станет со мной? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— А что с тобой? Купишь себе новый ай-ди, сменишь биржевой айдик и продолжишь снимать свое сладкое порно. Я не знаю тебя, ты не знаешь меня. Дженсен Эклз вместе с Ти-Эс погибли в открытом космосе, сожженные солнечной вспышкой. Уверен, ты и под новым именем скоренько вернешь себе место в востребованной обойме порнорынка. Конечно, придется расстаться с гражданством Лиги и кочевать по «синим» спутникам, но к чему только люди не привыкают.  
— Или? — спросил Дженсен, поддаваясь правилам Уго, сворачивая ровно туда, куда вел его бессменный и бездушный менеджер Клайда.

Уго проникновенно заглянул в глаза Дженсена, выдерживая немыслимую, вышибающую весь дух паузу, и сказал понимающе, почти сочувственно, с отраженным восторгом человека, который только слышал о чуде, но никогда его не видел:

— Ведь ты поймал, Дженсен? Ты стал им, когда монтировал запись? Стал Клайдом. Богом. Дьяволом. Стал тем, кто имеет волю выбора, решает, кому жить, а кому — уйти. Кто ведает болью и страданием, кто одним движением дарит спасение и очищение. Ты понял, что больше нет границ, ты увидел перед собой чистую, пустую дорогу. Ты держал в пальцах саму смерть, разобранную на нити, подвластную тебе. Творчество, Дженсен. Истинное, свободное от запретов, от примеси условности. Морали. Религии. В твоих ладонях лежала суть человеческого, и то была просто глина. Та глина, из которой ты в силах вылепить все, что захочешь.

Дженсен не мог пошевелиться, не мог прекратить вслушиваться в тихие, вкрадчивые слова. Он рад был бы послать Уго, да только откуда, откуда тот мог знать все это? Как, черт побери, менеджер Клайда, никогда даже близко не подходивший к си-джи-риперу и нейрокартам, мог так дословно воспроизвести все, что крутило Дженсену внутренности, что туманило мозги при монтаже смертной казни, что давало силы закончить жуткую, губительную сенсограмму? Что заставило ощутить связь с Клайдом большую, чем за все годы их тесного и непростого сотрудничества?

— Ты создан для этого, Дженсен. Клайд чуял твой талант. Ты единственный, кого он захотел оставить своим наследником. Давай. Я знаю, у тебя все готово. Тебе просто нужно отправить мне си-джи со свой подписью, и я все сделаю сам. Я сделаю тебя легендой. Ты сможешь превзойти его, Дженсен.

Дженсен отшатнулся, пытаясь сформулировать протест, но Уго остановил его резким взмахом руки:

— Ты вырвался из самой охраняемой тюрьмы этой долбаной Системы, и ты принес оттуда чудовищную казнь. Даже Клайд не начинал так. Все забудут твою медовую еблю. Ты будешь самой смертью, Дженсен. Тебе будут поклоняться, как божеству.

Дженсен не мог даже моргнуть. Уго резко откинулся в кресле, так что ножки стукнули по лакированному полу, и продолжил деловым тоном, со спокойной размеренностью поправляя манжеты:

— Решайся, Дженсен. Я помогу. У меня все связи Галлардо, полная база его клиентов. Тебе не придется, как сейчас, самому бегать по сделкам, вести пустопорожние разговоры, унижаться, торгуясь. Не придется скрываться по жалким барам на краю Системы и трястись за свою жизнь. Твори, а я все беру на себя.

И прикрыв устало глаза, становясь похожим на древнюю, выросшую из каменной скалы статую, Уго закончил почти бесцветным тоном, почти не ожидая от Дженсена ответа, просто завершая разговор:

— Он верил в тебя, Дженсен Эклз. Он умер, чтобы ты мог занять его трон.

Темно-вишневый шарик файла, теплый и слишком тяжелый даже после монтажа, лежал в ячейке базы, готовый для передачи клиенту. Ничего не стоило протянуть его Уго, взять подписанный чек и начать новую жизнь. Сосредоточиться на работе, бросить охоту за качественными исходниками, просто делать то, что умеешь лучше всего.

Больше никто не скажет — ты мелкий жалкий порнограф, проебывающий талант. Никто не станет презрительно морщиться и гадливо поводить плечами. Будут бояться — пусть. Уважать — возможно. Но главное не это. Глина в пальцах и самая суть. Жизнь, которую Дженсен так глупо и жалко искал, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу о дурацкие человеческие лень, сытость, глупость. Трахаться можно по шаблону. Умирают все по-настоящему.

Только ведь все, что плел Уго, — дурь, морок, притянутый за уши пафос продажника, которому стало нечего продавать, менеджера, оставшегося без кормушки. И кто теперь знает, что там на самом деле думал или хотел Клайд Пи?

А важно ли это? Мотивы, доводы, факты?

Уго ждал, с величественным спокойствием наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Дженсена. Он казался почти равнодушным, незаинтересованным, но даже не пытался делать вид, будто верит в настоящую свободу выбора. И только по этой причине, из мелочного упрямства Дженсен разжал губы и произнес напрямую, вытаскивая один важный смысл из патетической речи блистательно-жуткого Уго Миата:

— Если забыть всю эту муть про сотворение миров... Ты ведь хочешь сделать из меня убийцу, Уго.

И в полной тишине где-то за спиной Дженсена, в районе террасы, раздался сдавленный вздох-вскрик. В приступе мгновенной паники Дженсен узнал голос Джареда, и только через секунду вспомнил, что здесь, у себя, он отрубил звуковую дорожку, а Уго слышит шум, грохот, музыку и разговоры ночного колониального бара на Зойди.

— Я не могу ничего из тебя сделать, Дженсен. Только ты знаешь, кто ты такой.

А ведь Джаред сейчас может тупо попереть через всю кают-компанию в своем строительном комбинезоне с логотипом «Галакси Тракер». Мысленно умоляя Джареда оставаться на месте и не лезть в кадр, Дженсен коротко кивнул Уго:

— Мне надо подумать. Я свяжусь с тобой.

И быстро свернул сеанс связи, чувствуя, как силы утекают куда-то вниз, по тяжелым сваям «Маяка», как от резкого отката тело оседает на диване, лишенное опоры и стержня.

Джаред тряс и тряс, держал запястья кольцом, заглядывал встревоженно в лицо, и у него почему-то были очень холодные руки. Дженсен морщился досадливо, пытался вырваться, оттолкнуть, но его попробуй пихни: устойчивый, как вбитый в скальную породу остов моста.

Слова доходили с трудом, заторможенный мозг не хотел, просто не желал обрабатывать поступающую информацию. Не-а, ни в какую.

Заставляя себя вычленить из невнятного бормотания Джареда хоть одно вменяемое слово, Дженсен наконец взглянул прямо на него. Бледный, мокрый, с волос за шиворот натекло, и ворот свитера пропитался водой. И глаза офонаревшие и такие… Ну, как будто ему не пофиг. Мелькнули воспоминанием яркие густые пучки нейронитей, направленные вовне бушующие эмоции.

— Чего ты мокрый, м? — вяло спросил Дженсен, высвобождая руки и отодвигаясь на край дивана.

Джаред отступил на шаг и ответил растерянно-радостно:

— Я плавал, Дженсен. Я плавал. Сам.  
— А, круто.  
— Да. Да, — энергично закивал Джаред и улыбнулся во весь рот. Потом нахмурился, переключился снова и спросил очень тихо:  
— Почему?  
— Я не в настроении решать ребусы и разгадывать твои…  
— Почему кто-то может сделать из тебя убийцу, Дженсен? Я слышал. Никто не может заставить, никто! Если ты сам не решишь, если…  
— Ты не знаешь ни хрена! — сорвался Дженсен, заорал — откуда только силы взялись?

Он вскочил на ноги, все факты, все вкрадчивые слова Уго с щелчком встали по своим местам, и карта событий развернулась со всей неумолимой четкостью.

Джаред застыл, вытянулся во весь свой нехилый рост и сказал спокойно и ровно, не отводя глаз:

— Я хочу знать.

Он не тушевался, не просил, не успокаивал. Просто информировал. Просто, мать его так, неравнодушный и надежный.

И Дженсен расклеился. Он опустился на диван, подогнув под себя ногу, и ответил, слепо глядя в стену:

— Хочешь знать? Хочешь знать, как меня поимел покойник? Хочешь знать, как за мной послали беспилотник, чтобы инсценировать несчастный случай? Хочешь знать, какое будущее готовит мне самый могущественный и самый грязный ублюдок в Системе? Хочешь знать, как можно приручить смерть и выставить убийство произведением искусства? Хочешь знать, как выкрасть с самого охраняемого гейта Золуса прямую трансляцию смертной казни и выжить, чтобы в итоге сам Дьявол предложил тебе адский трон или сомнительную, опасную свободу? Свободу и жизнь, которую он может отнять одним сеансом связи, одним мимолетным шепотом, одним намеком.

У Джареда побелели даже губы, но он опустился на диван рядом с Дженсеном, положил ладони на колени, обтянутые вытертой тканью потрепанных штанин, и решительно, тихо произнес:

— Хочу.

Наверное, так вода несется по трубам, когда Джаред заполняет свой идиотский, тупейший бак, так прорывает плотину, так сходит лавиной с дюн песок. Слова рвались из Дженсена, нахлестывались, догоняли друг друга, и он рассказал про Тюрьму, и казнь, и Клайда. Он рассказал, как Уго Миат осторожно и почти, блядь, бережно взял его за яйца, и теперь в его воле сжать кулак или отпустить.

Потому что с кристальной очевидностью ясно: как только Уго поймет, куда мог полететь на ободранном катере Дженсен, никакой свободы выбора не останется. Уго не отпустит, не позволит так просто сменить имя и начать все заново. Он откроет сезон охоты и не остановится, пока Дженсен не скажет ему «да».

Когда Дженсен наконец умолк, тишина в комнате звенела. Тишину можно было потрогать руками. Из тишины можно было сплести отдельную, насыщенную эмофонию. Никому, собственно, не нужную. Даже Дженсену.

— Что ты выберешь? — спросил Джаред.

За весь рассказ он шевельнулся только однажды, чтобы выпрямиться и плотно прижаться к Дженсену плечом.

Теперь он смотрел прямо перед собой, куда-то вглубь, сквозь тишину, и Дженсен не знал, что он там видит.

— Однажды… давно… кажется, в первую, да, в первую работу с Клайдом. Я тогда только закончил эмозиторий, послал на хуй гарантированное место в Академии Сенсоники, а вместо этого прописался на контрабирже и пытался клепать порнуху по академическим канонам. Ни хрена еще ни во что не врубался, но продавался неплохо — хит сезона, возвышенная ебля, вспомнить стремно. Неважно, я не о том. Клайд тогда сам на меня вышел. Ему подвернулись девчонки, которые задумали двойное самоубийство от большой любви, ну и он собирался из них смонтировать красивую, вдохновляющую порнотрагедию. Любовь, смерть, вечная история. Отлично продается. Я прорабатывал любовную часть, разумеется.

Дженсен усмехнулся.

— Мы все жили тогда, как пьяные, будто под дозой бесконечно. Мне казалось, я делаю что-то невероятное, и Клайд... Я восхищался им, ценил каждую секунду совместной работы. Да от него даже сурсы наши с ума сходили. Хотя, конечно, в основном они сходили с ума друг от друга.

Дженсен отлично их помнил: Рокайо и Дрина. С Земма. Влюбленные, чокнутые, отчаянные. Они говорили незнакомое, они не хотели оставаться… нигде. Боялись закончить секс-сделками по дальним спутникам, колониальным пособием по безработице и ненавистью друг к другу. Их до трясучки пугало окончание праздника, печально-бытовой финал их зудящей, штормящей, всепоглощающей страсти — они хотели уйти на пике. Клайд дал им все.

— Я думал, так не бывает. Ну как можно любить настолько, что хочется умереть? А потом почти поверил. Им поверил. Ха. Они ведь правда казались мне героями. Особенными. Настоящими. Чистыми. И то, что мы сделали… из их смерти… было очень сильным. Важным. Уго реализовал несколько тысяч экземпляров си-джи за полтора часа. Вот только я видел черновую запись. Болванку. Они не хотели умирать, Джаред. Они передумали, как только поняли, что не смогут отступиться. А Клайд, старый мудак, всегда придерживался плана, он все рассчитывал так, что не смог бы их вернуть, даже если б захотел. И они об этом знали, они подписали договор! Но шагнули. А потом…Они кричали. Они так кричали. Умоляли все отменить. Рыдали, ругались, выли. Дрались друг с другом за последний вздох. А Клайд вычистил все крики, весь страх и протесты. Сделал их смерть красивой. Он наложил свои дорожки на мое высоколюбовное порно, и получился... шедевр, Джаред. И знаешь… может, оно того стоило?

Джаред сгорбился рядом, стиснул ладони коленями и, слегка раскачиваясь, гипнотизировал пол.

Черт! Нельзя было рассказывать, для него это чересчур! Лишнее подтверждение образа ебанутых зажравшихся централов. Там, на Зу, его народ с трудом выживает в борьбе с природой и каннибалами, а глупейшая, помпезная картинка из юности Дженсена только разозлит, он не поймет, ну как он может? О Дрине и Рокайо Дженсен не говорил ни с кем, да что ж сейчас так позорно развязался язык?!

— Забудь, ладно? Забей, мои проблемы. Расшатало чего-то, не стоило на тебя вываливать...

Поцелуй оказался полной неожиданностью. Джаред сшиб всем весом, навалился неуклюже, слишком широко открывая рот, слишком горячо и сразу сминая губы, трахая нетерпеливым языком, проезжаясь по кромке зубов, мыча и стискивая футболку жадными пальцами.

Весь воздух мигом вышибло из груди, Дженсен поплыл, ответил на автомате, срываясь сразу в болезненное, тревожное возбуждение. Он ухватился за лямки комбинезона, притягивая Джареда ближе, раздвигая ноги, чтобы теснее прижаться пахом, и от собственной алчной ненасытности, от мгновенной, вдрызг неадекватной реакции захлестнуло злобой, чистой яростью и горячечное исступление сменило градус, трансформируясь в ледяное бешенство.

Дженсен отпихнул от себя Джареда и коротко, без замаха, засадил ему кулаком по морде. Внезапность нападения дала ему долю секунды, и он воспользовался ею: врезал еще раз, слева и снизу, впечатывая костяшки в подбородок Джареда. Тот выставил блок, принял локтем следующий удар, но Дженсен наступал и наступал, целясь в живот, в печень, уже не надеясь попасть по лицу. Он просто бил, куда придется, куда получится, и Джаред пятился и только выдыхал коротко, когда получалось пробить его защиту.

У самой стены Джаред вдруг пригнулся, ушел от контакта и непонятно как оказался сзади. Дженсена снова вывернули в знакомую позу: мордой в стену с заломленной за спину рукой. От боли перед глазами взорвались фейерверком искры, но Дженсену было плевать. Пусть сломает руку, пусть замочит нахуй, но больше никто не будет играть с ним, никто не будет вписывать его ни в какие тупые сценарии, никто не сможет диктовать, кем быть, с кем и когда!

— Тише, Дженсен, ну тише, чего ты? Эй, рехнулся?  
— Пусти, гадина, пусти, говорю, пусти меня!  
— Не дергайся, так больнее!  
— Убери руки, пошел на хуй, пошел ты, урод тупорылый, отвали от меня!  
— Если я отпущу, ты не станешь драться?  
— Пусти и проверим, ты, говно колониальное!

Дженсен бился о стену, он шипел сквозь зубы от боли, но взрыкивал, не желая уступать, смиряться с поражением, вырывался на грани сил, ощущая, как в любой момент может треснуть кость, порваться связка, чувствуя, насколько всерьез и привычно держит захват Джаред.

— Да что с тобой?! Я только хотел... Тебе нравилось...  
— И ты решил, что можешь вот так манипулировать мной? Узнал нужный код, и я в кармане? Надо — ты ебешься, нет — посылаешь? Катись на свою Зу, там ад же, ад? Сбежал же, сломался, да? Да? Пусти, тварь!  
— Я просто не понимаю! — громко, отчаянно крикнул Джаред, и Дженсен осознал, что свободен.

Он развернулся, готовый драться до последнего вздоха, ждущий нападения, удара, жаждущий покончить со всей этой безумной херней здесь и сейчас.

Но Джаред стоял, опустив руки, открытый — бей хоть сейчас, попадешь, пробьешь.

— Я не понимаю, как ты! Ты! Как можно выбирать? Говоришь, оно того стоило? Не понимаю!

Грудь Джареда ходила ходуном, как в тот день, когда он бежал за Дженсеном к терминалу. Он стиснул кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться, потер костяшками бровь, и сказал с напором, не двигаясь с места, но всем телом подаваясь Дженсену навстречу:

— Я не отступлю больше. Честно. Если ты хочешь, если понравилось, я — вот.

И развел руки доверчиво, предъявляя себя, демонстрируя, что он действительно весь — вот.

Дженсен, сощурившись, шагнул вперед, схватил Джареда за шкирку и потащил к дивану.

— Не отступишь, значит? Посмотрим. Посмотрим, Дикий, что тебе на самом деле от меня надо.

Он рывком сдернул лямки комбинезона с плеч Джареда и перегнул его через подлокотник, выставляя в единственную позу, которую тот знал: кверху задом и мордой в подушку.

Джаред не сопротивлялся, и Дженсен сплюнул в ладонь, наскоро сунул в узкое два смоченных слюной пальца и почти сразу засадил длинно, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, не слушая, как перехватывает у Джареда дыхание от неприятной, почти неприличной боли.

Механическое, тупое вперед-назад, зажмуриться, не видеть ничего, кроме темноты, не думать ни о чем, кроме разрядки — такой у них секс в общине? Так они используют друг друга? Точно быстрая утренняя дрочка — передернуть, чтобы не тянуло, не отвлекало. Как зубы почистить.

Ладно, не совсем дрочка — куда сильнее: все еще нестерпимо узкого Джареда было больно трахать, не смазанного. Боль бесила, раздражала, не давала кончить. Дженсен зажмурился, ухватил Джареда за бедра и начал натягивать на себя в ускоренном ритме, не обращая внимания на его удобство, на его реакции, короткими ударами вбиваясь внутрь, прорываясь каждым движением бедер в податливое и теплое.

За десять минут оргазм не приблизился ни на йоту. Дженсен чувствовал себя запрограммированным автоматом и, как заведенный, шептал беззвучно, скаля отчаянно зубы: «Давай. Давай! Ну давай же, давай!»

Глухо. Стояк не спадал, но и кончить не получалось. Джаред не издавал ни звука, и Дженсен заставил себя наклониться вперед, посмотреть. Увидеть.

Парень зубами вцепился в рукав свитера, и его мозолистые пальцы, судорожно сжимающие обивку дивана, побелели от усилия удержаться на месте, не улетать вперед головой при каждом резком толчке.

Показать, каким может быть настоящий секс и собственноручно вернуть обратно, в общину, на Зу, в крошечную темную каморку, где обветренные суровые мужики наскоро снимали напряжение перед боевыми дежурствами.

Дженсен тормознул, остановился, навалился на спину Джареда, уткнулся носом во взмокшую шею. Ч-ч-черт. Мальчик, совсем же мальчик. И пусть пять детей, пусть солдат. В его возрасте Дженсен отмечал совершеннолетие и все еще грезил всякой возвышенной хуйней. И этот — тоже. Грезит, мать его так.

Джаред расслабился слегка, отдыхая, используя передышку. Дженсен успел заездить его, хотя такого пойди сломай, не знает ни усталости, ни жалости к себе. Ведь сейчас выпрямится, натянет комбинезон, кивнет и пойдет чинить очередную муровину, которая поможет не наебнуться всей этой гиблой конструкции, всему «Маяку», всему тому, что сейчас, в данную минуту, составляет жизнь Дженсена.

Покачавшись на носках, Дженсен осторожно отодвинулся, присел на корточки и лизнул воспаленное, припухшее отверстие. Джаред вздрогнул крупно, по-прежнему тихий.

— Сейчас я все исправлю, ладно? — прошептал Дженсен скорее себе, чем Джареду, как будто и в самом деле верил, что может.

Он зализывал горячее, целовал, трогал аккуратно по кругу, засасывал легонько кожу, елозил раскрытой ладонью вверх-вниз по спине от копчика и куда мог дотянуться, задевал пальцами острые позвонки на выгнутом дугой позвоночнике. Джаред не отвечал, все еще зажатый, напряженный, и Дженсен подул, остужая, щекоча воздухом.

Джаред вздрогнул снова и заворочался там, впереди.

Дженсен дернул его на себя, сминая свитер на лопатках. Развернул и прижал ладонь к паху, удивляясь его — несмотря ни на что — твердости.

Джаред подался к руке бедрами, шмыгнул носом, и Дженсен увидел запекшуюся кровь. О, так все же удалось разбить дикарю рожу. Он поднял потяжелевшую руку и стер успевшую запечься сукровицу над верхней губой.

А потом плюхнулся на диван и привлек Джареда к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в пах.

— Сейчас ты выебешь меня в рот. Давай, как захочешь, двигайся, как придет в голову.  
— Ты задохнешься, — настороженно хмурясь, сообщил Джаред.  
— Не льсти себе, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

Шершавая, с въевшейся намертво грязью ладонь механика легла на затылок осторожно, едва касаясь. А потом Джаред взял и пропустил волосы Дженсена сквозь пальцы. И еще раз, и снова, взъерошивая, трогая и улыбаясь мечтательно краешками губ.

— Это еще что? — уточнил Дженсен, прижимаясь к руке затылком, ежась от непривычного ощущения.  
— Давно хотел потрогать. Светлые. Выгоревшие. Солнце, да?

Дженсен кивнул, голос куда-то делся.

— Можно понюхать? Волосы. Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь.  
— Все можно, Джаред. Это главное правило. Делай то, что нравится.

Джаред ткнулся в макушку, вдыхая шумно, щекотно. Наклонился ниже, провел носом по шее, оттянул пальцем футболку, а потом взял и чиркнул кончиком языка по ключице. Дженсен не ожидал, ахнул. Сжал ладонями прохладную задницу Джареда и привлек его ближе, пялясь на голый живот, пах, уже захлебываясь слюной от желания взять горлом член.

— Сними, а? — Джаред подергал нетерпеливо футболку.  
— Да.

Стоило Дженсену отбросить в сторону дурацкую тряпку, как Джаред снова устроил на затылке ладонь и вопросительно взглянул в глаза.

— Ага-ага. Давай. Смотри, — улыбнулся Дженсен, стиснул крепко член и очертил им губы, пачкаясь в солоноватой прозрачной смазке. И медленно, показушно плавно насадился ртом, не опуская глаз.

Джаред уже знал, как оно будет, но его дрожь на все тело и длинный горловой стон выдавали полнейшее изумление.

Дженсен вдохнул глубоко и заработал языком. Джаред, талантливая сволочь, включился мгновенно. Он растрахивал горло нетерпеливо и жадно, рвался в Дженсена, толкал его на себя и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел вниз.

Несложно было представить, что он видит, путаясь пальцами в волосах Дженсена. Крупный темный член поршнем ходил между покрасневших сомкнутых губ, и Дженсен судорожно дышал носом, принимая ствол в себя до упора. Джаред заводился все сильнее, он вибрировал, звучал, брал свое, и Дженсен, ощутив, как нестерпимо горячеет под языком, как оргазм поднимается волной, как прерывается стон на облегченно-ноющей, беспокойной ноте — отпрянул в последний момент, высунул язык и поймал густую струю, сильно, вкруговую двигая кулаком, смаргивая сперму, пачкаясь в ней и не позволяя себе сорваться вслед.

Джаред, обессилев, опустился на колени и завороженно размазал сперму ладонью по лицу Дженсена — запредельно грязно. Невыносимо хорошо. А потом недоверчиво лизнул пальцы, скривился смешно и спросил, осторожно трогая губы Дженсена:

— Тебе нравится? Сосать? Нравится?  
— Тебе нравится, когда я сосу? — в свою очередь отозвался Дженсен.

О, вот сейчас он готов кончить. Сразу же, как Джаред пустит.

— Скажи еще раз, — потребовал Джаред, и его глаза потемнели совсем.  
— Что? Сосать? Нравится, когда я сосу?  
— Б-блядь! Б-блядь, Дженсен, у тебя голос...  
— Растраханный?  
— Да. Да.  
— Нравится?  
— Да! Тебе... идет.  
— Шлюха центральная? — уточнил Дженсен, улыбаясь.  
— Нет. Да. Да как же ты такое творишь?..

Дженсен обтер лицо краем свитера Джареда, облизнул напоследок губы и, привстав, стянул брюки. Нашарил в кармане сексфлак и приказал:

— Протяни ладонь.

Джаред послушался без колебаний.

— Не, погоди. Разденься. Хорошо. Теперь давай руку.

С недоверчивым удивлением Джаред рассматривал смазку на ладони. Понюхал пальцы и вопросительно задрал брови.

— Смажь себя. И меня. Сам.

Сделает? Возмутится? Испугается?

Джаред сглотнул гулко, а потом мазнул между ягодиц, двигаясь угловато и слегка заторможенно.

От его неловкости, от бессознательного ожидания подвоха еще больше захотелось, закрутилось внизу туго, задрожали от нетерпения пальцы.

Вымазанной в смазке ладонью Джаред обхватил член Дженсена — давно готовый, налитой, болезненно чувствительный. О, да, вот так, детка... Скользи...

Дженсен откинулся на спинку дивана, толкаясь в теплый кулак.

— Не увлекайся, парень, если не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось. Или хочешь?

Джаред кинул вниз, на свой кулак, жадный взгляд, облизнулся лихорадочно и вскинулся:

— Ты, как ты? Хочешь? Покажи мне. Скажи.

Да ему крышу рвет от грязных разговорчиков! Ох, да, это можно.

Задыхаясь и спотыкаясь на каждом слове, прерываясь на стоны и нещадно тормозя, Дженсен рассказал не скупясь, пьянея от каждого оттенка реакции Джареда:

— Хочу, чтобы ты сел. На мой член. Взял меня внутрь, сколько сможешь. Чтобы станцевал. Ох, сука... Станцевал на мне. Чтобы трахал себя. Показал, как ты себе дрочишь, Дикий. Хочу увидеть, Джаред, каким ты будешь, когда поймешь — можно все. Сожми меня задницей, ну же! Хочу в тебя.

В какой-то момент Дженсену показалось: Джаред сейчас расплачется. Он сморщил нос, задышал чаще, а потом выдавил с усилием:

— Ты похабный, ты такой... так нельзя же!

И перекинул ногу, опустился сверху слишком быстро, резко, морщась и кусая губы. Дженсен подхватил под бедра, удержал, не позволил сесть глубоко.

— Давай без подвигов, а? Не на войне же. Чувствуй меня. Себя. Закрой глаза. Или смотри. Не бейся со мной, не дерись, слышишь? Не надо. Не надо.

Медленно и как-то доверчиво Джаред кивнул, сдул со лба влажную прядь и привстал осторожно. От напряжения у него дрожали ноги, но Дженсен подтянул его ближе, устроил на коленях и подставил под задницу ладони.

Обычно на этом этапе он повторял про себя пункты секс-сделки, вспоминая по-быстрому: можно ли кончать внутрь, можно ли кусать шею, можно ли ласкать соски или партнер ни хрена такого не любит? Оговорено ли общее время траха, сколько осталось, и, может, в этот раз получится, блядь, поцеловаться?!

Оказалось — он не готов, сам не готов к собственному «можно все». Стоило снести один за одним все блоки, отключить постоянный, фоновый учет условий и анализ входящих сигналов, как чистая похоть дурманным опьянением бросилась в голову. Джаред, уже не стесняясь, обхватил себя, рыча и гибко выгибаясь на члене, и Дженсена выломало на диване. Он пытался удержаться, мотал по подголовнику башкой, говорил что-то, орал, понукал, торопил, а потом — в тщетной попытке себя заткнуть и дать Джареду вести, как и было задумано — он захлопнул себе рот его ладонью.

Этого нельзя было делать, никак нельзя. Потому что Джаред вспомнил, поймал, и смяв губы Дженсена, скользнул двумя пальцами ему в рот.

Мозоли, соль, технический запах, запах Джареда, захлебывающегося воздухом перед самым концом, скрип дивана, влажный звук поспешной дрочки, горячая теснота вокруг члена — и Дженсен сорвался, стискивая зубы, кусая длинные сильные пальцы, чувствуя с восторженным облегчением, как на живот падают горячие, тяжелые капли спермы.

Джаред рухнул вперед, прижался виском к виску, и Дженсен с трудом разжал зубы.

— Покажи... ой я дурак... покажи руку.

На среднем и указательном пальцах Джареда, чуть пониже первой фаланги, остались глубокие следы зубов. До крови, до крови прикусил, кретин!

— Нормально, — прохрипел удовлетворенно Джаред и повернул голову, улыбаясь.

Ямочки. У него на щеках ямочки, и грудь ходит ходуном, так что хочется положить ладонь туда, где сердце, успокаивая ритм.

— Поцелуешь? — уточнил Джаред зачем-то. О мордобое вспомнил?

Стыдно, блядь.

Но как же сладко. Шершавые губы, и получалось все лучше, и так вкусно просто целоваться, без сумасшедшего возбуждения, без навязчивой, неутолимой жажды. Без истерики, а легко. Лениво-длинно.

Дженсен гладил шею Джареда, водил пальцами по татуировке. Мальчишка был тяжелым на коленях и совсем расслабленным, и все перебирал волосы в задумчивости, прочесывал пятерней пряди. Дженсен подставлялся под прикосновения, крутил башкой. Приятно, надо же.

Джаред — фетишист проклятый — убрал, наконец, из волос руку и спросил куда-то в сторону:

— Сколько твой катер еще в ремонтном доке простоит?

Надо ж, как впечатлился. Дженсен усмехнулся:

— Ждешь не дождешься, пока свалю? А кстати, и правда, пора бы уточнить, как там моя посудина. Синди, крошка, как успехи?

Синди мигом нарисовалась посреди кают-компании, одетая в строительный комбинезон. Лифчик она, кажется, забыла.

— Ремонтные работы ведутся планово, сладкий. До окончания работ сто восемьдесят восемь часов.  
— Синди?! — взбудоражился Джаред и перегнулся через подлокотник, торопливо нашаривая на полу свой свитер.  
— Спасибо, старушка! — отсалютовал ей Дженсен и пояснил для Джареда: — Десять дней по местным меркам.  
— Она еще тут? — Джаред бросил безуспешные попытки спрятаться за свитером и теперь прыгал по комнате на одной ноге, просовывая другую в штанину комбинезона.  
— Тут я, красавчик! Не пойму, за что такой игнор, — Синди надула губки и покосилась на Дженсена в ожидании поддержки.  
— Знаешь, дорогая, — сообщил со смехом Дженсен, наблюдая за торопливо одевающимся Джаредом, — я теперь даже рад, что он решил с тобой не общаться. Мне больше досталось.

Джаред остановился посреди кают-компании и предъявил насупленно:

— Хрена ли ты с ней меня обсуждаешь?

Дженсен расхохотался, но тут же тормознул и жестом прогнал Синди. Она пропала, не забыв обиженно закатить глазки.

— Не буду, Джаред. Ты только не забывай: она просто программа, ага? Потому что ты все же чокнутый псих, знаешь?  
— Десять дней? — негромко уточнил Джаред.

Да. Десять. И пусть Уго Миат подождет ответа. Не рассыплется. Дженсену нужно подумать, нужно привести в порядок тот омлет, который образовался в башке. Нужно увидеть все пути, потому что Клайд, мерзавец пафосный, всегда твердил: «Будь водой, идиот. Вода всегда найдет выход». И ведь нашел же долбаный Галлардо путь со своей Тюрьмы. Последний, конченый, но какой-никакой путь.


	8. Chapter 8

Тесно — и нечем дышать. Тесно — и нет возможности пошевелиться. Тесно — будто по венам пустили парализующий раствор, Дженсен в ловушке, Уго Миат нашел его, не вырваться, не сбежать, нет выбора, нет выхода, открой уже глаза, трусливый придурок, открой и помаши ручкой дедушке Уго, твоему хозяину и повелителю! Тупой контрабандист-порнограф, возомнивший себя непобедимым и так дешево просравший свою жизнь...

Дженсен распахнул глаза, ожидая увидеть себя связанным, услышать над ухом приветственно-ласковое: «С добрым утром, дорогуша! Пора отрабатывать свою жалкую душонку, Ти-Эс!»

Но оказалось — это Джаред. Просто Джаред. Придавил всем весом, навалился — горячий, тяжелый, сонно-расслабленный. Дышал размеренно в шею, обнимал плотно, крепко, и Дженсен чувствовал себя спеленутым из-за того, как тот запутался ногами в его ногах.

Судя по скошенному потолку, они вырубились вчера у Джареда. Парня как сорвало, он стал совсем дурным. После короткого ужина схватил Дженсена сам, первый, и потащил за руку вниз. Они чуть не навернулись с винтовой лестницы, когда Джаред начал стаскивать с Дженсена брюки, тычась с неистовым усердием губами в губы, прикусывая кожу везде, куда получалось дотянуться, требовательно стискивая задницу. До его каюты Дженсен добрался голым и, кажется, в засосах по всей шее.

Джареда не требовалось больше учить или подталкивать — он все делал сам, торопясь, будто кто в спину дышал. Тормознул только раз, когда разложил Дженсена на кровати и завис сверху, облизывая губы.

— Без геройства! — напомнил Дженсен, и Джаред коротко, жарко лизнул член.

Бедра вскинулись навстречу языку, Джаред ухнул удовлетворенно и начал вылизывать, коротко, быстро, словно лакая, истомив, расшатав Дженсена этой неловкой, невнятной, недостаточной, мягкой лаской. Вконец одурев, Дженсен взмолился о нормальной дрочке, и Джаред провел рукой по члену снизу вверх крепким, скругляющим движением, почти царапая нежную кожу жесткими мозолями. Когда пальцы достигли головки, он сжал кулак чуть сильнее, и Дженсен почувствовал влажную поверхность ладони. Стоило Джареду проскользнуть большим пальцем по щелке, все кончилось сразу, и Дженсен, выгнувшись, резко выплеснулся вверх. По лицу Джареда будто размазало дурацкую планктонную пасту.

Пока Дженсен с упоением слизывал сперму с его губ, не веря собственному счастью, Джаред судорожно терся членом о его бедро.

Прям подростки, честное слово! А как с ним, ну как? Он же, дурак такой, пару дней как узнал себя целиком.

Дженсен шевельнулся, чуть сместил руку спящего Джареда, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и прищурился, стремясь разглядеть записывающие мембраны на потолке. Но хрен там, с техникой такого класса — ноль шансов на обнаружение.

При мысли о том, чтобы кинуть Джареда на биржу в качестве сурса, выставить его шизанутую, вырвавшуюся из-под контроля нужду на всеобщее обозрение, ревниво кольнуло в груди. Да вы, Дж. Р. Эклз, похоже, нашли игрушку только для себя? Делиться больше не тянет? Ну-ну.

Интересно, что сказал бы на это Уго. О, у желчной жабы достаточно смертоносного яда. И яда, и связей. Да, Клайд попался Надзору. Переоценил он себя, временно помешался или же просто постарел — но до того момента Уго двадцать лет прикрывал его задницу, вытаскивал из передряг, снимал любые обвинения. И нет сомнений: пока Дженсен будет нужен Уго — тот спрячет от внимания властей, от зависти конкурентов, от тюремной охраны, наконец, и прочих охотников за Дженсеновой головой. Даст полную безопасность.

Джаред поморщился во сне, заворчал, заворочался и прижался еще теснее, щекоча шею длинным сонным выдохом.

Следуя давней, еще с тренировок в эмозитории впитанной в кровь привычке — влезать в шкуру другого человека и искусственно вздрючивать все чувства, переживая, конструируя чужие эмоции, Дженсен попытался представить, каково сейчас Джареду.

Год с лишним в полном одиночестве — а ведь до Забра парень не проводил один ни секунды: спали кучей, мыться тоже, небось, по трое ходили для экономии. Каждый день как последний. С рождения — привычка выживать, выгрызать зубами у смерти каждый час. Звучит красиво и мужественно — на деле грязно и пахнет разложением. Неделю назад он думал, что так и сдохнет здесь без цели, без будущего, рассчитывая только на себя и не видя смысла спускать ноги с кровати каждое утро. А теперь он обнимает другого человека, цепляется за него крепко, почти болезненно.

Да, с момента стыковки катера Дженсена с гейтом жизнь Джареда безвозвратно изменилась. Скорее всего — он сам еще не осознал, до какой степени.

А вот Дженсен... Только сейчас начинало с трудом, но доходить: все. Как раньше — уже не будет. Похоже, свой смертоносный беспилотник он все-таки встретил. Ти-Эс умер, и, с Уго или без него, но на черном рынке появится новая фигура. Новый Клайд. Очередной Галлардо. Не писать Ти-Эс больше «медовую порнушку» — Уго она не интересна, а в войне с ним — бесполезна.

Пальцы свело, и Дженсен обнаружил, что под одеялом впивается ногтями Джареду в бедро. Странно, но тот не проснулся, только нахмурился, застонал мучительно сквозь зубы, глаза двигались под побелевшими веками — фаза быстрого сна, долбаный кошмар.

Неловко, будет жутко неловко оказаться рядом, когда он вскинется, проснется весь в поту и обнаружит Дженсена в своей койке. Загрузится же потом, заморочится — хрен сдвинешь.

Очень осторожно Дженсен вытащил из-под одеяла руку и потрепал Джареда по плечу. По волосам. Нащупал на шее пульсирующую жилку и прижал ее, помассировал, успокаивая. Обвел подбородок, не устоял — коснулся губ, поймал пальцами сбитое во сне дыхание. Щекотно.

Член отозвался сразу, разморило сонливое утреннее желание. Джаред все еще хмурился, каменный, застывший, глубокая складка между бровей никак не разглаживалась, и Дженсен подтолкнул его, перевернул с трудом, притираясь сзади, распуская вовсю руки, поглаживая нежное там, между членом и мошонкой.

Мальчишка обмяк, успокоился, задышал иначе, и Дженсен удовлетворенно обнял ладонью его член, твердеющий под пальцами, большой, классный.

Мягкий утренний секс, ленивый, горячий, влажный; возиться под одеялом, двигаться в жаркое, тугое, когда похоть циркулирует по телу от макушки до пяток и кончаешь длинно, почти засыпая снова на излете...

Джаред проснулся резко, забарахтался, оглянулся очумело. Дженсен поцеловал в шею, успокаивая, и забормотал, прикусывая легонько плечо:

— Давай, Джаред, повернись. Дай мне, вот так. Т-ш-ш, не дергайся, пусти.  
— Сколько времени?  
— Заткнись ради всего, а?

Джаред охнул, толкнулся в кулак, подставился наконец-то, запрокинул голову, открываясь. И замер, хлопая ресницами.

— Уже четыре двадцать.  
— Да плевать. Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, и от времени это не зависит.  
— Отвали. Сейчас! Мне нужно наполнить бак.

Джаред вырвался, вскочил, сконфуженно глянул вниз, прижал к животу торчащий член и крутанулся на месте, пытаясь отыскать на полу трусы.

— Ты что, не можешь его отсюда через серв наполнить? Механик долбаный. Или ты из насосного отсека стаканами носишь?  
— Если подключить к серву, искин может перехватить доступ.

Дженсен вконец озверел.

— Ты, параноик! Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты на всю голову уже ебнулся?!

Джаред молча накинул на плечи лямки комбинезона, подтянул, застегивая.

— А ну вернись, я хочу трахаться!  
— Не сейчас.  
— Твою мать! Псих ты припизднутый! Я взорву твой бак!  
— Встретимся на завтраке.

Дженсен со злости засадил кулаком по скошенному потолку. Хорошо оборудование не снес, черт!

Нет, ну какой маразм, а?! Ладно же. Дженсен умеет мстить, и неблагодарный полоумный свое получит!

Интересно, выйдет заснуть, если лечь на живот и прижать стояк всем весом, как делал Джаред?

— Оно живое?  
— Конечно, Джаред. Сейчас откусит тебе нос.  
— Оно дрожит и дергается.  
— Ему страшно. У тебя зубы. Оно боится, что ты его съешь. Кстати, Джаред. Ты собираешься его есть?  
— Не понимаю, зачем это нужно.  
— Ну, типа, знаешь... Мне хотелось поразить тебя чем-то еще кроме моих фантастических умений в койке. Это аффогато.  
— Зеленое?  
— О, видел бы ты, какого цвета конфеты с Сан-Зари я переслал старому хрену Клайду. Изумрудная глазурь, глаза взрываются. Пробуй. Ты мне должен. У меня с четырех утра стояк.

У Джареда слегка покраснели уши, но он сжал губы и упрямо мотнул головой.

— Ладно, чувак. Предлагаю пари. Если я доведу тебя до оргазма, только облизывая твои пальцы, ты весь день будешь жрать нормальную еду из синтезатора. Идет?

Джаред усмехнулся.

— Ты, конечно, хорош, спору нет. Очень хорош, — Джаред сглотнул, скользнув расфокусированным взглядом по губам Дженсена. — Но твое раздутое самомнение...  
— Принимаешь вызов? — перебил Дженсен, расплываясь в улыбке.

Он дернул на себя руку Джареда и насильно сунул прямо в десерт его пальцы — указательный и средний.

— Бр-р-р, — поежился Джаред, улыбаясь. — Оно холодное.  
— Аффогато, — кивнул Дженсен. — Холодное и очень-очень-очень сладкое.

И он медленно потянул к себе пальцы Джареда, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Для начала Дженсен смочил губы, высунул язык и широко, медленно лизнул всю ладонь, проходясь подробно по каждой мозоли, по каждой шероховатости. Хотелось закрыть глаза, насладиться всеми оттенками вкуса, но нужно было держать взгляд, заставлять Джареда смотреть, как пальцы исчезают между плотно сомкнутых губ, как глубоко Дженсен заглатывает, как выглядит, как дышит, как бесконтрольно тащится от ощущения заполненности и сладости, перемешанной с солью кожи.

Через минуту Джаред начал стонать и толкаться в рот, трахать его рукой, стремясь все глубже, крупно вздрагивая, когда язык касался бугорков на ладони, распухших от работы костяшек, нежной кожи между пальцами.

— Я не видел... я никогда не видел ничего более пошлого, — пробормотал он, спотыкаясь на каждом слове и коротко выдыхая открытым ртом.

Он судорожно сводил и разводил колени, метался по лицу Дженсена жадным взглядом, подавшись вперед всем телом. И когда Дженсен крутанул головой и забрал в рот четыре пальца, Джаред выругался сквозь оскаленные зубы и прижал свободную ладонь к паху, сминая член, тиская себя грубо, так что снесло отраженным, отзеркаленным кайфом.

— Э нет, мы так не договаривались! — Дженсен говорил, только губами слегка удерживая подушечки пальцев.

Он дернул застежку, высвободил член и выставился, намекая.

— Поработаешь рукой? Мне очень хочется. И за тобой должок, обломщик!

Возможно, Джаред хотел возразить, но Дженсен снова забрал в рот его пальцы, коротко похлопывая по всей длине самым кончиком языка.

Он истекал слюной, во рту давно было мало, мало, и когда Джаред потянулся вперед и поцеловал вокруг пальцев, крепко обхватывая член, все сошлось, свернулось, сжалось в одну точку, и Дженсен уже не смог держать глаза открытыми.

Теперь вел Джаред, трахая рот, трахая кулаком член, и Дженсен мычал, нетерпеливо стремясь взять как можно больше, чаще, глубже. Он подкидывал бедра, чувствуя, что проиграет, не успеет, не продержится дольше Джареда, да и хер бы с ним со всем — такому поражению прямая дорога в архив эксклюзивной ебли!

Дженсен на секунду открыл глаза: безумно хотелось видеть лицо Джареда, его похоть, и да, сука, да! Он успел зацепить безумное, жадное выражение человека, доведенного до одержимости сексуальной пыткой.

— Дженсен-н-н, — завибрировал Джаред, задыхаясь, и зубы сами собой сцепились на хлестком, жестком оргазме.

Едва придя в себя, Дженсен рванул вперед, прижал к паху Джареда ладонь, но там было мокро и горячо, и мальчишка оседал в объятие, обмякший и очумелый.

— Выиграл, гад! — невнятно шепнул Джаред, и Дженсен, набрав в рот полную ложку аффогато, поцеловал его холодными, сладкими, горящими от траха губами.

Может, одного аффогато на двоих оказалось слишком мало или же звенящее от обилия секса тело нуждалось в дополнительной энергии, но к ужину жрать хотелось уже просто зверски.

Пещерный человек продолжал маниакально выдерживать режим. Конечно, после плаванья и бесцельного шатания по стройке стоило заглянуть в столовую и хоть наскоро перекусить тюнтеком, но ужинать одному? Скучно.

Связавшись через серв с Джаредом, Дженсен обнаружил того на вершине башни.

— Я поднимусь к тебе? — полуутвердительно спросил он, шагая в подъемник.  
— Зачем? Я батареи укрепляю. Прогноз обещает шторм.

Но Дженсен уже взбегал на крышу по лесенке из разгромленной бурями диспетчерской — выше подъемник идти отказался.

Сверху стало видно, какой их остров на самом деле крошечный: булыжник в неспокойном океане, истыканный вибрирующими от ветра остовами давно обвалившихся конструкций. Строительная площадка, с поверхности казавшаяся непроходимой, отсюда выглядела жалкой горсткой ангаров, зиявших кое-где проваленными кровлями. Понятно теперь, чего Джаред гонял на соседние острова; странно, как он вообще что-то работавшее умудрялся на этом кладбище откопать.

Солнце уже садилось, длинные тени сжирали остров, затопляя единственную долину мутным туманом сумерек. Несущиеся над головой облака полыхали золотом и медью, слишком низкие, слишком быстрые — казалось, руку протяни и можно погрузить пальцы в бархатное брюхо. И тут же, рядом совсем, словно на расстоянии прыжка — неправдоподобно близко — из облаков свисали три белые трубки лифтовых шахт.

Единственный выход с долбаного спутника. С острова-скалы, который каждую секунду готов взорваться вулканом или уйти под воду. Поставь у жалкого павильончика лифтового терминала трех чуваков с автоматами — и ты контролируешь весь Забр.

— Отличная ловушка, — вслух прокомментировал Дженсен, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу.  
— В смысле?

Джаред обернулся от распотрошенного кожуха, придерживая локтем норовящее улететь волокно.

— В смысле Уго не идиот, он просчитает все мои варианты выжить с ободранной защитой. Если он меня хочет — стоит только отправить на Забр команду головорезов. И меня возьмут тепленьким. Надо линять, и как можно скорее.

Дернув плечом, Джаред вернулся к батарее. Он работал с сервом уверенно, резко, с силой вминая пальцы в воздух, будто двигал невидимые тугие рычаги. Скупые редкие движения, никакого центрального шика порхающих пальцев.

— Этот твой... Уго. Думаешь, будет искать тебя на поверхности? — спросил Джаред, прикручивая на место откинутую крышку.

Хм, интересный вопрос.

— Ну... служебный гейт от Сети отрублен. Здесь я или нет — из Синей зоны не проверишь, хотя другой возможности пережить вспышку у меня не было. Но о тебе и твоем техническом гении никто не знает, спутник уже лет сто как брошен, тут все давно должно сгнить. Хреновое убежище, как ни посмотри. Уго наверняка предположил, что меня забрали с гейта.  
— Кто забрал?  
— Ну, не только у него есть сообщники, друзья и должники, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен. — Проблема в том, что Уго, скотина основательная, не поленится послать сюда людей проверить. По-любому, если за мной из Синей зоны выдвинулась группа захвата — ха, круто звучит? — они припрутся через пару недель в зинакрийских сутках. Я уже буду на другом конце Системы.

Дженсен уселся на крышу, подогнув под себя ноги, пока Джаред перебирался со своей отверткой к следующей батарее. Он же засечет, если лифт пойдет вниз с гейта?

— Слышь, чувак, когда я улечу, тебе лучше бы переселиться на другой остров, подальше от терминала. И следи за лифтами. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты весь из себя суперсолдат, закаленный в боях с каннибалами, но современная военная бригада — это тебе не людоеды из песков.

Джаред обернулся, почесал щеку, оставив на ней грязный след, и усмехнулся невесело:

— Да мне отлично известно, что такое современная тактическая бригада. Только вот не пойму я — о каких людоедах ты все время толкуешь?

Дженсен удивленно воззрился на него:

— Постой-ка. Дикие племена из пустыни. Вся Система видела те си-джи, Клайд же монтировал из документальных материалов. Каннибалы, которые нападают в песках и рвут людей на куски. Ты же от них защищал общину, верно? Твои боевые дежурства.

Очень осторожно Джаред отложил отвертку, и она едва слышно звякнула о керамическое покрытие крыши. Опустил голову, так что волосы совсем закрыли лицо. Загнутые лезвия татуировки сейчас виднелись на шее во всех подробностях. И зачем старейшины клеймят своих людей? Надо будет спросить.

— Не знаю, что ты видел, Дженсен, но нет на Зу никаких каннибалов. Кого там жрать, в пустыне? Каждый человек на счету. А общину я защищал от ваших тактических бригад.  
— А ну стоять! О чем ты говоришь? Рейды отправляются на Зу, чтобы уничтожать каннибалов. Это всем известно.  
— Они прилетают убивать нас. Грабить. Вырезают под корень фермы, всех, даже детей. Если им удается.  
— Не, чувак, не стыкуется. Что в пустыне грабить, вы ж нищие?

Да ни черта не стыковалось! Истребители каннибалов — бойцы, в шкуре которых успевала перебывать благодаря Галлардо треть Системы, — летают на Зу не сражаться, а грабить?

— Дейтерий, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Вся вода на Зу заражена дейтерием. Лучшее термоядерное топливо. Пить воду без сложной очистки невозможно, зато она приносит деньги. Оборудование. Оружие. И пиратов.

Вашу мать. Походило на какую-то феерическую наебку.

Джаред, мимоходом подкорректировавший Дженсену привычную картину мира, пружинисто поднялся на ноги, подхватил отвертку и переместился к следующей батарее.

Слушайте, ну это уже слишком! Получается, дружище Клайд поимел весь Золус, создал миф, в который все уже полвека верят? Но где-то же он взял сенсограммы с поеданием человеческой плоти! Сорок лет назад ни один рипер не позволял настолько творчески подходить к нейрокартам.

— Никаких каннибалов, значит? — чувствуя себя довольно глупо, уточнил Дженсен, привалившись спиной к одной из батарей.

Джаред пожал плечами, с усилием орудуя отверткой.

— У нас ходили страшилки про то, как пираты сожрали общину. Несколько десятков лет назад. Но народ в такое не особо верил. Этим отморозкам нужно топливо, не мясо.

С противным длинным звяканьем отвертка соскочила с монтажной пазухи, и Джаред скрипнул зубами. Дженсен выпрямился, наблюдая с растущей тревогой, как он захлопывается, закрывается в себе, отгораживается тяжеленными блоками. На висках Джареда проступили вены, зрачки сузились, движения стали взрывными и резкими, будто он из последних сил давил в себе невыплеснутую ярость.

А может, все именно так и случилось. Каннибалы вышли не из пустыни, а прилетели с какой-нибудь Зартанды. Вместе с Клайдом. Сколько ему стукнуло в то время, двадцать пять? Но даже тогда с его чутьем и талантом ничего не стоило поменять местами нейрокарты бойцов общины и пиратов. Раскрась картинку, добавь побольше кишок, костей и дикарского антуража — и готов миф о Зу, «Истребители каннибалов». Высококлассная серия си-джи.

Но Клайд убит, и теперь не узнать, как именно он провернул свое первое крупное дело. Интересно, слабо ли Дженсену сыграть на такой высоте? Когда захватывает дух от перспектив, когда творишь миры, наплевав на чужие жизни и смерти, наплевав на реальность? Когда не остается ничего святого или важного, что нельзя было бы изменить, поменять градус, полярность, цвет, сторону?

Порыв ледяного ветра заставил Дженсена накинуть капюшон. Он задрал голову к небу и увидел на горизонте, как растет неумолимо сизое крыло фронта: обещанная буря действительно приближалась.

— Я буду в столовой, — сообщил Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул, не глядя на него.

Речной запеченный пескадо с пятью специями стоил того, чтобы вытащить припрятанную в рюкзаке самую старую бутылку, в которой уже пятнадцать лет томился янтарный твискон с маленького частного виноградника на Зинакри.

Джаред выглядел чересчур обреченно. Чересчур как человек, вынужденный принять строгое наказание.

— Ну, ты продул, — без тени сочувствия сообщил Дженсен, поливая порцию Джареда кисловатым белым соусом.  
— Помню, ага.  
— И вроде как ты не жаловался.

Джаред вскинулся и криво, нерешительно улыбнулся.

— На алкоголь мы не спорили.  
— Ничего не желаю слышать. И знаешь, хватит и того, что я вынужден принимать пищу по часам. Бери тарелку, бокал и пошли. Ты умеешь держать бокал своими корявыми пальцами?  
— Куда пошли?  
— Ну, учитывая тот факт, что за окном очередной плановый конец света, мы можем отправиться, к примеру, в кают-компанию. Не желаю есть за убогим столом. Я, блядь, заслужил праздник.  
— Нет. Не заслужил, — мотнул башкой упрямый поганец, но вот чудо! Встал послушно и, осторожно удерживая бокал за тонкое горлышко, начал спускаться по винтовой лестнице.

Пошел в отрыв. Не иначе.

Дженсен сыто облизнулся, предвкушая хороший вечер, схватил бутылку и направился вниз за Джаредом.

На стене коридора, выходящего на террасу, вспыхивали багровым отсветы Золуса, прорывавшиеся сквозь месиво несущихся туч, и тонули в ослепительно белом, до рези в глазах, зареве. В квадратном проеме кипело черное небо, густая взвесь воды, прошитая ветвящимися каналами молний. Забр, вслед за Джаредом, отрывался на всю катушку.

Притихшие виртуальные мальчики и девочки в нишах по стенам кают-компании в таком освещении смотрелись персонажами трэшевого ужастика; только трупных пятен не хватало. Дженсен вырубил жутковатый декор и заодно — весь свет, оставив лишь дежурные полосы над дверями расположенных кругом кают.

— Зачем это? — удивился Джаред.  
— Экономия! — мстительно протянул Дженсен.

Получил, маньяк хозяйственный?

Набросав на пол подушек, Дженсен уселся в центре комнаты и похлопал рядом с собой.

— Валяй, не стесняйся. Люди так делают. Мы просто расслабляемся.

Джаред недоверчиво хмыкнул и уселся рядом.

Речной пескадо стал отличным выбором. Древний синтезатор умудрился почти ничего не испортить и приготовить блюдо максимально близко к тому, чего ждал Дженсен.

— Твой выход, Дикий. Жри давай и не зли меня.

Джаред хмыкнул и сунул в рот щедрый кусок, политый соусом. Дженсен с интересом следил за его лицом. Самый вкусный пескадо, безусловно, синтезировала в своем баре Тина. Интересно, будет ли еще шанс попробовать?

Попробовать пескадо Тины, попробовать ее саму, Тжина, увидеть друзей, родителей, поваляться в своем саду на Зинакри...

— Ужасно, — с набитым ртом промямлил Джаред.  
— Чего-о?!  
— Ужасно вкусно. Наш оператор синтезатора в общине ничего подобного не умел.  
— То-то!

Дженсен расплылся в горделивой улыбке. Ха, можно подумать — он сам намутил код синтеза.

Твискон горчил на языке, но после того, как проходил по горлу, во рту оставалась оттенком горячая, терпкая сладость.

— Выпей, Дикий. Давай. Есть повод.  
— И какой же? — Джаред недоверчиво понюхал бокал.  
— Мы живы, что еще нужно?

Дженсен легко дзинькнул бокалом о бокал. И сделал глубокий глоток, наблюдая, как, изменившись лицом, заторможенно подносит бокал к губам Джаред.

После первого глотка он кашлянул коротко, фыркнул и отставил твискон в сторону.

— Нет, вот это я не...  
— Дай ему время. Твискон себя проявит. Не гони, не торопись. Верни лучше визуальную поддержку в серв.  
— Нахрена? Я же сказал...  
— На один вечер. Ну? Я прошу. И ешь уже, холодное пескадо не катит совсем.

Да, дело было именно в твисконе. Надираясь этим сортом, Дженсен всегда писал самые яркие и позитивные си-джи, и на подвиги его тянуло тоже именно в такие вечера. Так что аккуратнее надо быть.

Только стало уже плевать. Пусть временно, пусть хоть на час, но Дженсен вышвырнул из башки Уго с его предложением, и Клайда с его подставами и наебкой — да вся жизнь старика оказалась наебкой! — и Надзор, и разъяренную охрану Тюрьмы. Пусть будет нормальный ужин, и секс, и парень, который так смешно и возбуждающе слизывает с пальцев белый соус.

— Вернул?  
— Да. Ну и?..  
— Смотри, во.

Дженсен вывернул ладонь, меняя отрисованную сервом оболочку, и стены кают-компании пропали. Вместо них вокруг развернулся сад на Зинакри, за домом, где холм спускался к фамильному озеру Эклзов, доставшемуся Дженсену на совершеннолетие. Над озером, в метре над водой, висела круглая платформа, прикрытая от дождя только полем. На теплом, светлом, выложенном тонкими пластинами настоящего дерева полу — доступная лишь на Зинакри роскошь — всегда валялась гора подушек. Дженсен любил там работать.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/05_Mayak_zinakri_final.jpg)

Сейчас стало совсем похоже, если бы еще не логотип «Галакси Тракер», вышитый в углу каждой подушки.

— Где мы? — восхищенным шепотом спросил Джаред, перегнувшись через виртуальный борт платформы и с восторженным изумлением наблюдая, как в прозрачной до самого дна воде скользят спины ленивых рыбин — синих, белых, золотых.  
— Дома. У меня. Мне в наследство досталось озеро, и я построил сверху...  
— Озеро... — эхом отсинхронил Джаред.

Он водил вокруг растопыренными пальцами, поворачивал голову, разглядывая небо,  
щетку леса на дальнем берегу, кусты на склонах, цветущие длинными, свисающими до воды лиловыми кистями.

С террасы громыхнуло — напрочь инородный в саду звук вернул обратно, на Забр, и Дженсен в два глотка осушил свой бокал и плеснул еще. Сунул насильно в ладонь Джареда его твискон и шепнул на ухо:

— Пей.

Джаред выпил, и еще. И разулыбался пьяно:

— Ты пригласил меня к себе домой?  
— Гордишься?  
— Должен?  
— А то!  
— Только мне, — вдруг серьезно и напряженно отозвался Джаред, — мне тебя пригласить некуда.

Мелькнула мимолетная, практичная, важная мысль, но Дженсен не стал на ней зацикливаться, отлавливать и заносить в реестр «Обдумать позже».

Переливать алкоголь из своего рта в рот Джареда оказалось жутко неудобно и смешно. Твискон залил мальчишке весь подбородок, и Дженсен вылизал его, фыркая от смеха.

— Кто тебя целоваться учил, Дикий?  
— Да ты! — Джаред, почти урча от удовольствия, зарылся носом ему в волосы.  
— Оу. Все настолько плохо?  
— Да нет, я целовался раньше. С Милли. И... и немного с Юханом.  
— О как. И кто это? Вы с ним... м? В подсобке?

Таким пунцовым Дженсен еще Джареда не видел. Тот отвернулся, ковыряя пальцем подушку. Ему явно требовалось еще выпить.

— Держи-ка. Не-ет, не отказывайся! Не одному же мне бутылку приканчивать. Расскажи про Юхана.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Я говорил. Я любопытный.  
— Да там рассказывать нечего. Он на «Седьмой» вертушку водил. Совсем мелкий, два года как с детской фермы. Я сам не просек, а потом ребята сказали — ему, когда... ну... хотелось, он меня чаще всех звал. И так странно кости кидал. Как будто нарочно проигрывал, чтобы вниз встать.  
— Сто-о-оп, стоп. Вы так, что ли, выбирали, кому жопу подставлять?  
— Ну а как? Никому же не хочется.

Дженсен устроился за Джаредом, потянул его, вынуждая опереться на себя, и шепнул в ухо, прищипывая губами кожу:

— А тебе? Хочется?  
— С тобой, — выдохнул Джаред, прижимаясь спиной к груди, вырисовывая на бедре зигзаги расслабленными пьяными пальцами.  
— Расскажешь дальше?  
— Знаешь, я только теперь понимаю. Ну, его. Юхана. Он так подставлялся мне, как будто нравилось. Стонал.  
— Да он втюрился в тебя, придурок!  
— Чем пахнет, Дженсен? Сладко.  
— Не знаю. Может, вон те кусты цветут? И твискон еще.  
— И соль.  
— Это буря.  
— Ребята не любили его. Говорили — Юхану нельзя доверять, он ссыкло. Никто не хотел с ним на дежурство. А он отлично водил вертушку. Прилетел как-то из центра, воду со скважины привез. Я комбайн чинил. Он из кабины выпрыгнул и ко мне. Пошли, говорит, в подсобку? И лыбится стоит. Ребята пялятся, ржут. Опять, мол, Юхан Джареда в Дом зачатий зовет.

Джареда развезло с непривычки, он завалился назад и позволял все, слепо глядя в ясное вечернее небо над садом. Дженсен плавно, незаметно расстегнул застежки его комбинезона, запустил под свитер ладонь и тихо, вкруговую водил по горячей коже.

— Послал его?  
— Угу. А он улыбнулся и пошел к Фарру. Все знали, с Фарром, если кости не так лягут, потом два дня враскоряку ходи.  
— А дальше что?  
— А ничего. Долго потом первый не подходил. Вот с ним целовался. С ним хорошо так было. Но стыдно почему-то. Что хорошо.

Дженсен поводил костяшками по щеке Джареда, лизнул за ухом. Ну кто этот Юхан? Образ, картинка, чужая, не своя. Джаредова глупость и слабость. А жалко почему-то. Вот дурь. До чего же выкручивающий сорт, прям пробивает.

— А ты, Дженсен? Тебя кто учил целоваться? — Джаред повернул голову, непривычно глядя снизу вверх, тяжело вжимаясь в плечо затылком.  
— О, ну нет, никакой беседы о бывших и всякой такой херотени!  
— Я рассказал, — укоризненно хлопнул пушистыми ресницами Джаред.  
— Я своих учителей, Джаред, не то что по именам — по физиономиям не помню, если не писал.  
— Не верю тебе, — пьяно-категорично заявил Джаред и сам потянулся к бутылке.

Дженсен вытер янтарную каплю из уголка его губ и облизал палец.

— Ты же знаешь, что, когда так делаешь, никаких си-джи ваших не надо? — уточнил Джаред, задирая медленно штанину Дженсена, обхватывая кольцом щиколотку.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Дженсен.  
— Мудак, — спокойно заметил Джаред, ведя выше по ноге кольцо пальцев.  
— Знаю, — повторил Дженсен и вытянул откуда-то из глубины, из старого архива, из прошлой наивной жизни имя, одно из первых, когда все происходящее казалось значимым, казалось трамплином в жизнь.  
— Ее звали Рисса. Думала, Рыжая, я буду блистать в академических залах. Знаменитый эмозитор, слава, признание, виноградные венки. Нравилось со мной под ручку из эмозитория выходить после концертов, где публика только что слезами да соплями захлебывалась. Ну а потом... Чего с меня взять? Анонимность, славы никакой, Надзор по следу. А зарты у ее семьи и так нехилые водились. Обломал Рыжую.  
— Почему ты ушел?  
— Откуда? Из классиков? — прыснул Дженсен.

Теплое напряжение внизу казалось сейчас даже уютным, и не хотелось рваться, делать что-то, сбрасывать его срочно. Хотелось так — вжиматься стояком в поясницу Джареда, гладить его ребра, цепляясь пальцами за выпуклые шрамы. Охотники на людей, и Лига сквозь пальцы смотрит на рейды, на бесчеловечные убийства там, в песках, и нет в этом никакой идеологии, нет никакого другого смысла, кроме тысяч зартов. Всегда, сука, зарты!

Если Дженсен расскажет миру правду о Зу, грянет ли взрыв? Надо обдумать, потом, потом... а сейчас важнее обвести осторожно сосок Джареда, ловя грудью его излом, заставляя его выгибаться и забывать о неуместных, дурацких личных вопросах.

Джаред разулся, неуклюже ерзая, и стянул ботинки с Дженсена. И завел руку за спину, на ощупь расстегивая застежку на брюках.

— Не отвлекай меня, — пробормотал он с мягким нажимом и забрался неловко в ширинку горячими пальцами. — Ответь.  
— Да чего там. Не знаю я, как объяснить. Ты не поймешь. А вообще-то... Только ты, наверное, и поймешь. Фанат хренов.

Джаред сжал член сильно, больно; мелкая месть.

— Понял-понял! Мое самое дорогое в твоих руках.  
— Ну?

Джаред не дрочил — гладил. Мягко, легко, усугубляя вязкое возбуждение, не позволяя ему перерасти во что-то большее, не позволяя задуматься или соврать.

— Они рыдали там, в эмозитории. Я, юнец восторженный, думал — о! Задел, зацепил, получилось. Потом только раскусил, позже, уже когда диплом написал и в механике академий разобрался: фигня все. Ценители. Ха. Снимают верхний слой, самое простое, примитивное — поплакать, поржать, погрустить, умилиться. А в глазах — ни следа мысли. Зафига свое вкладывать? Да и вложить нечего, чужое все, жизнь в виртуале, взаймы. А с эмофониями, чувак, с ними нельзя — не вкладываясь. Иначе — тупо транквилизаторы получаются. И знаешь, из всех «ценителей» только ты врубился в «Рассвет» этот дристаный. В си-джи хоть честно. Пишешь мордобой — клиенту дадут в морду. Пишешь секс — будет лавина оргазмов. Без всяких тонких материй. Уж если выходит — я транки продаю, пусть хотя бы не хуйню. Пусть по полной программе все.

Пришлось вынуть ладонь Джареда из трусов, чтобы снять с него свитер. Он взмахнул руками нелепо, как будто лететь собрался. Или нырять.

Особенно яркая вспышка молнии осветила сад изнутри, и под ним проступили двери кают и стены кают-компании. «Маяк» содрогнулся от грохота, и водяная пыль дождя и штормящего океана пропитала воздух.

Дженсен уложил Джареда на подушки, водя губами по его животу и груди, задевая раскрытой ладонью темные соски. Джаред цеплялся за предплечья, дышал размеренно, жмурился и прикусывал нижнюю губу.

— Думаешь, я трус, Дженсен? — невпопад спросил он, и уточнил, мутно, расфокусированно глядя в глаза: — Юхан...  
— Конечно, трус. Еще какой.

Дженсен поводил рукой над пахом Джареда, щекоча ладонь жесткой порослью.

— Знаю. И ты.  
— Что — я?  
— Ты тоже. Уйти проще.  
— Знаешь, что еще проще? Сбежать. И в этом я чертовски хорош. А теперь заткнись и кинь мне сексфлак. Вон, на полу, из кармана штанов вывалился.

Джаред перехватил запястье, глянул в глаза решительно-пьяно и сообщил:

— Помнишь, я говорил, что тебе не надо подставляться, я не буду?  
— О, еще как помню! — ухмыльнулся Дженсен, пытаясь выкрутить, вырвать руку из крепкой хватки.  
— Я передумал. Я буду.

От его тона, от лихорадочного блеска в глазах, от настойчивой, но такой очевидной мольбы, поджалось все нутро, запульсировало, потянуло, и Дженсен резко выдохнул со свистом сквозь зубы. Наконец-то, блядь!

— Расскажешь, как ты меня «будешь»? — задевая губами жесткие губы, мурлыкнул он, нависая на руках над мускулистым сухим телом Джареда, притираясь бедрами.  
— Покажу! — рыкнул Джаред и перевернулся разом, схватил Дженсена за шкирку, подтянул рывком вверх и ткнул лицом в сиденье дивана.

Зубы сомкнулись на шее пониже волос, и Дженсен вскрикнул непроизвольно. Еще один укус, и футболка порвалась с треском надвое. Джаред тяжело дышал сзади, и сексфлак остался вне досягаемости, дьявол!

Похоже, это будет жестко. Крутанув бедрами, чтобы помочь Джареду избавить себя от брюк и трусов, Дженсен судорожно высчитывал, как давно он был снизу. Месяца четыре назад? Больше? А потом — ничего, кроме собственных пальцев в заднице, когда сильно припекало. Вот сейчас самое время оценить продуманную безопасность секс-сделок: приди в голову его прошлым партнерам только попытаться трахнуть его насухую, и Дженсен одним кликом понизил бы их рейтинг до нуля.

На Зу только так и ебутся, помнишь, Эклз? Кинуть кости, сжать зубы и перетерпеть. И первый раз в жизни ужравшийся Джаред действовал по привычному сценарию, без подготовки, без фантазии, на голом инстинкте. Который ты сам, кретин похотливый, в нем и разбудил, расшатал, вытянул насильно на поверхность.

Джаред уже разводил ягодицы грубо, тыкался крупной головкой между, покрывая спину острыми поцелуями-укусами.

Собственно, не происходит ничего страшного. Считаем — Джаред возвращает должок. Да и скинуть его не сложно: если Дженсен не пожелает, ни одна сволочь не натянет его на себя. Резко выкинуть локоть назад, ударить в солнечное сплетение и, пока он будет хватать ртом воздух, перевернуться и засадить коленом в пах. Можно пяткой, так сподручнее.

Только не хотелось драться, и объяснять, как лучше, — тоже ни хрена не хотелось, и предлагать притормозить, обождать, посмотреть, как Дженсен сам себя подготовит, — тоже. Ноющий член вжимался в обивку дивана, и — вот же новость! — нижний мозг Дженсена Эклза, похоже, не усматривал никакой опасности. Хотя на него-то как раз вообще не стоило полагаться.

Когда Джаред подался вперед, распялил собой, втиснулся настойчиво, нестерпимо, больно, Дженсен зажался автоматически, и задушенное «Б-б-блядь!» вырвалось сквозь зубы. Ему хотелось рвануться назад, взять Джареда до конца, и хотелось дернуться вперед, снять себя с члена, выпросить передышку, и хотелось принять этот животный секс, как сурс, как все те, чьи ощущения он преобразовывал в сенсограммах, смягчал, продавал клиентам — тюремная ебля, изнасилования, секс без согласия, секс-наказание. Слабо узнать на своей шкуре? Слабо получить в задницу то, за чем так рвался на Зу? Рефлекс, замыкание нейронов, гормональная буря, звериный, бездумный формат.

Джаред подмял под себя, потянулся внутрь, жесткий, неумолимый, берущий свое. Дженсен задышал глубже, попытался расслабиться вокруг члена, поерзал, привыкая и задевая чувствительной головкой ткань обивки — мягкую, такую приятную, отвлекающую.

И тут Джаред остановился, чуть раскачиваясь, удерживая одной головкой, и вышел со стоном, прижимая ладонь к взмокшей спине Дженсена.

— Я перепутал, — шепнул он доверительно где-то сзади.

Дженсен перевернулся слишком быстро, подтянул ноги, закрываясь.

Дикарь сидел на корточках, и темный член вызывающе торчал вверх. Пьяный взгляд скользил по небу над озером — сложный какой-то, не понять, о чем он думает. За стеной «Маяка» громыхнуло, аж уши заложило на секунду, и Джаред озадаченно оглянулся, уставился на лестницу к дому, исчезающую в густой поросли кустарника.

Щелкнув пальцами, Дженсен убрал обманку, снял визуальный фильтр, открывая безликие стены и ряд дверей в пустые каюты.

Джаред заморгал часто, пошатнулся и с трудом опустился на задницу. Его качало, он и правда напился.

— Перепутал, — тяжело сглотнув, повторил он и потер глаза ладонью. — Ты не Фарр и не... никто. Тут темно, и мне так сильно хочется.  
— Я не запрещал, — резонно заметил Дженсен.  
— Я все забыл. Покажи.  
— Покажу, — кивнул Дженсен и протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Передай сексфлак.

Джаред нашарил в подушках белый блестящий цилиндр, подполз на коленях и ткнулся лбом в плечо, растерянный, виноватый. Смешной.

— Можно и так, чего. А ну мордой вниз! Переиграем.

Сколько же его можно раскрывать? Смазка, не смазка, два пальца, три — а он все такой же узкий-тесный-жаркий, потому что — с чего бы ему?

Твискон горячил кровь, гнал вниз всю энергию, все желание. Джареду сейчас — так же или даже хлеще — он выпил больше, и надо просто правильно его завести, раскачать, потянуть на себя. Чтобы сам, чтобы брал задницей член; откинуться, опереться на вытянутые за спиной руки и позволить ему выбирать ритм, глубину, скорость. Слова, стоны, звуки.

Член Джареда шлепал по животу в такт похабному хлюпанью, с которым выходил из его задницы Дженсен, и водяная взвесь в воздухе оседала на лохматых волосах, на сильных плечах, на ресницах, наверное. Не видно.

Дженсен едва не упустил свой оргазм, толкнул Джареда вперед, к дивану, и насильно потянул его ладонь к члену.

— Давай, Дикий. Хочу видеть и слышать. Работай, работай в полную силу. Трахни свой кулак, покажи мне себя. Используй меня, как нравится, разрешаю.  
— Твой рот... надо... вымыть с мылом... — простонал Джаред, и Дженсен, перебивая оргазмом смех, кончил от его мучительного стыда и сладкой дрожи.

Джаред замер на секунду, а потом вскрикнул и захлебнулся в своем оргазме, как в морской воде, сжимаясь ритмично на все еще твердом члене Дженсена и яростно натирая большим пальцем ямку пониже головки.

И тут, с поразительной точностью добавляя ситуации своевременного драматизма, на всех уровнях «Маяка» вырубило свет.

— Не сработало, — промычал Джаред, тяжело снимая себя с члена.  
— Чего?  
— Укрепление. Батареи.

Впереди ждала очередная ледяная ночь, но у Дженсена не существовало никаких проблем по этому поводу.

Навороченное сиденье в кабине здоровенного бульдозера — или как там называлась стародавняя галакситракеровская строительная махина — оказалось удобнее, чем кресло пилота в катере Дженсена, и несравнимо комфортнее узкой аскетичной койки в каюте на «Маяке». Серв не поймал никаких управляющих элементов — все давно сдохло. Должно быть, после того как рухнувший с вершины кусок базальта погнул громадный нож бульдозера и частично вынес выпуклое лобовое стекло.

Дженсен смел каменное крошево с оранжевой обивки сиденья и вольготно устроился, вышибив наружу подошвой ботинка остатки стекла и просунув сквозь раму ноги.

Уже два дня Джаред был пай-мальчиком и отвечал с радостной готовностью на любые домогательства — исключая, конечно, те эпизоды, когда он обламывал Дженсена утром, упрямо лишая его разморенного ленивого секса: «Мне надо наполнить бак», обламывал днем: «Мне надо работать, пищевая фабрика барахлит» — и обламывал вечером: «Сдурел?! Мы не будем трахаться в душе, лимит воды!» Несмотря на явное желание, сам он не пытался больше поиметь Дженсена, как будто боялся себя.

Сегодня Джаред уже три с половиной часа возился, судя по показаниям его серва, с ротопланом: в визуальном поле периодически возникали какие-то схемы, сетки деталей, технические данные шли сплошным потоком.

Заниматься монтажом недосведенной порнушки Нино не возникало ни малейшего желания, так что Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как только шляться по острову, наматывая сужающиеся круги вокруг развалин аквапарка на вершине. Дорогу для тяжелой техники, спиралью поднимавшуюся туда от лифтового терминала, за сотню лет штормов и ливней почти смыло и разворотило оползнями. Сегодня Дженсен плюнул наконец на сохранность штанов и, усмирив поджимающийся от страха желудок, перебрался через почти отвесный язык обвала.

Он и сам не знал, зачем так упорно сюда добирался.

Солнце успело откатиться от Золуса после полуденного затмения и теперь лениво ныряло сквозь туннели в клубящихся облаках, вышибая искры из непривычно спокойного океана.

Камера, заброшенная на крышу бульдозера, писала постапокалиптические виды Забра — давняя, еще с эмозитория, привычка накапливать материал. Никогда не знаешь, что и как пригодится. Хотя если новый план — намеченный первым прозрачным слоем; план, в который Дженсен сам еще до конца не верил, — сойдется, в ближайшие годы в работе не понадобятся ни мощный гул океана, ни лязг металлоконструкций, проседающих под соленым ветром. Потому что нет на Зу никакого океана.

В последние дни Дженсен фактически переселился в пустыню, бесконечно прочесывая Сеть в поисках любых крупиц информации.

Он пнул оставшийся в раме крохотный осколок и закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь. Прямо по курсу, от носов ботинок, через океан тянулись обреченной дорогой опоры рухнувшего моста. Отсюда наконец стало видно, куда он вел: торчавшие из волн редкие серые пики выросли, развернулись в острова, протоки, заливы. Громадный архипелаг уходил за горизонт цепями скал и строительных конструкций.

Масштаб, на который замахнулась «Галакси Тракер», завораживал. Оставить памятником о своем провале целый спутник!

Ха.

Если рухнет план Дженсена, от него и могилы не останется. Хотя по монументальности — и безрассудности — проект, кажется, уже приближался к затее безумных космических дальнобойщиков, решивших поиметь многовековых монополистов курортного бизнеса.

Дженсен собирался поиметь Клайда.

Соперничать с мертвым гением — заведомо гиблое дело. Чтобы выжить, чтобы сбросить Уго с хвоста, чтобы полностью вернуть собственную жизнь и независимость, нужно уничтожить непревзойденное — «Истребителей». Использовать Джареда как проводника. Попасть на Зу. Узнать всю правду и подняться не за счет цинично сфабрикованного вранья, о, нет! Дженсен покажет людям неприглядную реальность, он вытащит на свет настоящих солдат, выросших в песках, берущих в руки оружие, чтобы защитить свои дома и семьи. Ладно, с семьями у них творится какая-то странная фигня, но все неважно: подобная запись вмиг столкнет Галлардо с его чертова трона, а вместе с ним и бездушную ядовитую гадину Уго.

Гуманисты Лиги, получив доказательства геноцида целого спутника, поднимут настоящую волну протестов и сделают Дженсену такую рекламу, что он рванет к вершине с околосветовыми скоростями, и с ним будет считаться весь черный рынок. Каждый гребаный контрабандист. Каждый продажный менеджер.

К тому же «Истребители» за сорок лет Золусу изрядно поднадоели.

Вот только для победы Дженсену нужен Джаред. Завербованный, готовый раскрыть всю информацию, готовый провести Дженсена в непонятный, никем не исследованный мир общин. И для начала стоило выяснить, какого же хрена парень сбежал с Зу. Как попал на Забр. Не изгой ли он, и нет ли риска оказаться пристреленным с ним за компанию в тот же момент, как нога Джареда ступит на поверхность пустынного спутника.

Дженсен нутром чуял — несмотря на их близкие — ох, насколько же близкие! — отношения, так неправдоподобно прекрасно складывающиеся в последние дни: на прямой вопрос Джаред пошлет, замкнется, и пойди ищи его потом, героически обиженного. Придется подобраться к нему с другой стороны.

И нет таких людей, нет таких головоломок, которые Дж. Р. Эклз не мог бы разгадать. Парень расколется и преподнесет Дженсену Зу на мозолистой широкой ладони. Главное, найти, чем его зацепить.

Дженсен выдернул из панели быстрого доступа вчерашнюю ленту закладок и разложил на раме. За два прошедших дня ничего существенного про Зу он так и не нарыл.

Как заплатками, он начал завешивать выбитое лобовое стекло бульдозера собранными страницами. Планетографическая сводка болталась в памяти еще с момента, как Джаред проговорился о нечеловеческих ледяных ночах. Продолжительность светового дня, температура, атмосфера, гравитация — все на грани выживаемости.

Новостные порталы самый дальний спутник игнорировали. Охотники — за каннибалами ли, за дейтерием ли — путевых заметок не писали.

Заметки, правда, писали туристы, которых пару раз в год, местным «утром», когда пустыня уже оттаивала, но еще не успевала раскалиться до шестидесяти градусов, возила на Зу «Валенсия» — один из крупнейших лайнеров Лиги. Богатенькое турье, охочее до острых впечатлений, не смущала даже полная жопа с радиацией: на самом дальнем и медленном спутнике Системы почти полностью отсутствовала магнитосфера, в результате чего каждая солнечная вспышка заканчивалась, как на Забре, радиационным штормом.

В видеоблогах праздных идиотов-путешественников Дженсену ничего существенного пока отыскать не удалось, но он упорно просматривал одну запись за другой. Любопытных туристов, не поленившихся дотащить свои задницы на самый край Системы, не пускали дальше единственного на Зу города, ютившегося возле лифтовых терминалов. Да и по городу, которому даже названия никто не изобрел, они перемещались исключительно под конвоем, тесными группами.

Туристы, не смущаясь, снимали бытовые сценки, но после третьей просмотренной записи Дженсен укрепился в мысли, что приезжим показывают грубо разыгранный спектакль в обстановке неумелых декораций: чересчур искусственно выглядели удобные для пешеходных прогулок кварталы. Да и широкие террасы, где проживали «аборигены», открытые любопытным взглядам и камерам, вызывали подозрение: на спутнике с колебаниями температур от плюс шестидесяти до минус шестидесяти выжить в подобных домах не было ни малейшего шанса.

Местное население, если судить по видеоблогам, состояло в основном из седовласых старцев и малолетних шлюх обоего пола — непередаваемый бутафорский колорит! На пестрых рынках туристы снимали развалы с сувенирами якобы ручной работы — склепанными синтезаторами по кодам умельцев с Сан-Зари и Земма.

Голова болела и пухла от шума и навязчивого буйства красок фальшивой декорации. Но должно же найтись хоть что-то. Хоть какая-то зацепка.

Стоп. А вот это уже интересно.

Помимо праздного турья, билеты на «Валенсию» изредка приобретали еще и экстремалы — из тех, что толклись полчищами в ледяном кратере на Сан-Зари и штурмовали километровые трещины на Земме. Похоже, Дженсен наконец добрался до блога одного такого придурка. По городу тот не шатался, зато как-то умудрился нанять у местных вертолет и летал вокруг, по пустыне.

Полка с записями оказалась нехило заперта, и Дженсен потратил пару минут на взлом. Вертолет шел на высоте низко висящего в фиолетовом небе солнца, и горячие — даже на видео — лучи пробивали его насквозь. Вокруг простирался сплошной песок: жесткие складки, мягкие волны, длинная рябь барханов, взрезанная, словно обломками костей, редкими пиками выбеленных солнцем скал.

Будто одна и та же запись по кругу. Длинная тень вертолета. Ослепительное солнце. Крохотный — меньше солнечного диска — Золус в голом выжженном небе. Мертвая пустыня. Дженсен уже целый час до сухости в глазах вглядывался в песчаную даль, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то. Людей в дюнах, дома, общины. Малейшую зацепку, способную подтвердить рассказ Джареда.

Ничего.

Глаза отказывались замечать детали, глазницы горели от напряжения. Дженсен увеличил прозрачность, всматриваясь в берег океана за тонкой пленкой пустыни и снова переводя взгляд на блеклый песок. Нехитрое упражнение всегда помогало, но сейчас играло дурную шутку: Забр и Зу сливались в одно. Белая башня «Маяка» казалась занесенной песком почти до середины. Косые серо-желтые языки текли поверх океана, засыпая остров, станцию, подбираясь к бульдозеру и ботинкам Дженсена. Песок был всюду. Разве что на зубах не скрипел.

А потом на горизонте вспух грязно-бурый вал, и остров вместе с «Маяком» окончательно сожрало пыльной бурей.

Вертолет изматывающе долго летел вдоль кипящей песком стены в полнеба. Дженсен почти пожелал дебилу-экстремалу, чтобы буря его таки догнала. Но запись неожиданно закончилась, и снова потянулась монотонная равнина без малейшего признака…

А это у нас что?

Дженсен подался вперед, с удвоенным вниманием разглядывая цветные пески с редкими острыми скалами.

На горизонте что-то двигалось. Дженсен максимально приблизил картинку, прогнал через все возможные фильтры резкости и не смог сдержать ликующего вопля: по пустыне ползла прерывистая живая цепь — закрытые, запаянные трейлеры без окон, цилиндры с узкими носами под громадными черными парусами.

В заметках чувака, который, скорее всего, даже не догнал, что именно ему удалось запечатлеть, не было ни слова о странном караване. Дженсен аккуратно вырезал тянущуюся вдаль колонну трейлеров и, настроив передачу, запустил в сторону Джаредова серва.

Джаред отозвался минут через двадцать. Дженсен успел сгрызть десяток зубочисток, когда прямо посреди пропасти над океаном распахнулся полутемный ангар с разобранным ротопланом, и Джаред, хмурясь и вытирая руки какой-то тряпкой с вездесущим логотипом, напряженно спросил:

— Что это?  
— Это ваши? Община? — сдерживая нервическое возбуждение, уточнил Дженсен.  
— Нет, — отрезал Джаред и потянулся в сторону — явно прервать связь.  
— А ну стоять! — Дженсен аж согнулся от возмущения. — Сначала ты мне вещаешь, что в пустыне только общины и никаких каннибалов, а теперь я вижу целый караван, и он мало смахивает на группу туристов и уж совсем не похож на рейд охотников, те на вертолетах ходят. Так что это, Джаред?

Джаред уставился в сторону, резко прикусывая нижнюю губу. Дженсен даже ощутил отголоском, как зубы смыкаются, оставляя безжалостные следы на обветренной коже. Джаред словно наказывал себя, доставляя боль, запрещая говорить.

— Зачем тебе? — наконец спросил он нехотя, все так же пялясь куда-то в угол ангара.  
— У нас уговор, если ты помнишь. И я просто хочу понять. Тебя.

Ну давай же, парень. Посмотри на меня. Взгляни в глаза. Ты же видишь, я не вру. Не подведи, Дикий, и как только я до тебя доберусь — я залижу твои искусанные губы, зацелую, успокою. Только не скрывай ничего, сука! От того, что ты расскажешь, зависит моя жалкая жизнь.

— Кочевники. Это кочевники, — с мрачным вызовом сообщил Джаред.

Дженсен задрал бровь:

— Общины. Пираты. Ты говорил — больше на Зу никого не водится. Какие, на хрен, кочевники, Джаред?

Удачно, что разговор происходит виртуально. Напряжение, которое выражала поза Джареда, Дженсен успел изучить: в такие минуты его, как правило, вминали рожей в стены, заламывали руки или отбивали о ребра кулаки.

— Кочевники — тоже община. Только мертвая, — брезгливо скривившись, ответил Джаред. — Остатки ферм, уничтоженных пиратами. Я говорил, община живет, пока есть скважина. Без дорогого оборудования воду не добыть, она в километре под песками, без сложной очистки ее невозможно пить. Погибает оборудование — погибает община. Но люди иногда остаются живы. Сбиваются в отряды, ездят от фермы к ферме. Клянчат воду, воруют. От вспышек прячутся в скальных пещерах, хватают радиацию. В жару и в холод они в своих парусных трейлерах. Жратва на пределе, воды минимум. Жалкая, омерзительная жизнь.

Н-да. Это и жизнью-то не назвать. Агония.

Дженсен еще раз приблизил черную цепочку трейлеров, скрывающуюся за дюнами. Похоронная процессия — длинный путь к собственной могиле.

От полученной информации слегка потряхивало, на языке толклись новые вопросы, но Джаред отшвырнул тряпку куда-то за спину и прервал сеанс связи.

Для проводника в новый мир без Уго, на новую высоту без Клайда и к новому богатству без границ, у Джареда, черт побери, имелось чересчур до фига тайн и больных тем.

Но Дженсен уже знал про него достаточно, и самую большую слабость аборигена с Зу — воду — стоило использовать на полную катушку, чтобы подгадать момент и задать все нужные вопросы, не рискуя получить свой дежурный фингал.

Дженсен практически скатился в долину по неровной горной дороге и направился в сторону бухты, скинув Джареду сообщение: «Иду плавать. Присоединяйся!»

Расчет оказался верным: уже собираясь нырять, Дженсен заметил у спуска на пляж долговязую фигуру и, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии покрасоваться, прыгнул, крутанувшись винтом вокруг продольной оси, и вертикально вошел в воду.

Джаред — все еще не слишком решительно — взял штурмом прибрежную невысокую волну. Он смешно тянул шею и постоянно отфыркивался, но упрямо пер вперед, и Дженсен позволил ему догнать себя у скалы. Глаза Джареда сияли восторгом и возбуждением, он зажал Дженсена у выступа и поцеловал — соленый, мокрый, восхищенный. 

И у Дженсена разом вышибло из башки все планы, все сложные схемы. Он не мог больше провоцировать, не хотел терпеть, не собирался ждать. Джареда — вот такого, размазанного, молчаливого, счастливого — необходимо было получить в себя немедленно.

Без сделок, без разговоров, без условий — сжаться на нем, расслабиться на нем, отдать ему управление, позволить его настоящим, реальным, природным инстинктам доставить такое удовольствие, какого не купить у самых умелых колониальных шлюх, не выторговать у самых рейтинговых участников секс-сделок по всей Лиге!

Дженсен выгнулся, выкручиваясь из своих трусов, и, придерживаясь рукой за скальный выступ, скрестил ноги вокруг узких бедер Джареда. И притянул его к себе за шею.

— Я видел рельеф, под нами здоровенный камень. Ты можешь встать, Дикий.

Отголосок паники мелькнул в глазах Джареда, когда он опускал ноги, недоверчиво нащупывая под собой дно. Он тут же улыбнулся облегченно и подхватил Дженсена под задницу, целуя шею, оставляя неглубокие укусы на плечах.

— Джаред, эй, Джаред...  
— А? — притираясь членом к члену, отозвался тот. И когда только успел трусы стянуть?  
— Чего я хочу, как думаешь?  
— Н-не знаю, — прозаикался Джаред, отстраняясь и неумолимо краснея.  
— Знаешь, — кивнул Дженсен, подбадривая.

На удивление теплые волны толкались драчливо, били о камень — на спине точно останутся ссадины. Дженсена ощутимо потряхивало, дыхание сбивалось; он двигал бедрами, втираясь в Джареда всем телом. Твою мать, ну давай же...

— Скажи? — попросил Джаред, пряча лицо, тяжело дыша прямо в ухо.  
— Не-а. Сам скажи. Чего я хочу так, что задницу сводит? Так, что уже умолять готов? Так, что вообще ни о чем, кроме твоего члена, думать не могу?

Джаред рыкнул, сжал зубы на шее, прижал к скале — не дернуться, не уплыть, не расцепить ноги.

— Ты хочешь... Ты хочешь, чтобы... я тебя трахнул?  
— Да, сука, да! Говори же.  
— Не могу.  
— Говори, Джаред, говори, хочу, не могу держаться...  
— Чтобы я вошел в тебя.  
— Да!  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выеб, чтобы вытрахал из тебя все дерьмо, все твое это... тупое, центральное? Да? Отодрал тебя, взял до конца!

О-о-о, как его, как его, да, да! Прорвало, покатилось, глаза сузились, и зубы скалит, и хватка на заднице до синяков, и толкается бедрами, словно уже, уже, внутри, сильный, блядь, как никто в Системе, настоящий, господи...

— Дай мне, Дикий. Дай твой член, дай себя, сделай это, сделай, ну!

Еще немного, и Дженсен не выдержит, сам потянет Джареда в себя, первый, насадится ненасытно, выебет собой, не медли, дрянь, да что опять, что?!

Джаред откатил, отпрянул, глянул в глаза встревоженно и облизнул губы, явно не решаясь спросить.

— Да готов я! Третий день постоянно смазан! А ты подразнил и не даешь, урод!

Джаред зажмурился до побелевших век и застонал в голос. Э, нет, не вздумай кончить, сволочь!

— А как же... вода?.. — прохрипел Джаред, не открывая глаз, но шаря по телу жадными ладонями.  
— Убью, Дикий. Водостойкое оно. Ты меня возьмешь или трепаться будем?

Джаред откинул назад мокрые волосы; молчание сгустилось вокруг коконом — хоть ножом кроши — вбирая, впитывая в себя гул океана, плеск волн о скалы, сорванное дыхание и неутолимую пульсацию внутри. Разбить, вспороть, разрушить и — продлить до бесконечности.

До безумия медленно Джаред растянул рот в незнакомой хищной улыбке, легко подтолкнул Дженсена выше и проговорил одними губами:

— Держись, Дж. Р. Эклз. Держись.

Это они уже проходили — толстая головка растягивает вход, жгущее проникновение — и вот уже нет ни одной связной мысли. Но боль теперь пришла не изнутри: Джаред толкнул на скалу, и спину разодрало острой базальтовой породой. Дженсен зашипел, волна адреналина прокатилась по венам, а океанская соленая волна вбила в камень, и царапины невыносимо защипало. Но дискомфорт странным образом добавлял удовольствия, обострял каждое движение Джареда внутрь, и Дженсен вцепился в его плечи мертвой хваткой, подаваясь навстречу, подмахивая, крутясь волчком на члене. 

Джаред, одной рукой держась за скалу, переместил другую под поясницу Дженсена, одновременно дергая его на себя и придерживая. Дженсен извивался, царапал спину Джареда, выл от забытого, запредельного кайфа, впервые в жизни разрешая себе не думать. Совсем. Ни о чем. 

Не было больше условий, не было ненавистных «нельзя» секс-сделок, не было стыда, не было даже непременных попыток быть кем-то и доказать что-то — остались только разъедающая, концентрированная жажда внутри и чертов Джаред, который удовлетворял ее размеренно, сильно, щедро.

На мгновение Дженсену почудилось, что он преступил собственный закон и пустил на себя чужую порно-си-джи. Слишком ярко, слишком нереально хорошо, слишком остро — до боли, приятно до ора и мало настолько, что соленый воздух у самых губ сушило сбивчивым, откровенно-личным речитативом:

— Еще-еще-еще-Дикий-мне-мало-сильнее-мало-мало-еще-сука-еще!

Океан скрадывал движения, добавляя процессу ненужной плавности, волны бились о сцепленные тела, лаская, и, кажется, Дженсен сорвал голос: он хрипел, и сипел, и захлебывался — водой, Джаредом, сексом.

Горящий член терся о твердый живот Джареда, но недостаточно плотно — вода, жадным третьим между ними билась вода.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/06_Mayak_ocean-f_final.jpg)

— Что. Ты. Будешь. Делать. Если. Я. Кончу? — толкаясь глубоко на каждом слове прорычал Джаред, ловя взглядом, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.

Дженсен завороженно залип на желтоватых прожилках радужки, мокрых ресницах, каплях на высоком, искаженном от усилия лбу. Представил, что сладкая, выматывающая, распирающая долбежка прекратится, что останутся лишь неудовлетворенная, ноющая пустота внутри и каменный болезненный стояк. И ответил честно:

— Сдохну.

И тогда Джаред перестал придерживать под спину и просунул между ними руку, жестко обхватывая член. Он больше не трахал — прицельно бил внутрь. Высокий прибой окатил их с головой, и в рваной пене, в едких соленых брызгах, в кулаке Джареда, в его хватке на грани боли, Дженсен сорвался, почти вырубаясь от недостатка воздуха и от того, как все свелось в одну линию — от задницы до члена, сквозь перенапряженные яйца — выходом на ненормально глубокий, напрочь вышибающий из реальности оргазм.

— Дженсен-н-н, — вибрацию Джареда удалось поймать всем телом, и внутрь ударило горячим, заполняя до отказа.

Дженсен съехал в откат, от переизбытка густых, вздернутых ощущений свалился в неожиданную беспомощность, и если бы Джаред отпустил — он потонул бы на хрен, слабый, уязвимый, не в силах шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой.

Он почти не соображал, когда Джаред тащил его на берег, и пришел в себя только возле камня, где аккуратной стопкой лежали строительный комбинезон с эмблемой и тонкий потертый свитер.

Джаред скрывал собой от ветра, гладил мокрыми руками и целовал-лизал плечо короткими горячими мазками.

— Ты ч-чего? Что за нежности? — простучал зубами Дженсен в тщетной попытке вытереться свитером Джареда.  
— У тебя веснушки на плечах, — улыбнулся Джаред смущенно, — сладкие. Как твой десерт.  
— Аффогато, — фыркнул Дженсен. — Тебе же не понравилось.  
— Очень понравилось, — возразил Джаред, обводя пальцем губы Дженсена, смаргивая с ресниц воду. — Я, оказывается, сладкое люблю.  
— Если бы ты верил в бога, Дикий, я сказал бы, что ты божественно ебешься! — незнамо с чего сорвалось у Дженсена с языка.

И у Джареда снова смешно покраснели уши.

Сидеть голой задницей на камнях было совсем бесчеловечно. Кряхтя, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и начал искать взглядом куртку. Джаред сзади виновато хмыкнул.

— Ого.  
— Чего там?  
— Я тебе спину в кровь изодрал о скалу. Пошли в медблок, надо заклеить.

Стоило ему сказать — и лопатки мигом начало нестерпимо печь. Дженсен, вытащив сервом свое отражение в визуальное поле, крутанул, разглядывая лохмотья кожи на спине.

— Красиво, блядь. Пошли клеить. Жаль, на тебя медтехнический костюмчик Синди не налезет, тебе бы пошло.

Джаред прыснул и въехал кулаком в плечо — для разнообразия не больно.

— Не знаю, про какой костюм ты толкуешь, но не думаю, что мне пойдет блестящая штука на груди, в которой она меня встретила. Надевай штаны и пойдем уже!  
— Не могу. Трусы утонули, без трусов противно, — констатировал Дженсен.

Джаред был расслабленным и каким-то твердо-мягким. Он осторожно помог накинуть на плечи куртку и бесконечно улыбался, сияя дурацкими ямочками на щеках.

В медблоке он, по-прежнему не доверяя Синди, в капсулу Дженсена не пустил и сам вызвался залить спину ранозаживляющим составом.

Лежа на животе и ощущая, как уверенные сильные руки касаются позвоночника, Дженсен поймал себя на крамольной мысли: может, не надо лезть к нему, выворачивать, выжимать целиком, оставляя опустошенным и вскрытым? Может, на Зу удастся попасть и так, не дергая парня, не вербуя его, не заставляя возвращаться туда, откуда он сбежал?

Очень своевременно перед внутренним взором замаячила торжествующая ухмылка Уго. Ну что, дорогуша, сдал назад? Отступил, откатился, сраженный наповал крепким хуем да варварским, не испорченным цивилизацией темпераментом?

Завершив игру в медтехника, Джаред планомерно наводил порядок, крепил обратно в распотрошенный щиток тубы с биоклеем и дезинфектором. Дженсен подошел к нему со спины, развернул за плечо и спросил серьезно, подпуская в голос самую толику сочувствия:

— Скажи мне, Джаред, что стало с твоей общиной? Они погибли?

Джаред окаменел. Превратился в неподвижный рисунок на стене медблока: вроде живой в визуальном поле, но напрочь ненастоящий. Улыбка, поселившаяся в уголках губ, пропала, как привиделось. Сейчас перед Дженсеном стоял чужак, опасный незнакомец, которого он встретил в свой первый день на Забре возле лифта. Незнакомец, которому ничего не стоило убить одним быстрым, незаметным движением.

Давно зажившая царапина от отвертки напомнила о себе фантомной болью.

Джаред с трудом разлепил сухие губы и ответил коротко:

— Нет.

Захлопнул крышку щитка и беззвучно вышел из медблока, больше не взглянув на Дженсена.


	9. Chapter 9

Ушибы и ссадины у Джареда получалось залечивать паршиво: Дженсен проснулся оттого, что сбившееся под лопатками одеяло доставляло спине жуткий дискомфорт. Заживающие рубцы ныли и чесались — похоже, грубые руки механика не слишком годились для медицины. Интересно, почему это Джаред не нуждается в постоянных посещениях медблока, а Дженсен там, чтоб его, уже прописался?!

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Надо понять причину паршивого настроения, не то весь день полетит к черту. Дженсен уселся в кровати и с силой потер ладонями лицо. Да чего там понимать? Гадай — не гадай, а причиной здесь всегда оказывается упрямый, сексуальный, психованный недоумок.

После провального прямого вопроса в медблоке Джаред наглухо закрылся. Впрочем, он приперся в каюту Дженсена перед самой полуночью. Они трахнулись молча, и Джаред привычно подставился, устроившись к Дженсену спиной. Заснули они, отвернувшись друг от друга, а утром — вот сюрприз! — Джареда в постели не оказалось.

Стоя под горячим душем и периодически морщась, когда мыло из разбрызгивателя попадало на незажившие ссадины, Дженсен пытался навести порядок в башке и выработать новый подход. Древесно-мускусный, слишком густой для утра на Забре аромат ясности голове не прибавлял.

Дебилу ясно: Джаред сотрудничать не собирается. Более того: похоже, от него теперь вообще ни слова не допросишься, а значит — придется рисковать и ставить на честность. На его дурацкий, но такой нужный сейчас этический кодекс. Давить на вбитую старейшинами мораль. Если и это не сработает...

Что ж. Придумаем новый план.

Когда Дженсен вошел в столовую, Джаред неловко тыкал в меню синтезатора. В его визуальном поле обнаружилась включенная поддержка интерфейсов: Джаред пытался заказать джомбо! Феноменальный прогресс.

При виде Дженсена он слабо улыбнулся краешком губ и втянул носом воздух.

— Чем пахнет?  
— Пахнет? А, это пока у меня башка мокрая, потом испарится. Специи, благовония... Короче, зинакрийская старина и роскошь. Неуместно, да?  
— Пожалуй, — улыбнулся уже по-настоящему Джаред. — Но мне нравится.

На столе дымились две тарелки с горячим омлетом. Джаред выставил перед Дженсеном чашку с джомбо и заказал одну себе. Вот после завтрака его и возьмем, покуда он идет на мировую.

Дождавшись, когда Джаред дожует, Дженсен перегнулся к нему через подлокотник и поцеловал в шею, оттягивая ворот свитера. Очертил языком выгнутые клинки, попробовал на вкус заостренные лезвия и попросил, не отнимая губ:

— Расскажи мне о татуировке, Джаред. У нее есть значение?

Джаред попытался отстраниться, но Дженсен не позволил. Запустил пятерню в его волосы, успокаивая, отвлекая, накручивая на пальцы отросшие пряди.

Джаред вздохнул тяжело и ответил, неосознанно подставляясь под поцелуи, нагибая голову, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее прочесывать его, как гребнем:

— У каждой общины собственный знак. Как ритуал, чтобы помнить всегда: ты — часть целого. Детям бьют татуировку в пять лет. Заодно учат терпеть боль.  
— Это еще гуманно, — усмехнулся Дженсен, массируя затылок Джареда, наслаждаясь тем, как парень растекается, замирает под лаской. — Я думал, прям в два года, когда мазеры имплантируют.

Джаред хмыкнул:

— Не, у нас мазеры только в десять лет ставят, когда профессиональное обучение начинается. А раньше зачем?

И вправду — зачем? Если у них даже визуальных интерфейсов нет. Чтобы принять простой душ, надо небось крутить какое-нибудь чугунное колесо, а тупым синтезатором пищи управляет специально обученный техник. Выходит, дети на Зу единственные в Системе Золуса познают мир без суррогатов. На них никто не натягивает с младенчества чужие впечатления и подправленную дизайнерами картинку реальности, не окружает виртуальными игрушками, друзьями с искусственным интеллектом и функцией обучения. У них все свое, настоящее. Только вот каково оно, их настоящее? Что Джаред видел в своей жизни? Только пустыню и смерть.

— Ваш знак символизирует что-то? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Войну, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Так или иначе, все татуировки Собрания Верных означают войну.

Он закрыл глаза и млел под прикосновениями, еще настороженный, но уже размякший, сладко томящийся, горячий.

— А вторую татуху зачем бьют? Ну, на ноге. Тоже в пять лет?

Чертов, чертов длинный язык! Ведь без подвоха спросил, ведь логичный же вопрос! Джаред отпрянул так резко, что едва не снес синтезатор спиной. И снова Дженсен будто в растянутой, замедленной визуальной дорожке пронаблюдал, как мальчишка каменеет, закрывается, защелкивается на все замки. Он позеленел, и казалось — его сейчас вывернет омлетом прямо Дженсену на ботинки.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — спокойно уточнил Дженсен. Хотелось врезать истерическому психопату с оттягом, задолбал, блядь!  
— Вторая... это... это не то, — с трудом выдавил из себя Джаред. — Не наша. Чужая.  
— Ясно, — медленно кивнул Дженсен. — Ну-ка сядь в кресло. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
— Позже, — отрезал Джаред. Пригладил растрепанные волосы и намылился уходить, но Дженсен крепко ухватил его за локоть:  
— Сейчас.

Джаред послушался и с абсолютно прямой спиной вернулся к креслу. Дженсен выкатил ему на ладонь синий шарик с яркими белыми прожилками. Бестселлер последних сорока лет, лучшая боевая серия си-джи, легендарные «Истребители каннибалов». Второй том — самый кровавый.

— Запускай. Запускай по всем дорожкам, Джаред. А потом мы обсудим, что ты увидел.

Джаред сглотнул, потер костяшкой бровь, но Дженсен держал его взгляд выжидающе жестко, и тот решился.

— Крути сразу на четвертую минуту. Смотри, Джаред. Ты что-нибудь узнаешь?

Клайд уже сорок лет назад умел идеально выстраивать композицию. Многие пытались повторить его схему работы, писали исследования, растаскивали каждую серию «Истребителей» на цитаты, вычленяли точки удержания внимания, акценты и спусковые крючки. Но, по мнению Дженсена, все дело заключалось в том, как Клайд бил сразу по всем эмоциям. С четвертой минуты в «Истребителях» начиналась настоящая рубка, бешеный угар боя, от крови, летящей в лицо, хотелось закрыться локтем, кураж от убийства заставлял тело толкать по венам такие дозы адреналина, что трясло даже через час после окончания записи.

Каннибалы, бившиеся с охотниками, — а на самом деле отморозки Клайда, уничтожившие общину, — не знали пощады. Мясо и кишки, кости, вырванные у еще живых, раненых противников, море крови: Дженсен знал, насколько жестко сейчас придется под чужой лавиной эмоций неискушенному мальчишке, пустившему на себя самый кровавый трэш в истории си-джи. Только оказался не готов к тому, что Джаред начнет выть.

Он согнулся, словно от удара в живот, вцепился скрюченными пальцами в лодыжку, изукрашенную «чужой» татуировкой, и завыл страшно, жутко, почти нечеловечески, так что кожа мигом зачесалась от мелких мурашек. Его трясло крупно, он исступленно мотал головой, и в его вое с трудом удавалось разобрать отрывочные «нет!» и «не надо!».

Только Дженсен не мог ему помочь и вырубить си-джи, не раскрыв того факта, что доступ в чужой серв все еще для него открыт.

Пришлось разгибать его с силой и бить по щеке, заставляя распахнуть наполненные безумием глаза.

— Выключай! Вырубай, Джаред, все, все!

И Джаред, втянув голову в плечи и снова зажмурившись, ткнул пальцем вверх, схлопывая нейроплеер.

А потом его все же вывернуло.

Дженсен молча поставил перед ним стакан воды и дождался, пока сухие пустые спазмы перестанут сотрясать скрючившееся в кресле тело. Теперь главное — не дать слабину.

— Вот с этим, Джаред, вся Система живет уже сорок лет. Клайд Пи исковеркал все факты, испоганил ложью всю вашу жизнь. Он, в погоне за славой, мановением руки сделал из тех, кто вас уничтожает, благородных бойцов, а из вас — людоедов. Ты видел? Видел, Джаред? Вот так люди думают о твоих общинах, твоих семьях. И я так думал. Но я могу это изменить.

Джаред с жадностью допил воду, кашляя и давясь на каждом глотке. Он вскинул на Дженсена красные, влажные глаза и слушал теперь очень внимательно, почти не шевелясь, даже, кажется, не дыша. 

— Мы с тобой, Джаред. Ты и я. Мы все изменим, мы покажем людям настоящую правду, расскажем, как все обстоит на самом деле. И для этого ты должен провести меня на Зу. Без тебя мне нет туда ходу.

Очень медленно Джаред отставил стакан и вытер каплю пота, ползущую по виску. Он молчал так долго, что Дженсен уже собрался рисовать картинки их общей героической борьбы за истину.

Но тут Джаред проговорил, с трудом шевеля обескровленными губами:

— Мне нельзя на Зу.

И стало ясно, что он не прогнется.

— Ты не пойдешь со мной, — констатировал Дженсен.  
— Нет. Но я могу найти тебе проводника. Только... тебя там убьют. Ты и дня не протянешь на Зу. Ты централ.  
— А ничего, Дикий. Меня так и так убьют. Только я не собираюсь заползать под жирную задницу Уго. Не собираюсь снимать самоубийц, жить на коротком поводке и закончить на Тюрьме, как Клайд. Зу — мой единственный шанс, Джаред. И мы могли бы сделать это вместе. Но... хрен с тобой. Давай проводника.

Джаред, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги и через серв активировал очистку квадрата пола, на который его стошнило. Он методично регулировал показатели абсорбции и говорил, тщательно выбирая слова и совсем не глядя на Дженсена.

— На Зу, в городе у терминала, есть одна женщина. Йована. Она... она помогла мне улететь с Зу. Я напишу ей, постараюсь уговорить дать координаты общин. Только тебя все равно убьют.  
— Спасибо, Джаред. Кинь мне информацию в серв.

Разговаривать как-то резко стало не о чем, и Дженсен вышел из столовой, почему-то только теперь в полной мере ощущая себя беглецом.

Усы радиационной защиты, выращенные на три четверти от их обычной длины, почти вернули катеру прежний вид: Синди светилась от гордости, когда Дженсен поднялся на гейт, чтобы проверить ее работу.

Может, и стоило зависнуть в ремонтных доках подольше, провести полную диагностику, упражняясь в остроумии с древним искином, но у Дженсена за пару последних дней не нашлось ни одной свободной минуты. Зу ждал на самом краю Системы, и следовало качественно подготовиться к встрече. И в первую очередь — выиграть время. Время, необходимое, чтобы разобраться в законах пустыни, вписаться, найти сурсов, собрать достаточно материала, способного порвать контрабиржи, — да что биржи, всю Систему Золуса! Вывести Дженсена на такую орбиту, с которой ему будет плевать на любого Уго.

В том, что к соплеменникам Джареда подход найдется, Дженсен не сомневался: справился же он с чертовым упрямцем. Значит, и с общинами справится. Вот только висящие на хвосте Уго, тюремная охрана и Надзор ему в таком деликатном деле совершенно без надобности.

До того как скопытиться на Тюрьме, Клайд пачками вырабатывал хитровыебнутые тактики жизни в бегах. И не существовало лучшего способа избавиться от преследователей, чем натравить их друг на друга. На Уго напустить Надзор не выйдет, кишка у Дженсена тонка, но с менеджером Клайда он попробует справиться иначе. А вот занять тюремщиков и Надзор друг другом — отличная идея.

Смертная казнь, стоившая карьеры порнографу Ти-Эс, станет для Дженсена — или кем он там будет, в новой прекрасной жизни — билетом к свободе. Казнь, проведенная озверевшими мстителями-охранниками в обход всех законов, фактически — убийство с особой жестокостью. Отправить болванку с казнью Надзору — официально, через адвоката, и охране станет не до Дженсена. А если еще кинуть кость сраным гуманистам, разослав сенсацию по всем новостным порталам, законники ни хрена не смогут замять.

И те, кто хладнокровно послал за Дженсеном убийцу-беспилотник, окажутся по другую сторону решеток. Пожизненно — с Тюрьмы выхода нет, а в санаторий их упаковать не посмеют на волне скандала, гремящего по всей Системе. Минус один хвост.

Да и Надзору будет чем заняться. Ну разумеется, власти станут разыскивать побывавшего в разгар событий на Тюрьме широко известного в узких кругах эмозитора — для дачи свидетельских показаний. А значит, перед тем как правосудие получит свое громкое дело, Дж. Р. Эклз должен исчезнуть. И тут придется попотеть.

Чтобы затеряться в Системе, требовалось скрупулезно и тщательно разрулить кучу дел. Взломать связку социальных баз пары Колоний и склепать себе десяток поддельных ай-ди. Получить на все новые личности визы в Лигу. Распихать собственные деньги и сбережения Смертника по номерным счетам во Внешней зоне. Слить базу на защищенный сервер. Продумать маршрут до Зу: свой катер оставить в доках на Зи-Нове, а дальше петлять между спутниками, меняя наемные катера и дешевые перевозчики. Заказать новый серв. Закупить оборудование, оружие — все, что понадобится для выживания на Зу.

Дженсен сутками торчал в Сети, улаживая дела, множащиеся, как планктон на теплом мелководье, и пытаясь нигде не наследить. Он отвлекался только на сон, жратву — и Джареда.

После просмотра «Истребителей» тот молчал весь день. А к вечеру задал всего один вопрос:

— Когда искин закончит ремонт твоего катера?

И услышав ответ — четыре дня — словно сорвался с цепи. Почти не разговаривал, но как обезумевший приставал к Дженсену везде, лез трахаться в любую свободную минуту. Сексфлак можно было выкинуть за ненадобностью — Дженсен постоянно чувствовал себя растянутым, влажным и затраханным.

Но что удивительно: чем чаще Джаред опрокидывал его на стол в столовой или на диван в кают-компании, чем чаще подставлял свою изумительно крепкую задницу у себя или у Дженсена в каюте, чем больше узнавал о различных позах, приемах и эрогенных зонах — тем сильнее Дженсену хотелось, тем ненасытнее он сам становился, привыкая кончать по много раз за день, по несколько раз за ночь. Без сделок, без ограничений, а целоваться, похоже, Джареду нравилось не меньше, и уже сложно стало представить секс без запретного ранее касания губ, без горячей борьбы языков.

Когда Джаред разложил Дженсена на винтовой лестнице и заставил сорваться сначала от мокрого языка в заднице, а потом от щедрой долбежки безжалостным членом, стало ясно, что блядский дикарь превратил-таки Ти-Эс в сексуального маньяка: будущее, которое на полном серьезе пророчил всем порнографам незабвенный Клайд Пи.

Если Джаред не торчал под боком, не трахался и не нянчился со своим дебильным баком, он плавал или, сидя на берегу, вглядывался в океан. Похоже, он даже стал тратить меньше времени на вечную ремонтную суету.

Наблюдая с террасы, как Джаред пытается преодолеть страх и нырнуть в воду с невысокого плоского камня, торчащего в десяти метрах от берега, Дженсен принял решение: неважно, пусть он упрямится, пусть отказывается улетать. Дженсен, если выживет, все равно вернется за ним: скрутит по рукам и ногам, опоит, обманет, обездвижит — но запихнет в свой катер, заберет с собой, найдет ему место — на родной Зинакри, на Зу или где в итоге получится начать новую жизнь.

Но для начала требовалось выжить. Свалить с Забра и свести воедино все нити, все слои плана.

И начать с Уго.

Существовала единственная возможность снять Уго с хвоста: стать для него бесполезным. Заставить поверить, что ручного Клайда из Дженсена не получится. Способ, которым Дженсен собирался это сделать, протряхивал все внутренности мерзкой отчаянной дрожью.

Но другого выхода нет. Пока Уго будет думать, что сможет управлять Ти-Эс, он челюстей не разожмет. И на Зу достанет.

Удостоверившись, что Джаред победил камень и свалил в бухту на дежурный ежедневный заплыв, Дженсен натянул на кают-компанию любимый бар и клацнул по ссылке связи. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем стена напротив Дженсена отворилась в безликий серый кабинет.

Та же пустая комната, то же невыразительное кресло и тот же смертоносный, как мощный залп из лучевой пушки, Уго Миат. В заплывших маленьких глазках удовлетворение мешалось с плохо закамуфлированным раздражением.

— Долго думаешь, Ти-Эс! — вместо «здравствуйте» сообщил Уго, тем не менее растягивая губы в приветственной улыбке.  
— Ты умеешь заставить мозги работать, — подпустив в голос сарказму, ответил Дженсен. На этом дежурные комплименты будем, пожалуй, считать законченными.  
— И к какому же выводу пришли твои, без всякого сомнения, талантливые мозги?

Вот прямо так? С места в карьер? Не будет плясок вокруг да около, не будет соблазнительных предложений? Видать, припекло его, и си-джи со смертной казнью требуется Уго позарез. Что ж, это можно.

— Знаешь, я подумал — ты прав.

Уго, нисколько не смущаясь, согласно кивнул и сыто улыбнулся, оттягивая мочку уха. Интересно, как с таким весом ему удается закидывать ногу на ногу, так что штаны не лопаются?

Дженсен вытянул из гнезда тяжелый темно-вишневый шарик готовой си-джи и начал подкидывать его на ладони. 

— Клайд ведь умер ради этого, так? Хотел уйти легендой, как ты и сказал. А что Ти-Эс? Ну, неплохой порнограф, и только-то. Новый псевдоним я себе еще круче придумаю, а клиентура — дело наживное. Да и во Внешней зоне жить можно, на Лиге свет клином не сошелся. Порнуху мне монтировать нравится, люблю я, знаешь ли, это дело. Чего мне, жалко, что ли, выполнить последнюю волю старика? Пусть Система ахнет от восторга, увидев посмертный шедевр великого Галлардо.

И Дженсен покатал шарик, удерживая его перед лицом двумя пальцами.

Очень медленно Уго опустил ногу и подался к Дженсену всей своей мощной тушей. На секунду иррационально захотелось отпрянуть, как будто менеджер Клайда сейчас в самом деле встанет с кресла и шагнет к Дженсену в «Бумтаун», в кают-компанию «Маяка», прямиком на Забр.

— Все в игры играешь, дорогуша? — угроза, исходящая от кривоватой ухмылки Уго, заставляла кровь замедлить бег. Показалось, что температура в комнате упала на несколько градусов.  
— Какие-такие игры, Уго? Как договаривались: плати и забирай товар. Плевать мне, что с ним дальше будет.  
— Да ты никак решил, мой зинакрийский мальчик, что твоя задница самая умная в Системе. — Уго явным усилием понизил голос и подпустил фальшиво-заботливых ноток. — Пораскинь мозгами лучше, Ти-Эс. Думаешь, под новым псевдонимом никто не узнает твой почерк? Не поймет, кто на самом деле автор шедевра покойного Галлардо? Считаешь, начальство Тюрьмы настолько тупое, что не догадается о твоем чудесном воскрешении?

Дженсен сжал в кулаке файл, сунул в рот зубочистку и закинул ноги на стол.

— Похоже, тупым ты считаешь меня. Прекращай свои песни, Уго. Мы оба знаем, чего ты хочешь. Чтобы я добровольно сунул голову в твой ошейник. Сам выбрал твое долбаное рабство, да еще считал, что круто выиграл. Надеешься, так будет проще крутить мной, как тебе вздумается? Ну так я выбрал, Миат.  
— Что ж, Эклз. Если такой многовариантный выбор для тебя слишком сложен, давай упростим ситуацию. Я ведь могу намекнуть тупому тюремному начальству, где ты разбил свой походный лагерь. Где зализываешь раны, где чинишь свой сраный помятый катер. Думаешь, обкрутил меня, Ти-Эс? Думаешь, мне сложно влезть в твою безмозглую башку и понять, что не было у тебя других вариантов? Ты на Забре, мальчик. Ты все еще в Красной зоне, и знаешь, если так разобраться, малыш... Ты все еще на Тюрьме. 

А вот теперь — пиздец всему.

Дженсен был готов. Точнее, он думал, что готов к подобному повороту, он знал, он точно знал — Уго не отпустит, не даст уйти, будет давить, выжимать, вынуждать согласиться на предложение всего мира и рабской цепи вокруг горла. Но на последних словах вероломной могущественной гадины Дженсен ощутил, как поджимаются от страха яйца, как холодеют ладони и эхом, гулким эхом звучит в ушах на одной ноте предсмертный вопль казненного в микроволновой камере убийцы.

Уго спас Дженсена от необходимости прочищать онемевшее горло перед тем, как ответить. Он демонстративно потерял интерес к беседе и, взяв в руку невидимый Дженсену планшет, начал что-то неторопливо писать.

— Небось, думал, что наебал меня, малыш? От Синей до Забра месяц добираться, пока мои люди долетят — починишь катер и успеешь смыться. Верно, верно. Да только ты забыл, что сидишь под боком у убийц, которым нечего терять. О, они зубами разорвать тебя готовы за то, как ты лихо вывез у них с гейта по пожизненному на каждого ублюдка, кто хоть каким-то боком причастен к казни.

Дженсен сжал зубы, чтобы не выдать злорадства: он еще вчера вывел данные по орбитам Зорга и Забра и просчитал маршрут. При нынешнем положении спутников лету между ними было больше шестидесяти часов. Катер будет готов через четырнадцать.   
Охранники доберутся до Забра, когда Дженсен выйдет уже на прямую к Зи-Нове. 

Конечно — пока — никто к заброшенному спутнику не летит: до того как Дженсен поделился своими планами уйти на дно, Уго не было ни малейшего резона сдавать тюремщикам на мясо своего будущего бесценного эмозитора. Но вот теперь... 

Дженсен не мог отвести глаз от шевелящихся, как лапы паука, жирных пальцев. 

Что ж. Если так посмотреть — ничего нового, и количество вариантов с околосветовой скоростью стремится к нулю. А раз уж терять нечего...

— Ладно, Уго. Допустим, ты прижал меня. И мне некуда деться — только в твои заботливые отеческие объятья. Но вот знаешь, в чем херня? Ты меня не получишь.

Уго откинулся в кресле с выражением крайней скуки. Вся его поза, все четыре подбородка демонстрировали: угораздило же связаться с таким тупым и упрямым придурком. Неужто придется объяснять все заново?

Погоди же, Уго! Насчет упрямства — это ты еще одного аборигена с Зу не встречал, вот уж кого не пробьешь!

Мимолетное воспоминание о Джареде неожиданным образом придало сил. 

Дженсен подкинул на ладони темно-вишневый шарик с казнью.

— Знаешь, что это, Уго? Вот эта штука стоила Клайду жизни. И должна была принести мне триста пятьдесят долбаных тысяч зартари. Это — лучший мой монтаж, и такого мне уже не повторить. И ты в курсе — у меня тут на ладони лежит крошечный взрыв сверхновой. Эта си-джи разорвала бы биржи. Представь зашкаливающие продажи, представь волну протестов, расследование Надзора, кипящую ненавистью и восторгами Сеть. Представь, как высоко меня могла бы поднять эта маленькая, почти невинная сенсограмма. Сколько зартов она могла бы тебе принести. А теперь смотри сюда, Уго. Смотри внимательно.

Дженсен наклонил ладонь и позволил файлу скатиться на белую гладкую поверхность стола. Запустил утилиту полного уничтожения, выбрал визуальное отображение и поджег кончик зубочистки. И заключил шарик си-джи в тесный, горящий алым пламенем круг. Лепестки виртуального огня, задрожав, лизнули вишневый бок, отозвавшись под горлом горьким спазмом.

Дженсен не соврал. Лучший монтаж, лучший, сильнее проклятого «Рассвета» — и такого не будет больше никогда. Потому что там все. Бегство с гейта под вой тревожной сирены. Полет на ободранном катере навстречу смертоносной плазме, выброшенной вспышкой на солнце. Отвертка у горла и сломанное в насосном отсеке ребро. Смерть Клайда. Джаред. Десять самых безумных дней в жизни Дженсена, спрессованных, вывернутых наизнанку, превративших агонию грязного ублюдка на Тюрьме в то, что могло бы заставить людей рухнуть в пылающую бездну — и взлететь из нее.

Огонь перекинулся на файл, и запись запылала синим. А потом эффектно взорвалась, рассыпав по столу мириады крошечных вишневых кристаллов. Новый серв в самом деле круто отыгрывал физические свойства виртуальных объектов.

— И что? — резко прервал представление Уго. — Думаешь, я поверю в то, что ты не сохранил копию?

Дженсен поднялся рывком и, упираясь руками в стол, всем телом подался к Уго, четко и жестко чеканя слова, вбрасывая в окно кабинета все свои сгоревшие надежды, все презрение и брезгливость, всю ненависть, которая клокотала сейчас в груди, обжигала, придавала сил.

— А ты взгляни на меня и скажи — не мне, Уго, сам себе скажи — ты веришь, что я оставил копию? Возможно, ты изучил Клайда, а скорее всего — Клайд изучил тебя. Но меня ты не знаешь. Твоего заказа больше нет. Решил — уже просчитал меня? А верил ли ты, что я могу уничтожить собственную запись? Кусок себя, Уго! Так вот знай. Пока я сам не захочу, от меня никто ничего не получит. И ты меня не получишь. Ты можешь сдать меня охране, можешь продать Надзору, можешь убить. Но даже если ты прикуешь меня к ножке своего дристаного кресла, ты не заставишь меня клепать для тебя шедевры. Под пытками, знаешь, тоже шедевров не пишут.

Уго оперся о подлокотники и медленно поднялся, возвышаясь над Дженсеном всем своим нехилым ростом. Аккуратно отложил невидимый по-прежнему планшет, продолжая сжимать что-то в пальцах — лист? конверт? — Дженсен взгляд оторвать не мог — и почти ласково проговорил:

— Передавай привет Клайду.

Улыбнулся и нарочито неторопливо провел пальцами в воздухе прямо перед носом Дженсена, отправляя письмо. 

На Зорг.

— Обязательно передам, ублюдок! — выплюнул Дженсен в схлопнувшуюся стену бара и без сил рухнул на диван, прилипая к нему промокшей от пота спиной. Проходящая мимо Тина дружески улыбнулась и поставила на столик поднос с распечатанной бутылкой твискона — прямо возле прожженного в столешнице круга.

До собственной каюты, где в уже собранном рюкзаке валялась последняя бутылка твискона, было ближе, но Дженсен поперся по лестнице наверх, чтобы налить воды из бака: после столкновения с Уго пить хотелось больше, чем выпить.

Джаред бесшумно возник за спиной, и, когда он заговорил, Дженсен едва не опрокинул на себя полный стакан.

— На солнце вспышка. Девять часов назад. Я проверил сайт мониторинга солнечной активности, фронт будет здесь через двенадцать часов.  
— Чего подкрадываешься, Дикий? И так нервы ни к черту. Вспышка? А Синди проморгала? Хотя ж да, она предупреждает, только когда пора спускаться в бункер.  
— Искинам нельзя доверять.  
— Да кому ты вообще доверяешь? — ухмыльнулся Дженсен, подходя ближе, притягивая Джареда к себе за лямку комбинезона. А вот мило будет, если он сейчас скажет: «Тебе, Дженсен» — и поцелует. Прям как в драм-среде получится, ха!

Но Джаред аккуратно отстранился и продолжил деловым тоном:

— Тебе лучше сегодня подняться на гейт. Катер ведь уже на ходу? Фронт придет рано утром, лифты могут барахлить. Иди сейчас.

С учетом новых фактов — Джаред говорил дело. Чем скорее Дженсен свалит с Забра, тем лучше. Только стоит напоследок все же попробовать.

— Слушай, Дикий, тут все так повернулось... Сюда летит бригада убийц. За мной. И они могут быть здесь гораздо раньше, чем я думал. Улетим вместе, а? Не хочешь на Зу — хрен с тобой, не надо. Я тебе документы сделаю, осядешь во Внешней зоне, выбирай любой спутник!  
— Нет.  
— Будешь работать механиком. Спецы типа тебя везде на вес рения. Сдался тебе этот Забр?  
— Спасибо за предложение, Дженсен, но я не могу.  
— Тебя убьют тут, идиот! Ты что, не слышишь?! Сюда летит боевой отряд!

Джаред бесцельно обошел столовую по кругу и остановился у бойницы, так что между Дженсеном и его напряженной спиной оказался длинный стол на две строительные бригады.

— Не волнуйся за меня. Такие отряды — моя работа. Скажи только... Когда они тебя здесь не найдут — они будут за тобой охотиться?

Дженсен хмыкнул, забираясь в кресло с ногами.

— Похоже, теперь ты беспокоишься? Забей, Джаред, у меня все будет зашибись! Уго сдал меня охране, значит, поставил на мне крест. И правильно, он деловой человек, зафига ему строптивый эмозитор, тем более без си-джи про Смертника? Я не единственный на рынке. А охране скоро станет не до того, чтоб за мной гоняться. Главное, сейчас ноги успеть унести. А вот ты, Джаред...

Дженсен перемахнул стол и в одно движение припер напряженного Джареда к отрисованному сервом псевдоокну, за которым ветер волок по небу рыжие клочья туч.

— Обещай, что ты не загнешься здесь. Спрячься на другой остров, переберись подальше от гейта. Не геройствуй, твою мать!  
— Все будет в порядке, Дженсен, — Джаред мял беспокойными пальцами штанину комбинезона и не делал никаких попыток нормально попрощаться. Ну и ладно, еще не вечер.

Пусть посидит тут один полгодика, стирая правую руку до мозолей, вспоминая все, чему научился в койке, — глядишь, сговорчивее станет, когда Дженсен вернется забрать его из этого фантасмагорического парка водных развлечений, с этой помойки, из этой дурной радиоактивной одиночки размером с целый спутник.

— Ладно, Дикий, но смотри! Ты мне пообещал. Какие планы? Выпьешь со мной напоследок? Дома ты у меня уже побывал, могу показать один бордель на Сан-Зари.

Слабая улыбка Джареда не затронула глаз.

— Мне в насосный отсек надо.  
— Вот знаешь, не люблю я насосный отсек. Не помнишь, почему?

А сейчас сложился особенно удачный момент, чтобы извиниться за расквашенную рожу, трещину в ребре и ушиб колена. Но хрен вам, Дженсен Эклз, дети пустыни не обучены просить прощения. Даже в виде быстренького отсоса.

Дженсен не удержался и хлопнул Джареда по заднице, отчего тот крупно вздрогнул.

— Вали уже. Я у себя буду, паковаться.

Джаред быстро кивнул и выкатился из столовой.

Кстати о «паковаться». Надо не забыть снять оборудование с потолка Джаредовой каюты. Но это успеется, все равно он в полпятого бак наполняет, тогда и заберем мембраны — и сразу на гейт. Ночь там сидеть смысла нет, катер пока не готов. К утру Синди по плану закончит с защитой, а если что-то и не успеет вылизать — черт с ним, надо рвать когти. Дженсен физически ощущал, как тикает отпущенное время.

Если Уго в самом деле не просто так пальцами шевелил и приветы Клайду передавал, охранники будут тут через шестьдесят два часа. Дженсен к тому моменту окажется уже на орбите Зи-Новы. Только бы Джаред не решил восстановить навыки ближнего боя! Да нет, нет. Мальчишке хватит ума. Должно хватить! Не будет же он отверткой против автоматов воевать?

Дженсен, с трудом удерживая под контролем невыплеснутый отходняк, прошел к себе и откупорил последнюю бутылку.

Очнулся Дженсен почти в полночь. Сел на кровати и одурело повертел башкой. Похоже, он перестарался с празднованием начала войны с Уго. Умывшись и прополоскав рот, он наскоро глянул визуальную карту с камер Джареда.

У себя, болван упертый. Отжимается. Надо же, какая мощь пропадает!

Дженсен встряхнул недопитую бутылку, критично оглядывая остатки твискона на донышке, и вывалился из каюты, приложившись с размаху к соседней двери.

Мягкое похмелье и восхитительная привычка последних дней требовали секса, требовали заткнуть рот членом Джареда, вылизать его с головы до пят, повторяя вызубренные эрогенные зоны — он ахает, если выкрутить пальцами соски, и шипит, если сжать их зубами, он подкидывает бедра и тихо-тихо стонет, если пройтись губами по темной линии от ануса до основания члена, вылизывая мошонку, а если подуть в ямочку над ключицей — мычит и подставляет шею, и всегда трогает в ответ так ненасытно, жадно и искренне, что башка идет кругом совсем, совсем! А уж когда он с готовностью приоткрывает губы, нарываясь на поцелуй, ловит рот ртом и отзывается без колебаний и стыда... Да никакая си-джи не сравнится!

— Впусти меня, эй! — Дженсен постучал по дверной раме, пытаясь обуздать воображение, тормознуть мелькание картинок с разнообразными сценариями последнего траха и остановиться на чем-нибудь одном. Для начала.

Только Джаред не впустил. 

Дженсен грохнул кулаком сильнее, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. Ответом стала мертвая тишина. Он в каюте вообще или свинтить успел?

Да нет. Вот же. Судя по матрице физиологии — сидит на койке с прямой спиной, сложив на коленях ладони, и не моргая пялится на дверь. Мышцы гудят после отжимания, и капли пота с волос стекают за шиворот. Еще у него почему-то тянет в груди. Надорвался, что ли?

Дженсен похлопал по виртуальной коленке брюнеточку, скучающую в нише у каюты, и, путаясь в ногах, поплелся к себе. Ладно. И очень даже понятно: прощаться не хочет.

Пнув походя валяющийся возле койки рюкзак, Дженсен завис у окна, разглядывая рыжие тучи, тяжело провисающие до самых волн. Океан казался черным. Похоже, опять штормило.

По-хорошему, Джаред вообще должен испытывать ненависть — приперся централ потрепанный, нарушил уединение, сломал весь уклад, да теперь еще велик шанс отправиться на тот свет с помощью тюремных отморозков — а все Дженсен с его войнушкой, с его персональным великим исходом. 

А ведь можно легко проверить, что там Джаред переживает, что чувствует, на чем циклится, что крутит в своей вихрастой дурной голове. Накопленный за десять зинакрийских суток материал требовалось структурировать и разложить по правильным ячейкам — нет ничего хуже бардака в базе.

Ну хорош уже, ладно! Себе-то не ври. Не идет. Плевать тебе сейчас, Дж. Р. Эклз, на базу, и на все остальное тоже плевать. Просто тянет пройтись напоследок губами по вытатуированным над ключицей лезвиям, оставить метки синяками на широких плечах, обсосать со всех сторон мозолистые длинные пальцы, вылизать грубую ладонь. Понять его до конца, разгадать, вскрыть, влезть в его голову, заставить распахнуться всего — ведь не вышло, гений недоделанный? Контрабандист паршивый. Только и есть, что гонор да понты. А на деле — Джаред за стенкой, вон, руку протяни, а ты тут, трагично пялишься на штормящий океан да бездумно мнешь ширинку. Надеешься — само пройдет, что ли?

Дженсен отошел от окна и плюхнулся на койку; матрас жалобно скрипнул. Пошло оно все! Что тут у нас?

Отфильтруем кошмары. Исключим физические нагрузки на износ. Вынесем отдельно пробуждения по сигналу, и сон без снов, и бессонницу «глаза в потолок».

Оставим главное — ведь это главное, верно? Секс. Яркие пучки нитей — наружу, к Дженсену, за пределы своего тела, поверх собственных оргазмов.

Решение пришло исподволь: еще минуту назад Дженсен ни о чем подобном не думал, а сейчас смешно спорил сам с собой, убеждая: ситуация-то внештатная! Нетривиальная у нас, уважаемый суд, ситуация!

Просто вот так — можно, можно, блядь! Необходимо добить его, понять. Да и хочется, все боги Золуса! Как же хочется — не собой кончить. Джаредом.

Наскоро пролистав нейрокарты, Дженсен грубо вырезал пару дней назад случившийся трах. Надо было на полную гонять оборудование, чаще ночевать в соседней каюте, да скошенный потолок мешал, оставлял на макушке шишки.

Выставляя настройки, выкручивая без фильтров все дорожки, Дженсен совсем уж несвоевременно вспомнил Риссу и их вечные споры: как мозг регистрирует мысли? Что это вообще за херня такая непонятная — мысль? Образ? Текст? Мы думаем словами или картинками? Рисса во всем пыталась докопаться до сути, списать на непогрешимую математику и чистый электрический импульс. Чтобы стать хорошим эмозитором ей, увы, не хватало воображения.

А вот Дженсен плевать на теорию хотел. Он знал, как все происходит. Знал, что в центре всего. Дурацкая эмоция, наркотик, на котором сидит вся Система. Прогони через себя чужие переживания, натяни на свою нервную систему чужой страх, гнев, влюбленность, отвращение, презрение — и вот твои мысли уже совсем не твои; на время приема эмо-наркотика ты неумолимо изменишься, едва не потеряешь свою личность. 

Но в койке кому охота разбираться с чужими заморочками? Потому-то в порнухе напрочь вырезалась вся эмоционалка и на полную выкручивалась физическая эйфория.

Потому-то Дженсен ни черта не стал вырезать, запуская на себя Джареда по всем каналам, по всем дорожкам. Ощущения тела. Обоняние. Зрение. Слух. И эмоции.

Он писал годами, он точно знал, какой эффект оказывают его си-джи, он умел провести человека от равнодушия через маниакальное возбуждение к невероятному, невозможному оргазму. И все равно его захлестнуло абсолютно непрофессиональным диким восторгом, когда он почувствовал, что при желании может проломить кулаком стену. Может убить голыми руками. Может не спать трое суток, может отжаться больше двухсот раз и не запыхаться, а еще может потерять на хрен сознание оттого, что кровь отлила от головы и член — огромный по новым ощущениям, просто, вашу мать, огромный! — натягивает трусы до треска ткани.

Пустое визуальное поле выглядит удивительно органично. Нормально, правильно, и никакие фантики и картинки не заслоняют Джареду его. Дженсена. Такого странно-светлого — как привыкнуть? Это как привыкнуть к яркому солнцу, которое почему-то не убивает радиацией, к воде, которая течет прямо так, под ногами, к пению настоящих, всамделишных птиц, к плеску разноцветных живых рыб в прозрачном озере — невозможно. Старая сказка из забытого детства.

И он такой — все равно невозможный. Дженсен.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/07_Mayak_povJa_final.jpg)

Джаред в который раз не выдерживает и тянется понюхать его волосы под насмешливым зеленым взглядом. Не бывает таких светлых глаз, и хочется видеть, как он жмурится довольно. Как облизывает жадные до поцелуев губы. Такой странный, странный. Внизу болит уже, внутри все завязано в узел, а он дразнит собой, голый, бесстыдный, непристойный в каждом грязном слове, в каждом пошлом жесте. Джаред не в силах перестать смотреть.

— Может, уже сделаешь что-нибудь, Дикий? Мы тут вроде как ебаться собрались, или у тебя другие планы? — когда он так фыркает, хочется расквасить ему нос. Хочется заткнуть его своим языком. Чтобы ему нравилось. Чтобы дрожали ресницы и сам дрожал весь под руками.

Джаред стискивает пальцы на его плече, притягивает к себе и целует: этот урок он выучил крепко. На самом деле — много уроков. 

Как стоит, ох, как же стоит, так хочется попросить его потрогать... И Дженсен делает, делает, как надо, всегда, как надо.

Он тянется и сжимает член сквозь трусы, и водит рукой вверх-вниз — стыдно, как хорошо, как стыдно, ну как свыкнуться?! — и хрипло шепчет на ухо, подначивая:

— Давай, Джаред, верни мне долг. Что я люблю?  
— Дженсен...  
— Я жду. Ты знаешь.  
— Смотреть. Говорить. Выносить мозг своей трепотней.  
— Верно! — Дженсен смеется, и нет никаких сил! И времени — времени совсем нет.

Джаред падает на Дженсена сверху, сжимает в ладони горячие твердые яйца, лезет торопливо пальцами внутрь, туда, где обжигающе влажно, где Дженсен ждет, ох, не верится же. Почему-то ждет. Всегда ругается на члене, скалит зубы, кусается, подгоняет. Вздыхает прерывисто, откровенно, выжимает собой до капли, такой жадный, жаркий, неприличный. 

— Ох, погоди. Ох, стой, Дикий, стой, сбил мне всю идею... ай! К черту. Еще так сделай. Глубже... глубже. Все, все, я готов, возьми, сука!

Но инстинкт подсказывает другое.

— Ничего не сбил. Скажи, что хотел. Как ты придумал?   
— Ну-у-у... — тянет, крутится на пальцах, раскидывает ноги широко.

Джаред догадывается убрать руку, проведя по ложбинке вверх, ловя кожей нетерпеливую разочарованную дрожь.

— Дрянь, вот же! Вернись! — Дженсен вертит задницей, прогибается, зовет. А потом хлопает ладонью по матрасу, собираясь, нехотя возвращая контроль над собственным вечным провоцирующим трепом. 

— М-м-м... Ладно, твоя взяла, Дикий. Чего я хотел? А! Покажись мне. Подрочи.

Кровь приливает к ушам, к щекам, надо открыть окно, во рту привычно сухо.

— Как?  
— Вот примерно так.

Он загорелый, и на плечах веснушки, и мышцы гладко ходят под кожей, когда он показывает: обхватывает себя сильно — Джареду эхом отдает в яйца — ведет плавно кулак к головке и наклоняет свою светлую башку к плечу. Закусывает губу и низко стонет, похоже на короткий, вибрирующий, протяжный звуковой сигнал к общему сбору, который приходит в серв всегда неожиданно и требует немедленно сорваться с места и... и Джаред правда, честно — не может больше.

Он и срывается, зажмуривается, оттягивает трусы, дрочит себе судорожно, быстро-быстро-быстро, та-ак хорошо, хорошо, сильнее, а-а-а, нет!

— Нет! Не-а!

Лицо Дженсена очень-очень близко, он опять смеется, издевается, и опять хочется ударить его, посмотреть на цвет его крови. Шумит в голове.

— Медленно.  
— Я не...  
— Мед-лен-но.

Он ныряет вниз, трется щекой о живот, а потом надевается горячим ртом туго-мокро, распластывает по члену свой болтливый язык, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза, чмокает пошло, Джаред вскрикивает — ему слишком, вот к этой штуке совсем не привыкнуть! И когда языком... прямо туда. И когда... Невыносимый. Придуманный, может? Может, и нету его?

Дженсен сосет ритмично и стонет, стонет, и собственный член никогда не был таким темным, таким твердым, таким... нуждающимся. Джаред течет в щедро подставленный теплый рот, пачкает припухшие губы, а потом Дженсен, довольно хмыкнув, натягивается горлом. Зубы стучат, и немножко страшно, потому что все тело ходит ходуном. И Джаред думает: «Дженсен!» Думает: «Тебе хорошо? Ты любишь так? Не противно, не больно? Тебе правда нравится мой вкус?» Он удивлен, что может так много думать. 

С неприличным хлюпаньем, от которого краснеют щеки и шея, член выскальзывает из плотного кольца влажных губ. 

— Теперь сам, ты. Рукой, — отдает приказ Дженсен и лижет ладонь, и гладит себя. Тянет нежную кожу вверх, прикрывая головку.

«Дай, дай мне, я лучше сделаю, научусь! Я тоже могу... гладить. Сжимать. И себе. И тебе. Сразу, да?»

Джаред набирается смелости и отталкивает руку Дженсена в сторону, сжимая его, гладко-рельефного, набухшего, перевозбужденного, как себя.

— Ох, вот так, Джаред, вот так... Зараза, ты слишком быстро учишься! Я ж так подсяду, су-у-ука... 

Обе руки движутся одинаково жестко, Джаред загоняет себя и Дженсена в тесный плен. Дженсен подкидывает бедра и бормочет, понукает, развязный, не стесняется. Как будто ему все можно, и мир на ладони. И он может положить в свой карман этот странный, незнакомый совсем мир. Вот прямо так — забрать себе целиком.

И когда он говорит свое наглое, честное: «Мне мало!» — падает темнотой блаженное бездумие.

В звуке, вибрирующем в ушах, Джаред опознает собственный рык. Он распластывает то ли настоящего, то ли воображаемого Дженсена по кровати и так широко разводит его ноги, что это почти противоестественно. Дженсен ухает восторженно, одобрительно, благодарно, принимает Джареда в себя рывками; пальцы скользят по его гладкой коже, не за что ухватиться, как будто в невесомости, будто в воде, только член горит таким кайфом, что сводит сладко весь низ.

И чтобы стало совсем невмоготу, Джаред дергает Дженсена на себя, а потом проталкивает между его губ два пальца, одновременно вбивая в него член на всю длину, растрахивая непотребно его задницу и его рот — как могут нравиться мозоли, ведь это грязь! — смаргивая пот, который мешает смотреть.

«Хорошо? Тебе хорошо, так хорошо?»

— ...хорошо как, Дикий, чертов ты дурак... хорошо как... 

Непонятные — издевательские или нежные? — слова мгновенно дают по шарам, и простреливает судорогой на все тело, так что Джаред пугается себя: и странно екающего в груди, и жарко-мокрого, мешающего видеть. 

Все тело горит ожогом, он чувствует себя пойманным, загнанным в эпицентр удовольствия, не может быть лучше, некуда, некуда. Он вот-вот кончит, и Дженсен не успеет, так нужно, чтобы успел! Так нужно видеть, какой он, когда кричит сладко... Не продержаться. 

И Дженсен как-то сечет, всегда сечет. 

Он выламывается весь, подбрасывает Джареда, толкаясь вверх, и обеими руками обхватывает член, трахает свою сплетку из пальцев, подмахивает в идеальном бесчеловечном ритме, и когда белый выплеск заставляет его выгнуться на лопатках, Джаред всхлипывает позорно и в сжавшейся тесноте конча-а-а-ет до-о-олго, всем телом, чувствуя, как ненормальное напряжение сбрасывается, стекает, выталкивается из тела между жгучими спазмами оргазма. 

И он находит себя целующим растраханный рот Дженсена, а длинные, искусные, чувствительные пальцы эмозитора сгребают волосы на затылке — не вырваться. И не надо.

Спермой заляпало все. Дженсен схлопнул нейроплеер и вытер с подбородка вязкую каплю. Брезгливо поежился, елозя ладонью по животу, и врубил очистку матраса.

После мощнейшего — как в собственной рекламе — оргазма размазало в аффогато, и руки потряхивало мелко. Иррационально хотелось постучать в стену, разделяющую две каюты, и... что-нибудь сказать. Что угодно.

А еще хотелось наплевать на оборудование, схватить рюкзак и рвануть на гейт. Улететь прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь утра. Или подкараулить Джареда на рассвете у бака, вколоть снотворное и перетащить на катер. Или...

Дженсен взъерошил волосы и помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя и понять, что, блядь, он только что натворил. Кроме того, что во всех долбаных смыслах трахнул сам себя.

Мозг цеплялся за привычное, искал сделку, выгоду, хоть какую-то причину вот так чувствовать... ну, его. Ведь Дженсен же... Ну, хорош в койке, чего уж. И дальше?

Но Джаред. Но это.

Да ебаный в рот!

Вот же оно, конечно. То, за что Дженсен ненавидел си-джи. За что обожал, ценил, как самый дорогой и тонкий инструмент. За что боялся, как всякий дилер боится своего товара. Сейчас, после эмоций Джареда, крыло откатом, наркоманской ломкой, и хотелось вернуть яркость миру.

Дженсен закутался до подбородка и под одеялом обхватил себя руками. Вот такие моменты все и губят. Потому и рушатся самые крутые и просчитанные планы.

Хватит пустых рефлексий. В четыре тридцать снимем камеры, махнем на прощанье Джареду ручкой и тикать. План простой, усложнять не будем.

Дженсен выставил сигнал будильника и рухнул мордой в матрас. Синди вырастила катеру примерно восемь тысяч защитных усов. Один ус. Два. Три. Четыре...

Серв безжалостно выкинул из сна на поверхность в четыре двадцать пять. В промозглую и темную каюту. Рассветать и не собиралось: буря уже бушевала вовсю, молнии били сквозь тучи, и станция скрипела и выла от ветра. Надо успеть на гейт, пока не ливануло.

Дженсен плеснул наскоро в рожу водой и проверил, у себя ли Джаред. Да нет, с чего бы? Распорядок.

Соседняя дверь оказалась открыта — интересно, Джаред вообще запирал каюту в свое отсутствие?

Серв, запущенный на демонтаж камер, вновь расчертил световыми линиями скошенный потолок. Дженсен пронаблюдал, как мембраны чуть отступили от поверхности и начали чернеть, а затем аккуратно снял их, одну за другой, и упаковал в чехлы.

Оставалось принять душ, поесть нормально и валить уже на хер — плясать космические пляски по Системе.

Почти вырубаясь и мелко вздрагивая от недосыпа под горячими струями, Дженсен решил не экономить воду — сейчас хоть все сто литров можно на себя вылить, чего лимит держать? Но в трубах внезапно глухо загудело, из душа брызнуло ледяным, и вода резко кончилась. Ну, привет, приехали. До чего знакомая херня! 

Дженсен вылетел из душевой, наскоро оделся, стуча зубами, захватил рюкзак и почти бегом рванул в столовую: хлобыстнуть тройную порцию джомбо перед отлетом и высказать напоследок Джареду все, что думает о его нежелании работать с собственными маниями и комплексами.

Джареда в столовой не оказалось, а с джомбо и завтраком пришлось круто обломаться: синтезатор стоял отключенным от сети и раскрытым. И бак был пуст. Совсем.

Дженсен в нерешительности замер возле ненавистного громоздкого монстра. Кинул взгляд в правый угол визуального поля: четыре сорок. Странно. В поле серва Джареда уныло текли потоки технических данных — все как обычно, никаких изменений.

Дженсен обогнул стол и покрутил башкой, высматривая Джареда в панорамное псевдоокно — без всякого результата.

Видимо, чувак твердо решил не прощаться. Ну, что ж. Оно и к лучшему.

Золус совсем затянуло тучами. До прихода фронта оставались полтора часа с минутами, и Дженсен, подхватив рюкзак, шагнул в подъемник.

Он решил не лезть через котлован и прошел к лифтовому терминалу по побережью, с трудом удерживая на голове рвущийся от ветра капюшон, втягивая голову в плечи от морских брызг, столбом взлетавших вверх, когда огромные валы клочьями пены разбивались о скалы.

Кинув напоследок прощальный взгляд в негостеприимное небо Забра, Дженсен разобрал на фоне грозовых туч проблеск света — будто мелькнул какой-то дальний спутник. Да вот только не было там никакого спутника и быть не могло.

Громыхнуло почти ужасающе громко, а потом молния расколола небо, освещая призрачной сине-белой вспышкой бушующее пространство над головой. И на секунду Дженсен увидел крошечный силуэт ротоплана. Вертушка шла довольно низко, проигрывая борьбу с безудержным ветром, почти крутясь в воздухе.

Нашелся, кретин! Послушался, придурок упертый, полетел-таки на другой остров. Только мог бы и не торопиться, подождать, пока закончится буря. Его ж так собьет на хрен!

Ну да ладно, ему виднее. Он у нас супермеханик. Разберется.

Перегрузки во время подъема вовсе не стали приятнее, и Дженсен только и думал, как удержать внутри содержимое желудка. Но стоило кабине затормозить, навязчивая мысль о хлипком ротоплане, рвущемся к архипелагу сквозь бурю, ввинтилась в мозг, встала перед глазами жесткой зафиксированной картинкой: не сморгнуть, не закрыть, не выкинуть за пределы визуального поля.

— Синди! — досадливо крикнул Дженсен, бегом приближаясь к ремонтным докам. — Добрался до станции этот проклятый ротоплан?  
— Уточни опознавательный код проклятого ротоплана, милый, — выгнула бровь Синди, материализуясь рядом и услужливо распахивая ворота дока, где ждал уже готовый к отлету отремонтированный катер.  
— Да не знаю я! Тот, что в воздухе!  
— На строительных площадках «Галакси Тракер» двести семнадцать ротопланов.  
— И у всех запущены двигатели? — теряя терпение, рявкнул Дженсен. — Мне нужен один. Тот, что летит сейчас к архипелагу. Дай мне карту. Видишь?  
— Ротоплан, летящий к архипелагу, не найден. В рабочем режиме обнаружен один ротоплан.

Как — не найден?

— Старушка, не тупи. Дай мне предполагаемый курс того, который в рабочем режиме! Сейчас!

Поверх карты парка на потолке Синди прорисовала яркую голубую линию, начинающуюся от «Маяка». Линию, проходящую градусов на тридцать ниже архипелага и уходящую прямо в открытый океан.

Ч-черт. Черт-черт-черт! Он что там — совсем ебанулся? Мальчишка сбился с курса? Потерял сознание? Вырубился? Не видит в тучах, куда летит?

— Синди, перехвати управление.  
— Перехватить управление не представляется возможным.  
— И с хуя ли?

Нет-нет, бить женщину, да еще виртуальную — как минимум непродуктивно.

— Искин отключен. Ротоплан управляется вручную.  
— Так включи его!  
— Искин деинсталлирован, система переформатирована под ручное управление, — сообщила Синди после паузы. — Перезапуск в рабочем режиме невозможен.  
— Дебил, вот же дебил самонадеянный! — взвыл Дженсен.

С Джаредом необходимо срочно выйти на связь. Но как? Гейт Забра по-прежнему полностью отрублен от Сети, и панель поиска ближайших устройств пуста: коричневый серв Джареда отсюда не достать. Использовать спутник связи, через который Джаред грузил себе Сеть? Ага, знать бы еще — какой. Сейчас на поиск нужного среди кучи вращающегося вокруг Забра хлама часа два уйдет.

— Синди! Вызови мне этого мудака... а-а-а черт! Он забанил, он же тебя забанил, сука, сука!

Синди с интересом разглядывала мечущегося по залу Дженсена и не предлагала никаких вариантов помощи. А что, собственно, она могла сделать?

Так. Так. Расклад очень простой. До вспышки чуть больше часа. Надо плюнуть на все и улететь немедленно, следуя плану, спасаясь в катере от радиационного фронта. С учетом Уго, Надзора и тюремных охранников — Дженсену найдется, чем заняться, и он быстро забудет ненормального дикаря с Зу и двадцать слишком коротких дней на чертовом Забре.

Или можно спуститься. Прямо сейчас. Попытаться связаться с Джаредом, уговорами или угрозами впарить ему помощь искина и вывести к любому острову, где есть противорадиационный бункер. Придурок даже не успеет хватануть облучение, если вспышка застанет его в открытом океане: вся электроника откажет, ротоплан спланирует на своем долбаном винте прямо в волны, и Джаред пойдет ко дну. И в шторм ему не выплыть, потому что...

Потому что на Зу нет воды. И Джаред — сволочь, ну какая же паскудная сволочь — почти совсем не умеет плавать.

Первый вариант был хорош со всех сторон. Он был идеален. Для него требовалось только пройти сквозь распахнутые ворота дока, забежать в катер и крикнуть искину: «Гони!»

Именно его Дженсен и выбрал, только в следующую минуту он обнаружил себя в кабине лифта, пристегнутым по всем правилам. Синди надула подушку и заметила как бы между прочим:

— Милый, прошло слишком мало времени. Твой организм плохо переносит перегрузки, требуется минимум шестьдесят минут на восстановление.  
— Спускаемся, крошка, — сглотнув горькую желчную слюну, приказал Дженсен, и лифт ухнул вниз.

Поиск доступных устройств увенчался успехом только через пятнадцать минут, когда лифт тормознул на поверхности Забра. Проблевавшись и с трудом держась на ногах, Дженсен рванул к «Маяку», безостановочно вызывая Джареда и спотыкаясь на каждом шаге.

В котлован он скатился кубарем, разодрав на коленях штаны о камень. Первые струи дождя уже гулко колотили по брошенному экскаватору, но Дженсен и так вымок с головы до ног, пока бежал по берегу в туче брызг от захлестывающих остров волн. Молнии били все чаще. Пожалуй, в таком дурдоме запросто можно пропустить радиационный фронт. Но Синди пока в бункер не звала и желтые стрелки на земле не рисовала.

Джаред не отзывался, и за ливнем больше не было видно габаритных лазеров ротоплана.

— Синди! Где вертушка?  
— Летит по прежнему курсу.  
— Когда ушел ротоплан?  
— Сто двадцать семь минут назад.

Давно, слишком давно. Джаред не успеет вернуться. Оставалось только надеяться, что он отзовется и даст искину довести себя до другой станции.

Но он не отвечал, сука, никак не отвечал! И Дженсен решился на крайнюю меру — трясясь от холода под хлынувшим плотной стеной дождем, наскоро вывел сообщение: «Не улетел. Пока не ответишь — в бункер не пойду!» И закинул конверт в сторону коричневого серва. 

Джаред отозвался, когда Дженсен влетал в вестибюль станции, чувствуя, что сердце от быстрого бега сейчас проломит грудную клетку и вывалится наружу.

В голове раздался треск и какое-то далекое, замусоренное помехами:

— Дженсен...  
— Что ты творишь?! — заорал Дженсен и заметался пальцами по настройкам, пытаясь вывести изображение, но Джаред, похоже, отрубил визуальную поддержку связи.  
— Почему ты не улетел?  
— Не знаю, мать твою! Наверное, потому что ты — улетел. Вообще, знаешь, я, видимо, просто не заметил, как треснулся башкой о потолок в твоей каюте и чокнулся с тобой на пару. Ты знаешь, куда тебя несет, Джаред?  
— Я знаю, куда лечу. Ты еще успеешь на гейт до вспышки.  
— Знаешь, да? Да что ты там видишь, параноик ебаный? Ты искин отключил и сейчас прешь прямо в открытый океан!

Треск помех стал громче. Дженсен ждал, и когда на гладкий пол с ботинок и одежды натекла лужа, Джаред, наконец, ответил:

— Я знаю.  
— Что ты знаешь? Ты знаешь, что после вспышки пойдешь на дно в обнимку со своей вертушкой?  
— Да, — коротко ответил Джаред.

И Дженсен обмяк, стек на пол, прямо в лужу. Просто колени подломились: что уж, он и в самом деле хуево переносил перегрузки.

Он что-то упустил. Что-то важное и большое, бывшее все это время перед самым носом. Дж. Р. Эклз — изощренный игрок на тонких душевных струнах своих поклонников. Неподражаемый Ти-Эс, знающий все о страстях и изъянах порочного человеческого разума. Лучший в переговорах, непревзойденный в секс-сделках.

Стоило вчера поддаться секундной слабости и проигнорировать эмоциональную карту Джареда — и вот к чему мы пришли.

Голый Джаред на скале: прыгнет? Не прыгнет?

Пять зинакрийских суток, наполненных феерическим, откровенным, вседозволенным сексом.

Джаред, использующий на полную каждую свободную минуту.

Пустой бак в столовой.

Неизвестная, никогда ранее не виденная эмоция дикаря, на которую Дженсен забил, про которую забыл, с которой решил разобраться позднее, как с чем-то несущественным, чужим, неважным.

Она лежала отдельно, маркированная вопросительным знаком, эмоция Джареда — избиение в насосном отсеке. Ночные повторяющиеся кошмары.

Теперь, когда Дженсен влез Джареду в голову в прямом смысле, напялил его шкуру, протащил его по всем нейронам, прочувствовал его темперамент, ход его мыслей, скорость и силу реакций, эмоция не казалась такой уж непонятной.

Дженсен выдвинул си-джи-рипер и в одно движение вытянул пучок золотых нитей в визуальное поле. И спросил негромко, надеясь, что связь все еще работает, и Джаред его слышит:

— Что ты натворил, Дикий? Что такого ты мог сделать, чтобы так отчаянно рваться к смерти?

Перед Дженсеном, разложенная на паттерны, каналы и матрицы, лежала в визуальном поле яростная жажда наказания. Вина, ненависть к самому себе, физическая боль, грех, преступление, страх. Со всей силой, данной ему природой и бесчеловечными условиями родной Зу, Джаред рвался к искуплению.

Сквозь шум и треск, сквозь три десятка километров, сквозь тучи и дождь к Дженсену пробился ровный голос — без интонаций и обертонов:

— Я убийца, Дженсен. Пожалуйста, улетай. Ты ничего не можешь сделать.

Если Дженсен выживет, точнее — когда он выживет — надо будет обязательно закупить через контакты Тжина те крошечные пилюли, которые в своей запрещенной лаборатории генерирует один сомнительный биотехник на спутнике Зджа. По словам Тжина, эти пилюли полностью снимают эффект от перегрузок — жаль, что Фармреестр Надзора причисляет их к наркоте.

Потому что только перегрузками и можно было объяснить тот факт, что, сидя на мокром полу, трясясь от холода и слушая, как вся природа Забра пытается справиться с маленьким «Маяком», подмывая его снизу океанской волной, толкая в пропасть зашкаливающим ветром и шараша сверху молниями, Дженсен начал ржать, как ненормальный.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил в голове напряженный голос Джареда.  
— Пф-ф, конечно нет! С чего бы? — утирая брызнувшие от смеха слезы, откликнулся Дженсен. — Ты знаешь, скольких убийц я встречал на своем веку? Я работал с самым главным душегубом Системы Золуса, я заглянул в мозг человеку, который убивал целыми космическими кораблями, да каждый первый из моих коллег по черному рынку так или иначе причастен к чьей-нибудь поехавшей крыше, к чьей-нибудь смерти, суициду, гибели от наркоты. Ты не убийца, Джаред.

Истерический смех отпустил так же резко, как накатил. Чтобы не задирать гудящую голову, Дженсен перетащил карту парка с потолка на пол и разложил перед собой. Другой рукой он раскрутил модель Системы в визуальном поле, приближая Забр, увеличивая, чтобы видеть острова и остатки зданий. Съемку поверхности проводили с орбиты почти пять лет назад, но с тех пор вряд ли многое изменилось.

— Синди, выведи сюда курс ротоплана!

Искин не соизволил ответить, просто кусок бликующего океана перечеркнула яркая голубая дуга — буря все-таки сносила упрямый ротоплан к архипелагу.

Помечая все диспетчерские, все башни, похожие на «Маяк», бросая на карту метки, Дженсен пытался услышать Джареда сквозь взрывающийся треском и шумом эфир, но тот молчал. Далеко, черт, как же он далеко от всех станций! Не успеть.

Один шанс — пойти по ветру, но там — только парк. Развалины горок, колес обозрения, аквапарков и гостиниц. А если…

Дженсен шагнул прямо в карту, уселся на корточки рядом с побережьем, застроенным роскошными корпусами отелей, подтащил ближе снимок спутника, чтобы видеть, от каких осталась хотя бы кучка развалин, и начал дергать торчащие из крыш ярлыки строительных спецификаций. Есть. И здесь есть. Подвальный этаж с радиационной защитой. В каждом отеле! Надо только найти ближайший к ротоплану и задать серву программу просчета.

— Джаред, ты там? Слушай. Судя по сайту мониторинга, фронт будет на Забре через сорок минут. Я не улетел, и я не пойду в бункер, пока ты не расскажешь мне все. Последняя исповедь. Считаю, Дикий, я заслужил.

Почему нет изображения, блядь, да почему? Помехи из-за бури? Джаред не пропускает картинку? С визуалкой Дженсен смог бы действовать не вслепую, смог бы видеть каждую реакцию, изменение зрачков, позы, наклона головы. Не рассчитывать лишь на голос, рвущийся к нему сквозь треск.

— Сделка, Дженсен, — словно бы через силу проговорил Джаред. — Я расскажу все, что хочешь знать, но сейчас ты пойдешь в лифтовой терминал, и как только я закончу, ты сядешь в кабину.  
— Подходит, — решительно кивнул Дженсен. — Только поторопись. Иначе меня накроет фронтом прямо в шахте.

А ты, Дикий, не успеешь долететь до ближайших развалин.

Дженсен подышал на замерзшие пальцы, даже не думая трогаться с места. Где-то там, над океаном, Джаред прочистил горло:

— Пираты прилетают за дейтерием часто, раз в год-полтора обязательно случается серьезная атака. Я помню шесть нападений, и мы отбили все. Кроме последнего. Тот отряд пришел не просто за добычей, они пришли мстить. У них была цель — вырезать нас под корень, и поэтому...

Только когда Джаред умолк, Дженсен понял, что почти перестал дышать, вслушиваясь в далекий голос и страшные слова, которые под шумовым фильтром раздирались на отдельные трескучие звуки. 

— Община живет, пока есть вода, и чтобы сломить нас, чтобы нам не за что стало воевать, они запустили в скважину ракету. Мы были обречены. Пираты собирались оторваться по полной, добивая людей, которые и так уже стали покойниками.

Несмотря на холодный ужас, которым даже сквозь эфир веяло от слов Джареда, Дженсен отметил, что рейдерская бригада выработала действительно отличный план. Сломи их, и они сдадутся сами. Согни — и они принесут тебе свою жизнь в сжатом потном кулаке.

— Мы положили их всех. Наш Старший... Военный командир... он был очень крут. Он погиб в бою, как Юхан и Милли... «Четвертая» полегла почти вся. Очень много наших. И все пираты. До одного. Никто не ушел. Община выжила, но мы остались без скважины. Без воды. Без топлива. Пираты не знали, но мы не успели скопить дейтерий — незадолго до нападения вышел из строя насос. Срочно пришлось выкупать новый. Мы потратили все сбережения.  
— Почему вы не пошли в Консульство? В город? — спросил Дженсен, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в голубую линию поперек океана, все дальше уходящую от гостиничных развалин.  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что в Консульстве ничего не знают о нападениях пиратов?  
— Черт. Правда. Черт. Чиновники имеют с рейдов на Зу нефиговый откат. Но вы могли написать прошение в Лигу, сообщить, что после стихийного бедствия остались без средств для выживания.  
— Думаю, ты знаешь ответ. Лига много десятилетий делает вид, что общин не существует. Да и не стали бы старейшины просить подачек у Лиги. У нас был только один выход: стать кочевниками. Нападать на чужие фермы, попрошайничать, воровать, клянчить воду и еду, мучительно умирать в скалах от радиации. Старейшины решили: лучше смерть, чем такая жизнь.

Перед глазами встал похоронный караван — тянущиеся за песчаный горизонт запаянные трейлеры под черными парусами. Представить Джареда где-то там, среди сломленных, обреченных, потерявших надежду людей никак не получалось. Даже сейчас, даже зная, куда он летит: навстречу радиационному фронту, навстречу неминуемому дну безжизненного океана Забра.

— Мы выслали делегацию в соседнюю общину. Попросили одолжить нам их запас дейтерия, чтобы купить оборудование для скважины. Мы все вернули бы за несколько лет, но... Они не могли себе этого позволить. Нам отказали. И тогда...

Дженсен перестал ощущать кончики пальцев. Впрочем, холода он уже не чувствовал, не чувствовал, как мокрая одежда противно липнет к телу. Он даже перестал следить за дерганым пунктирным движением голубой линии — крошечного ротоплана, рвущегося сквозь бурю. 

Должно быть, у Джареда в кабине так громко, что он не слышит сам себя. И судя по тому, как болезненно и трудно выталкивает он слова — и не хочет, совсем не хочет слышать.

— Нам надо было спасать своих. Тех, кто остался. Старейшины приняли решение. Мы напали на соседнюю общину. Их было меньше, даже с учетом наших потерь. Мы вырезали всех. Детей тоже. Забрали только младенцев, которым еще не успели набить знак. Которые не могли помнить нашу войну. А нам... нам нужны были новые силы, новые руки. Мы получили все: оборудование, топливо, воду. Мы выжили, Дженсен.

«Маяк» запел, застонал от особенно сильного удара штормового ветра. Трупы, трупы везде, и Джаред закапывает в песок чужих мертвых, раз за разом каждую ночь.

Сирена включилась так неожиданно, что Дженсена протряхнуло от пяток до макушки. В зрительной зоне возникли здоровенные цифры «20.00», начался отсчет, пол засиял желтыми стрелками, и Синди объявила:

— Радиационная опасность. До прибытия ударного фронта от коронарного выброса осталось девятнадцать минут пятьдесят восемь секунд. Укройтесь в защищенном помещении.

Дженсен досадливо мотнул головой и вернулся к карте. От мельтешащей анимации парка ломило затылок, мигающие цифры сбивали с толку, расфокусировали внимание, а Джаред торчал в ротоплане над океаном, Джаред, выполнивший свою часть сделки, не знающий еще, что Дженсен свою выполнять и не собирался. 

И сейчас у Дженсена не было ничего. Он лихорадочно прокручивал рассказ Джареда и не понимал, какими словами, каким шантажом можно заставить парня развернуть вертушку, пойти по ветру до любого разрушенного отельного комплекса. Спрятаться в любом сохранившемся противорадиационном бункере. Выжить.

— Ты не виноват, — все равно сказал Дженсен. Он должен был что-то говорить! — Ты солдат, тебя учили слушаться командиров. Ваших Старших. Ты выполнял приказ.  
— Это неважно, Дженсен. Там были дети. Я просто не мог... Я не мог.  
— Как ты оказался на Забре? Как пролетел через всю Систему?  
— Я хотел, чтобы меня судили. Хотел приговора. Хотел на Тюрьму.

О господи.

— Я ушел. Добрался до Консульства, пытался сдаться. Но там... Они не верили мне. Просили доказательств, требовали сдать всю общину, назвать, кто еще был со мной. Кто убивал. Я отказался говорить, и они собирались отправить меня под конвоем обратно в пустыню. На гейте стоял лайнер, «Валенсия». Я угнал спасательную капсулу и полетел на Тюрьму сам.

Н-да, несложно представить, что произошло, когда Джаред без допуска попытался прорваться на защищенный гейт Зорга.

— Тебе даже не дали пристыковаться.  
— Мне даже не дали пристыковаться. Сказали — нельзя осудить самого себя. Нужны документы, нужен суд, нужен приговор. Велели валить обратно на Зу, потому что если я высажусь в любом центральном космопорте, меня все равно депортируют. Но мне нельзя было обратно, никак нельзя. Топливо почти закончилось, я дотянул до Забра и решил — останусь здесь. Конечно, тут не Зорг. Тут прекрасно, и океан... Но это неважно. Я все равно чувствовал себя мертвецом. А потом появился ты, и я подумал — ну вот и все. Я наконец свихнулся, и ты мне мерещишься. Даже ходил пару раз смотреть, сколько лифтов внизу, в терминале.  
— Почему ты делаешь это? Почему сейчас, Джаред? Не понимаю! Я улетаю — ты остаешься отсиживать свое бессрочное заключение. Зачем ты прешь туда, Дикий? Развернись, я проведу тебя к бункеру, ты можешь выжить!  
— Должно быть, могу, — согласился Джаред, и как наяву Дженсен увидел его решительный, упрямый кивок и тонкую линию поджатых губ. — В том и проблема, понимаешь? Ты свалился из ниоткуда, и показал океан, и я... Теперь мне жутко хочется жить. Тебя, мудака, хочется. Я стал забывать. Мне хорошо здесь. Ты улетишь, а я смогу плавать, стану вспоминать, какой ты был со мной, как было хорошо. Я больше не покойник. А значит — ничего не вышло. Я не заплатил. Ты у лифта? Скажи, что ты у лифта, Дженсен. Фронт очень близко.

Дженсен проигнорировал вопрос.

— Значит, ты решил меня так эффектно проводить. Отличный план, Джаред. Когда придумал? Между парой оргазмов?

Джаред молчал почти минуту. Синди надрывалась, мигали стрелки, прыгали цифры и нужные слова, зацепка, якорь никак не желали находиться.

О, Галлардо щедро наградил бы семью сурса, решившегося расстаться с жизнью таким экзотическим, ярким, зрелищным способом. Смотри, Дж. Р. Эклз, смотри на карту, представляй ротоплан в тучах, и Уго, и всех, кто захотел бы прикупить у тебя подобную первосортную смерть.

— Следующая вспышка будет недели через две. Неудачно совпало. Если бы ты улетел вчера... Я же предупредил тебя! Ты должен был улететь!  
— Ты конченый психопат. Ты бесповоротно рехнулся, без вариантов!

И не ты один, Джаред. Потому что, похоже, ради того, чтобы ты выжил, я собираюсь убить тебя сам. Очень жестоко убить.

Серв меланхолично подсвечивал один остов здания за другим, следуя за упрямо рвущимся в океан курсом ротоплана. И казавшаяся бесконечной вереница отелей неотвратимо подходила к концу. Пять минут — и все закончится. Навсегда.

Может, ему и правда лучше утонуть? Чем — так.

— Где ты, Дженсен? Почему я еще говорю с тобой? В лифте нет связи, ты не успеешь...  
— А что будет, если я не успею, а? На что ты готов, чтобы я выжил? Чтобы не словил смертельную дозу облучения и не сжарился в пепел?  
— Ты на станции, — обреченно констатировал Джаред.  
— Конечно.  
— Ты наврал! Ты нарушил сделку!  
— Конечно. Потому что, как ты верно подметил, я мудак, Джаред. И если ты немедленно не полетишь по тем координатам, которые я сейчас тебе скидываю — через несколько минут на Забре окажется два трупа.  
— Пошел ты! — глухо, сквозь зубы проговорил Джаред, взбешенный и наверняка белый от ярости. — Я больше не куплюсь на твой шантаж! Ты слишком держишься за свою жизнь, централ, ты наверняка одной ногой уже в подъемнике. Прощай. Конец связи.  
— Стой! Стой, козел! Секунду, дай мне секунду! У меня есть то, что ты ищешь. У меня есть приговор.

Джаред молчал, и его шумное, сорванное дыхание пробивалось даже сквозь помехи, и вопли Синди, и скрип опор станции, и взрывы грома.

— Что значит — у тебя есть приговор? — переспросил наконец Джаред, и Дженсен застонал от безнадеги. Делать нечего, загнал в угол, сука! Придется ему сказать.

Дженсен набрал в грудь воздуху и выпалил скороговоркой:

— Смертная казнь. Весь цикл, по правилам, от и до! От оглашения приговора до микроволновой камеры. Запись, которую я выкрал с Тюрьмы, из-за которой попал на Забр. Это будет мучительно, Джаред, это будет невыразимо больно, ты умрешь в жутких корчах. Ты получишь то, что так ищешь.  
— В чем подвох, Дженсен? Зачем тебе дарить мне казнь, если прямо сейчас, через десять минут, я просто рухну в океан?

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул и нехотя признался:

— Потому что есть шанс, что ты выживешь. Микроскопический долбаный шанс.

Джаред колебался, и Дженсен понял, что все, зацепил, скрутил. Джаред хотел боли, хотел умереть по правилам, и в серве Дженсена есть для него подарок: все это и даже больше. Только нет смонтированной безопасной си-джи, демонстративно уничтоженной на глазах Уго. И теперь не соврать, не подложить липу, и бесполезно юлить. Смертника придется пустить на Джареда по всем каналам.

Но сейчас... Лети в бункер, Джаред. Пожалуйста, только лети.

Голубая линия едва заметно дернулась, меняя угол, и Дженсен, шумно выдыхая от облегчения, увидел, как ротоплан сворачивает с маршрута и, резко увеличивая скорость, летит на гребне бури к побережью.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/09_Mayak_park_final.jpg)


	10. Chapter 10

Ветер рвал облака на ленты, слишком яркое, вымытое ливнем небо в узких проплешинах резало синевой глаза. Шторм почти стих: волны сползли за кромку скал и долбили теперь глухо в подножие «Маяка».

Площадку перед станцией затянуло, как коростой, бурой коркой засохшей морской пены. И прямо на нее, докручивая последними рывками длиннолопастный винт, опускался потрепанный бурей ротоплан.

Наблюдая за тем, как Джаред сажает вертушку и выбирается на твердую землю, Дженсен поправил капюшон и спрятал ладони в рукава куртки. За шесть часов, проведенных в бункере, одежда успела высохнуть, но брюки оказались продраны до дыр на сбитых в кровь коленях. Джаред выглядел даже хуже.

Он прихрамывал на одну ногу; правый рукав болтался лохмотьями, и темная глина кусками отваливалась со штанин. Лицо казалось черным от грязевых потеков. Над ссаженной на скуле кожей наливался лиловым здоровенный синяк.

Дженсен выразительно оглядел все это помоечное великолепие и задрал вопросительно бровь.

— Не дотянул до побережья, — чуть смущенно ответил Джаред на незаданный вопрос. — Сел на мелководье, на одном винте. Пришлось вплавь.  
— Какую дозу схватил?  
— Терпимо. Отель у самого берега стоял.  
— Ясно.

Больше Джаред не произнес ни слова; смотрел прямо и ждал. Ветер теребил его спутанные, свалявшиеся волосы, елозил слипшимися от глины прядями по лбу.

— Последний вопрос, Дикий.

Джаред кивнул коротко.

— Какого дьявола ты полез ко мне в койку, если знал, что потом полезешь в могилу? Ты же знал, знал, сука! Ты все заранее решил. Еще когда стоял на утесе без штанов. Что за долбаная мелодрама? 

Джаред потер кулаком щеку, пялясь на «Маяк» поверх плеча Дженсена.

— Решил, да — кивнул он, и неожиданно мягкая улыбка тенью тронула обкусанные губы. — Ты сам меня научил, Дженсен. Сначала на Зу, «Полярным рассветом». А потом... Здесь. Показал — как это, жить, будто к тебе подрубили магистральный энергоканал вместо полудохлого аккумулятора. Я никогда не видел — так. Не чувствовал — так. Не... Невозможно отказаться от такого. От тебя — невозможно. Нельзя предать шанс жить, по-настоящему жить, даже если все, чего ты достоин — это сдохнуть. И я решил. Десять дней.

— Дался же тебе этот чертов «Рассвет»! — тоскливо вздохнул Дженсен, задирая голову к расползающейся вокруг Золуса дыре в облаках. — Тем, чьи жизни ты забрал, пофиг уже, жив ты или сдох. Только слабаки кончают с собой, так проще, так легче, а ты не ссыкло!

Джаред пожал плечами. Теперь он смотрел вниз и ковырял засохшую пену стоптанным ботинком. Разговор напрягал его, мешал, он хотел закончить скорее. Он хотел получить свою казнь.

— Это не самоубийство, Дженсен, — проговорил он устало. — Меня никто не стал судить. Пришлось самому. Забр все равно бы меня прикончил. Я просто изменил приговор. 

— С пожизненного на смертный? — уточнил Дженсен.

Джаред не ответил. Он глянул твердо в глаза и протянул Дженсену руку вверх ладонью.

— Это очень дорогая запись. Она стоит триста пятьдесят тысяч, — произнес Дженсен, не шелохнувшись.  
— У меня и ари нет, — равнодушно дернул Джаред одним плечом, все так же удерживая перед Дженсеном раскрытую, выпачканную глиной ладонь.  
— Знаю. Но кое-что я люблю больше зартов.  
— Ладно. Пошли. Где ты хочешь?  
— В бункере, — сказал Дженсен.

Джаред молча обошел его по дуге и зашагал к станции.

Подъемник, до высадки Дженсена на Забр не работавший больше ста лет, с настороженным скрипом опустился под землю. Джаред первым шагнул в бункер и замер перед парой одеял с логотипом «Галакси Тракер», расстеленных на полу возле раскладных кресел.

Дженсен отошел в сторону и, отвернувшись, начал методично раздеваться, скидывая шмотье на подлокотник.

Чуть помедлив, Джаред тоже разделся, привычно складывая грязную, продранную одежду аккуратной стопкой.

Они повернулись друг к другу одновременно, и Дженсен в очередной раз попытался навскидку сосчитать шрамы Джареда, но не вышло. Тех, что на спине, все равно не было видно.

Рябящую этикетками трейлеров витрину Дженсен смахнул за край видимой зоны и кивнул Джареду на одеяла. Тот послушался и, не сказав ни слова, опустился на колени. И вскинул выжидательный взгляд. Небо за псевдоокном снова затягивало тучами.

Дженсен толкнул Джареда в плечо, вынуждая лечь на спину, и вздернул ему руки за голову: мягкие ремни, нарезанные из оранжевой обивки, уже ждали, пристегнутые к ножкам кресел. Джаред настороженно хмурился, пока Дженсен фиксировал его запястья, но потом покрутил руками, понял, видимо, что при желании вырвется без проблем, и спокойно вытянулся на одеяле.

Случались у Дженсена пару раз секс-сделки с подобной спецификой. Он специально мотался на Зойди в одно знаменитое заведение — расширить кругозор и повысить рейтинг. Впрочем, сейчас все получалось вывороченно и глупо. И первая проблема заключалась в том, что у Джареда не стояло. Совсем.

Он согнул в коленях ноги, давая доступ к заднице, и безразлично уставился в потолок. Кожа на его правой голени оказалась содрана до сплошной ссадины — должно быть, протащило по камням прибоем. Дженсен опустился рядом и обвел ногтем покрытую грязью и кровью татуировку на стопе, очертил каждый завиток.

— Откуда? — спросил он коротко.  
— Набил. Через месяц после пиратского рейда, в городе уже. Знак тех. Другой общины.  
— Почему на ноге?  
— Так не примелькается. Так не забыть.

Джаред продолжал пялиться вверх, на виртуальную схему будущего парка, не видя ее, и сжимал кулаки, натягивая ремни на запястьях. Дженсен навис над ним на вытянутых руках и легонько лизнул острый кадык. Подышал в ямочку на горле, скользнул языком к темному соску. На зубах скрипел песок, в подсохших крупицах глины мигом оказалось все одеяло, и Джаред казался заледеневшим, неподвижным, неживым совсем, так что хотелось воспользоваться его беспомощностью и вышибить всю дурь, стачивая костяшки в кровь о твердые ребра.

Дженсен зажмурился, вздрючивая себя, и начал спускаться поцелуями ниже, наугад разыскивая шершавые шрамы, согревая ладонями, возбуждая, укусами заставляя Джареда заводиться и оттаивать, отвечать.

Когда он добрался до паха, Джаред был готов уже — тяжелый, большой. Дженсен потер языком щелочку, почти не чувствуя вкуса смазки, пропустил член между губ и начал сосать, забирая горлом, сколько получалось. Джаред зашипел, оскалил зубы и поднял высоко бедра, загоняя себя в рот Дженсена на всю длину. Он — уже взбудораженный и твердый — торопился, несся на всех парах к финалу. Темно-красный член блестел от слюны, как полированный. Пришла пора тормознуть.

Дженсен нашарил под подушкой ближайшего кресла сексфлак, щелкнул пальцем, сформировав прозрачный гибкий хомут, и затянул его вокруг члена, пережимая синюю напряженную вену, беря Джареда под полный и окончательный контроль.

Джаред застонал впервые и наконец-то взглянул вниз. Свел тревожно-удивленно брови, силясь понять, что происходит, зачем кольцо и чего Дженсен хочет.

Если бы не содранные колени, все вышло бы просто отлично. А, пофиг. Ссадины не помешают Дженсену получить трах стоимостью в триста пятьдесят тысяч.

Он втянул в рот набухшую мошонку, вырвав у Джареда очередной распаленный стон, поласкал языком приятно округлое и выпустил, а затем приподнялся и плавно опустился на член, вбирая его в себя постепенно, медленно, с ненужной сейчас осторожностью.

Джаред выгнулся и натянул ремни. Толкнулся бедрами, вошел до конца, и приглушенное, размазанное удовольствие заставило податься навстречу-вниз.

Сгустившийся воздух пах Джаредом, йодом и солью. Время спрессовалось, и, возможно, именно так люди в древности ощущали себя в снах, так аборигены с Зу чувствуют пространство в кошмарах и ночных грезах. Дженсен трахал себя членом, удерживая ровный, жесткий ритм, он не замечал боли в коленях, ноющих мышц. Вверх-вниз, упираясь ладонью в грудь Джареда и безжалостно стискивая себя кулаком — и кончить никак, и не спадет, не отпустит, будет тянуть и пульсировать. Возбуждение нагнеталось словно бы нехотя, пухло внутри, зудело.

Когда Джаред сорвался, начал дергать ремни и всхлипывать на каждом движении, сжимая зубы, пытаясь удержать в горле звук, Дженсен поменял ритм. Он крутанул бедрами, и еще раз, и снова, вытанцовывая на члене, ощущая, как хлюпает внутри, ощущая себя растраханным и пустым.

Он не знал, сколько продолжалась скачка, он убрал из визуального поля все лишнее, и даже часов не висело теперь на привычном месте в правом углу.

Вытянуться, крутануть по спирали, взять до конца, вытянуться. Сквозь стук крови в ушах Дженсен смутно услышал отчаянный лихорадочный шепот и замер, нагнувшись к Джареду, почти касаясь губами его губ.

— Сними, слушай... Сними, а? Не могу.  
— Терпи. Мое.  
— Да, да. Но... не могу. Не могу кончить.  
— Так и задумано.  
— Я понял. Понял.

Вверх — по спирали — вниз.

— Н-не могу, не могу я, сними!

Вверх — по спирали — вниз.

Медитативный ритм, растянутое время, разбухшее нутро, воспаленные края ануса, перенапряженный собственный член. Терпи, Джаред, сука. Терпи.

Джаред продержался долго, очень долго: он скрипел зубами, скалился, задерживал дыхание, мотал по одеялу взлохмаченной вспотевшей головой, немилосердно кусал губы, и сломавшись, сорвавшись наконец, начал с глухим рыком вздергивать бедра, сворачивая на хрен всю плавную отработанную настройку. Он метался, сбивал под собой одеяло, пытался то ли сбросить Дженсена, то ли достать ему до горла через задницу, и, судя по тому, как он трясся и вздрагивал при каждом толчке, ему стало по-настоящему больно — слишком сильно жег его отсроченный, пережатый оргазм.

— Дженсен, мне надо, мне так надо... Разреши, позволь, позволь мне спустить, я не могу больше! — вырвалось у Джареда звонкое, ломкое, отчаянное, и Дженсен обмяк, ткнулся губами в татуировку на шее, ловя собой крупную нетерпеливую дрожь сильного жилистого тела.

Ладно, Дикий. Ладно. Я не могу трахать тебя вечно.

Дженсен с невольным стоном снял себя с члена и рванул вниз, обхватил Джареда губами и отщелкнул хомут.

Джаред кончал ненормально долго, выламываясь, выстанывая на одной ноте несвязное, надрывное, животное совсем. И Дженсен резко ощутил, как болят колени, как ломит спину и сводит бедра от бесконечной пляски на крепком члене.

Дженсен проглотил все до капли, вылизал пах, живот, поднялся выше, с нарастающей тревогой отсекая, что не может остановиться, не может перестать оставлять на Джареде болезненные засосы и мелкие жалящие укусы.

— Дженсен, отвяжи. Отвяжи, а? Дай я сделаю что-нибудь, ну? Скажи, как ты хочешь?  
— Не знаю, — рыкнул Дженсен, запуская пальцы в спутанные влажные волосы Джареда. — Не знаю я!  
— Отпусти меня, Дженсен, — тихо и настойчиво повторил Джаред и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы.

А можно вот так. Ага. Что уж.

Дженсен поморщился от того, как под многострадальными коленями складками собирается одеяло, перекинул через Джареда ногу и нагнулся над его лицом, наяривая свой член, дергая кулаком, пусто глядя в пространство, концентрируясь лишь на себе. Д-давай, ну давай же, сука... давай!

Оргазм накрыл мимо головы — пустой, больной, но настолько длинный, что Джареду обрызгало спермой все лицо. Он жмурился, ловил густые капли, приоткрыв рот и высунув язык, и от одной этой картинки можно было бы завестись вторично без передыху.

Когда Дженсен обмяк, сполз на широкую грудь, упираясь лбом в ободранное плечо, Джаред попросил тихо:

— Поцелуй меня.

И дальше уже привычно случился какой-то пиздец, и Дженсен снова, как на гейте перед отлетом, сделал то, что совсем не собирался. Он стонал Джареду в рот, и слизывал свою сперму и засохшую грязь, и целовал его глубоко, слишком жарко, жадно, царапая ногтями предплечья. Джаред выкрутился из ремней, вырвался, и от его объятья вышибло весь воздух из легких. Перекатил Дженсена на спину и спеленал собой, неумолимый, отзывчивый, жесткий, тяжелый, живой.

И к чему было связывать его, пытаться урвать у времени кусок для себя, если Джаред так быстро отстранился, больно уперся лбом в лоб и сказал тихо:

— За тобой летят, Дженсен. Пора.

Дженсен оттолкнул его грубо, поднялся рывком, оделся и дохромал к центральной колонне, вокруг которой группировались раскладные кресла-кровати. Включил режим демонтажа, бережно отсоединил тонкие мембраны и, не таясь, убрал их в чехол.

— Что это? — без особого интереса спросил Джаред, натягивая остатки рукавов свитера на пальцы.   
— Записывающее оборудование. Ты против? — с вызовом спросил Дженсен.  
— Мне все равно, — спокойно отозвался Джаред. — Продашь теперь? Запись.  
— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен и в одно движение разложил ближайшее кресло. — Ну? Готов?  
— Давно, — едва заметно кивнул Джаред.

Испещренный колючими значками темно-красный шарик си-джи словно бы застрял в ячейке базы. Дженсен с усилием подцепил его, и смертный приговор тяжело перекатился в протянутую в ожидании грязную мозолистую ладонь.

— Иди сейчас, Дженсен. Они близко. Осталось меньше сорока двух часов.  
— Успеется, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Сейчас убью тебя и ходу.

Джаред неловко потер костяшкой бровь, поморгал, а потом, не взглянув на Дженсена, вытянулся на кровати — весь заострившийся и напряженно-длинный.

И вскинул напоследок долгий расфокусированный взгляд, сияющий благодарностью:

— Спасибо тебе, Дженсен.  
— Пошел ты! Пошел ты, Дикий! Желаю удачно сдохнуть.

Джаред облегченно, почти мечтательно, улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и запустил нейроплеер.

Дженсен, как в трансе, поднял руку и в один клик отрубился от его визуального поля. Он сам не понял, как начал отступать от места казни, пятиться, и остановился, только когда тяжелые, неподъемные ноги вынесли из бункера прочь.

Что было после того, как он сполз по стене и скорчился на полу подъемника, Дженсен уже помнил смутно.

Смертник продул всухую. Поставил на себя и слил игру, просрал в ноль. Лихой, лютый, бессердечный, неубиваемый. В параллельном мире, где Дженсен сделал свою ставку на Смертника, он тоже думал, что такой.

Он тоже потерпел поражение. Просадил все шансы. Проиграл ограниченному дикарю с мозгами, вусмерть протраханными треклятыми старейшинами. Бродяге с представлениями о жизни, взращенными на убогом фальшивом «Рассвете».

А Джаред... А Джаред выиграл. У Дженсена. У Смертника. У Надзора. У Триумвирата Лиги. У жизни, ебаной жизни, которую так любил.

И сейчас Джаред-Смертник получает свою награду.

Имя: Джаред.  
Фамилия: отсутствует.  
Ай-ди: не опознан.  
Возраст: двадцать три.  
Место рождения: Колония Лиги. Спутник Зу.

Снимите, пожалуйста, свой серв.

Дженсен съежился на полу — надо отправить подъемник вверх. Зажал уши ладонями — надо улетать. Зажмурился до полной, тотальной слепоты — любой ценой надо сдвинуться с места.

Проигравший получит сполна.

Раскладная койка в бункере скрипнула — показалось?

...Триумвират Лиги Золуса...

Мозг не желал отключаться, не верил в поражение, против воли, поверх сознания вертел снова и снова миллион раз прокрученные варианты.

...рассмотрев в закрытом судебном заседании материалы дела...

Вырубить Джареда и увезти. Но не выбить дурь из тупой башки, не удержать от следующей неминуемой попытки.

...признал виновным в преступлениях, предусмотренных статьями...

Наскоро смонтировать безопасный си-джи из грязного исходника. Джаред получит боль, но не чертово искупление. А значит — жди очередной попытки.

...приговорил...

Все бесполезно. У Дженсена нет того, что глупый мальчишка так отчаянно ищет.

...назначил наказание в виде...

Если Джаред не сдохнет — он просто начнет все с начала.

...смертной казни посредством микроволнового облучения...

Без денег и документов он пролетел сквозь всю Систему на спасательной капсуле, чтобы честно исполнить вынесенный самому себе приговор.

...приговор вступает в силу через три, две, одну...

Не существует сделки, которую можно ему предложить. Дженсен знал. Он искал ее шесть часов.

И тут Джаред завыл.

Сквозь распахнутые двери подъемника, сквозь зажатые ладонями уши, сквозь громобойный стук сердца, отдающийся эхом в вязком, густом, бездумном пространстве пронзенной болью головы, прорвался первый крик агонии Смертника.

Их будет много — воплей осужденного на казнь убийцы. Он будет видеть корабли с мертвецами, плывущие сквозь космос, и в синих раздутых лицах ему померещатся закопанные в песок трупы. Будет видеть бесполезную сейчас добычу. Он будет хитрым и умным, будет высокомерно-наглым, он будет зубами цепляться за надежду — на голом инстинкте, вопящем и сходящем с ума, — и он поймет... он уже понял. Это конец.

Когда кожа на всем теле медленно, будто нехотя, начнет пузыриться, когда окажутся содраны подчистую все защитные покровы, когда от боли замкнет все рецепторы, Смертник захлебнется голосом Джареда:

— Я… все… понял… не надо… не надо… сразу… пожалуйста…

Его мозг взрывается от сверхсильного сигнала, его нервные волокна экстренно гонят и гонят информацию об ожоговом шоке. О глубоком повреждении тканей. О потере плазмы.  
Об отравлении легких дымом от обугленного мяса.

Невыносимая боль подстегивает выброс адреналина — и происходит спазм сосудов — скачок давления — и начинают отмирать живые клетки.

Джаред срывает горло и мечется, до конца оставшейся ему жизни зафиксированный в несуществующей микроволновой камере.

— На полную, разгоните на полную… пожалуйста… убейте. У-бей-те...

Его сердце сбоит — и все системы разлажены — и его тело пытается компенсировать повреждения, которых нет, их нет, господи, нет! 

Дженсен шевелил губами, обращаясь в мольбе непонятно к кому, плюясь судорожными, нелепыми словами из старых книг. Он уткнулся макушкой в угол и прикрыл голову руками, но животный крик Джареда, крик, в котором больше не различались слова Смертника, безжалостно ввинчивался в уши, заполнял весь бункер и кабину подъемника, весь воздух внутри и вокруг. Дженсен стиснул кулак и начал лупить по полу, лишь бы заглушить этот жуткий звук, лишь бы не слышать, не слышать!

Но было поздно — крик горел под кожей. Не крик уже — хрип. Надсадный, нечеловеческий, жуткий. Он жег изнутри, он менялся, он стихал, потому что Джареду нечем становилось вопить — он сорвал глотку. Но Дженсен все равно слышал шипение голосовых связок, из последних сил дрожащих в попытке сомкнуться, выдать вовне сигнал бедствия, опасности, боли.

Пятнадцать минут, шесть часов, двадцать слишком коротких, нелепых суток или жизнь — что-то из этого точно прошло и закончилось. И Дженсена наконец накрыло трупной тишиной. Мертвенной, кошмарной, абсолютной тишиной.

Пласты тишины, вдавившей в пол кабины, следовало снять с себя один за другим. Следовало шевельнуть пальцем и отправить подъемник на поверхность. Следовало оставить далеко за спиной ближайший к Тюрьме спутник Красной зоны, в противорадиационном бункере которого охранники с Зорга через пару дней найдут труп в порванном форменном комбинезоне строителя прогоревшей в незапамятные времена корпорации «Галакси Тракер».

Мелко, поверхностно вдыхая пыльный воздух, Дженсен с трудом разогнулся и уселся на задницу, обнимая колени руками. Жесткий колотун на все тело расходился из солнечного сплетения и, казалось, заставлял мерзко дрожать даже кабину подъемника.

Резко включившееся оповещение Синди, разбившее тишину вдребезги, заставило Дженсена шарахнуться затылком о стену.

— Внимание! Зафиксирована угроза жизни. Фатальное нарушение сердечного ритма. Ай-ди не опознан. Статус не опознан. Связь с медицинским персоналом отсутствует. Требуется реанимация. Вывести данные?  
— Что? — тупо переспросил Дженсен.  
— Зафиксирована угроза жизни, — пошла на повтор Синди, но Дженсен уже не слушал.

Треснувшись плечом о дверную панель и поскальзываясь на гладком полу, он рванул через весь бункер. Хлопнулся на взвывшие болью колени перед раскладным креслом, где вытянулся синюшно-мертвенный Джаред, и прижал пальцами его сонную артерию. Кожа под рукой была холодной и липкой, а сердце... Оно билось — редко, со сбоями — но билось!

— Вывести показатели жизнедеятельности! — отрывисто приказал Дженсен, беспорядочно ощупывая и тормоша безвольное тело Джареда.

Он дышал. Слабо, неровно, но он же феноменальный, черт, один такой, блядь, урод упертый! Тренированный организм, получивший информацию о повреждениях, несовместимых с жизнью, держался из последних сил.

Синди завесила зрительное поле рваными пульсирующими кривыми, прерывистыми и сбоящими. Дженсен судорожно пытался одним взглядом охватить все показатели: кардиограмму, энцефалограмму, графики давления, температуры, состав крови.

— Что ты видишь, Синди? — спросил он, постепенно осознавая диагноз.  
— Мозг в фазе торможения после эректильной фазы шока.  
— Кома, — кивнул Дженсен.

Синди никак не отреагировала на очевидный ответ. Она была бесполезна, как может быть бесполезна без медкапсулы дурацкая древняя программа.

— Ладно же, Дикий. Вижу, ты мне никак не поможешь, так что просто дыши, твою мать, и не мешай, хорошо?

Дженсен сложил кресло, и оно поддалось со скрипом. Теперь Джаред сидел, и, уперевшись плечом ему в живот, Дженсен обхватил его под задницу, вздергивая на себя. Оставалось подняться с колен, удерживая на плече Джареда, висящего ногами вперед.

— Надо было... по полу тебя... волочь... сука... — пропыхтел Дженсен и выпрямился, стараясь держать позвоночник прямо.

Просто чудо, что они не рухнули оба, пока Дженсен тащил в подъемник коматозное тело. Неровный пульс отсчитывал секунды, и казалось, что они едут не на первый этаж, где располагался медотсек, а как минимум рвутся со спутника на гейт — так бесконечно медленно поднималась кабина.

Пошатываясь, Дженсен вывалился в вестибюль, смаргивая пот с ресниц, и, держась поближе к стене, потащился к медотсеку. Пару раз пришлось остановиться и перехватить Джареда поудобнее. Казалось, последние десять шагов никак не осилить и Джареда все-таки придется волочь за руки по полу.

На секунду Дженсен представил, что держит труп. Сердце Джареда не справилось, и глупый мозг сдался, отключаясь уже навсегда. От этой мысли захлестнуло злобной яростью.

— Нет уж, гаденыш! Так легко ты у меня не отделаешься! — просипел Дженсен и попер вперед, заранее выкидывая руку, чтобы быть готовым распахнуть дверь медотсека.

Серв исправно отрисовывал поверх матовой синей крышки вытянутого яйца медкапсулы, как Джаред лежит внутри, погруженный в пронизанный белесыми струнами, взбулькивающий изредка нитями пузырьков густой гель. Над крышкой в воздухе парили экраны с мониторингом жизнедеятельности и отчетом о лечебных манипуляциях. Дженсен потерял счет времени, вглядываясь в пульсирующие кривые, потоки кодов, быстро меняющиеся схемы.

Его знаний не хватало, он не смог бы разобраться в том, что программа реанимации делает с Джаредом. Он и не пытался — просто смотрел.

Из оглушенного состояния его вывела резкая боль в желудке. Дженсен поморщился, потер глаза и выдернул на привычное место часы. Почти пять утра. Солнце уже встало. Он потупил недолго на мелькающие секунды, но так и не смог сообразить, когда ел в последний раз.

В бункере синтезатор не работал на выдачу пищи — сырье подошло к концу. Где-то на станции — возможно, в вестибюле — валялся рюкзак с парочкой недоеденных пищеконцентратов. В каюте остались заныканные Джаредом бутылки с водой.

Дженсен прижал к животу ладонь и надавил, тщетно пытаясь успокоить голодную тянущую боль. Не сработало. Нужно было подниматься и идти выживать, потому что... Потому что до прилета охранников — чуть больше тридцати часов. И если Джаред не очнется, Дженсену придется встретить их здесь одному, гарантированно проигрывая в численности и боевой оснащенности.

Можно, конечно, свинтить на архипелаг и бесконечно бегать по Забру от боевого отряда головорезов, но «Маяк» — ближайшая станция к гейту, и охранники неизбежно найдут беспомощного Джареда в медотсеке. И очень может быть, что, очнувшись после одной адовой пытки, едва живой Джаред получит другую.

Нет, так не пойдет. Это бред, рискованный бред, бестолковый и бессмысленный. Есть еще порядка двадцати — ладно, двадцати пяти — часов, чтобы привести Джареда в норму и удрать с Забра. А если ничего не выйдет, если Джаред, издевательская гадина, не очнется, значит — выковыряем его из капсулы и потащим на гейт в коме. Не привыкать.

Дело за малым: успеть склепать ему поддельный ай-ди. Не прописанного в системе дикаря арестуют в первом же космопорте Центральной зоны. В любом из космопортов, где Дженсена ждут арендованные катера.

Рюкзак в самом деле валялся в вестибюле, но в нем нашелся всего один пищеконцентрат. Дженсен съел его торопливо, почти не жуя. Можно было смотаться на гейт, пожрать нормально и синтезировать в катере новый блок питательных брикетов, но при мысли о том, что придется выйти из станции и оставить за спиной слабого, безоружного Джареда, замутило, и Дженсен, захватив весь запас воды из каюты — черт, всего две бутылки! — вернулся в медотсек.

Он шумно, залпом выхлестал половину бутылки и с трудом заставил себя тормознуть: бак отключен от насосов, питьевая вода только та, что под рукой, больше не будет.

Дженсен на минуту опустился на кушетку, где Джаред смазывал его спину, не доверяя искину даже в подобной малости, и нечаянно сполз головой на валик.

Есть хотелось даже во сне. Дженсен ворочался с боку на бок, постоянно просыпался и в полубреду между душными провалами видел черные паруса над запаянными трейлерами: этим ребятам не привыкать терпеть голод и жажду. Им не привыкать убивать: после рассказа Джареда картинка наконец обрела объем и цвет.

Общины, весь смысл существования которых свелся к бесконечному выживанию, — совсем не просто жертвы беспощадных охотников за дейтерием. В этой гребаной войне они, кажется, превзошли в жестокости своих извечных врагов, пиратов. Дженсена убьют без разбирательств, куда бы он ни сунулся. А Джаред... В свою общину он не вернется, а значит — парню теперь одна дорога: к кочевникам, умирать растянутой, жуткой смертью от радиации и голода. Без защиты от яростного солнца, без еды. Без воды. 

Воды.

Отчаянная, вызывающая, безумная идея крутилась на задворках сознания, и когда начинало казаться, что вот она, еще чуть-чуть — и поймаешь, мысль растворялась, уступая место тяжелому сну.

Окончательно Дженсена разбудил тонкий писк: медкапсула обозначила сигналом завершение одной стадии лечения и переход к следующей. Дженсен продрал глаза, вывел изображение на синий бок, отмониторил показатели жизнедеятельности; гель схлынул, но Джаред все еще валялся без сознания, а в кодах с наскоку разобраться не удалось.

Все, хватит дрыхнуть.

— Слышь, Дикий! Хорош разлеживаться. Пора тебе заиметь нормальную фамилию. Сляпаем ай-ди — и будешь ты у нас полноправным членом общества. Хочется тебе того или нет.

Дженсен вытащил коллекцию системных уязвимостей, которыми разжился, когда клепал себе документы, начиная новую жизнь без Клайда, без Уго и без Ти-Эс, и погрузился в увлекательную игру в прятки с искином социальных баз Зойди. Спустя час у колонии появился новый гражданин, а у гражданина — свеженькая виза в Лигу.

Дженсен удовлетворенно потянулся, хрустнув позвоночником, и подошел к капсуле взглянуть на заполучившего семейную историю Джареда. То ли воображение шалило, то ли дурной дикарь и впрямь не выглядел уже, как мертвец.

Он же захочет пить. Он очнется и обязательно захочет пить. Дженсен в панике огляделся. Полторы бутылки. Мало, чтобы напиться после ожогового болевого шока. Организм думает, что потерял море плазмы, Джаред должен с ума сходить от жажды.

Простое решение нарисовалось в голове очевидным планом. Надо добыть воду. Надо наполнить бак.

Дженсен не мог больше сидеть на месте и ждать. Он бегом поднялся в столовую и затормозил только у самосваренного чудища. Обе шкалы бака стояли на нуле. Как будто что-то могло измениться.

Дженсен постучал зачем-то по гулкому металлопластиковому боку, чуть не ссадив костяшки о грубый сварочный шов, и обошел монстра вокруг. Между монстром и стеной аккуратным витком лежали тонкие шланги, исчезавшие в люке воздуховода. Стало ясно, какого черта Джаред занял самую неудобную каюту, — она находилась точно под баком, рядом с вентиляционными коробами.

Дженсен приподнял шланги носком ботинка, но ни черта под ними не обнаружил.

— Мать твою, Джаред! Механик гребаный... Фуф, ладно. Разберемся.

Дженсен без колебаний стянул с себя куртку и полез в вентиляцию.

В коробе было узко, пыльно и темно, как в цезиевом реакторе. Дженсен немедленно саданулся локтем и чуть не оборвал какую-то трубку. Зато сразу увидел до боли знакомое колесо со спицами. Чтобы до него дотянуться, пришлось упереться ободранным коленом в край люка, шипя сквозь зубы и безнадежно пачкая последние штаны. Длинный Джаред доставал, наверное, без труда. От первого же поворота колеса шланги вздрогнули, от второго загудели ровно. Вода пошла в бак.

С трудом пятясь в тесном пространстве, Дженсен выбрался наружу и попытался отряхнуться. Вода жестко колотила по гулкому дну бака, и от этого звука почему-то покалывало кончики пальцев.

— Похоже, у меня глюки, — раздалось за спиной хриплое, и Дженсен обернулся резко.

На нижней ступеньке лестницы, вцепившись белыми пальцами в перила, стоял, покачиваясь, Джаред.

Влажные после геля волосы падали на бескровное лицо, сквозь лоскуты идеально чистой, продезинфицированной медкапсулой одежды проглядывали розовые, почти зажившие следы от ссадин, которые он получил, когда штормовая волна лупила его о скалы.

— Ты чего приперся? — заторможенно спросил Дженсен, не двигаясь с места. — Программа с тобой еще не закончила.

— Пить хочется. Очень, — с трудом шевеля серыми губами, признался Джаред.

Дженсен на автомате обернулся к баку, открутил кран и нацедил полный стакан воды. Джаред пересек столовую, подстраховывая себя рукой при каждом шаге, хватаясь за стол и спинки кресел. Обнял стакан ладонями и начал пить, проливая воду, захлебываясь, кашляя, но продолжая жадно глотать. Дженсен тупо пялился на кадык, судорожно ходящий ходуном при каждом глотке.

Джаред допил, тяжело дыша, и Дженсен подхватил стакан, едва не выпавший из дрожащих пальцев. Молча налил еще, и Джаред выхлестал вторую порцию не менее жадно. И вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Еще?  
— Спасибо. Хватит.  
— Не экономь.  
— Мне хватит. Вижу, не так уж ты безнадежен, — Джаред указал подбородком на полный бак и, не удержавшись на ногах, свалился в ближайшее кресло.  
— Да уж покруче тебя буду, — механически отшутился Дженсен. — Особенно сейчас.

Джаред слабо улыбнулся. Наверное, он в медкапсуле чуть не обделался от страха, когда понял, что не может шевельнуться, точь-в-точь как во время казни. 

Руки у него ходили ходуном, и сам он трясся — то ли от слабости, то ли от холода, то ли откат после нервного перенапряжения давал о себе знать. Улыбка сползла с лица, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка. Джаред сглотнул сухо и сообщил, глядя в пол остановившимся взглядом:

— Дженсен. Ничего не вышло.

Дженсену захотелось привалиться к безобразному боку чертового бака и заржать, всхлипывая истерически от облегчения. Но он удержался.

— Зачем ты вытащил меня, Дженсен? Ну, оттуда.

Откуда — оттуда? С того света? Из микроволновой камеры? Из бункера?

— Подай на меня в суд Лиги, — огрызнулся Дженсен. — Мы квиты. Я обещал казнить тебя. Я не нанимался наблюдать, как ты медленно умираешь от болевого шока. Или...

Дженсен шагнул к Джареду, пропустил пальцы сквозь влажные волосы на затылке и запрокинул ему голову, заставляя смотреть в глаза:

— Или тебе мало? Хочешь попробовать еще разок?

Джаред позеленел и поспешно мотнул головой.

Похоже, есть предел у общинника с несгибаемой волей. Все ошметки еще не восстановившихся инстинктов должны сейчас разом взорваться импульсами, потому что кто, как не он, заточен на выживание, натасканный самым бесчеловечным тренером, не знающим ни сострадания, ни пощады, — долбаной Зу?

Впрочем, даже суперразвитый инстинкт самосохранения не помешает ему вернуться к первоначальному плану. Или — назло Дженсену — внаглую помереть от выстрела тюремного охранника: охотники за головой Ти-Эс высадятся на Забр уже через двадцать шесть часов, а тащить живого и сопротивляющегося дикаря на гейт будет куда сложнее, чем коматозного.

Дженсен не удержался и прочесал его волосы, взлохматил, мазнул пальцами по шее, оттягивая промокший насквозь от пролитой воды ворот. Джаред обмяк совсем и привалился тяжело, жарко. 

Прошло несколько секунд, и Дженсен вдруг понял, что вжимает его голову в свой живот, и навязчивая, уже почти привычная голодная боль от тепла отступила совсем. Ладонью, грязной после воздуховода, он прикрыл ухо Джареда, словно опасаясь, что тот услышит робкую, не до конца еще сформированную мысль.

Вода. Общины. Кочевники. Скважина. Уго. Каннибалы. Общины, вода, вода...

— Ты идиот! — зло выплюнул Дженсен, и Джаред вздрогнул, как хлестнули. И вскинул болезненный, непонимающий взгляд.

Дженсен продолжил с яростным напором, боясь потерять, просрать новорожденную хрупкую идею.

— Ага, ты преступник. Ладно. Убийца. Ты забрал их жизни, и теперь хочешь отдать им свою. Думаешь, она им сдалась?  
— Я не... Ты не понимаешь.  
— Конечно, Джаред, конечно! Не понимаю. Вот только ты никогда не хотел умирать. И когда летел на Тюрьму за возмездием, когда собирался свихнуться от одиночества на Забре, когда слушал чужой приговор — ты хотел жить, ебаный ты урод! Потому что твоя смерть не нужна ни тебе, ни твоим мертвецам, ни даже закону.  
— Да! Да, да, да! — взорвался Джаред и вскочил, пошатнувшись, ухватившись за угол стола. — Я не исправлю, я ничего не исправлю!  
— Это аксиома, — с усмешкой ответил Дженсен, резко успокаиваясь и с упоением любуясь стройной схемой — красивой, четкой, смертельно опасной схемой, которая сложилась наконец из обрывков образов, не-снов и кошмаров Джареда. — Невозможно исправить смерть. Но ты, мать твою, Джаред, тупой солдат-механик с ебаного Зу, можешь исправить жизнь.

И Дженсен выпрямился перед Джаредом, сверкая улыбкой.

— Что нужно общине, Джаред? Чтобы она жила? Чтобы не была обречена на медленное вымирание в ваших жутких песках? Ну-у, давай, говори со мной!  
— Скважина, — не понимая, еще не понимая, ответил Джаред, и Дженсен засек, поймал в его глазах слабый, едва теплящийся огонек той самой дурной вопреки-всему-надежды, которую так хотел увидеть.

Пафосный «Полярный рассвет», в полный, мать его, рост.

— Ну и все, — ухмыльнулся довольно Дженсен. — Сколько по вашей пустыне таскается кочевников под черными парусами? Уж больше, наверное, чем тех общинников, что ты зарезал. Дай им скважину, Джаред. Дай воду. Уж если люди умудряются выживать в песчаном аду, где каждая ночь длится четверть года, жизнь однозначно кроет смерть. Как считаешь?  
— Да ты больной, Дженсен? — сочувственно покачал головой Джаред, разом стухая и опускаясь обратно в кресло. — Ты хоть представляешь, что требуется для рытья новой скважины?  
— Просвети, — пожал плечами Дженсен.  
— Мы по полгода собирали дейтерий, чтобы только купить запчасти, если что выходило из строя. А новый насосный комплекс, лаборатория очистки, защищенное хранилище...  
— Помедленнее, не успеваю записывать, — на виртуальном планшете Дженсен наскоро производил расчеты, выписывая этапы работы.  
— А само бурение! Несколько километров глубины, Дженсен. Последние скважины строились много, много десятков лет назад, и средства на одну собирали все общины.

Джаред вдруг замолчал и удивленно воззрился на Дженсена. О, да у него уже и губы стали ярче, и сам он не такой серый! Еще немного — и можно будет поцеловать его, не боясь отправить в глубокий обморок от перенапряжения.

— Что ты делаешь?  
— М... считаю. Смотри, я вот прикинул — бурить, наверное, смысла нет. Полно же погибших общин. Может, проще построить новую общину на месте старой, от которой уже совсем никого не осталось? Оборудование все равно закупать, но сама километровая дырка в земле куда денется?  
— Дженсен! Что ты придумал?!

Дженсен выдвинул кресло и уселся в него с ногами. И подался к Джареду всем корпусом, усмиряя кипящий в крови азарт, который заставлял нетерпеливо подпрыгивать на месте.

— Ты еще многого не знаешь обо мне, Джаред. Но поделюсь с тобой по секрету: я терпеть не могу, когда срываются мои идеально выстроенные планы. Мне нужен материал, чтобы разнести на хуй «Истребителей» Клайда. Мне нужны сурсы. Нужна община. И сейчас я... ну... как бы это сказать покрасивей.... Нахожу применение кровавому улову Смертника. Видишь ли, Дикий. Совершенно случайно у меня завалялся доступ к его счету. И я хочу прикупить себе скважину на одном не сильно гостеприимном к централам спутнике. Ты в деле?   
— Ты хочешь построить на Зу скважину? — в полном офигении проговорил Джаред, округлив глаза.  
— Ну-у-у... Не сам. Мне руки надо беречь. А вот ты мне поможешь. Познакомишь с нужными людьми, подсобишь с логистикой, наладишь контакт с кочевниками и сделаешь все, чтобы меня не прикончили твои не в меру агрессивные собратья. Ты получишь свою общину, новую общину. А я сниму ее. Людей. Их быт. Войну. Пиратов и кочевников. Дома зачатий и боевые дежурства. Ни Лига, ни Колонии не видели ничего подобного. Это бизнес, Дикий. Это выгодно. Это...  
— Сделка?  
— Сделка, — удовлетворенно кивнул Дженсен и протянул Джареду руку.  
— Ты и в самом деле это сможешь? Тебе правда под силу провернуть такое? — спросил Джаред, глядя на Дженсена, как на фею, — вот точно так же он пялился в первый день, когда Дженсен с помощью виртуального интерфейса вызвал из бункера подъемник.

Дженсен нагнул голову к плечу и ответил с издевкой:

— Мне же удалось наполнить твой ебучий бак!

И Джаред пожал ему руку так, что хрустнули пальцы, и вмял в спинку кресла, целуя ледяными губами с привкусом чистой воды и медицинского геля.

— Дженсен...  
— Тш-ш, тихо.  
— Но как мы...  
— Передых!  
— Ты говорил, охрана...  
— Джаред, мать твою, заткнись и дай мне поумирать в этом неудобном дурацком кресле хотя бы пару минут, потому что блевать мне уже нечем! И вообще, это несправедливо! Это ты у нас валялся овощем несколько часов, это тебя мне пришлось волочь на себе целый километр к терминалу, и ты теперь стоишь тут... такой весь после лифта... относительно бодрый... и говоришь мне о побеге!

Джаред, похоже, проникся пламенной речью и нерешительно отступил в сторону. Он покрутил головой, разглядывая изнутри гейт, на который шлепнулся больше года назад в своей спасательной капсуле — пустой зал ожидания вокруг лифтовых шахт, легкомысленные тенты над столиками возле синтезаторов и стены, расцвеченные логотипами «Галакси Тракер». А, точняк, символику он как раз и не видит.

Кстати.

— Эй, чувак! Дай мне доступ к своему серву.

Дженсен нашел в панели ближайших устройств коричневый серв — надо будет на Зи-Нове обновить модель, эта привлечет ненужное внимание.

— Зачем? — Джаред беспрекословно открыл доступ.  
— Пропишу тебе поддельный ай-ди и имя. С фамилией, между прочим, а то «Джаред-тупая-башка» не будет котироваться при пересечении границы Лиги и Колоний.  
— И как ты меня назвал?  
— Имя, так и быть, оставил то же, чтоб не привыкать тебе заново. Все, готово. Теперь ты у нас Джаред Падалеки.  
— Падалеки, — попробовал фамилию на вкус Джаред. — Это с чего так?  
— Ты в школе плохо учился, Дикий? Джаред Падалеки, один из Отцов Колонизации. Тебе подходит имечко, такое же длинное и дурацкое, как ты.  
— Спасибо, — серьезно кивнул Джаред, и Дженсен фыркнул, выковыриваясь из кресла. После подъема башка кружилась, как проклятая. — Ладно, погнали.  
— А ты теперь кто? — поинтересовался Джаред, проходя сквозь распахнутые Синди ворота ремонтного дока и окидывая взглядом готовый к полету катер.  
— Для начала Макс Морган.  
— А тебе не подходит, — заметил Джаред.  
— Да? — Дженсен насмешливо покосился на него. — А что подходит?  
— Ну... — смутился Джаред. — Не знаю. Дженсен подходит.

Он легко взбежал по трапу, но замешкался на пороге тамбура, настороженно разглядывая пустую почти кабину. Черт его знает, что он ожидал увидеть, но Дженсен не любил ничего лишнего. И так ко второй неделе полета клаустрофобия развивалась.

Джаред все-таки перешагнул порог, потрогал подголовник кресла, послушно изменивший форму под его рукой, и тут же отдернул пальцы, обернулся на Дженсена — заметил, нет? Заглянул в холодильный отсек, поморщился, увидев обширную коллекцию твискона, и очень заинтересованно осмотрел спальный кокон. Небось прикидывал, уместятся ли они там.

Дженсен обнял его со спины, запустил руки под драный свитер, оглаживая тощий живот. И шепнул на ухо:

— Он раздвигается.

У Джареда слегка порозовели уши, и он, улыбнувшись, запрокинул голову, поймал губами губы.

М-м-м... Черт. Все, ждать больше нельзя. Пора.

Оставалось сделать последнюю вещь.

— Синди, крошка!  
— Слушаю, сладкий!

Девица материализовалась рядом, накручивая на пальчик прядь волос. Похоже, помешательство Джареда оказалось-таки заразным — Дженсена кольнуло сожалением от того, что он собирался сделать.

— Прости, старушка. Все было прекрасно, но сеанса связи не жди.  
— Все мужики — козлы! — пожала плечами Синди и послала на прощанье воздушный поцелуй.

Дженсен выдвинул консоль с дырой в систему гейта, добрался до памяти искина и стер махом весь последний год Синди — начиная с появления Джареда и до последних секунд, аккуратно вычистил все данные о стоящей в ячейке причала спасательной капсуле с «Валенсии», закрыв саму ячейку от греха на бессрочный ремонт. Выкинул с катера опознавательные знаки «Галакси Тракер».

И вывел в визуальное поле пульт управления катером.

— Какой план? — поинтересовался Джаред, и от его тщательно скрытой нервозности мигом вернулся горячечный азарт, слегка притухший после блядского лифта.

От предвкушения побега, от ждущей впереди гонки через космос и невообразимых перспектив по спине носились крупные мурашки, и выплеск адреналина заставлял мозг работать, как серв — быстро и четко прокручивая варианты.

— Сейчас рвем на Зи-Нову, избавимся там от катера. Потом петляем по Системе: я арендовал на каждом спутнике по паре-тройке посудин на разные ай-ди. Пока путаем следы, я через своего адвоката сливаю болванку смертной казни Надзору — и оп! Охранникам Зорга резко становится как-то не до нас. А дальше, Джаред, только Зу.

Под невыносимо восхищенным взглядом Джареда Дженсен активировал псевдоиллюминаторы и, резко выдохнув, безупречно чисто швырнул катер через разошедшиеся шлюзовые ворота. Покосился на Джареда — ожидая реакции — и вспомнил, что тот ни черта не видит. Вот зараза. Такой старт!

— Дикий, ты прости, что травмирую твою неокрепшую варварскую психику, но вруби-ка ты поддержку интерфейсов. Придется привыкать, иначе ты даже дверь банальную не сможешь на Зи-Нове открыть. 

Джаред нахмурился, но послушно вернул загруженные Дженсеном настройки серва. И распахнул глаза, подавшись всем телом вперед, к носу катера, словно в попытке прижаться лбом к несуществующему стеклу.

— Эй, Падалеки, в твоей спасательной лодке визуалки не было что ли?  
— Я не... Нет.  
— Ах да. Ты отключил. Ты что ж, одолел всю Систему, запаянный в глухую крошечную капсулу, и никогда не видел открытый космос?  
— Ну и что, — буркнул через плечо сконфуженный Джаред, и Дженсен, усмехнувшись в предвкушении, раскинул руки, цепляя края иллюминаторов, дернул, натягивая их на кабину. Катер вокруг исчез.

Джаред пошатнулся от неожиданности и вцепился в спинку кресла.

В распахнувшейся черноте под ногами медленно плыл необъятный Забр, белый, ноздреватый, как подтаявший снег; в глубоких синих провалах сквозь слоистое облачное волокно яростно сверкал океан. И почти у края уходящего за горизонт диска горели среди немигающих звезд Зи-Нова и, дальше, — голубая капля Зинакри. Свобода. Жизнь.

Смерть нависала низко над головой тяжелым ржавым боком Золуса, рябым от закручивающихся петель ураганов, в каждом из которых легко утонула бы пара спутников. Прямо по центру, над гигантским багровым вихрем, прожженной дырой чернел гиблый Зорг. И ослепительно горела белая точка рядом.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Mayak/08_Mayak_space_final.jpg)

— А вот и наш конвой, — с торжествующей ухмылкой сообщил Дженсен восхищенно притихшему Джареду.

Очертил кусок неба с точкой, потянул вырезанный ломоть ближе, растаскивая, увеличивая, пока точка не развалилась на два ощеренных иглами шара.

— На частных катерах идут, суки. Шифруются. Ну что ж, хорошая новость: никаких лучевых пушек. Еще одна хорошая новость — модели так себе. Мой катер быстрее. Плохая новость: как только выйдем из тени Забра, они нас увидят. Секунд через тридцать.  
— Ты хорошо водишь катер, Дженсен? — спросил Джаред и встал рядом плечом к плечу.  
— Неправильный вопрос. Правильный — быстро ли ты бегаешь, Дикий. У нас будет часов десять на Зи-Нове, чтобы успеть спуститься с гейта на поверхность, разжиться нормальной одеждой, перебраться на соседний континент, поменять ай-ди, подняться в другой космопорт и слинять.

Джаред повернул голову и взглянул в глаза, как будто видел в этот момент только Дженсена, как будто не плыли под его ногами бешеные облака Забра и не пылали крупной сетью немигающие звезды над головой.

— Убегать всегда проще, так, Дженсен? Уверен, у нас получится.  
— Вооруженные головорезы, натасканные на охрану ворот в ад, против нечистого на руку порнографа и неотесанного дикаря из пустыни? Однозначно, Дикий. У них нет шансов.

И Джаред улыбнулся в ответ так широко и заразительно искренне, что Дженсен не выдержал — сграбастал его за плечи, крикнул искину во всю глотку:

— Максимальное ускорение. Ходу!

И, сделав короткую подсечку, уронил Джареда на спружинивший пол кабины, падая сверху и целуя смеющийся рот.


	11. Chapter 11

Солнце текло вслед вертолету, не отлипая, — расплавленным кругом в идеально гладком, почти глянцевом небе: пыльных бурь давно не случалось, и целые сутки полета на километры впереди Джареда ждал только раскаленный песок.

Дженсен на соседнем сиденье увлеченно махал руками, снимая сверху их новую общину: еще не разобранный строительный купол над скважиной, кольцо первой восстановленной фермы и песчаные барханы на месте прочих, ждущих своей очереди.

Когда общину окончательно скрыло дрожащее над дюнами марево, Дженсен задвинул камеры под днище вертолета, устроился с ногами на сиденье и привычно натянул шарф до самого носа — только так ему удавалось относительно нормально дышать в сухом воздухе. Надо же, никак не привыкнет. Джаред, забив на экономию, выкрутил кондиционер, устанавливая в задраенной кабине максимально возможную влажность.

Крошечный белесый Золус по правую руку проступал бледным отпечатком сквозь синеву, а Забр отсюда было и не разглядеть, как и нет его. Будто он случился сотню лет назад, а не четыре жалких зинакрийских месяца — двадцать пять суток гонки сквозь всю Систему, полночи и утро работы на Зу.

— Жарко, — буркнул в шарф Дженсен. — Сквозь днище печет.  
— Градусов сорок, — покачал головой Джаред. — Нормально пока.  
— Угу, — язвительно отозвался Дженсен. — Лучше так, чем минус шестьдесят, как в день прилета. 

И чего бесится? С первой смены ведь, как проснулся.

Джаред покосился на хмурого Дженсена. Там, под шарфом, его губы совсем потрескались, а голос такой, словно теперь у него вечно болит горло. Джаред начал было осторожничать, когда трахал его в рот, да Дженсен быстро просек, возмутился и велел не канителиться и делать все, как надо. Джареда дважды просить не пришлось: с Дженсеном совсем не получалось сдерживаться. Ни в чем.

Надо же, а ведь не такой он и светлый, оказывается. Джаред исподтишка глянул на макушку Дженсена. Выгоревшие кончики волос тот состриг, и с тех пор как ему пришлось учиться беречься радиоактивного солнца, отросли чуть более темные пряди.

— Чего пялимся? — фыркнул Дженсен. Просек, зараза. Как всегда.  
— Не. Просто, — улыбнулся Джаред. Ну что тут скажешь?  
— Ла-адно! — потянулся на сиденье Дженсен. — Пялься. Можно, пока твоя шайка не видит. Учудили вы, конечно. Предупредил бы хоть.  
— Я не знал. Такие Моменты... они... спонтанные.

Джаред почесал саднящую еще татуировку, неделю назад принудительно набитую ему Дженсеном поверх старой. Рисунок Дженсен придумал сам: изгибы лезвий на шее он искусно перерисовал в гребни волн. И вот сегодня Джаред с удивлением обнаружил, что вся новая община — и первые завербованные ими кочевники, и ребята, пришедшие с Йованой из города, — набила себе тот же знак.

Похоже, Дженсен потому и злился. Только Джаред не смог бы ему объяснить.

Когда он поднялся к своей смене под купол внутреннего двора восстановленной фермы и каждый из встреченных им людей назвал его Старейшим, и на шее каждого — нарочно открытой — темнел узор, придуманный Дженсеном, Джаред понял — не головой, а, наверное, всем собой понял — вот он. Момент. Сейчас.

Он медленно вышел в центр двора, закрыл глаза и широко раскинул руки. И они подошли, его люди. Молча, один за другим, они клали руки друг другу на плечи, пока не образовался круг, и Джаред знал: каждый в этом кругу сейчас клянется защищать свою ферму, свою общину, свою воду и свою скважину, биться друг за друга до последней капли крови, чтобы сохранить дом. Построенный своими руками собственный дом.

И когда Джаред распахнул глаза, переполненный Моментом, охваченный восторгом и силой, он увидел стоящего в стороне Дженсена. Тот писал свои нейрокарты, как всегда, держась поодаль и пряча лицо под вечным бежево-серым шарфом.

— Ты должен был быть с нами, Дженсен. В кругу. Я бы этого хотел.

Дженсен поерзал на сиденье, обминая пространство под себя, устраиваясь удобнее, и скептически хмыкнул:

— Ну уж нет, Дикий! Это ваши дикарские штучки, а мне и так прикольно. Чужаком-централом. К тому же вы ужасно дебильно выглядели.  
— Ты вроде именно этого и хотел. Там, на «Маяке». Получить полноценную общину. Писать.  
— О, с материалом у меня проблем никаких. Вы, ребята, взорвете всю Систему. Но слушай, я эту татуху только тебе рисовал. А тут встаю — а они все меня окружают. Бр-р-р!

Джаред представил и расхохотался. Но Дженсен не поддержал — потер угрюмо воспаленные глаза и уставился вниз сквозь иллюминатор, за которым металась черная тень вертолета, сморщиваясь на песчаных складках и растягиваясь нелепо на длинных склонах дюн.

— Они все равно не понимают значения рисунка. Они волны только в стакане с водой видели. Здесь я один знаю океан. Только я был на Забре. С тобой.

Дженсен не ответил, но Джаред засек, как удовлетворенная улыбка, которую тот скрыл под шарфом, достигла глаз.

— Ладно, Дикий, пора обговорить план, — начиная вибрировать от распирающей деловой энергии, перешел на серьезный тон Дженсен.  
— А чего обговаривать? Находим, как в прошлый раз, караван, рассказываем про скважину, предлагаем присоединиться.  
— Как в прошлый раз, Джаред? Это типа, как в тот раз, когда конченые оборванцы-мудаки прострелили тебе легкое и ты почти неделю провалялся в медкапсуле?  
— Ну, я предупреждал: кочевые никому не доверяют, особенно людям на вертолетах.  
— Ну, из вертолета-то мы, идиоты, вылезли, чтоб я еще хоть раз тебя послушал! Только вот ты забыл о своей гребаной метке! Все, закончили с подвигами. Разговоры разговаривать в этот раз буду я, с воздуха и вне радиуса обстрела.

Да, вот переговоры, пожалуй, и правда лучше оставить Дженсену. В самом деле, вербовку они начали как-то неудачно. Джаред механически потер грудь, куда вошла пуля из винтовки кого-то из первых кочевников, которых они обнаружили в радиусе пятисот километров от общины.

Наверное, только сегодня, после Момента, дошло в полной мере, поверилось: все не сон, не морок и не глупая бесплотная фантазия.

«Нельзя исправить смерть. Но ты, Джаред, можешь исправить жизнь».

Джаред сухо сглотнул и поймал себя на том, что с усилием трет бровь.

Три месяца тяжелой работы. Виртуозные переговоры с поставщиками, которые, казалось, играючи, вел Дженсен. Закупка необходимого для выживания оборудования. Споры с техническими специалистами, которых Дженсен выписал с Сан-Зари. И скважина — восстановленная на месте разрушенной тридцать лет назад. Джаред помнил, сколько суток они мотались по пустыне, пока не нашли старые фермы, погребенные под слоями песка.

И когда скважина наконец дала воду, они с Дженсеном полетели за будущими членами новой общины. Тогда-то Джареда и подстрелили.

После коротких переговоров через серв со Старшим отряда они оставили вертолет за дюной и двинули к остановившимся трейлерам пешком. И все шло неплохо. Пока кто-то из каравана не узнал татуировку на открытой — обычная на Зу вежливость — шее Джареда. Знак общины, уничтожившей общину. Кочевники открыли огонь.

Джаред вырубился сразу и не видел, что было дальше. Позже Старший рассказал, как Дженсен в ярости взломал всему отряду сервы и запихнул в визуальное поле каждого строящуюся скважину. «Вы знаете, что это такое, недоумки? Вода! Ваша вода! Он принес вам воду!»

Глядя, как сидящий рядом Дженсен листает только ему видимые нейрокарты, как удовлетворенно бормочет под нос непонятное и сплетает воздух своими длинными, подвижными, гениальными пальцами, Джаред подумал, что дорого дал бы за то, чтобы посмотреть, как не умеющий водить вертушку эмозитор справился с управлением и успел доставить его, полудохлого, к медкапсуле. А хотя чего там? Вертолет-то из города, арендованный. Искин, небось, врубил.

А когда Джаред выбрался из капсулы, Дженсен перебил ему татуировку. К этому времени первая колонна под черными парусами добралась до общины.

— Как записалось? — спросил Джаред, поднимая вертолет над торчащими из песка острыми пиками скал.  
— Отлично! — воодушевленно кивнул Дженсен, и Джаред засмотрелся на то, как азартно блестят его глаза. — Да, слушай, ребята в город полетели, я там заказал кое-что, ты распорядись, чтобы сразу к нам в комнату принесли. Это для нас, не для общины.  
— А что там? Скажешь?  
— Не-а. Потом узнаешь.  
— Ну Дженсен!

Дженсен хмыкнул весело и с легким раздражением мотнул головой, выбираясь из шарфа.

— Сексфлак. Точнее, целый набор, потому что, Дикий, я задолбался совсем! Здесь у вас заправить нечем такую простую вещь.  
— Ненужного не держим, — улыбнулся Джаред.  
— Ненужного? Значит, говоришь, не нужно тебе? Варвары долбаные.  
— Я пошутил, Дженсен. Мне очень нужно.

Джаред наклонился и поцеловал Дженсена, зализывая трещинки на губах, пользуясь моментом, пока тот снова не спрятался за своим вечным шарфом.

— Это за что еще? — довольно улыбаясь во весь рот, спросил Дженсен, сверкая ярким, светлым взглядом. Джаред загляделся и не ответил.

А ведь они действительно очень давно не оставались вот так, наедине совсем. 

Дженсен взлохматил на затылке волосы, развалился в пассажирском кресле, как на диване в кают-компании «Маяка», — и чего ему вечно неймется ноги выше головы закинуть? Удивительный. 

— Слышь, Дикий, я тут подумал...  
— Начинать беспокоиться?  
— А, да заткнись. Короче. Вот как, блядь, так вышло, что я собирался барыжить смертью и жить в славе и роскоши, а теперь лечу в сраном вертолете над сраной пустыней спасать сраных неблагодарных кочевников?

Джаред погладил колено Дженсена, обтянутое потрепанными брюками — серыми, под цвет песка, и не удержался — ненавязчиво повел ладонь выше по бедру.

— Ну, ты не смог бы барыжить смертью. Ты слишком тащишься от жизни, Дженсен.  
— Тебе не говорили, Дикий, что для тупого солдата-механика у тебя чересчур хорошо работает соображалка?  
— Не. Ты первый.  
— Вот же, а? Последний романтик Системы Золуса. И где? На ебаном Зу! А, проклятье! Держи курс и смотри вперед! И вынь руку из моих штанов. Грохнемся.  
— Не грохнемся. Я довел свои навыки вождения почти до совершенства.  
— Еще бы — столько мотаться по пескам за этими оборванцами! Но... Ох. Еще. Еще, Джаред, ну-у-у! Сильнее, мне мало... Соскучился, ч-черт... мало!

Дженсен изогнулся, развел колени пошире, ответил сразу, ерзая от нетерпения, подаваясь пахом к руке, забормотал, трепло, одновременно и выпрашивая — и приказывая поделиться лаской, и Джареду показалось, что прямо здесь, в вертолете, они плывут — и летят, конечно, но воздух плотный, как соленая вода океана. 

Дженсен вечно твердил, что если врубить искин, вертушка влегкую сможет облететь вокруг всей Зу на одном автопилоте, следуя намеченному курсу.

Интересно. Может, стоит проверить? Они быстро, честное слово. Всего пять минут.

Не прекращая сжимать Дженсена и вздрагивая от каждого его стона, краснея глупо от каждого его грязного слова — ну как же привыкнуть?! — Джаред незаметно шевельнул пальцами, возвращая в серв визуальную поддержку интерфейсов.

**Конец**


End file.
